


The Lost Little Sea Star

by Sleepy_Dormouse



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Haikyuu little mermaid au, I love mermaid au, M/M, Merman Yamaguchi, No Sex, There may be more characters but this is so far the main cast of characters I decided to go with, Tsukiyama - Freeform, haikyuu mermaids, merman Tsukishima
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-28
Updated: 2018-07-14
Packaged: 2019-03-10 09:10:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 30
Words: 112,677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13498940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sleepy_Dormouse/pseuds/Sleepy_Dormouse
Summary: Yamaguchi Tadashi will stop at nothing to reunite with the blue tailed merboy who saved his life all those years ago.





	1. Midnight Tail and Freckled Cheeks

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, everyone. So this is my first time doing a Haikyuu!! fic despite me being mad about this show for years now. It’s a little mermaid inspired thing staring Yamaguchi and Tsukishima that I have been planing out for a few months now. Other characters will be featured as well.
> 
> I’d like to think my beta reader heichousheadphones (https://heichousheadphones.tumblr.com/) for taking time from their busy day to help me with my horrible grammar and for also helping me go through the thinking process while writing this little fic.
> 
> I don’t own Haikuu!! nore do I own the Little Mermaid.
> 
> Without further ado, here is chapter 1.

Once upon a time, atop a large cliff sat a small unassuming village. The small modest village overlooked a beautiful teal-green sea cove that was corralled by the walls of the large cliff. From the highest point of the cliff, one could look out and see the vast ocean that the cove emptied into. Many villagers spent countless hours gazing out at the crystal clear sea enjoying the soft salty breeze as they took in the breathtaking cove.

On this particular late after noon, if one were to look out over the sea just where the cove emptied into the ocean, they would see a very distressing sight indeed. For in that exact spot at that exact moment a young freckled boy no older than 9 was about to experience a life changing event. 

“Ah! No, please let me go,” Came the cries of the small freckled boy who’s arms and legs were currently bound by rope. His brown eyes dripped with wet tears as he struggled futility. Every moment he made caused the small boat he was in to rock to and fro.

“Shhh-! Someone quiet him down before he capsizes this boat,” said a plump boy with brown hair who looked to be only slightly older than his prisoner.

“Quiet, Yamaguchi!” said the second kid as he give the freckled boy a sharp kick in the ribs. This won him a pained squeak from the smaller boy.

“You had this coming, Speckles. How dare you rat us out like that,” the third and final captor, a tall boy with a shaved head, grunted as he too gave a sharp kick in the same spot to the small boy.

“Wh-what you d-did to Y-Yachi wasn’t n-nice,” Yamaguchi defended futility through sobs and hiccups.

“What we have going with Hitoka is none of your scrawny-ass business,” the plump boy snarled as he yanked Yamaguchi up by the scruff of his shirt. 

Yamaguchi gave a startled gasp as he came nose to nose with the older boy. He tried his best to show no fear but his facial muscles betrayed him.

“Awww look. He is going to cry again,” The darker haired boy said with a loud laugh.

“He’s always crying,” sneered the chubbier boy.

The three boys laughter echoed off the sides of the tall cliffs.

Yamaguchi felt his heart sink as he looked down in shame. It was true that his go to was always crying. He could not help if he was not much of a fighter. He always wished he could have been born a braver boy.

“Well, let’s get this over with,” said the largest of the three boys. The two agreed with sneering hums as they loomed over the smaller boy.

“W-W-What a-a-are y-y-you-?” Yamaguchi stuttered as he feared to finish the question.

“Make sure you won’t bother us with your spotted sniveling face ever again,” the dark haired boy answered with a sneer, not even waiting for Yamagishi to finish his question.

“Don’t worry,” the largest boy sighed. “I heard drowning doesn’t hurt that bad.”

With that Yamaguchi’s watery eyes filled with more terror as they wandered from the faces of his captors to the vast sea that surrounded them. It all of a sudden became even harder for him to breath as he suddenly realized their true intentions. His small mind screamed that this must be a dream. That his bullies would not go so far as to kill him.

The three boys laughed at the horror that filled Yamaguchi’s eyes.

“Next time don’t mess with us,” the bald boy hissed, “Oh that’s right, there won’t be a next time,” he laughed.

With that, Yamaguchi struggled against his bindings event harder. If he was able to loosen his hands and legs than perhaps he had a chance of swimming to safety. 

“Ahaha, It’s no use, Speckles,” the larger boy cackled as he watched Yamaguchi struggle futily. “Now, help me get him into the sea so we can get back before my dad notices his boat missing,” He ordered to his two friends.

‘No, no. NO!’ Yamaguchi’s mind screamed as he felt the three lift his small frame with ease high into the air. Yamaguchi’s terrified eyes flooded with tears once more as he faced the vast ocean.

Just than the boat gave a small lurch as if something had given it a push. All four boys paused as the boat gave another lurch from the other side. Before anyone could utter another word the boat lurched a third time.

Yamaguchi’s watery eyes searched all around the water that surrounded the boat. His eyes caught sight of something golden flash in the water and flashes of what looked like a midnight blue fishtail. Yamaguchi’s mind had gone blank as he tried to make sense of what was going on.

The three other boys seemed slightly shaken as the boat gave one more large lurch before it settled. Whatever had been swimming around the boat had stopped. 

“W-What w-was th-th-?” But the bald boy was not able to finish his question.

“How lame,” came a sneering voice from within the depth of the ocean.

All four boys in the boat felt a shiver run down their spines. Panic immediately settled into the three bullies.

“It’s got to be a sea monster!”

“We gotta get out of here!”

“Mommy! Mommy HELP!”

All three boys shouted over each other in a panic.

Yamaguchi’s heart thumped in horror as he felt them released their hold on him. Everything moved in slow motion as his bound body fell into the swishing ocean waves. Before he could even yell for help his body was surrounded by cold, salty, ocean water.

Yamaguchi’s mind screamed for help as he tried to orient himself. The ocean current tossing his scrawny frame this way and that, making it impossible for him to know what was up and what was down. His tiny arms and legs fought against the rope that help him but to no avail he could not loosen the knots even the slightest. 

A new wave of panic swept through Yamaguchi’s body as his lungs began to burn with the need of oxygen. He felt his sense dull as the burn became unbearable. The need to open his mouth and glup in a breath of fresh air was all his body yearned for. Just as Yamaguchi’s consciousness begin to slip away, he felt something grab him around the chest and the feel of water rush past his face.

Before Yamaguchi knew what had happened his head broke the surface of the water as whoever or whatever was holding him held him firmly above the waves. Yamaguchi took in large gulping breaths as he coughed and sputtered.

“Good to see you’re not dead,” came the dry remark of whomever it was that saved him. Yamaguchi immediately recognised the voice as the one who had called them lame only moments ago.

Yamaguchi craned his neck to see who it was that had saved him. Fighting the need to pass out then and there, Yamaguchi’s blurred vision made out a blond head of hair and two piercing amber eyes. Yamaguchi struggled to asked whom this boy was but all he got out was a sputtered cough.

The boy’s piercing eyes looked down upon Yamaguchi’s freckled face. Without a word he shook his gaze from the boy and set his sights on a small strip of sandy beach that sat just below the large cliffs. 

Yamaguchi felt his mind fill with confusion as the boy somehow, with much easy, began to swim them both through the rough ocean waves. His small mine unable to comprehend how this boy was able to swim in such rough waters with little effort.

“H-How-?” Yamaguchi stammered as he looked to the boy who was now carrying him almost bridal style as they glided through the ocean.

“Keep your mouth shut so you don’t swallow more seawater,” the blond boy replied flatly.

Yamaguchi snapped his mouth shit before a small wave of water splashed up against his face.

Before long the two boys had entered the shallow waters of the small sandy beach.

“Can you stand here?” The blond boy asked as he loosened his hold on Yamaguchi.

With wobbly legs, Yamaguchi slid out of the boys hold and found that the calm water reached up to his hips making it possible for him to stand.

As Yamaguchi gained his bearings the two boys stared into each other’s eyes. Underneath the late afternoon sun the boys blond hair almost shone like gold. The boys skin looked soft and white and reminded Yamaguchi of silk linen. His piercing amber eyes shone like the moon as they bore deep into Yamaguchi’s soul. Something about this boy did not seem quite human.

Just then Yamaguchi notices that the boy had yet to stand up himself. Yamaguchi’s eyes wandered from his saviours face, down his body, and to where legs should have been, but was instead inhabited by a rather beautiful midnight blue scaled tail.

“AH!” Yamaguchi shouted in wonder as his eyes grew ten times larger. “I-Is that a tail!?” 

The blond boy seemed shocked, almost as if he himself forgot he was indeed sporting a tail instead of legs. The boy hesitated for a moment as if he was contemplating leaving. Before he could do so a small freckled hand wrapped around his pale wrist.

“Wait, don’t go,” Yamaguchi pleaded, his eye still large with wonder.

The two studied each other for another awkward moment, both unsure what to do next. Yamaguchi fumble over words as he tried to form a sentence.

“M-My name is Yamaguchi,” He finally got out. “Yamaguchi Tadashi,” Tadashi finished with a friendly smile.

The merboy seemed to be at a loss of words as he look at the brightly smiling boy.

“Wh-What’s your name?” Tadashi asked as he tried not to let his excitement get the better of him and frighten the merboy way.

The blond boy studied Tadashi for a long moment.

“Tsukishima,” The merboy said after a long calculating pause. “Tsukishima Kei.”

“Tsukishima… Kei,” Tadashi tested the name out surprised to find that it sounded quite normal for it coming from a mythical creature.

The two sat in another moment of silence as they studied each other yet again.

“Th-Thank you for saving me, Tsukki,” Tadashi said with a warm smile, breaking the silence. “You were so brave,” he praised.

A light blush dusted Tsukishima’s cheeks from a moment as he glanced to the side.

“It wasn’t like I was going to let you drown,” Tsukishima mumbled. “It would have put a damper on my afternoon if a dead body was floating around.” 

Yamaguchi didn’t really know how to reply to such a statement but was greatful nonetheless.

“Is that really a real tail!?” Tadashi asked as he pointed to the midnight blue fishtail that hung below Tsukishima’s hips.

“Oh… um yeah...:” Tsukishima awkwardly replied as he gave the sparkling tail a casual flick.

“Wow! It’s so beautiful! It shimmers like the night sky,” Tadashi sighed as he scooted closer to the tail. “C-can I touch it?” he then asked without thinking.

Tsukishima blushed yet again at the barade of compliments coming from the small freckled boy.

“S-sure,” Tsukishima replied as he lifted his tail from the sea for the boy to get a better look at it.

Tadashi sat down as his small freckled hand stroked the smooth scales of the dark blue tail.

“Wow, Tsukki, it’s so smooth,” Tadashi gasped in utter awe. “It shines so beautifully in the sun. It’s nothing like my dull boring human legs. I bet it’s super powerful, too. With the way you were able to get both of us to shore with such ease...” Tadashi began to babble.

“You sure talk a lot,” Tsukishima scolded as he pulled his smooth tail back under the water.

“Ah! Sorry, Tsukki ,” Tadashi sheepishly replied as he watched the tail disappear beneath the rippling water.

An awkward silence hung between the two boys as Tsukishima feigned annoyance and Tadashi blushed.

“Th-thanks again. For saving me,” Tadashi awkwardly repeated. “I hope I wasn’t an inconvenience or anything.” As Tadashi spoke his eyes darted back and forth between Tsukishima’s face and the calm water that surrounded them.

“It wasn’t that big of a deal,” Tsukishima replied with a shrug. Unlike Tadashi, whose gaze kept darting between Tsukishima and the sea, Tsukishima’s eyes blunty studies Tadashi. His pale hand lifted slowly touching Tadashi on the cheek.

Tadashi jumped but didn’t move as Tsukishima’s fingertips ghosted across his cheek. He felt his heart rate speed up a bit.

“Hmmmm…” Tsukishima hummed thoughtfully as he repeated the getsure.

This time Tadashi looked to the merboy in confusion. Did he have something on his face?

“I thought they would feel different…” Tsukishima whispered more to himself then Tadashi.

“W-What…?” Tadashi squeaked.

“These spots on your face,” Tsukishima explained flatly. “I’ve never seen anything like them. They just feel like normal skin though.”

Tadashi felt his face go red as he glanced down in shame. Here Tsukki was with a beautiful tail and all Tadashi had were his hokey freckles. The merboy probably thought him to be ugly.

“They’re called freckles,” Tadashi explained as he tried to not let his negative thoughts ruin the moment.

“Freckles…” Tsukishima hummed, moving his hand back to his side. “I like them.”

Tadashi’s face went red yet again but this time for another reason. His heart went fluttery as a warm happiness overtook him. No one had ever complimented his freckles other than his mother and the old ladies in the village.

“Th-Thank you,” Tadashi stuttered in embarrassment.

Tsukishima shrugged obviously not as overtaken by the exchange as Tadashi was. The two sat in another wave of silence as the ocean's waves gently lapped around them. 

“So… do you live around here?” Tadashi asked in an attempt to break the silence.

“That’s confidential,” Tsukishima replied sharply.

“Oh! Ah… Right, sorry, Tsukki,” Tadashi bashfully replied.

“But I live only a short swim from here… I guess,” Tsukishima mumbled.

“Wow! So you do live around here? Under the sea?” Tadashi gasped in awe.

“Of course I live in the sea,” Tsukishima replied with a bit too much snark.

“Oh right?” Tadashi giggled, ignoring the snark in the other’s voice. Something about the blond merboy relaxed the normally nervous boy. “It must be nice, living below the sea. I bet it’s beautiful,” Tadashi gasped in awe at the idea.

“Yeah, its okay,” Tsukishima shrugged. He too felt the odd tug to invest himself longer with the small freckled human.

“What’s it like?” Tadashi sighed as he got lost in the fantasy.

Tsukishima hummed as he gathered his thoughts.

“It’s much cooler down there and not as bright. The light shines through the waves so everything has this green glow to it,” Tsukishima explained flatly. “It’s alright, I guess.”

“Wow, that sound so much more relaxing than the village I live in,” Tadashi sighed as he shot the small village upon the cliff a dreaded glance.

“Hm?” Tsukishima questioned as his amber eyes followed Tadashi’s gaze to the village.

“It’s always so busy in the village and people expect more from me than I can give,” Tadashi began to explain unprompted. “I’m always being harassed by those boys. No one really seems to care when they pick on me… except for Yachi that is… and probably my mother.”

“Sounds bothersome,” Tsukishima hummed cooly.

“Living under the sea sounds so much better,” Tadashi sighed as his gaze returned to Tsukishima.

“I’m sure most of your issues come from you being a pushover,” Tsukishima bluntly replied.

“P-Pushover?” Tadashi stuttered, surprised by the merboys comment.

“But things are pretty calm under the sea. And I’m sure no one would bother you if we hung around each other,” Tsukishima carried on as he tried to hide any interest he may have in the idea by averting his gaze from Tadashi.

“Tsukki, can I really go with you?” Tadashi asked as he leaned further towards Tsukishima. 

“Well that’s...:” Tsukishima replied, not really wanting to say no. Tsukishima’s cheeks went pink as Tadashi excitedly leaned closer to his face. Tsukishima didn’t normally allow others this close.

The two boys stared deep into each other’s eyes. Something similar to a spark passed between the two souls at that moment. Something connected the two on a deeper level. They both felt right being in the other’s presence.

“Tadashi! Tadashi, Are you there?” came the voice of a woman from the shore.

With that, the two boys gaze broke. Tadashi looked behind himself trying to locate where the voice was coming from.

“I better go,” Tsukishima stuttered as he tried to shake the odd feeling he felt towards Tadashi.

“Wait, don’t go,” Tadashi pleaded as he turned back to Tsukishima.

“I can’t be seen by others,” Tsukishima explained.

“Ah.. right,” Tadashi reluctantly replied. “But, will I ever see you again?”

Tsukishima frowned, not making eye contact with Tadashi.

“Tadashi, is that you?” Tadashi’s mother shouted from stairs that led from the cliffside to the beach.

“Tsukki, I don’t want to say goodbye,” Tadashi stuttered as he felt himself torn between the merboy and his mother.

“If we are lucky, fate will connect us again,” Tsukishima stated as he looked deep into Tadashi’s eyes.

Tadashi felt his breath leave him as he gazed back longingly at his new friend.

“We will meet again, I just know it, Tsukki,” Tadashi decided on as he smiled softly.

“Yeah, I’d like that,” Tsukishima replied, his tone less cold.

“Tadashi! That’s him Mrs. Yamaguchi!,” Yachi yelled as she and Mrs.Yamaguchi descended the stairs.

At that Tadashi looked back to his his mother and Yachi rushing to the shore’s edge. When he turned back towards the sea, Tsukki was gone.

Tadashi’s eyes wandered the area to see if he could catch a glimpse of the merboy. His heart sank as he came up empty. 

It all almost felt like some strange dream.

The next thing he knew, his mother was scooping him out of the cold ocean and carrying him to shore. He could hear both his mother and Yachi crying over how they had thought him dead. Tadashi’s mind focused only on the shimmering sea and the prospect of ever meeting Tsukki again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all enjoyed chapter 1. As I wrote this I listened to a reading of the Hans Christian Andersen's The Little Mermaid to get me in the mood. This is inspired by the little mermaid but is more of a reverse deal/will probably deviate quite a bit. Anyways, I just love Tsukiyama and have been wanting to make this fic for a while so I hope you all enjoy it.
> 
> I have chapters 1 through 4 pretty much ready and will be posting a chapter a week. I may post chapter 2 tomorrow to get the ball rolling and all. We’ll see what kind of time life gives me this weekend. I am going to try my best to keep a head with the chapters I post so I don’t fall behind.
> 
> Please do leave kudos and a review if you have the time. I love to hear from my readers. It gets me excited to hear from you all.
> 
> You can also find me on tumblr under Pastaprincess. I don’t do too much on there though ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯
> 
> See you all next chapter.


	2. When the Sun is at Its Highest

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone! Thank you so much for taking the time to read chapter 1 and leaving reviews and kudos. The feedback fills me with all the joys. I am so happy to say I am back with chapter 2! This chapter is a bit longer than last so I hope you enjoy it.
> 
> I’d like to thank my beta reader heichousheadphones (https://heichousheadphones.tumblr.com/) for taking time from their busy day to help me with my horrible grammar and for also helping me go through the thinking process while writing this little fic.
> 
> I don’t own Haikuu!! nore do I own the Little Mermaid.
> 
> Without further ado, I present to you Chapter 2~!

Tadashi leaned over the railing looking down at the ocean waves as they gently lapped at the cliffside. A cool sea breeze brushed past his freckled face as he squinted down at the crystal clear water. The sun was just beginning to make it’s decent beyond the horizon. Tadashi’s tongue ever so slightly stuck out of his lips as he released a thoughtful hum. His eyes searched the clear water but all he could make out was seagrass, rocks and the occasional fish.

With a slightly disappointed sigh, Tadashi reached deep into his pants pocket and pulled out a glass bottle. Within the bottle was a folded piece of paper. The bottle’s top was capped with a small cork. Tadashi twirled the bottle in his long fingers as he examined it. Once satisfied with the examination, he held the bottle with both hands bringing it close to his chest.

“Please come and find me. I want to see you again,” Tadashi wished in a low whisper as he held the bottle close. He kept that position as he concentrated on his wish.

With a sigh Tadashi then took the bottle in his right hand, held it out over the railing and dropped it into the sea. He watched as the bottle somersaulted as it fell before the ocean waves swept it up. 

This was one of Tadashi’s weekly routines. On a piece of paper he would sketch a picture of what he wished he and Tsukki could be doing if they met again with a small description under the picture. He could then fold it up and stick it in a bottle before releasing it into the sea. He hoped that somewhere, somehow, Tsukki was receiving his bottles. This way, Tsukki would know that Tadashi had not forgotten about him. This was something Tadashi had been doing since he had met Tsukki 8 years ago.

“Tadashi, there you are?”

With a small jump, Tadashi turned to see his best friend, Yachi, with her hands on her hips and a small cute pout on her face.

“Oh! Um, hey Yachi,” Tadashi bashfully greeted. 

“You left me all alone to do the cleaning again!” Yachi scolded as she made her way to Tadashi’s side. The girl worked part time at Tadashi’s mother’s bakery.

“AH! S-Sorry, Yachi,” Tadashi hung his head low. Despite being almost two heads taller than the girl, Tadashi always felt small when she scolded him. “I… I had something to do.” He explained as he twiddled his index fingers. 

“Were you throwing those bottles in the ocean again?” Yachi asked as her expression softened.

Tadashi knew where this conversation was going so instead of answering he looked from his friend back to the sea.

“Tadashi, as romantic as mermaids and glass bottles might seem, you know it was just a dream,” Yachi began, her face a mix of worry and slight frustration. 

“It wasn’t just a dream, Yachi. I really met a merboy that day,” Tadashi mumbled, his eyes still on the cristaly ocean waves.

Yachi signed and rolled her eyes. This being a conversation she had with Yamaguchi at least once a week for the past 8 years was becoming quite old.

“Tadashi, it was probably just a hallucination from all the sea water you had swallowed,” Yachi carried on flatly. Back when they first started with this bit Yachi would speak caringly to Tadashi, afraid of hurting his feelings, but it had been going on far too long and she had learned that Tadashi could be quite stubborn.

“It wasn’t a hallucination either,” Tadashi spoke sharper than he meant. Yachi and his mother would always berate him like this when the subject of Tsukki came up.

Yachi glared at her best friend for only a moment before her expression softened. 

Tadashi’s eyes were downcast as he looked to the sea. He looked as if he were desperately reaching for something that she thought was not there and had never existed. Despite her frustrations with the freckled boy, she could not help but worry for him. She dreaded the day Tadashi actually did give up on believing in this ‘Tsukki’.

A strained pause hung between the two as Tadashi’s forlorn eyes looked out over the ocean.

“Tadashi-” Yachi began hesitantly.

“If…” Tadashi cut in before the girl could finish her thought. “If he wasn’t real than all these bottles I’ve been tossing into the cove... they would wash up on shore.”

Yachi expression changed to confusion as her best friend spoke but she said nothing.

“I know he is finding these bottles,” Tadashi carried on. “I know. He must be. I can feel it… somehow,” Tadashi’s voice sounded whimsical as he spoke, his forlorn expression taking on a more dreamy hue.

Yachi sighed as a number of reasons why the bottles did not wash up on shore shot through her mind but she chose not to list a single one aloud for now.

Without another word Tadashi pushed off the railing. A small smile graced his face as he gave a content sigh.

Yachi’s eyes followed Tadashi’s every movement as her friend stepped back from the rail.

“Where are you going?” Yachi asked as Tadashi turned towards the dirt path that lead to the beach. 

“Just going to go to the beach for a while,” Tadashi hummed.

Yachi wanted to ask why but knew full well his intentions. Most days she would tell him that he would not find Tsukki at the beach just like every other day but today Yachi decided to give her freckled friend a break. She had already heckled him about it enough for one day.

“Be safe,” Yachi called as Tadashi traveled down the path. “And make sure high tide doesn’t trap you on the rocks like it did last week,” she added.

Tadashi stumbled at her last comment, remembering how he had been stuck on some rocks by the tidepools late into the night only a week ago. He had fallen asleep and woke to find that the tide had swallowed his path back to the stairs. 

“Don’t worry. I won’t fall asleep this time,” Tadashi called back. “Besides, I checked and the tide should be going out now.”

Yachi hummed a sigh as she watched her best friend clumsily stumble once more before disappearing down the steps to the beach.

_______

Tadashi took his time as he descended the long steps that led to the sandy beach he loved so much. It was the place where he had met Tsukki and the place where Tadashi was able to seek refuge from his bullies. The three boys, to this day, feared the ocean with a passion.

Once on the beach, Tadashi removed his shoes and shuffled his feet through the soft white sand until he found his favorite place to sit and draw. It was situated around the area where he and Tsukki had spoken with one another all those years ago.

With a small ‘humf’ Tadashi plopped himself down and pulled his sketchpad and pencil from his brown satchel. Bringing his knees up, he rested his sketchpad on his legs as he pondered what he would draw next.

Some of his older sketches were of him as a merboy swimming through the sea with Tsukki. He also drew some where Tsukki was human and Tadashi would be showing him his favorite land activities. One of Tadashi’s favorite sketches ever had been of him and Tsukki watching the summer firework show. That reminded Tadashi that the show was only a month or so away. Perhaps he could draw another firework inspired piece.

Tadashi couldn’t quite remember what his last firework piece had looked like for every sketch he made of him and Tsukki he had bottle up and tossed into the sea. The idea of Tsukki finding them was just far too romantic for Tadashi to pass up. When he really thought about it he would blush profusely. The only person who knew of this ritual was Yachi. 

Tadashi hummed as he tapped the back of his pencil to the side of his lip. His eyes wandered the beach for any inspiration. He caught sight of a rock out in the water. He found himself imagining Tsukki and himself looking at the night sky from the rock; the flashes of fireworks coloring the water surrounding them. 

With a silent nod and a happy hum, Tadashi began to sketch the image he saw in his mind. With the sound of the ocean waves washing to and fro on the soft sandy beach Tadashi was unable to tell how much time had past. Before he knew it the sun was almost fully set. He looked up from his half finished sketch out over the small cove.

The orange descending sun colored the coves water a multant orange. A small salty breeze kicked up as Tadashi’s eye scanned the horizon. His mind, as it often does, wandered to Tsukki. Where was Tsukki? Why had he never come back to see Tadashi? Perhaps these feelings were all one sided. Perhaps Tsukki didn’t care about that day. Perhaps he’s already forgotten about Tadashi.

Perhaps Tsukki was just a dream.

Tadashi felt his heart sink. Despite his actions there was always a cloud of doubt hidden deep within his mind. He always tried his best to push it back. Tadashi’s heart told himself over and over that it hadn’t been a dream. That his encounter with Tsukki was more real that any dream he had ever had.

As the sun vanished below the horizon and the moon made its slow descent, the sky took on a violet hue as stars began the prickle the darkening sky. Tadashi decided it was about time to head on home. His mother always questioned him with worry whenever he came home after dark. With a heavy sigh, Tadashi pushed himself up. As he pats the loose sand from his pants hears a strange noise.

It sounded like a splash coming from the tidepools. From where he stood the tidepools were hidden from his sight by the cliff’s corner. The loud splashing sound intrigued the young boy for the tidepools, though some quite large, only ever really held small sea creatures but from the sound of the plashing whatever was there must have been large.

Worry clouded Tadashi’s mind as he imagined a dolphin stuck in the larger tidepools. The playful sea mammals could often be seen offshore splashing around in the cove. Perhaps one got washed up by the tide and deposited into one of the pools.

It wouldn’t hurt to check.

Leaving his shoes and bag where he had been sitting, Tadashi made his way to the tidepools. As he came closer to the pools he was almost certain he heard a voice along with the splashes. 

Maybe it wasn’t a dolphin.

Cautiously, Tadashi peaked around the cliff corner. The large half moon giving him just enough light to make out something or someone in the pool. Tadashi squinted as he tried to make heads or tails of what he was seeing. It looked like a man was in the larger of the tidepools but he saw flashes of a fish tail.

In a moment's flash it dawned on Tadashi. It was another merperson. With the sun now set and from where he stood he was unable to make out if it was his Tsukki or not. Without hesitation Tadashi rushed to the pool that the poor creature was stuck in.

“Are you okay?” Tadashi hesitantly asked as he stopped short of the pool, not wanting to frighten whomever it was.

The creature occupying the pool froze at Tadashi’s voice before turning around to face him.

As the moon rose in the sky it’s light shined down upon the captured creature. Tadashi gasped when cool amber eyes stared him down. Tadashi’s eyes darted to the creature’s head to find light blonde hair and then down the creatures fit torso to find a beautiful midnight blue scaled fish tail.

It was Tsukki! 

Tadashi lost his ability to talk. He questioned if this was a dream.

Tsukishima frowned from where he lay in the tidepool as he looked up at Tadashi. Unbeknownst to Tadashi, the cliff had shadowed him from Tsukishima's view.

“Who’s there?” Tsukishima asked cooly. Despite being quite stuck, Tsukishima did not seem worried or scared. Tadashi could not help but admire his bravery.

“Tsukki?” Tadashi questioned as he took a step toward the pool and into the moonlight.

Tsukishima seemed to start for a moment as if he was not expecting Tadashi to use that nickname. 

“Yamaguchi?” Tsukishima replied in a low whisper.

“It really is you, isn’t it, Tsukki?” Tadashi practically shouted as he rushed to the side of the pool. Without thinking he jumped in the pool with the merman, the water only reaching to his knees. He lunged forward taking the merman into a very sloppy wet hug.

“Wh-Whoa! H-Hey!” Tsukishima spluttered as Tadashi tackle-hugged him.

The boy and merman clumsily rolled around in the large tidepool as Tadashi hugged his missed friend. By the time Tadashi had released the flustered merman they were both wet from head to toe, or, in Tsukki’s case, fin. Tadashi could not help but smile widely as he sat in front of the merboy, the cool water reaching up to mid chest.

“Tsukki! I knew you weren’t just a dream,” Tadashi cheered as he felt tears of joy well up in his eyes.

Tsukishima’s eyes held nothing but surprise as he blinked at the human boy. They sat for a long quiet moment before the merman shook off the shock. His facial expression returned to being bored and uninterested.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about...” Tsukishima mumbled as he averted his eyes from the grinning Tadashi.

“You can’t fool me, Tsukki. I know it’s you,” Tadashi hummed, his smile still big. “You even called me by my name.”

“Lucky guess…” Tsukishima mumbled lamely. Tadashi stifled a laugh as Tsukishima’s cheeks went a light pink.

Tadashi could not help but admire the merman in front of him. Tsukki looked almost exactly the same. From his eyes to his hair to his beautiful dark blue tail. Tadashi knew it was him. The only difference was now Tsukki was much larger and his face less boyish and more angled. 

As Tadashi looked at the merman in such wonder, he did not take notice that Tsukishima was equally as enamored by the freckled boy. Underneath the half moon, with the stars twinkling high in the sky and the ocean waves lapping gently against the rocks, the two quietly studies each other. Neither spoke as they got lost in the other’s gaze.

“Wow, Tsukki. I really missed you,” Tadashi whispered, breaking the silence. “I’ve come to the beach almost every day… where have you been?” Tadashi’s eyes held a longing in them that surprised the merman.

Tsukishima flipped his tail as he looked away from the human boy. He too had wanted to see Tadashi but could not find the right words to say. Tadashi noticed the torn expression on the merman’s face.

“I’m really happy… that you’re here now, Tsukki,” Tadashi carried on as he placed his hand atop Tsukishima’s.

“Yeah, it’s good to see you again, too,” Tsukishima agreed in a calm voice. A subtle smile sneaked its way onto his lips.

“How have you been, Tsukki? It’s been almost 8 years,” Tadashi asked as he gave his friend’s hand a squeeze.

“Busy with life, I guess,” Tsukishima shrugged awkwardly. 

Tadashi giggled at his reply. 

Tsukishima felt another tug of a smile on his own lips.

“Life under the sea keeping you too busy to drop by and say ‘hi’?” Tadashi joked.

“Gotta keep the fish in check,” Tsukishima dryly replied.

“Didn’t know fish could get out of hand,” Tadashi chuckled.

“Some just don’t know when to give it a break,” Tsukishima sighed.

Tadashi had a feeling that his friend was not talking about a fish but perhaps another friend.

Tadashi brought his knees up and rested his chin on them as he admired the merman under the moonlight yet again.

“It’s good to hear you aren’t lonely down there,” Tadashi signed, genuinely happy to see Tsukki in good spirits.

“That’s why I come here, you know. To get a break from the annoyance of life,” Tsukishima shrugged. His amber eyes blatantly studied Tadashi. 

Tadashi did his best not to blush under such a gaze.

“So you do come up here, yet you never bothered to talk to me?” Tadashi asked with a playful huff.

“I looked for you,” Tsukishima defended. “But I guess we always missed each other,” he carried on as he looked away from Tadashi.

Something about the merman’s posture told Tadashi it was only partially true. Tadashi chose not to call him out on it quite yet.

“Have you found any of my bottles?” Tadashi asked. “I’ve been drawing pictures of us and putting them in bottles and tossing them into the sea,” he explained with a grin, his eye fixed on Tsukki.

“Bottles?” Tsukishima’s cheeks blushed a bright pink yet again but it was hidden from Tadashi by the darkness of the night. 

“Yeah, I’ve been tossing them into the sea for years now in hope you would find them,” Tadashi said with a smile.

“The ocean is a large place. Why would you do such a wasteful thing,” Tsukishima grumbled though his face held no malice. 

“I guess you're right,” Tadashi hummed. “Sorry, Tsukki.” 

Tsukishima looked to the human boy as if he wanted to say something but could not articulate how. Tadashi waited patiently for the merman to get his thought gathered. 

“They still look as I remember,” Tsukishima’s calm voice broke the silence.

“Wha-?” Tadashi almost whispered, not sure what the merman was getting at.

“Your cheeks,” Tsukishima explained as his fingertips brushed Tadashi's cheek. “They still have the skin stars.”

“M-My freckles?” Tadashi squeaked as his face went bright red.

“Yes, the freckles,” Tsukishima hummed. “I thought they might fade with age but it’s good to see they didn’t. They really suit you,” Tsukishima said cooly. Despite the sappy words he spoke, his tone stayed deadpan.

Tadashi felt steam come out of his ears as the merman spoke. For some reason Tsukki’s words made his chest bloom with warmth.

Tsukishima’s piercing eyes studied Tadashi a moment longer before his brow furrowed. 

“You…” Tsukishima began. “You’re shivering… are you cold?”

In his excitement over reuniting with his old friend, Tadashi had not taken notice of his own shaking and shivering. With the warm sun now set and night in full swing it was definitely much colder out. 

“I… I’m fine,” Tadashi insisted, not wanting to end their reunion quite yet.

Tsukishima leaned forward coming nose to nose with Tadashi. He squinted as he studied the human. Tadashi could not help but stiffened as he felt Tsukishima’s breath brush past his freckled cheeks. His face went as red as a strawberry as he got a close up view on the merman. 

“Your lying,” Tsukishima said bluntly.

Tadashi felt his back go stiff at the blunt comment. “I...um,” Tadashi stammered.

“If you’re cold you should go home and warm up,” Tsukishima scolded as he leaned back. “It would be a pain if you got hypothermia or something,” he added.

“Sorry, Tsukki,” Tadashi mumbled as his eyes fell. “I’m just not ready to say bye quite yet,” He admitted. No even 20 minutes has past since they had reunited and he was not ready to split up again for who knows how long.

“You’ll get sick if you stay cold for too long,” Tsukishima hummed as he studied the shivering human.

“A head cold it worth it if I get to be with you longer,” Tadashi pouted stubbornly.

“Don’t be ridiculous, I am sure you have responsibilities that will suffer if your sick,” Tsukishima replied as he tried to fight back the need to blush. Tadashi’s large pleading eyes seemed to be getting the better of him.

A silence hung between the two old friends. Both not really wanting to part.

“Tsukki, if I go, will we ever be able to meet again?” Tadashi asked in a whisper, afraid of the answer.

“It’s against our merlaws for us to knowingly meet with humans,” Tsukishima hummed.

Tadashi felt his heart break. Would this really be the last time he was able to see Tsukki?

“But it isn’t against any laws to coincidently run across a human here and there,” Tsukishima carried on, his amber eyes were fixed on Yamaguchi.

“Do you come to the beach like this often?” Tadashi asked, his heart held a bit more hope at Tsukishima’s words.

Silence hung between the two. Tsukishima’s calculating eyes studies the freckled human.

“Yamaguchi, before you go, would you mind helping me out of this tide pool?” Tsukishima asked, choosing to avoid the question all together.

Tadashi blinked for a few seconds.

“Of course!” Tadashi shouted as he shot up out of the water. His legs now cold and stiff from being submerged in the cold water for so long stung at the sudden movement causing him to wince.

“Are you okay?” Tsukishima asked as he held his arms out ready to catch the boy if he were to fall.

“Yeah, I’m fine. Legs just numb,” Tadashi hissed as he failed to keep his cool.

Tsukishima shot him a skeptical glance.

“How are you able to handle such cold water anyways?” Tadashi questioned as he rubbed life back into his stiff legs.

“I guess merfolk just have higher tolerance for the cold,” Tsukishima shrugged cooly.

“Wow, mermaids really are so much cooler than humans,” Tadashi gasped, the night stars reflecting brightly in his large adoring eyes.

“You still talk too much,” Tsukishima mumbled as he once again tried to fight a blush.

“Sorry, Tsukki,” Tadashi giggled.

The two sat in silence for only a moment. Tadashi once again found himself getting lost in the merman’s presence. He really did enjoy being around Tsukki.

“Well, are you going to help me or not,” Tsukishima snapped as he gave his tail a small swish.

“Oh right, sorry, Tsukki,” Tadashi squacked as he scrambled closer to the merman.

The two flopped around like a duo comedy act as Tadashi tried his best to help his friend back into the open sea. Tadashi had not realized how heavy nor slippery a fish person could be. With a lot of ‘No, not like that,’ and ‘Hold me here, not there,’ from Tsukishima and a numerous amounts of “Sorry, Tsukki!” from Tadashi, it was a wonder how they ever got Tsukishima out of the tidepool and into the ocean.

Tadashi felt his heart sink yet again once the deed was done. He was afraid this would be the last time he ever got to see his handsome fishy friend.

“T-Tsukki,” Tadashi stuttered as he crouched down to be on eye level with the merman.

“What is it, Yamaguchi?” Tsukishima asked as he failed to feign annoyance, his amber eyes holding far too much softness as he gazed upon his human friend.

“I don’t want to say goodbye,” Tadashi whispered sadly.

“Merfolk are not allowed to knowingly meet with humans,” Tsukishima hummed his eye holding a hint of pain.

“I know… But I just..” Tadashi whispered his eye downcast. ‘I don’t want to be without you again,’ Tadashi’s mind screamed.

Tadashi felt a hand cup his cheek. He looked up, his eye meeting Tsukishima’s. Tadashi felt his heart fill with something warm. He rested his head against the smooth hand. 

“I have to go, Yamaguchi. My family will worry and I am sure yours will too,” Tsukishima hummed as he rubbed his thumb against Tadashi’s freckled cheek bone.

“Yeah, I know, Tsukki,” Tadashi replied in a low whisper.

Silence hung between the two as the glow of the half moon shone down on them like a spotlight.

Tadashi felt a piece of his heart break as Tsukishima pulled his hand back and scooted into deeper water. Tadashi felt tears well up in his eye as he watched the meman’s actions. He didn’t want this to be the end. 

Before Tsukishima floated too far out he stopped and turned, facing Tadashi. Tadashi tried his best to quickly wipe the tears from his freckled cheeks.

“You know,” Tsukishima began as he looked to the crying human boy. “My favorite time to visit the surface is when the sun is at its highest,” He commented nonchalantly.

Tadashi froze for a moment as he heard this, knowing well what Tsukishima meant by it. He wiped a tear from his cheek yet again as he failed to stop himself from smiling brightly.

“That is a nice time of day to visit the beach,” Tadashi both giggle and sobbed at the same time.

From where Tadashi stood he could not see the smile on Tsukishima’s face.

“I’ll see you around, Yamaguchi,” Tsukishima called from the sea.

“See you around, Tsukki,” Tadashi cheered from where he stood.

Tadashi watched as Tsukishima disappeared beneath the rippling ocean waves. His large eyes looked to the bright half moon as he released a content sigh.

‘When the sun is at its highest,’ Tadashi thought as his heart felt a little less broken.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yaaaaay! And that wraps up chapter 2! I hope you all enjoyed Tadashi’s and Tsukki’s reunion. The ball is definitely rolling again. Now we must ask! Will they meet again? When will they meet again? Will Tsukki really be at the beach when the sun is at its highest?!?!?! Those questions and more will be asked in chapter 3 so stay tuned!!!
> 
> Chapter 3 should be up Fridayish/over the weekend so do keep an eye out! I am doing a decent job at keeping ahead of the game so far. It seems you can expect one chapter per a weekend from here on out! 
> 
> As always, please leave a kudos and review to let me know what you think. The good, the bad, the odd! I want to hear it all.
> 
> See you all next chapter!


	3. Is This Love?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AAAAAAAAnd here is chapter 3! I told you I’d get it out this weekend and here it is. Bazooomba!!! Give it a read and see what’s up with our freckled child.
> 
> I’d like to think my beta reader heichousheadphones (https://heichousheadphones.tumblr.com/) for taking time from their busy day to help me with my horrible grammar and for also helping me go through the thinking process while writing this little fic. They have really been supporting me this whole time and I appreciate it. I sometimes send chapters for beta at super odd hours.
> 
> I don’t own Haikuu!! nore do I own the Little Mermaid.
> 
> Without further ado, let’s read chapter 3!!!!

The next morning Tadashi woke with a high fever and an aching body. Tsukki had been right about him catching a fever from the cold. He had hung round the beach for a while after seeing Tsukki off and came home to a very frantic mother.

Since Tadashi’s incident with the three bullies his mother had become quite a worrywart. She was none to pleased to see her 17 year old son arrive home soaking wet and chilled to the bone. She had immediately corralled him to the bath then off to bed after a cup of warm soup. Nonetheless Tadashi had still woken up with a fever.

His fever passed after a few days rest and Tadashi was eager to make his way to the beach to see his Tsukki when the sun is at its highest. After a bit of deciphering, Tadashi had guessed that Tsukki was likely to be at the beach between 1pm and 3pm.

Tadashi was currently restocking the shelves of his mother’s bakery with a batch of freshly baked bread. The heavenly scent of the bread hung thick in the small shop as he busily placed the loaves of bread on the display stand. 

It had been a little over a week since he had met with Tsukki. Tadashi had gone to the beach nemours times in search of the merman but always came up empty. Perhaps it was bad timing. Tadashi hoped that Tsukki wasn’t avoiding him. Tadashi was sure after that night Tsukki also would want to meet again. Was it only him who felt something special? 

“Hey, Tadashi,” Yachi hummed as she placed a tray of cherry turnovers next to the tray of bread Tadashi had been pulling from. “Your mother says to put these on the display case by the front window.”

“Oh, um yeah. When I am done here I’ll do that,” Tadashi replied as he eye the tray of cherry pastries.

“You doing okay? You seem kind of spaced out. You don’t still have a fever, do you?” Yachi asked with a hint of worry.

“No, I was just thinking,” Tadashi brushed off with a laugh.

“Don’t tell me you’re still thinking about that merman again, are you?” Yachi sighed as she rolled her eyes.

Yachi, being Tadashi’s best and only friend beside Tsukki, had heard about Tadashi’s adventure at the beach. She had scolded him for getting so wet and insisted he had dreamt it all up again. That, from the cold, he had caught a fever and dreamt up meeting the merman.

“It was really nice seeing him again… I thought he was excited to meet with me too,” Tadashi hummed. “At least, that’s what it seemed,” he sighed as he wondered why Tsukki had not returned to the beach.

“Jeez, Tadashi. The way you talk about this guy it’s almost sound like you’re in love with him,” Yachi joked with a small laugh. 

Tadashi went dark red at that remark. ‘Me? In love with Tsukki?’ his mind wondered.

“Don’t be silly, Yachi. Tsukki and I are just friends,” Tadashi insisted, his face resembling a strawberry.

“Just friends, huh?” Yachi teased. “You swoon over him like a love sick school girl, Tadashi.”

“That’s not true! I just think he is really cool, is all,” Tadashi spit back. “He’s really brave and, he is super cool and collected all the time. His amber eyes shine like the moon whenever he looks at me…” As Tadashi spoke his face become more and more flushed.

“Oh, Tadashi, you are so hopeless,” Yachi joked as she gave her best friend a small nudge. Part of her wished that Tsukki really did exist, for Tadashi’s sake.

“What!?” Tadashi spat as steam practically billowed out of his ears. “I’m not in love!” He insisted sharply.

“Whatever you say, Tadashi,” Yachi sighed with a shake of her head. “I’m going to go and see if your mother doesn’t have anything else she needs us to put out.”

“I’m not in love,” Tadashi stubbornly grumbled under his breath as Yachi exited into the kitchen.

________

With his chores done for the day and his mother’s shop closed for the evening, Tadashi found himself sitting yet again at the top of the cliff looking out over the ocean. His arms rested crossed on the railing as he looked out over the sea. The sun was setting, not much different from the day he had met with Tsukki. 

His conversation with Yachi played over and over in his mind. 

Was he in love with Tsukki? How was he to know if he had only met the merman twice now?

It was true that his mind was occupied by the man, and any time he thought of Tsukki he felt warmth, happiness, and longing fill him to the core. Tadashi wanted nothing more than to be with Tsukki. To get to know Tsukki better and for Tsukki to get to know him.

Was this feeling love?

With a slight twist of his hips, Tadashi swung his satchel around before he stuck his hand in to dig out his sketch pad. He turned to the last page he had sketched. It was one of him and Tsukki sitting on a rock in the ocean gazing up at the stars as fireworks reflected in the ocean surrounding them. Tadashi had taken extra care to use the expensive colored pencils his mother had bought him for his birthday to sketch out the reflection of the fireworks in the water as well as coloring in Tsukki’s beautiful midnight blue tail. Beneath the sketch read Tadashi and Tsukki watching fireworks at the Summer Star Festival. 

With a sigh, Tadashi ripped the sketch from the pad of paper. Placing the sketch pad in his satchel, Tadashi folded the paper several times. He placed the folded up paper between his lips as he fished out a glass bottle from his bag. This particular glass bottle was of a clear deep blue that reminded Tadashi of Tukki’s wonderful scaled tail. It was also of a peculiar shape, almost resembling a fish. It had cost him twice as much a normal bottle but he wanted this sketch to be place in a special bottle since it would be the first sketch he would toss into the sea after meeting with Tsukki.

Tadashi pulled the bottle from his bag and slipped his sketch into the bottle. He then placed a cork stopper into the opening of the bottle. With the sketch safely sealed in the bottle he looked it over. With a satisfied nod he held the bottle close to his chest. 

“Oh, Tsukki. Where are you? I’m so sick of waiting for you. Please don’t make me wait any longer,” Tadashi whispered as he shut his eye tight, his every thought going into this wish.

He then did something he had never done before. He lifted the bottle to his lips and give it a small kiss.

His lips now occupied with a soft smile, he held the bottle out over the cliff and dropped it into the water. Tadashi watch it as it fell and disappeared into the waives. 

He imagined Tsukki opening the bottle and smiling as he looked over Tadashi’s sketch of them. Tadashi’s heart swelled at the thought.

“Perhaps this is love,” He whispered a sad sigh.

_______

The next day Tadashi found himself hurriedly rushing here and there as he helped Yachi open the bakery.

To their delight their old teacher, Mr.Takeda and his partner the Young Ukai, were currently visit the small shop.

“It’s good to see you two doing honest work,” Ukai hummed happily as he gave Tadashi a rough pat on the shoulder.

“When I came the other week, your mother said you had caught a fever,” Takeda said as he addressed Tadashi. “You’re all better now?”

“Y-Yeah. It was just a small fever,” Tadashi insisted as he bagged the two men’s goods.

“He fell asleep at the beach and nearly froze to death,” Yachi explained as she playfully shoved Tadashi.

“I did not,” Tadashi pouted.

“Tadashi, falling asleep at the beach can be dangerous. What if the tide came in?” Takeda gasped.

“The tide did come in. He came back soaking wet,” Yachi explained wildly.

“Tadashi! If you're not careful, it could have swept you away,” Takeda scolded.

“That’s what I told him,” Yachi nodded.

Tadashi shrank under the duo’s attacks.

“Ah, lay off it, you two,” Ukai defended. “Can’t a guy nap at the beach without being interrogated?”

“Yeah,” Tadashi added with a nod. He then shrunk yet again when Yachi and Takeda shot him sharp looks.

“What were you doing at the beach so late anyways?” Takeda asked as he studied the freckled boy.

“Oh well I…” Tadashi began as he tried to think of an excuse.

“Don’t tell me you were looking for mermaids again?” Takeda joked. As a child Tadashi was famous for his obsession with the mythical creatures. 

“Mermaids?” Ukai chortled.

“Yeah, Tadashi used to want to become a mermaid when he was younger and often went to the beach in search of them,” Takeda explained as if Tadashi and Yachi weren’t there.

“Hey, I remember once, I thought I saw a mermaid in the cove,” Ukai hummed as he thought the memory over.

“What! Really!?” Tadashi gasped.

“Yeah… I think it turned out to be a clump of seagrass,” Ukai finished with a shrug. “It was after I had thrown back a few beers, so it’s hard to say.”

Tadashi visibly deflated.

“Ukai, that wasn’t very nice,” Takeda scolded.

“I’m sorry, I’m sorry,” Ukai apologized as he received a sharp jab from Takeda. “But hey, ya know what,” Ukai said as he pulled Tadashi in close.

Tadashi blinked as he curiously leaned in to hear Ukai out.

“I know where you can get yourself a mermaid tail,” Ukai whispered into Tadashi’s ear.

“You do!” Tadashi all but shouted as he pulled back in shock.

“Ukai!” Takeda warned, not wanting him to pull the freckled boys leg too much.

“No, No! I’m serious,” Ukai insisted. “There is a guy who lives in the woods who know magic! My Gramps told me all about him.”

“Ukai, the woods are dangerous,” Takeda sighed.

“Tadashi can’t go into the woods! He’d be eaten alive by wolves for sure,” Yachi shrieked.

Ukai ignored the two’s warning as he looked Tadashi in the eyes.

“Gramps says this guy can do anything you want. Says he’d never believed it until this guy turned an obnoxious bloke at the bar into a newt,” Ukai spoke in a dead serious tone. “If anyone can give you a tail, than this guy can definitely do it.”

Tadashi’s mind began to run at a mile a minute as he took in what Ukai was telling him.

“Ukai! Please stop filling Tadashi’s mind with such lies,” Takeda hissed as he gave the man a sharp tug on the arm.

“What, it’s all true. Gramps swears by it, and gramps doesn't lie about things like magic,” Ukai insisted.

“How do I find this guy?” Tadashi asked, breaking the two bickering men’s concentration.

“Tadashi, you can’t be serious,” Yachi squeaked in a hushed panic.

“According to my gramps, he goes by the name ‘The Great and Powerful Warlock’ and if you seek him out, his path will appear to you,” Ukai explained vaguely.

Tadashi looked to the counter with a hum as he thought this all over.

“No, no, no!” Yachi hissed as she gave Tadashi’s shoulder a shake. “Don’t you dare even consider it!”

“Don’t take him seriously. It’s obviously a lie,” Takeda sighed. 

“I swear it’s true. Gramps never lies about magic. It’s bad luck to do so,” Ukai insisted yet again.

“Tadashi,” Takeda said addressing the freckled boy. “Don’t listen to him.”

Tadashi looked from Takeda, who was giving him a raised brow stare, to Ukai who nodded insisting that his tale was true.

“Oh, um… yeah,” Tadashi sighed as he looked the two men down. “D-Don’t worry. I won’t do anything rash or crazy,” he insisted.

“You better not,” Yachi squeaked from beside him.

With that, the two men let themselves out. Takeda apologizing for the ruckus and Ukai insisting that it was all the honest truth.

Tadashi’s mind raced as he considered Ukai’s tale.

“No, Tadashi Yamaguchi,” Yachi scolded as she studied her freckled friend. “I know that look and you are not going to go looking for some strange man who lives in the woods!”

“But Yachi...” Tadashi hummed, finding it hard to stand up to the frustrated girl.

“I said no!” Yachi snapped as she turned on her heel and headed toward the kitchen, almost tripping over nothing twice.

Tadashi’s eyes followed her as she disappeared behind the kitchen door.

_______

That night, after finishing his evening routine, Tadashi lay comfortably in his bed as he gazed at the stars and moon from out the window. The story he had heard from Ukai still hung heavy in his mind. He had heard stories of a man who lived in the woods who granted wishes to those who could afford it. Most of the people in the village agreed not to talk of the warlock for he had been known to curse those whom he did not like. 

‘But if he could give me a mermaid tail then I could go to Tsukki,’ Tadashi's thought. ‘I wouldn’t have to wait for Tsukki to come to me.’

‘But you don’t have any payment, Tadashi,’ he thought solemnly. ‘Well, maybe I can bargain something with him. There must be something I have that's worthwhile to a warlock.’

Tadashi looked around his room. It was quite sparse. He had the bed he was laying on, a desk with a chair, a side table with a lamp, a dresser with some cloths and various sketching supplies.

Tadashi sighed. He had nothing a warlock could possibly want.

‘You don’t know that, Tadashi. You’ve never talked to a warlock before. Perhaps you do have something he could use,’ Tadashi's mind insitered.

It was true. Tadashi had never met with a warlock before so for all he knew the man could be itching for a nice desk or a bright lamp, just like the ones Tadashi owned.

‘It wouldn’t hurt to go and meet the man,’ Tadashi decided on.

If he was able to give Tadashi his own mertail than he could surely reunite with Tsukki. The idea of seeing Tsukki again filled Tadashi’s heart with warmth. 

He longed for the feel of the merman’s touch upon his freckled cheeks. The yearned to hear Tsukki’s cool, calming voice. He wanted nothing more than to gaze into Tsukki’s brilliant amber eyes.

“Just you wait, Tsukki. I’ll be coming to you this time,” Tadashi hummed with a smile as his eyes looked up to the moon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So there we go! Chapter three is all over. I hope you enjoyed it. Looks like maybe our little Tadashi will find a way to his Tsukki. Can’t just sit around and hope for someone to find you! I wonder who this worlock is!? Will he be able to help Tadashi? Is he really such a bad guy? Is Tadashi even going to seek him out!?! All that and more will be answered in chapter 4 so stay tuned!!!!
> 
> I know this chapter was a bit short. I said I would release one chapter a week but I may release chapter 4 out sooner. Possibly tomorrow or Sunday if the weekend allows and if not then possibly Monday. We’ll have to see if I am feeling nice or not.
> 
> Speaking of nice, thank you all for the kind review and kudos. It really is good to know so many people are enjoying this small fic. Taking time out of their busy days just to read this. I really appreciate it! 
> 
> Please, if you have time to spare, do leave a review or kudos. I do like to hear what my readers think. 
> 
> You can also find me on tumblr under Pastaprincess if you’re into that ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯.
> 
> Anyways! See you all next chapter!!!!


	4. The Potion

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello all! I have decided to post chapter 4 because I found the time to do so. It was probably one of the longer chapters and took a little more time to write than the others. I hope you all enjoy it.
> 
> I’d like to think my beta reader heichousheadphones (https://heichousheadphones.tumblr.com/). I know they post really nice fanart so if you have some free time give it a looksie.
> 
> I don’t own Haikuu!! Nore do I own the Little Mermaid.
> 
> Without further ado, enjoy chapter 4.

Tadashi stood, body quite rigid, in front of the dark looming woods that Ukai had talked about just yesterday. Growing up Tadashi had spent little to no time exploring said words, spending most of his time at the beach sketching various pictures of Tsukki and himself. Tadashi didn’t care too much for the woods. His bullies often hung around its perimeter causing Tadashi to steer clear of it. He had also heard plenty of stories from Yachi about monstrous creatures that lived within the thick brush.

The woods that now stood in front of Tadashi were more of a mystery to him than the deep cove just on the other side of the village. Tadashi hadn’t even a clue if the woods had a path running through it. He dare not ask anyone in the village incase someone were to catch onto what he was doing, especially Yachi.

Yesterday, before going home, Yachi had hounded Tadashi several times about him not even thinking of setting so much as a toe in the woods.

“Who even knows what’s in there?” Yachi had sputtered in a shaky voice. “And that warlock! He is probably just some crazy hermit! He’ll surely eat you alive!” She had exaggerated.

Because of Yachi constantly checking up on him the day before, Tadashi had opted to make this journey into the woods in the late afternoon, the same time he always went to the beach to sketch. No one would think anything of him missing until he was far too deep into the woods and too out of reach to stop.

Tadashi had searched a small portion of the perimeter of the forest for a path but came up empty. He had never heard anyone make mention of a path so he was not too surprised. Not wanting to waste too much time searching and get caught by Yachi, Tadashi decided he would just take a chance and enter the woods from where he currently stood.

‘What was it that Ukai had said?’ Tadashi thought as he made this decision.

‘If you seek him out, his path will appear to you…’ Ukai’s voice echoed in Tadashi’s mind.

Though his legs were a bit shaky and his knees wobbly, Tadashi gave a determined nod as he took a step into the woods. He took one, two, three more steps further into the thick brush, hoping it would clear up as he went. The trees were green and lush in the late afternoon sun. Despite it still being day out, the canopy of the trees shaded every inch of the forest floor from any light. Large bushes and winding roots stuck out of the ground making it difficult for Tadashi to walk. Long twisting branches reached out from the various trees threatening to stab Tadashi if he was not careful. 

Tadashi carried on into the thick green woods, not quite sure how to tell if he were taking the right path, or just going in circles. All the trees and bushes looked the same to Tadashi, making his head spin. As he walked on through the woods, Tadashi couldn't help but notice the thickness that once hindered him was letting up. The next thing he knew, he was following a proper path. Once noticing this, he looked forward to see the path disappear deep into the woods ahead. 

Tadashi then turned to see that the way he had come from had become a path as well. It reached far behind him and disappeared deep into the dark woods. Not a single hint of the woods end was in sight. Had Tadashi really wandered this far into the woods? It hadn’t felt like it. 

The more curious side of Tadashi wanted to go back and see if the path lead back to the woods exit. A moment passed as Tadashi pondered this. 

With a shake of his head, Tadashi reminded himself why he had entered the woods in the first place. He then turned back towards where he had been making his progress. Without another moment’s hesitation, he carried on down the path.

Tadashi could not tell how much time had passed as he wandered down the dirt path deeper into the woods. There were moments where he felt as if he had only just entered the woods and then he would suddenly feel as if hours had past and he had been walking for ages. He would sometimes look up to the canopy to see sun painting the lush leaves bright green and then when he looked up again and it would look as if night had fallen. The phenomenon made Tadashi feel all sorts of uneasy.

With the air cold and dry, there were moments when Tadashi felt quite alone in the woods. Not a single twitter of a bird or scurry of a squirrel could be heard as he made his way down the path. He also had waves of paranoia where he felt as if someone or something was watching his every movement. Yachi had talked of monsters the day before, perhaps he was being stalked by something large and toothy. The thought sent a shiver down Tadashi’s back and down to his toes but he dare not turn back.

Any time Tadashi felt a wave of fear or a ounce of doubt he would turn his mind to Tsukki. If Ukai was right about this Worlock, than soon enough Tadashi will have a tail of his own and will be able to go to his Tsukki. Tadashi longed for nothing more than to be beside the merman yet again.

Not too much later, or perhaps several hour later, Tadashi could not tell, he noticed the smell of smoke. Tadashi perked up at the new scent. He knew that smoke meant life and that must mean he was approaching where the warlock resided. He picked up his pace, walking much faster.

As Tadashi scurried forward, his fast strides evolved into a jog and then into a run. It felt as if something was pulling or perhap pushing him forwarder. He was unable to resist the pull. Thoughts of ‘this isn’t normal’ and ‘maybe I should slow down’ passed quickly through Tadashi’s mind but his body seemed to be acting on it’s own will.

Before he knew it, the path opened up into a large clearing. The pull that had been leading Tadashi along broke causing the boy to stumble and almost fall face first into the clearing. 

His breath short and feeling a bit overwhelmed, Tadashi took in his surroundings. The clearing was caged by large trees and thick bushes and it opened up to reveal a star filled sky. In the center of the clearing sat a very modest light brown clay hut with a thatched roof and a tin chimney with green smoke pouring out of it. The house looked as if gravity wouldn't allow it to stand.

‘This has to be where the warlock lives,’ Tadashi thought as he watched the green smoke float towards the stars.

He stood awkwardly in the clearing as he looked at the small hut, unsure of how he should approach it. Ukai had mentioned the Warlock was known to curse people. Tadashi didn’t want to offend the man and end up a newt.

‘Knocking should suffice. Who gets offended by a knock?’ Tadashi told himself.

His knees shaking once more, Tadashi made his way to the hut’s tall wooden door. Taking a large audible gulp, Tadashi lifted a fist to knock on the door. The moment his knuckles made contact with the old wood, the door slowly creaked open.

Tadashi felt his heart leap up his throat before it plunged to the pit of his stomach. He could feel his face go white as the shaking in his knees traveled to every last inch of his body. He had not meant to open the door.

Tadashi willed himself to announce his presence and apologize, but he couldn’t even utter a single squeak.

“Child, child, do come in,” came the cheerful voice of whomever was in the hut. “It’s rude to lurk in the doorway like that.”

Tadashi felt a shiver run down his spine. He didn’t know what to think or how to react. The voice sounded quite pleasant but the weight of the situation just dawned on the freckled boy. Yachi had been right, for all he knew this man was some crazy hermit wanting to eat him.

Trying his best to not let his irrational side get the best of him, Tadashi gently pushed through the door and shakily stepped through the threshold. His eyes widened as he found himself being greeted by a beautiful man. He had short brown hair, soft brown eyes that masked sharpness and a friendly smile that seemed almost fake. He looked to be slightly taller that Tadashi. Tadashi had expected the warlock to be an old man but the person who stood in front of him looked to be his own age, maybe a bit older, and frustratingly handsome.

“Be a good boy and shut the door behind you, would you?” the man asked in a sweet tone.

“Ah! Yes, sorry,” Tadashi stuttered as he fumbled to close the wooden door. The second the door closed Tadashi heard it lock on it’s own. He tried his best not to being shaking again.

“I saw it in the stars, you know,” the man sang. “You’re arrival.”

“P-pardon?” Tadashi mumbled as he turned to face the warlock, not quite sure if he should be afraid or not.

“A lost star looking for it’s way back to the moon,” the man hummed as he made his way over to where Tadashi stood.

With an open mouth and a furrowed brow, Tadashi looked to the warlock for a clearer explanation. 

“You, my dear boy, are the star,” the warlock said as he encroached upon Tadashi’s personal bubble. Before Tadashi knew what was happening, the man looped his arm around his shoulders, pulling him close. “And your dear fish friend is the moon,” the warlock sang as he made a large dramatic gesture with his free hand.

“Wha-!” Tadashi gasped as the warlock's dramatic movements jostled him about.

The warlock then held Tadashi close as he hummed softly.

With this cheek pressed against the man’s, Tadashi didn’t know what to do.

“Oh! Dear me, how rude of me,” the man gasped dramatically as he released Tadashi, practically throwing the boy backwards. “I do believe we skipped over introductions.”

Tadashi’s head spun from all the sudden movement.

“I shall go first, then,” the man said as he turned to face Tadashi full on. “They call me The Great and Powerful Warlock,” the warlock all but sang. He held his head high as if he were soaking up admiration from an invisible crowd. “But those who really know me address me by the name of Oikawa.”

Overwhelmed but the over exaggerating movement of Oikawa, all Tadashi could do was blink as his mind tried to wrap around what he had just heard. Before he could fully process it all, Oikawa had once again captured Tadashi around the shoulders and pulled him in close.

“And since I know you and I are going to be great friends…” Oikawa began a bit too friendly, his cheek pressed firmly against Tadashi’s. “You can also address me as Oikawa.”

“O-okay, O-Oikawa…” Tadashi awkwardly stuttered as he tried his best not to shake with uneasiness.

“Now, my boy, do tell me what they call you,” Oikawa hummed as he released Tadashi to face him again.

“Oh, er…” Tadashi sputtered as he fought to regain his composure. “M-my name is Tadashi… Yamaguchi Tadashi.”

Tadashi jumped as he heard Oikawa release a sweet yet thoughtful hum.

“Yamaguchi Tadashi,” the worlock whispered as if he were memorizing the name.

As his name left Oikawa’s lips, Tadashi felt an odd chill travel through his body.

“Yamaguchi Tadashi,” Oikawa repeated in a sickeningly sweet manor. “It’s a nice name, Yama-chan,” he then said brightly. “You don’t mind of I call you that, do you? Yama-chan.”

Tadashi felt himself shake his head ‘no’ despite not really processing what he man had said.

“Perfect than, Yama-chan,” Oikawa hummed as he placed an hand on Tadashi’s shoulder. “Now, shall we get down to business?” he asked brightly as he gave said shoulder a firm squeeze.

The next thing Tadashi knew, Oikawa had him around the shoulders yet again and he was being led deeper into the hut.

As Tadashi was lead from the entrance of the hut to the center of the room, the first thing that came to Tadashi’s mind was that the hut was far too big inside to match with what he had seen outside. From the outside it looked as if the hut was a one room deal but from what he saw now it looked like there were several room all joined by the large room he currently stood in. The walls surrounding him seemed to be made of a more luxurious shiny sapphire blue stone, not matching the light brown clay like exterion. When he glanced up it looked as if the roof was made of expensive wood and not the cheap grassy material Tadashi had seen outside.

Just below the ceiling hung glowing orbs of purple and blue lights that did not seem to be connected to any fixture. On the walls hung all sorts of bottle and bags that held curious object, powders and juices. In the center of the large room sat a blue flame fire with a large black cauldron on top. The light in the room held a purple-blue glow and the air was thick with something Tadashi could only assume was magic.

Tadashi was filled with both wonder and worry as Oikawa lead him to the large cauldron. When Tadashi glanced into the metal pot he felt as if he saw a never ending bottom.

“Now, dear Yama-chan, you have come to me in hope that I can give you a mermaid fin of your own, have you not?” Oikawa asked as he swayed his way to the other side of the large cauldron. “So that you can be with your dear, Tsukki.”

“H-How did you-?” Tadashi stutterend.

“Oh, my dear boy, I know everything that happens around here,” Oikawa hummed as he gave his wrist a graceful swish. Light blue smoke began to billow out of the cauldron.

Tadashi glance only for a second at the sudden buildup of smoke. It held a sage-like scent.

“C-Can you help? Can you really give me a fin?” Tadashi asked in much haste, his alarm from earlier being overpowered by his need to see Tsukki once more.

Oikawa released a breathy chuckle at the sudden enthuseasum. 

“Of course I can help you, Yama-chan,” Oikawa laughed almost condescendingly. “I am the Great and Powerful Warlock, you know. I can do whatever I please.”

Tadashi wondered if the man really could do whatever he pleased but didn’t delve too deep into the thought. His eyes now focused and eager, Tadashi looked to Oikawa, wanting more of an explanation.

“It’s good to see you so determined, Yama-chan,” Oikawa hummed. “I can see you have a nice soul just by looking into your eyes.”

“What?” Tadashi asked,confused yet again.

“Such determination will match well with any magic I may use,” Oikaway said with a large almost too friendly smile.

Tadashi wasn’t so sure he believed the smile on the man’s face. It made him uneasy. Perhaps it’s something about magic a mortal like him wouldn’t understand. 

“Now, Yama-chan, we will need to do a few things before I can whip you up a tail of your own,” Oikawa explained, his expression a bit more serious.

“O-oh, l-like what?” Tadashi reluctantly asked, remembering how he had heard that the worlock always asked for something in exchange for his help.

“Well, you see, Yama-chan, the spell I am about to use requires a few things and actions from you before it can be cast correctly,” Oikawa said, his words seeming very calculated.

“I… I don’t have much to offer,” Tadashi mumbled, his voice thick with disappointment.

“Oh, my dear boy, what you need for the spell is already right here with you,” Oikawa said with a forced chuckle.

“I… um,” Tadashi stuttred, at a loss. He hadn’t brought anything along with him into the woods.

“No worries, Yama-chan, I will walk you through everything and before you know it, you’ll have your tail,” Oikawa insisted with almost a bit of haste.

“O-Okay,” Tadashi replied with much reluctance as he looked to Oikawa for instruction.

Without a word, Oikawa turned from Tadashi and rummaged through a small bin behind himself. Tadashi could hear the man mumble “Now where is it?” and “Iwa-chan better not have moved them!” as he rummaged almost aggressively through the bin. Tadashi leaned to the side slightly to try to see what was in the bin but was blocked out by Oikaway’s body.

“Ah-ha! Found it!” Oikawa cheered as he shot out of the bin and held a rolled piece of parchment high into the air.

Puzzled, Tadashi looked to the paper but said nothing.

“This,” OIkawa begane before any questions could be asked. “This, is the contract!”

“C-contract?” Tadashi stuttered in confusion.

“Why, yes, Yama-chan, magic as great as this requires a contract,” Oikawa insisted, his tone holding no room for argument. 

Tadashi nodded prompting Oikawa to continue. He knew nothing about magic so even if he wanted to disagree, he would have no basis for an argument. 

“Now,” Oikawa explained as he unraveled the paper. “It says here that you will willingly provide any ingredient needed from you for the spell.”

“I-,” Tadashi began.

“No worried, Yama-chan, you already have everything needed,” Oikawa quickly said, cutting off the freckled boy.

Tadashi felt as if the man was holding a bit of annoyance in his tone.

“Next, we shall go over the parameters of the spell,” Oikawa hummed as he looked further down the paper. With a flick of his wrist two figures appeared above the smoking cauldron one of which was a dark blue silhouette that looked like Tsukki and the other was a light yellow silhouette that resembled Tadashi.

Tadashi crouched close in wide-eyed wonder at the tinny silhouettes.

“Once the spell is casted you will gain a mertail of your own,”Oikawa explained and as he did the tiny yellow Tadashi’s legs disappeared and was replaced by a flowing mertail.

Tadashi hummed in wonder as he watched the smaller version of himself gain a tail.

“Once you are a merman you will have three weeks to get your Tsukki to accept you,” Oikawa explained as the small Tadashi began to interact happily with the small blue Tsukki. “If, three weeks from now, you aren't able to get Tsukki to exchange a true love's kiss with you, you will be able to stay a merman forever.”

Tadashi’s freckled cheeks went pink as he watched the small Tadashi and Tsukki exchange a gentle kiss as a little pink heart bloomed over their head. Something deep within Tadashi longed for such an exchange.

“But,” Oikawa hummed, his sweet voice holding a sinister edge. “If your Tsukki does not return your feelings and you do not get a true love's kiss from him before the sun sets on the third week, you will turn back into a human,” as Oikawa spoke, the small Tadashi grew legs yet again, his tiny arms reaching for the small Tsukki.

“And if that happens, your body and soul will belong to me” Oikawa almost growled as the tiny yellow Tadashi desperately reached to be with Tsukki before being ripped away and vanishing into Oikawa’s hands.

As Tadashi watched this he felt something almost foreboding overtake his body.

“M-My soul?” Tadashi whispered in a shaky voice.

“Yes, my dear Yama-chan,” Oikawa hummed. “For a spell as big and complicated as this one you will need to put a lot on the line for it to work,” he explained calmly.

Tadashi said nothing as he watched the small blue Tsukki float lonesomely over the smokey cauldron.

“But you won’t have to worry, right Yama-chan,” Oikawa hummed. “From what I see in the sky, your Tsukki seems just as interested in you as you are in him,” he insisted sweetly. “But, if you are worried, you don't have to do it. You can go back home now, never to see your Tsukki again,” Oikawa hummed with a shrug.

Tadashi’s heart broke as he watched the very lonely Tsukki disappear into thin air. It pained Tadashi to see his Tsukki so lonely. He wanted nothing more than to reach out and save the tiny silhouette of Tsukki.

As a strong sense of conviction overtook Tadashi, he looked to Oikawa with determination.

“I’ll do it,” Tadashi announced without a hint of hesitation in his voice. “I’ll sign the contract and abide by the terms.”

“Wonderful,” Oikawa hummed with a bright smile. He then snapped his fingers and a large peacock feather quill appeared in Tadashi’s hand. 

Tadashi jumped at the sudden appearance of something in his hand. Before Tadashi could dwell on it, he found the contract being shoved into his face.

“Now, sign here, on the dotted line,” Oikawa said as he pointed a finger at the bottom of the scroll.

Tadashi hesitated for a moment before he brought the quill’s tip to the paper. With a deep breath, in swirling letters he began to sign his name. He took notice as he wrote, that his whole hand began to ache, feeling as if needles were poking into his palm. Despite the prickling feeling he quickly finished off his signature. When he looked over his signature he noticed that the ink he had written with was a deep red.

“Is that...?” Tadashi began hesitantly.

“Why yes, my dear Yama-chan, a contract like this can only be fulfilled if written in one’s own blood,” Oikawa cooed, his voice more sinister than it had been prior to him signing the paper. 

Tadashi looked to his hand for any signs of a cut but couldn't find a single scratch.

“Shall we get started than?” Oikawa asked. With a snap of his fingers the scroll rolled up and, along with the gaudy quill, vanished into thin air. “Now that the contract has been signed, the clock is ticking.” 

Tadashi couldn't help but notice the man seemed a lot more aggressive in his tone and actions.

“I-I’m ready,” Tadashi replied despite his senses telling him to leave immediately.

“Perfect, than we shall begin” Oikawa almost hissed. With that the warlock made large sweeping motions with his hands as several bottles of liquid and powders floated into the air and poured into the cauldron. A bright yellow light began to glow from its depth as Oikawa added more and more to it. 

Tadashi watched in a mix of wonder and fear as Oikawa swished and swirled the ingredients into the cauldron. The next thing Tadashi knew, a small silver knife floated into his hands.

“Just a drop will do,” Oikawa explained, his attention mostly on the various item he had floating in the air.

Tadashi held the shiny silver knife in his hand knowing what Oikawa wanted but reluctant to do the action.

“Hurry up! Your finger will do just fine!” Oikawa snapped as he added a sparkling pink liquid to the pot.

Not wanting to overthink anything at this point Tadashi held the knife with his right hand and prick his left index finger. He than squeezed a single drop of his blood into the smoldering pot. As soon as the drop of blood made contact with the glowing light, a puff of yellow smoke erupted from the pot causing Tadashi to drop the knife to the floor as he shielded his eyes.

“Oh, very nice, Yama-chan,” Oikawa cheered with pleasure. “It’s coming out quite strong. You must really want this tail.”

Tadashi peaked through his fingers to find that the cauldron was glowing yet again and that the smoke has cleared up. He couldn't help but wonder when he would get his tail.

“Now, I will need one more thing from you for the spell to be complete, Yama-can,” Oikawa said as he looked Tadashi up and down.

Tadashi felt almost violated as Oikawa’s eyes scanned up and down his body. Was the man looking to take a piece of his clothing? Tadashi hoped he would not have to give up a limb or anything.

“Ah yes, that will do,” Oikawa mumbled to himself as his eyes fixed on Tadashi’s freckled face.

“W-What?” Tadashi stuttered as Oikawa’s sharp eyes bore into him.

“Your freckles,” Oikawa said with a slow nod. “I am going to need your freckles to finish the spell.”

“W-what?!” Tadashi almost shrieked as he brought his hands to his cheeks. Tadashi could only imagine losing his freckles to be quite painful. He had so many of them.

“Don’t be so dramatic, Yama-chan,” Oikawa chuckled. “I’m not going to rip them from your skin or anything.”

Tadashi shot the man a disbelieving looks. Everything else he had been made to do had involved blood.

“I promise it won’t hurt at all,” Oikawa cood sweetly. 

Tadashi didn’t know what to make of this. He’d always had a negative view on his freckled skin but Tsukki really seemed to like it.

“We will need them if you want this spell to work,” Oikawa said, taking notice of Tadashi hesitant expression. “You did sign the contract.”

“I… I … Okay,” Tadashi mumbled hesitantly. Something about losing his freckles left an empty feeling in the pit of his stomach.

“Good. Now stand still. This should only take a moment,” Oikawa instructed.

Tadashi, thought not prompted to, closed his eyes as his limbs went a bit ridged as he anticipated pain. He waited with held breath, expecting to feel some sort of ach.

“Hmm, yes very good,” Tadashi heard Oikawa hum. “Yes, this will do perfect.”

Tadashi cracked his eyes open to see an array of small sparkling dot that resembled little stars floating just above the cauldron.

“Are those my-?” Tadashi began to ask in wonder.

“Your freckles,” Oikawa confirmed as the small dots sprinkled into the large pot.

Tadashi felt his heart do an uneasy flip as he watched the action.

Oikawa than clapped his hand together causing Tadashi to start. He then began to twist and twirl his hands slowly over the cauldron as he spoke in tongues that Tadashi did not understand. As he did so the pot began to glow a pure white light. Tadashi had to squint due to its brightness.

As the glowing subsided a small light blue bottle floated from the cauldron and hung suspended above it. OIkawa snached the bottle up and immediately began to inspect it. He hummed as he looked the small bottle over.

“Very nice, Yama-chan,” Oikawa hummed with a nod. “It came out very strong and pure indeed.” 

“What… what is that?” Tadashi hesitantly asked as he eyes the bottle.

“This is the potion you will drink to give you your very own mertail,” Oikawa explained brightly.

Tadashi’s mouth hung open as he looked again to the bottle. Had it really worked?

“Now, Yama-chan, I must inform you of some things before you go drinking such a powerful potion,” Oikawa explained as he held the bottle back a bit.

“More things?” Tadashi asked in surprised as he looked from the bottle to the man. He had assumed all the bits and ends would have been covered before signing the contract.

“Yes,” Oikawa said with a sharp nod. “First you must know that you will be unable to speak of who you are and where you came from. Nothing that hints of your being a human can be uttered from your lips,” as Oikawa spoke he playfully put a finger to his lips.

“What!?” Tadashi asked in utter shock. “How will I be able to tell Tsukki it’s me!?” Tadashi spat in a tone he had not be brave enough to use with the worlock up until now.

“My dear Yama-chan, I am sure your Tsukki will be able to look into your eyes and know who you are right away,” Oikawa said in an almost teasing tone.

Tadashi wasn’t buying it but he felt helpless to the situation. Maybe Tsukki would be able to recognise him. He’s sure to.

“Fine,” Tadashi almost grumbled.

“One more thing,” Oikawa said before handing the bottle over.

Tadashi inwardly screamed. Part of him wondered if he had made a mistake.

“I advise you take a boat out into the sea, once you take the potion you will be a merman and quite unfit for land,” Oikawa explained.

Tadashi felt a little less annoyed. He hadn’t even thought that far ahead himself.

Oikawa then came around the cauldron, looping an arm around Tadashi’s shoulder.

“Now, my dear Yama-chan, the potion will only be good until the sun rises. If you don’t drink it before then, you will not be able to get your tail…. But the contract will still be intact,” Oikawa hissed as he held the now freckle-less boy close.

Urgency and panic began to overtake Tadashi’s mind.

Oikawa than gently placed the bottle into Tadashi’s hands.

“You better run, Tadashi, the sun will be rising soon,” Oikawa whispered into Tadashi’s ear before pushing the boy towards the door.

Tadashi stumbled forward, his clumsy legs almost failing him. He looked back at Oikawa who smiled widely back. The smile made Tadashi feel as if he was being made fun of. With a dry gulp Tadashi turned and strode to the door. He swung it open to see that the dark night sky was beginning to lighten. Had he really be here that long? The sun was going to rises soon!

With a sense of urgency, Tadashi shot from the hut. He could hear Oikawa laughing wickedly as he ran out of the clearing and back onto the path. His heart raced with panic. It had taken him hours to find Oikawa’s hut! He’d never make it to the sea before the sunrises.

Just as Tadashi thought this he found that the path in front of him was dead ended by thick bushes and trees. Unable to slow down, Tadashi barreled into the wall of greenery. He had expected to struggle but found himself tumbling out of the forest. Holding his precious bottle close, Tadashi fell head over heels as he rolled a few times escaping the woods.

He looked around to see that he was indeed free. Only a few minutes had passed and he was out of the woods. This made his head spin but he hadn't time to dwell on it. Stumbling twice, Tadashi shot up from where he sat and made a beeline for the docks.

Fortunately for him the trip to the docks was a downhill run. With the cool early morning wind whistling past his ears and ruffling his hair, Tadashi found himself at the docks in little to no time. His frantic eyes searched the boats before he caught sight of a small unimposing wooden dinghy.

Without thinking it over he dived head first into the small boat. He fumbled clumsily with the small wooden oars inside the boat and the moment he situated them right, he began to furiously row. His body still high on adrenaline, he did not feel the ache one might when rowing in such waters. 

Time not even a concept to him, Tadashi rowed and rowed and rowed until he made it to the mouth of the cove. He glanced to the lightly colored sky of early morning. He only had seconds before the sun would rise. Without thinking he stripped his clothing, fearing what might happen if he transformed while still wearing pants. He then took a deep breath as he uncapped the small bottle. Careful not to spill a drop, he down the cold liquid. Tadashi had expected it to taste of fish but it had an odd pineapple twang to it instead.

With the liquid now down, Tadashi waited to see what would happen. For a moment, nothing seemed to happen. He felt just as normal as ever. Part of him feared that this was some kind of cruel prank. But before he could dwell on that fear, it happened.

Tadashi’s stomach began to burn. Not wanting to transform in the boat, Tadashi plunged into the cold ocean. He hadn’t time to worry about the frigid water for the heat he had felt in his stomach had turned into a searing pain that slowly traveled down his legs.

Tadashi gasped, pain reaching his every limb as his body slowly began to transform. He let out a silent scream only to find his mouth fill with water. His head began to spin and cloud as he started to lose focus. Tadashi felt his consciousness slip as his body burned. He reached and struggled to stay awake but waves and waves of pain and exhaustion pulled him down. 

The last thing Tadashi noticed before passing out was that he was breathing despite being under water.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yaaaay! There we go! Chapter 4 is over! What did you think. I had fun writing it. Probably one of my more favorite charters to write so far. Now we can only wonder! Did Oikawa lie about the position? Did Yama get his tail? Could he possibly be dying and things he is breathing!!!! Could this all just be some wild dream? Stay tuned for chapter 5 to find out!!!
> 
> Chapter five will be posted most likely on Friday or Saturday. I should have it up sometimes next weekend. From this point on I am going to be posting a chapter per a weekend. I am going to make myself stick to that schedule. I know I keep breaking it but this is the last time!!!
> 
> I’d like to thank you all for the wonderful reviews and kudos! It makes me so happy to get such wonderful feedback. Please do feel free to leave a review. I love to hear from you all. The good, the bad! I want it all!!!
> 
> See you next chapter!!!


	5. In the Opalescent Room

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey all! So here we go! Chapter 5! It’s up and ready for your eager eyes! I hope you are all ready to find out what happened to our dear Yams after drinking the potion!!!
> 
> I’d like to think my beta reader heichousheadphones (https://heichousheadphones.tumblr.com/) for taking time from their busy day to help me with my horrible grammar and for also helping me go through the thinking process. If you have some time please take a moment to enjoy their art on their Tumblr!
> 
> I don’t own Haikuu!! nore do I own the Little Mermaid.
> 
> Without further ado, here is chapter 5!!!!

The first thing Tadashi noticed was how bad his body ached. It felt as if weights had been placed upon his arms, head, stomach and legs. It made his head groggy and his mind unfocused. 

The next thing he noticed was how soft his bed had become and how comfortable his blankets and quilt felt upon his bare skin. His bed had never felt so plush and soft before. Tadashi released a happy hum as he enjoyed the feeling of the wonderful bed.

That was when he noticed the third and final thing. He was not breathing air, he was breathing water.

Tadashi’s eye shot open. His vision was blurry as he looked up at the ceiling above. His head felt groggy as he tried to make focus of his surroundings. His tired eyes searched part of the room he was in. The walls and ceiling were a white opalescent color. they looked to be made of pearl. There was an odd chair that looked to be made of sea sponge and coral that sat next to a window with kelp drapes adorned with various sea shells. 

Tadashi’s mind went blank as his eyes wandered to the ceiling where he found a round orb-like fixture emitting a soft yellow light. At first it looked as if the fixture was hanging but Tadashi soon noticed that it was floating. 

That’s when Tadashi came to the realization that the room he was in was indeed full of water and that he was breathing without any struggle. He didn’t know how to feel about this realization. It was a strange feeling breathing water in and out as if it were air. His body still felt achy and tired but his mind began to fill with all sorts of excitement.

It had worked. He had really been able to turn into a mermaid. But now that begs to ask, where was he? The last thing Tadashi could remember was drinking the potion before jumping into the ocean. Tadashi didn’t know much about living under the sea but he was pretty sure he was currently in someone’s room. Had he really just floated into this room and just to happened to land in this bed under these covers? Someone must have brought him here.

For some reason, the idea of currently being in a sea strangers house unsettled Tadashi. He had no clue where he was. What if this merperson had taken him somewhere far away from Tsukki. What would he do then? What if it wasn’t a merperson who helped him but some other sea creature he was unaware of that planned to eat him! A sudden wave of nausea settled into the pit of Tadashi’s stomach.

“Oh, you’re finally awake?” Came a cool voice from beside Tadashi.

Tadashi felt his heart stop. He knew that voice!

He looked over and sure enough he found none other than his Tsukki sitting in a sea sponge armchair next to his bed. It looked as if the merman had been reading from a book.

Tadashi wanted to yell ‘Tsukki!’ upon seeing the man but felt an odd tug at his tongue keeping him from doing so. All that came out was an awkward “Huh!”

Tsukishima’s cool calculating eyes looked Tadashi up and down. Tadashi couldn’t help but feel like he was being scanned. Did Tsukki recognise him?

“How are you feeling?” Tsukishima asked after looking Tadashi over for the 3rd time.

“I… I’m fine,” Tadashi mumbled as he tried not the blush under the stare.

“Are you able to sit up?” Tsukishima asked as he placed his book on a side table made of coral.

Using his arms, Tadashi pushed himself up into a sitting position finding the action a lot easier to do than he had expected. Perhaps it was because he was in a room full of water.

Tadashi’s head spun as he once again looked around the room. He must have looked dizzy because when he looked to Tsukishima the merman had a hint of concern in his normally cool amber eyes. He looked as if a question was on the tip of his tongue but was unable to get it out.

“Wh-What happened?” Tadashi finally asked as he tried to steady his spinning vision.

“That’s what I’d like to know,” Tsukishima hummed, his concern now replaced with his normal flat stare.

Tadashi looked to him unsure of what to say. Anything he thought of saying to Tsukki about what had happened as far as he knew was lost on it’s way to his lips. Instead he just stared wide eyed at the man.

“I found you passed out amongst a bed of sea stars,” Tsukishima explained cooly. “What were you doing there?” 

“I…. Ummm-” Tadashi awkwardly hummed unable to utter a single word of truth.

Just then a loud sound could be heard from just outside their room. It sounded like a loud laugh. Tadashi started from the sound of the sharp laughter as his eye shot the the door. When he looked back to Tsukki, the blond merman looked as if he wanted to leave the room via the window.

Tadashi didn’t know how to feel about who it was approaching them.

“Hey, hey, hey!” howled a loud silver-haired man with an onyx mertail that was detailed with specks of silver scales. “It looked like your little foundling has finally awoken.” 

“It’s good to see that you’re finally awake, foundling,” cooed the second merman to enter the room. He had jet black hair a bright scarlet tail.

“He only just woke up so please keep your voices to a minimal,” Tsukishima hummed cooly as he shot the two men a warning glance.

Tadashi did not know how to respond and just looked on at the two in wide eyed wonder. He had never seen other merfolk beside Tsukki and here were two more just floating there as if everything about being under the sea was normal.

“Ah! Calm down, ya worry wort. He looks fine,” the silver man barked as he floated over to the bedside. He smiled widely as he looked down at Tadashi. “Names Bokuto,” he cheered as he gave Tadashi a hearty slap on the back.

Tadashi released a paid ‘oof’ as he almost face planted into his own lap. His still sore body was not ready for such an impact but he smiled through the pain nonetheless.

“Bokuto!” Tsukishima growled as a dark aura began to protrude around him. If looks could kill then the look Tsukishima gave Bokuto would have torn him apart.

Tadashi didn’t quite know what to do. With his back still tingling and probably sporting a red handprint he tried his best to not look too put off. He had never imagined his Tsukki making such a deadly expression.

“Now, now, you two, that’s about enough,” the scarlet tailed merman said as he got between Tsukishima and Bokuto. 

His sharp eyes then turned to Tadashi. He then sent a cheshire smile to Tadashi that was a little less inviting and more scheming than Bokuto’s smile. Something about the tall merman’s aura unsettled Tadashi.

“Aw, you don’t need to be scared. I promise I won’t bite,” The dark haired man insisted. “You can call me Kuroo, by the way.”

The two men looked to Tadashi with expecting expressions. Tadashi knew what they wanted. His name. The only problem was, he was unable to speak it for some odd reason. Any time he thought of doing so the action would be lost between the thought and his mouth.

“N-Nice to meet you,” Tadashi squeaked as he shot them an apologetic smile.

Tsukishima, Kuroo and Bokuto all exchanged looks of confusion. 

“Prince Kei, you said you found this guy up by the cove, right?” Kuroo humm suspiciously as he eyeballed Tadashi.

Tadashi faltered under the man’s scrutinizing look before what he said registered.

“P-Prince?” Tadashi stuttered as he looked wide eyed at Tsukki.

This won him another round of confused looks. Tadashi shrunk once again under the array of questioning stares. His behaviour must have screamed odd.

“Yes…” Kuroo replied slowly as he eyes Tadashi. “Prince Kei here was the one who found you passed out just outside the cove.”

Tadashi looked to the three trying his best to put on a less confused expression. He had a feeling that he was failing.

“Don’t tell me you’ve never heard of the Tsukishima Royal family!? They are the rulers of this area,” Bokuto practical barked as he tried to hold back a laugh. “Who is this guy, Prince Kei?”

His cheeks pink with embarrassment, Tadashi deflated under the scrutiny. He had no clue Tsukki was a prince.

“Bokuto, that’s enough,” Tsukishima warned dangerously as he pushed the man from Tadashi. “You’ll have to excuse him. He doesn’t think before he talks.”

“I-It’s fine,” Tadashi mumbled. The pressure of the current situation was starting to weigh down on him. He was both overjoyed to be with Tsukki but equally terrified by the suspicion the other two men kept directing at him. What if they keep him and Tsukki apart. Perhaps he should have planned this out better.

Tsukishima’s amber eyes studied Tadashi knowing that the brown haired merboy was not fine just by looking at him.

“My name is Tsukishima Kei,” Tsukishima began calmly in an attempt to change the mood. “I am the second son of the King. Sorry for not introducing myself sooner.”

Tadashi looked to Tsukki with pleading eyes. He wanted nothing more than to tell him who he was. Hadn’t Tsukki figured it out? 

Tsukishima’s sharp eyes held a softness as he studied Tadashi longer causing Tadashi to relax ever so slightly.

“Well, don’t you have a name?” Kurro asked as he leaned over Tsukishima’s shoulder.

“Well… I… My name is…” Tadashi stuttered unable to find the words to introduce himself. Any time he got close to saying ‘Yamaguchi Tadashi’ the words would get lost somewhere in his throat. 

“Do you not remember your name?” Bokuto practically shouted as he looked over Tsukishima’s other shoulder.

“Well… I…” Tadashi sputtered, unable to create a decent sentence.

“He was found passed out so maybe he lost his memory...” Kuroo hummed thoughtfully.

“Did you lose your memory!?” Bokuto asked Tadashi directly.

“But what was a merman such as himself doing so close to shore?” Kuroo grinned, knowing that Bokuto was getting excited. “Where could he have come from?”

“Where are you from!? What were you doing so close to the land?” Bokuto shouted as if he needed to know or he’d drop dead.

“But then again, If he’s lost his memories…” Kuroo hummed with a cheeky grin.

“You’ve lost your memories, haven’t you?” Bokuto practically exploded.

Tadashi felt overwhelmed by the flood of questions being piled onto him. A queasy feeling settled into his stomach as he looked to Tsukki for help.

“Bokuto… Kuroo… please leave him alone,” Tsukishima growled threateningly. “Your insatious banter is not helping.”

“But your highness,” Kuroo said mockingly as he failed to hide his grin. “Your two most loyal bodyguards can’t leave their prince alone with some stranger that was found laying around.”

“Yeah!” Bokuto hooted. “He could be dangerous.”

All three men looked to Tadashi whom looked as if he was about to have a heart attack. Tadashi was almost certain his face had gone green from his sudden need to vomit.

“As you two bozos can see, he is as harmless as clown fish,” Tsukishima said flatly. ”So I’m sure you leaving would be more of a help than a hindrance.”

“Well, I can take a hint, your highness,” Kuroo mocked as he leisurely floated to the doorway. “I suppose we can inform your mother that your little foundling has finally awoken.”

“That would be great,” Tsukishima replied coolly.

Tadashi was surprised to find that Bokuto and Kuroo did not seem bothered by the princes cold behavior. It almost seems as if Kuroo has fished for this exact scenario.

“I hope you feel better soon, little foundling,” Kuroo purred as he left the room.

“When we come back we want answers,” Bokuto shouted before leaving after his friend.

Once the two men’s banter had faded down the hallway, Tsukishima collapsed into the sponge armchair mumbling something along the lines of “Those two will be the death of me.”

Tadashi studied the prince quietly. Now that he was underwater he was able to get a full view of Tsukki in his natural habitat. The merman had a magnificent lean but built body with long elegant slender arms. His skin was as white as porcelain which contrasted beautifully with his sparkling midnight blue fin. The sight set Tadashi’s heart a flutter.

“I’m sorry you had to experience that,” Tsukishima mumbled as he rubbed the bridge of his nose. “I know they can be overwhelming.”

“Ah! No It’s okay. I don’t mind at all,” Tadashi replied as he tried his best to control his voice. The feeling of being in a room full of water felt all kinds of new to him.

“So, is it true?” Tsukishima asked slowly. “Do you really not recall where and who you are?”

“Well…. You see…” Tadashi sputtered lamely.

Tadashi was hoping those sort of questions had passed. He really wanted nothing more than to tell Tsukki who he was. He wondered why the man wasn’t aware. Did he really look that different as a merman?

It was at that moment that Tadashi caught his reflection in the mirror on the wall at the foot of his bed. He was quite shocked to see what he saw. His normally freckled face was now completely void of any freckled. Not a single spot was in sight. It felt odd looking at himself for it felt like he was looking at someone that almost looked exactly like he did but different. Did Tsukki really not recognize him without his freckles?

“So,” Tsukishima’s voice cut off Tadashi’s train of thought. “You see. We found you laying amongst a bed of sea stars just offshore by a small cove,” Tsukishima began to explain calmly. “Do you recall any reason why you were there?”

Tadashi had considered making up a lie about who he was but had come to discover at this very moment he was not good at making up lies on the spot. So he shook his head ‘no’ sending Tsukki and apologetic look.

“Hmm… I see,” Tsukishima hummed thoughtfully, as he did so the tip of his tail swishing slowly back and forth. “Do you recall where you are from?”

Tadashi looked to the kelp quilt that was currently covering his lap. He twittled with the edge of it as he squeakeded a quiet “Sorry.”

“I guess it can’t be helped than, if you can’t remember…” Tsukishima said with a shrug.

“Where… where am I? How long have I been unconscious?” Tadashi decided to ask

“Well, you are currently in a guest bedroom in my family’s castle,” Tsukishima explained cooly, trying to play off being in a castle as nothing too big.

“Castle?” Tadashi whispered, his eyes wide with disbelief.

“And you’ve been out for about a day,” Tsukishima carried on, ignoring Tadashi’s unbelieving eyes. “I found you mid-afternoon yesterday.” 

“A-a day!? I’ve been out a whole day,” Tadashi said in a panic as he practically jumped from his bed. He only has so many days to get Tsukki to fall for him and he already wasted one of those days. Had that darn worlock known he’d passed out like this?

In his panic Tadashi had not noticed himself now floating over the bed, his kelp blanket laying below him. His worry about sleeping the day away was now replaced with wonder as he finally got sight of his very own fin.

Tadashi was surprised to find that his fin was of a beautiful pastel yellow. It almost reminded him of the glow of the full moon. With a wondrous gasp he traced his fingers against his tail. He felt a bloom of joy when he could feel his hand against the tail. It was real! He really had a tail of his own!

Tadashi looked to Tsukki with a toothy excited smile only to find Tsukki looking at him with a mix of shock and concern.

“Um… are you okay?” Tsukishima asked as he tried to play off his shock.

“I ummm… My tail… It’s… Umm, yeah I’m find,” Tadashi clumsily stuttered as he floated back down to his bed.

“I think you need a little more rest,” Tsukishima sighed as he eyed Tadashi with worry.

“I’m fine really. You don’t need to worry about me,” Tadashi insisted with the best encouraging smile he could muster.

“Listen, Um...ahmmm,” Tsukishima began before pondering for amount. 

Tsukishima seemed to be thinking long and hard about something. Tadashi looked to the prince, his head tilted to the side and his eyes full of wonder as he waited for the prince to finish his thought.

“Yes…” Tsukishima said with a nod. “I’ll call you Sea Star,” he seemed to mumble more to himself then to anyone else.

“S-Sea Star?” Tadashi questioned as his head tilted the other way.

“Since I found you amongst a bed of sea stars and you are without a name that is what I shall call you for now,” Tsukishima stated as if it was the most obvious thing. “My lost little Sea Star.”

“I ummm… Okay,” Tadashi replied as he tried his best not to blush from such a cute nickname. Despite his best efforts, Tadashi was unable to hold back the smile that crept onto his lips.

“For now, you should rest, my Sea Star,” Tsukishima hummed cooly. “You can stay here at the castle until your memory returns.”

“I hope that's not too much trouble,” Tadashi replied shly.

“Don’t worry about it, Sea Star,” Tsukishima insisted. “It will give me something to do,” he added with a calm shrug. 

Tadashi felt his cheeks go pink yet again. He felt like fate had been too kind to drop him off in Tsukki’s guest bedroom.

“Thank you, Prince Tsukishima,” Tadashi replied with a small bow of his head. “I appreciate you taking the time to help me.”

“You can just call me Prince Kei,” Tsukishima said in a flat tone. “It will get confusing otherwise. Too many Tsukishima's in the castle and all.”

“Prince Kei it is then,” Tadashi replied with a bright smile.

Tsukishima’s cheeks dusted a slight pink as he looked to the side. 

“Once you’re feeling better I can take you around the kingdom. Maybe something will jog your memory,” Tsukishima said as he cleared his throat.

“Oh! I’d like that! I’ve never been to a city before,” Tadashi said with glowing eyes. Exploring a city sounded like a romantic way to get to know Tsukki better.

“I see…” Tsukishima said as he eyed Tadashi with a bit of suspicion.

Tadashi merely grinned at the prince, causing the prince to blush once more.

“Here is a bell,” Tsukishima instructed handing Tadashi what looked to be a hollowed out sea snail shell. “If you need anything, give it a shake and it will alert the staff,” he explained.

Tadashi admired the swirling patterns on the shell wondering how it worked. Could mermaids use magic?

“I have to go for a bit but will come back periodically to check on you,” Tsukishima carried on. “But get some rest. I’m sure whatever you’ve been through was terrible.”

“Don’t worry, Prince Kei. I’ll be okay. I’m stronger than I look,” Tadashi insisted with a reassuring smile.

Tsukishima released a low hum as he studied Tadashi. Slowly he lifted his hand to cup the side of Tadashi’s face, his thumb brushing Tadashi’s freckle-less cheek. Tadashi looked to the prince with pleading eyes. He could not tell the prince who he was verbally but perhaps he could tell Tsukki some other way.

Tsukishima held Tadashi’s cheek tenderly for only a moment longer before he seemed to realize what he was doing. His cheeks dusted with red he pulled his hand back and cleared his throat.

“G-Get some rest,” Tsukishima uncharacteristically stuttered, averting his eyes from the brown haired boy in front of him.

Tadashi felt a tinge of disappointment but cuddled back into the sponge bed. His brown eyes stared longingly at the prince.

“I’ll be back soon,” Tsukishima said calmly as he made his way to the exit. As he floated in the doorway he looked back to the yellow tailed merman in the bed.

Tadashi looked to Tsukishima with eyes asking him to stay. Something passed between the two as they gazed at each other from across the room. 

“Get better soon My Lost Little Sea Star,” Tsukishima whispered before turing and leaving the room.

Tadashi watched the prince go. His heart disappointed to once again be away from his Tsukki. Despite only just waking up Tadashi felt a wave of exhaustion. All the realizations that had been dumped on Tadashi in the past hour hung heavy on his mind.

He was a merboy with a pastel yellow tail. Tsukki was a merprince. He was currently breathing underwater. He was in Tsukki’s home, no castle. He was laying on a bed made of sea sponge. He had met other mermen. Tsukki had given him a cute nickname.

Tadashi could not hide his smile as he thought of his new nickname. ‘Lost Little Sea Star,’ it sounded kind of lame but Tadashi loved it. In away he did feel like a lost star searching for the moon. But something deep within Tadashi’s chest told him he was definitely going to find what he was seeking.

With that thought in mind and a gentle smile on his face, Tadashi’s eyes fluttered closed. He couldn't wait to wake up and spend more time with his Tsukki.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soooooo, there we go! Yama has finally made it to his Tsukki's side! What is he going to do next! How is he going to get Tsukki to recognize him!? Does Tsukki realize who he is!? What are they going to do while under the sea!? These answers and more will be discovered if you just stay tuned!!!
> 
> As always I will be posting chapter 6 next weekend. I should be able to keep on schedule so keep an eye out next weekend for chapter 6!!! 
> 
> Thank you all so much for the kudos and reviews! I love to hear from you all and get feedback so if you have time do leave a review!!! I would love to hear from you all my dear readers. 
> 
> Not much more to say other than that my dear readers. I guess Happy Valentine’s Day… I have no plans myself but if I play my cards right maybe I’ll get some chocolate or something :P 
> 
> See you all next chapter!!!


	6. The Festival

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, all! So I decided to post a new chapter for Valentine’s Day because why not. I hope you enjoy this chapter. It was super fun to write so I hope it is super fun to read.
> 
> I’d like to think my beta reader heichousheadphones (https://heichousheadphones.tumblr.com/) for taking time from their busy day to read over all the chapters and make edits where needed.
> 
> Without further ado, here is Chapter 6!!!

Tadashi’s eyes shone with amazement as he looked around the bustling city that surrounded the castle. There were tall buildings with beautiful sea plants and glowing orbs of all colors hanging from their window fixtures and along the roof’s rims. Merfolk were not only bustling amongst the streets that winded through the buildings but many were swimming high above their heads rushing this way and that. Merchildren laughed and chased each other through the crowds of people.

Tadashi had spent the past two days resting at the castle. He had enjoyed spending several quiet hours in the library with Tsukki reading up on general mermaid facts while enjoying the quiet company of the prince. Tsukki seemed to stay close to Tadashi for the most part, almost as if he were afraid the yellow-tailed merman would disappear if he kept his eyes off him for too long. Tadashi didn’t mind this one bit but Bokuto and Kuroo found it to be hilarious for some reason.

Tsukki's two bodyguards had also warmed up to Tadashi in the past two days. Kuroo still had moments of suspicion but Bokuto was nothing but ready to make a new friend out of Tadashi. The silver haired merman spent many a hour excitedly telling Tadashi this and that about the castle before Tsukki would exile him from the room.

“And that over there is the sweets shop,” Bokuto said as he excitedly pointed out another building to Tadashi.

“A sweets shop?” Tadashi gasped surprised that such a thing existed under the sea. 

“Yeah, it’s our dear little Princie's favorite place to visit too,” Kuroo giggled into Tadashi's ear as he shot the prince a sly look.

Tsukishima merely pouted, not wanting to give the red tailed merman any sort of gratification.

The two bodyguards floated on either side of Tadashi as they explained this and that about the large lively city. Tsukishima swam on the other side of Kuroo, shooting glances every once and a while at Tadashi that did not go unnoticed by his two faithful bodyguards.

“Is it always this busy and decorated?” Tadashi gasped as he took in his surroundings yet again.

“Oh, did Little Princie here forget to tell his Lost Little Sea Star what was going on today?” Kuroo laughed as he nudged the prince. This won him a death glare from the prince and a mad blush from Tadashi.

“There is visiting royalty from another kingdom!” Bokuto explained in excitement. “They were visiting for the weekend and it is common cutome for us to have a welcome party!”

“There is more royalty?” Tadashi asked in wonder.

“Yeah. This particular guy, Prince Tobio Kageyama, hails from the kingdom down near the equator,” Kuroo explained cooly. “He and Prince Kei here are best of friends.”

“Best friends?” Tadashi asked as he took notice of Tsukki’s amber eyes shoot venom at his scarlet-tailed bodyguard.

“Prince Tobio and Prince Kei actually hate each other,” Bokuto said, pointing out the obvious. “The last time they met an all out food war almost broke out over the dinner table. It was great!”

“Bokuto, stop talking,” Tsukishima cooly scolded as he tried to brush off his frustration with his two bodyguards.

Tadashi shot a look of concern over Kuroo at Tsukki. He wasn’t so sure about this Tobio Prince.

“Don’t worry,” Tsukishima said taking notice of Tadashi’s worry. “Tobio is all bark and no bite. He is just an idiot.”

At that Tadashi found himself stifling a laugh. Tsukki seem proud of this reaction.

The four wandered down the path, Bokuto talking on and on about various things, bragging about various endeavors he had overcome while Kuroo made cheeky comments and Tsukishima scoffed at the end of almost every story. Tadashi found himself holding back laughter after every scoff which only seemed to fuel Tsukishima more.

Before long their path emptied into a large square that was filled to the brim with stalls of every variety. Smiling widely Tadashi’s eye couldn't decide what stall to look upon first. Everything seemed so foreign to him but the laughter of the children and smiles of the merfolk filled his chest with excitement.

“I know, amazing isn’t it?” Bokuto houled with excitement.

“The Tsukishima kingdome really does put on the best festivals,” Kuroo whistled.

Tadashi meryl nodded in wide eyed amazement, unable to articulate how excited he felt.

“It’s okay, I guess,” Tsukishima shrugged cooly as he came up beside Tadashi. “Nothing to get excited about.”

“What shall we do first than?” Kuroo hummed as his dark eyes scanned the square.

“I know! I know,” Bokuto shouted as he grabbed Tadashi around the writs and began to drag him off into the crowd. “You’re going to love this!”

Tadashi released a startled gasp but followed the excitable merman nonetheless. He shot a worried look to Tsukki before losing sight of him in the crowd.

“Hey! Hold on,” Tsukishima sharply scolded as he followed the two trying his best not to lose them in the large crowd of merfolk.

Kuroo took the caboose as he cackled madly.

Bokuto shoved Tadashi to the front of a large booth labeled ‘shooting range’. Tadashi looked around to find several shelves of various heights holding several prizes atop them. Running the booth was a young pretty mermaid with red hair and a maroon tail. She looked quite uninterested in the whole event.

“One round of shots please,” Bokuto barked to the girl enthusiastically.

“That will be five coins,” The girl drawled.

Bokuto handed over some coins from a black pouch around his waist as the girl handed him a slingshot-esk contraption and a few shells.

“Now, Starboy, you set the shot like this,” Bokuto began to explain to Tadashi as he set the ammo into the slingshot. “And you carefully hold it back like such and take aim,” he carried on explaining as he became quiet with concentration. 

Tadashi hummed and nodded as he watched the merman at work.

Bokuto’s steady hand pulled back the amo as his sharp eyes focused on an unimposing sea otter doll. “And then you let it GO!” He hooted as he released the shot. The small shell flew across the booth and hit the doll head on causing it to fall from the shelf. “HEY HEY HEY!” Bokuto cheered as he made arm pumping motions.

Tadashi clapped politely as he tried to dodge Bokuto’s flailing arms.

“Amazing! Right, Right?” Bokuto prompted as he looked from the still unenthused girl to Tadashi.

“That was really great, Bokuto,” Tadashi agreed with a nod. “I don’t think I could have such good aim.”

“Nonsense, Starboy,” Bokuto barked as he gave Tadashi a clap on the back. “Here, you give it a go!”

 

“Ah! O-Okay,” Tadashi sputtered as Bokuto shoved the slingshot into his hands. He juggled the contraption for a moment, almost dropping it twice.

“Now set the ammo here,” Bokuto explained as he handed a small shell to Tadashi.

With shaky hands, Tadashi set the shell in the slingshot. Tadashi felt as if all eyes were on him as the girl working the booth looked at the two boys in boredom.

“Great, Starboy, now pull it back and aim,” Bokuto said encouragingly. 

Tadashi pulled back on the sling, his hands and arms far to shaky for him to aim well.

“Now let her go!” Bokuto cheered with a woop.

With a thought of ‘here goes nothing’ Tadashi released the sling. The small shell sailed halfway across the both before swaying in mid are and plummeting to the floor, not even reaching a single shelf.

The girl working the booth scoffed as Bokuto gave him another hearty pat on the back.

“It takes years of practice if you want to be as good as me,” Bokuto sighed proudly as he puffed out his chest.

“Well, it was worth a shot,” Tadashi replied with an awkward breathy laugh as he handed the slingshot back to Bokuto.

“There you two are,” came the sharp voice ot Tsukishima as he burst through the crowd. 

Tadashi turned to smiled at the prince none too surprised to see him scowling at Bokuto.

“What? I just wanted to show little Starboy here the best booth before things got too crowded,” Bokuto shrugged playfully.

Tadashi heard Tsukki grumble something under his breath about Bokuto often losing things easily as he scooted closer to Tadashi in almost a possessive maner.

“Now, Bokuto, you almost worried Prince Kei here half to death running off with his little foundling like that,” Kuroo hummed teasingly as he took his place next to Bokuto.

Tadashi blushed madly at this as Tsukishima averted his eyes to the side refusing to make eye contact with anyone.

“Prince Kei?” The girl from behind the booth questioned, her whole demeanor a lot more interested in the moment. Several whispers passed from those passing by the booth as Tadashi took notice of the attention Tsukishima was getting.

Tsukishima huffed in mild frustration as he shot Kuroo a look.

“Your highness if I had known you would be here…” the girl began as she brushed her fingers through her hair flirtatiously.

“Let go,” Tsukishima said flatly as he took Tadashi around the wrist and began to lead him away for the both.

The yellow tailed merman fought the blush in his cheeks as he followed after the prince.

The two only just broke from the crowd when something large and orange came barrelling into them causing Tsukishima and Tadashi to go swirling in opposite directions.

Tadashi released an awkward squawk as the world spun around him.

“AH! Stingyshima,” Tadashi heard a new voice shout.

“Dear god, no,” Tsukishima mumbled with a sigh.

Tadashi steadied himself as he found a small orange haired black tailed merman shooting daggers at Tsukki.

“Well, if it isn’t Shrimpy,” Tsukishima hummed mockingly.

This caused the smaller merman to release an undignified grunt as he replied with a “Don’t call me, Shrimpy!”

Tadashi didn’t know what to make of the situation as he watched Tsukki mock the smaller merman. A part of him found it funny while another part of him wanted to fight the urge to laugh out of politeness.

“Hey, idiot! Don’t go rushing off like that,” came another voice as a merman with black hair and a bright orange tail broke through the crowd. He rushed over to the smaller merman with a deadly look in his eyes.

Tadashi felt himself shrink at the merman’s expression, happy that it wasn’t aimed towards himself. 

“Don’t call me an idiot, Bakayama,” the orange haired merman squawked as he and the dark haired merman began to get into a strange arm wrestle. 

Tsukishima released a mocking hum as the two men began to squabble in the street. He elegantly floated to Tadashi, taking his place next to him.

“You’ll have to excuse them,” Tsukishima said flatly as he floated noticeably close to Tadashi. “They’re both idiots.”

Tadashi stifled a laugh as the two squabbling mermen shot death glares at Tsukishima. Tsukishima didn’t falter an inch, only sending the two a pompous smile.

It was then that the orange haired merman took notice of Tadashi.

“Whaaaaa! New person!” the smaller merman hummed in amazement as he abandoned his squabble and rushed Tadashi.

Tadashi reared back a bit in shock as the merman practically came nose to nose with him.

“HI! I’m Hinata! Hinata Shouyou,” the orange haired merman spoke in excitement as his jet black tail swayed excitedly back and forth. “That over there is Kageyama Tobio. You don’t need to be scared of him! I know he looks super ‘Gwaaaah!’ but he is as harmless as a clown fish.” 

Hinata spoke so fast Tadashi could barely keep up. His eyes darted from the scowling Kageyama, whom now floated behind the smaller merman, to the excitable Hinata who’s eyes shone with pure enthusiasm.

Before Tadashi could reply to any of this, Tsukishima placed himself between Hinata and Tadashi.

“You’re being obnoxious,” Tsukishima spat cooly.

“Hey! You can’t talk to me like that,” Hinata spat back as he went on the defense. “What? You want to fight?”

Tsukishima merely rolled his eyes.

“Can’t you at least control your pet, Prince Tobio?” Tsukishima mocked cooly.

The bothered expression upon Kageyama and Hinata’s faces causing Tadashi to stifle another laugh.

An odd tension hung in the hair between the group. Tsukishima shot the two men a mocking smile as if challenging them to pick a fight. Both boys seemed ready to do so but at the same time quite reluctant. Tadashi, feeling safe behind his Tsukki, did his best not to lose his cool.

“Hey Hey Hey! If it isn’t my favorite oddball duo,” Bokuto hooted as he emerged from the crowd of people.

Just like that the odd tension was broken.

“Bokuto!” Hinata cheered with joy as he swam circles around the merman.

“Hinata!” Bokuto answered as he too began to swim circles.

“Hello there, Prince Tobio,” Kuroo hummed as he too emerged from the crowd. “Nice to see you in good spirits, Hinata.”

Kageyama gave a curt nod in greeted and Hinata released another happy cheer.

“You’re here too?” Hinata greeted joyfully.

“Of course we’re here,” Bokuto cheered. “I would never miss a chance to see my favorite little rocket.”

This won him an award winning smile from the orange haired merman. His smile was quickly replaced by a deep frown as he faced Tsukishima.

“Stingyshima is hogging his new friend,” Hinata complained as he pointed an accusing finger at the blue tailed prince. 

Tsukishima scoffed as he looked away from the shorter merman acting as if the accusation was not true.

“You’ll have to excuse his highness. He is a little sensitive about sharing his foundling,” Kuroo hummed mockingly as he shot Tadashi and Tsukishima a cheshire smile.

Tsukishima’s pout deepened as Tadashi’s cheeks went red.

“Foundling?” Kageyama and Hinata both questioned at once.

“Yeah, Prince Kei found little Starboy here passed out at a nearby cove,” Bokuto explained in excitement. “Starboy doesn't remember anything! Not even his name!”

“Whoaaaa!” Hinata hooted in amazement. “You don’t remember anything? Not even your name?” He repeated as he pushed past Tsukishima and got up close and personal with Tadashi yet again.

Tsukishima released an annoyed tisk at the action.

“I umm… I,” Tadashi stammered as he usually does when asked this question.

“Your voice is so loud and annoying,” Tsukishima drawled as he pushed Hinata away from Tadashi.

“Hey! I’m just trying to make friends,” Hinata spat. “You can’t hog him like that.”

Tsukishima shot Hinata a warning glare causing Hinata to go on the defensive yet again. 

“Is it really safe for a prince like you to pick someone up off the seafloor like that?” Kageyama asked his eyes glaring at Tadashi, though his tone held no malice. 

Tadashi felt himself shrink under such a stare, his brow furrowing in worry. He knew how suspicious this all must have seemed and couldn't fathom why Tsukishima trusted him, a stranger, so openly. Did Tsukishima possibly recognise who he really was. But why wouldn’t he say anything?

“Don’t listen to him,” Hinata said reassuringly as he gave Tadashi a light pat on the shoulder. “He looks rough around the edges but is just a big sea guppy.”

Kageyama grumbled incoherently and he shot Hinata a seething look.

“Oh, don’t worry. I’m fine,” Tadashi reassured with a small shy smile.

“Besides, it’s none of Prince Tobio’s business who I chose to keep in my company,” Tsukishima added cooly as he shot the darker haired prince a testing look, pushing Hinata way from Tadashi for the third time.

“Why are you being extra stingy today,” Hinata spat as Tsukishima got between him and Tadashi.

“Our little prince here isn’t too keen on sharing his little foundling,” Kuroo cooed yet again. “He is a bit clingy.”

Tsukishima sent a silent glare to his dark haired bodyguard as he mumbled something along the lines of ‘I am not clingy.’

“It’s odd for you to show so much care in another person,” Kageyama commented in suspicion, his glaring eyes darting between Tsukishima and Tadashi.

“Yeah, Stingyshima normally only cares about himself,” Hinata bluntly piped in. “What’s so special about this guy?”

“That is the million coin questions, Hinata,” Kuroo added. “Why does our standoffish prince show so much interest in this foundling.”

Tsukishima scowled as he refused to make eye contact with anyone.

Tadashi looked to Tsukki with a hopeful look in his eyes. He hoped this special treatment came from Tsukki recognising who he is.

“Maybe Stingyshima is excited to have a new pet,” Hinata blabbed as he shot Tsukishima an accusing look. “I wouldn’t put it past him to think of others as items like that.”

Tadashi’s cheeks went pink yet again. Did Tsukki really just view him like that?

“Unlike our dark haired prince here,” Tsukishima started as his cold eyes studied Kageyama, “I am able to tell the difference between a person,” he carried on as his amber eyes moved to Hinata “and an animal,” he finished with a sneering smile.

“Are you calling me an animal!” Hinata spat as Kageyama mumbled something dark under his breath.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about,” Tsukishima shrugged as he looked to the side in mocking innocence. 

Tadashi stifled another small laugh at the spectacle.

“Now, now children,” Kuroo cut in before tensions got any higher. “Let us calm down and enjoy the festivities.” 

“Yeah, there are at least three more games I need to show Starboy before the evening ball begins,” Bokuto cheered with a pump of his arms.

“Oh! Did you show him the shooting range yet?” Hinata asked in excitement.

“We did just before meeting here with you,” Bokuto answered as he showed off his sea otter doll.

“Awww man,” Hinata deflated.

“But we still have the guppy fishing booth and the shark wrangling booth to get to,” Bokuto cheered as he gave Hinata a clap on the back.

“I love shark wrangling,” Hinata cheered.

Tadashi felt like he didn’t want to know what shark wrangling was. He felt an odd heaviness settle in his stomach at the idea of wrangling sharks. He was surprised to find that no one else in the group seemed unsettled by the idea, not even Tsukki who just gave a small shrug.

With that the 6 mermen carried on down the busy streets in exploration of their next activity.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There we go! Chapter 6 all done. I know it’s not very romantic with it being Valentine’s Day and all but oh well. It’s my gift to you all.
> 
> So we get to see what life is like under the sea and what a fun festival to partake in. I wonder what other kinds of activities there are to be done at the festival. Will they meet anyone else? Will Kageyama and Hinata squabble more? Will Tsukishima not end up destroying everyone for a moment of quiet? Does Tsukki recognize our Tadashi? Why is he treating him different from others? That and sooooo much more will be answered if you stay tuned!!!
> 
> So this chapter was posted early for Valentines Day. I will still post another new chapter this weekend so keep an eye out for that. Scheduling is still going swimmingly.
> 
> Thank you all again for the kudos and reviews. I really do love to hear from you all so if you have a moment please do leave a review. Don’t worry, I don’t bite. I’m nice :) 
> 
> See you all next chapter.


	7. Fractals of Light

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey all! Here is chapter 7 like I promised. I hope you all enjoy. I really liked writing this chapter. I always love super tsukkiyama chapters >///< Please enjoy.
> 
> I’d like to think my beta reader heichousheadphones (https://heichousheadphones.tumblr.com/) for taking time from their busy day to help proofread all these chapters.
> 
> Without further ado, here is chapter 7!!!!

The 6 mermen traveled around to various booths. Hinata and Bokuto glued themselves to Tadashi’s side as they both excitedly rambled on about various activities they enjoyed to do at festivals.

Bokuto had lead them all to partake in guppy fishing where one would blow bubbles of air into a cage of guppies, trying to catch the various fish. On his third try Tadashi was delighted to catch a rather large guppy that won him a sparking keychain shaped like a sea star. Bokuto had been able to catch three guppies in one bubble winning him the praise of Hinata and a large dolphin doll.

Next the group moseyed over to the shark wrangling boother and to Tadashi's delight it did not involve wrangling actual sharks. The booth contained wooden shark cutouts that popped up here and there and one was to toss a lasso and wrangle the sharks. Tadashi hadn’t been able to lasso a single shark but Tsukishima had been able to lasso the prize shark winning him whatever prize he desired. Tsukishima had picked out a brown hip bag that resembled the color of Tadashi’s old satchel. He had passed it off to Tadashi saying he already had too many anyways. 

With much delight, Tadashi hung his sea star ornament on the bag before putting the bag around his waist. He had to agree that the brown bag match magnificently with his pastel yellow tail. Tadashi had been all smiles after that and he could not help but notice Tsukki lightening up as well.

It was now late after noon and the 6 mermen had decided to gathering around the drop-off to relax and eat snacks before heading to the evening party. A large school of jellyfish could be seen floating over the drop off, following a current out to see. Tadashi gazed in wonder as the vast ocean seemed to swallow the creatures right up.

Tadashi sat alone on an old sunken log as he looked out over the sea. Kageyama and Hinata sat off to the side bickering over a sweet treat called sea lace that reminded Tadashi a lot of cotton candy. On the other side of Tadashi sat a snoozing Bokuto who lay peacefully amongst a mountain of plush dolls he had won at various booths. 

Tadashi munched upon a basket of calamari as he waited for Tsukki to return. The merman had excused himself from the group a while ago. Tadashi had assumed he had left to grab some food but he seemed to be taking his time. Not wanting to let it get ot him, Tadashi’s gaze fell to his sea star keychain that hung from his bag.

His cheeks went bright pink as he thought of the nickname Tsukki had given him. ‘My Lost Little Sea Star’ sounded quite hokey but Tadashi couldn’t deny the fluttery feeling he felt in his chest when Tsukki addressed him as such. Tadashi had never really cared either way about sea stars but now the five armed creatures held so much more meaning.

“So, how do you like the view?” Kuroo asked as he plopped down next to Tadashi.

“It’s very pretty,” Tadashi replied with a smile as he lazily gazed out over the dropoff.

“Yeah, this time of the year the ocean really does shine,” Kuroo agreed as he too enjoyed the view.

The two sat in a comfortable silence as they enjoyed the warm current. Tadashi munched on his calamari while Kuroo ate mackerel on a stick.

“It’s strange…” Kuroo hummed thoughtfully, his dark eyes still looking out over the vast drop-off.

“What’s strange?” Tadashi asked as he looked to the taller merman.

“Prince Kei….” Kuroo began, his words seeming careful. “He never show any interest in others… ever,” Kuroo explained, his eyes still searching the drop-off for nothing in particular.

“Oh… Is that so?” Tadashi replied with a tilt of his head.

“Yeah…” Kuroo mumbled. “But here he is focusing so much of his attention on you,” Kuroo’s gaze turned to Tadashi, his black eyes studied the smaller merman. “Who are you?” Kuroo hummed, his question more retorhicle than direct.

Tadashi’s gaze fell as any words he wish to utter got lost on the way to his lips.

“You know, we had our mage, Kyoko, look over you while you were sleeping,” Kuroo carried on, his dark eye still drilling holes into Tadashi.

Tadashi felt a shiver run down his spine as he refused to return Kuroo’s gaze. Had she been able to figure out he had transform from a human. Perhaps that would have been more of a help than a hindrance to his plight.

“Nothing...” Kuroo said with a pout. “She found nothing odd or off or about you. I had thought for sure you had put our prince under a spell,” Kuroo huffed, his gaze back out over the drop-off.

Tadashi glanced over at the man surprised to see a childish pout on his lips.

“Bokuto still won’t stop teasing me about being paranoid,” Kuroo grumbled his pout only growing.

Tadashi smiled softly at the dark haired bodyguard.

“I’m sorry if I came off as suspicious,” Kuroo said as he turned to Tadashi yet again. “I was just watching out for the prince and all,” he added with a shrug.

“N-No, don’t worry about it,” Tadashi replied with a wild shake of his head. “Prince Kei sure is lucky to have such caring friends,” Tadashi smiled softly as he spoke. He only had Yachi growing up. He had never experienced having male friends beside Tsukki.

“But don’t worry, little foundling,” Kurro said with a cool smile. “As Prince Kei’s number one bodyguard I promise we will find out who you are and where you come from.”

“That would be great,” Tadashi genuinely said with a bright smile. If Kuroo really did realize who he was than it would definitely save him loads of trouble.

“You’re alright, kid,” Kuroo sighed happily a he gave Tadashi a pat on the back, his pats much more gentle than the ones Bokuto kept giving.

Tadashi blushed slightly, happy to know that he was at least somewhat accepted by Tsukki’s friends. Speaking of Tsukki…

“Where is Prince Kei?” Tadashi asked as his turned to look behind them. If the prince really had gone to get food he should have been back by now.

“Oh, he probably went to the surface again,” Kuroo hummed lazily as he looked to the surface.

“The surface?” Tadashi asked as his eyes wandered above to see the sun reflect through the rippling surface of the water. The yellow-orange orb seemed to wobbled with every wave that passed over head.

“Yeah, he says he goes up there to get some peace and quiet,” Kuroo sighed as he looked to Tadashi. “But, do you want to hear a secret,” he added with a cheshire smile.

“A secret?” Tadashi replied, the cowlick on his head going rigid with curiosity. 

“Well, there was this one time not too long ago that Bokuto and I tailed the prince to the surface and you know what…?” Kuroo paused his explanation as he waived for Tadashi to lean in.

“What?” Tadashi asked as he leaned closer to the merman.

“We caught him creeping on some human guy,” Kuroo whispered with a snicker. “Isn’t that hilarious.”

“A human?” Tadashi almost shouted as he felt his heartbeat wildly in his chest. Had it been him Tsukki had spied on? Had Tsukki done this often? 

“Yeah, he watched the poor guy from behind a rock. He was blushing and everything,” Kuroo explained before bursting into a fit of giggles.

“B-Blushing?” Tadashi gasped as he began to blush himself.

“I know, right,” Kuroo giggled. “But that's not all,” he carried on waving Tadashi in close once more.

Tadashi, his heart beating so hard he thought for sure it was going to burst from his chest, leaned in.

“I think,” Kuroo bagan in a low whisper. “I think the prince might fancy that human boy,” as Kuroo said this a wide grin spread across his face.

Tadashi couldn’t take it. His face went bright red as he lost the ability to articulate words. Was this true? Did Tsukki fancy him? Tadashi felt a rush of joy and excitement pump through his body. 

“I know, right?” Kuroo hummed, seemingly taking Tadashi reaction as that of shock. “A human and a merman. That is just impossible,” he said with a shrug.

“D-Do you know if he does this every day?” Tadashi dared to ask.

“To be honest, we only caught him doing it once, so it could have been a fluke,” Kuroo admitted with a shrug. “Prince Kei caught us in the act and had been too aware to allow us to follow him like that again.”

Regardless of it being a fluke or not Tadashi was still pumping with joy as he thought of the prince pining for him from the sea danced in his mind. Even if it was just a one time deal it still made Tadashi giddy.

“But, ya know, since you’ve arrived here he’s definitely cut back his time spent on the surface,” Kuroo sighed as he gazed back out over the drop off. “I wonder why that is…?”

Tadashi merely shrugged hiding the fact he knew exactly why that is. Because the human he often spied on wasn’t on the surface anymore but under the sea. Tadashi felt a tinge of guilt thinking that Tsukki was currently searching the surface for him unaware that Tadashi was already right under his nose. 

Tadashi’s gaze wandered to the surface yet again. He hoped with all his heart that Tsukki would realize who he was soon.

_______

The rest of the afternoon followed by smoothly. Tsukishima had returned to the group only an hour later. Tadashi could not help but notice that the blue tailed merman seemed extra quiet only making a few rude comments when Hinata and Kageyama got extra loud. He almost seemed disappointed.

Before long the group found themselves back at the square where several of the stalls had been moved aside to make room for a dance floor. The sky was now dark for night had already fallen but the square was decorated with various glowing orbs that seemed to be able to change color when commanded to. Floating just beside the orbs were pearls and sparkling abalone shells that when the light hit them just right fractals of light was reflect onto the dance floor.

Tadashi gasped in wonder as he took in the romantic sight. He had been to many village festival dance celebrations but none seemed nearly as magical at this. He suddenly became very aware of Tsukki’s presence. He hoped to get at least one dance with his Tsukki.

“Alright! Check out that buffet table,” Bokuto cheered as he eyes a tabled off to the side that was filled to the brim with shrimp and fish.

“Is that lobster,” Hinata pointed out in excitement as he too eyed the table.

“I’ve never eaten lobster before,” Tadashi chimed in as he felt excitement over take him yet again.

“Close your mouth! Your starting to drool,” Kageyama scolded as he nudged Hinata.

“Hey! What was that for, Bakayama?” Hinata snapped back.

“The music hasn’t even started and you two are already at it,” Tsukishima groaned.

“Ah! Lighten up, Your Highness,” Kuroo teased as he slung an arm around Tsukishima’s shoulder.

Tsukishima shrugged Kuroo’s arm off as he pouted defiantly. This won him a few chuckles from the rest of the group causing Tsukishima’s frown to only deepen.

Tadashi had come to enjoy the banter that broke out amongst Tsukishima's friends. It left him feeling quite lighthearted.

Just then a loud blast of music began to fill the room. The tune was upbeat, sounding very much like a sailor’s ditty.

“The music has begun!” Hinata cheered as he snached Prince Kageyama around the wrist. “Let’s go dance.”

“Let go of me, idiot! I hate dancing,” Kageyama snapped as Hinata ignored his plea.

The two squabbled back and forth as Hinata forced Kageyama into the now growing crowd of dancing merfolk. 

“Thank god they’re gone,” Tsukishima sighed from beside Tadashi.

Tadashi released a small chuckle as he watched the two bicker like an old married couple.

“I don’t know. I think it’s kind of nice,” Tadashi commented. “To have someone your so close with and all...” he added as he glanced over to Tsukki.

“As long as that other person isn’t a loudmouth idiot,” Tsukishima replied dryly.

“Nice one,” Tadashi giggled despite the comment being so rude. As he glanced to Tsukki he noticed a small smirk on the other merman’s lips.

“So, are you two going to dance or what?” Kuroo broke in as he slung an arm around their shoulders pulling both Tsukishima and Tadashi in close.

Tadashi glanced at Tsukki with hope. He’d love nothing more than to dance with the prince.

“I don’t dance,” Tsukishima replied flatly as he shrugged Kuroo’s arm off yet again.

“Well than, I guess if out dear Prince won’t dance with our little foundling I’ll have to take that roll,” Kuroo teased as he began to guide Tadashi away to the dance floor.

Before Tadashi even had a moment to register what was happening he found himself being yanked from Kuroo’s grasp and held close by Tsukki. 

“Oya oya oya?” Kuroo hummed mockingly. “What’s this?” Kuroo teased yet again.

“No one’s dancing with my Sea Star besides me!” Tsukishima snapped. His cheeks glowed pink once he realized what he had said.

Tadashi felt his heart flutter with joy as he enjoyed being so close to his Tsukki.

“Fine then, I won’t stop you,” Kuroo hummed as he gestured to the dance floor.

Without another word Tadashi felt himself brush past Kuroo as Tsukishima lead him onto the dance floor. They situated themselves in a far back corner where less people were dancing. Tadashi didn’t mind it. He’d rather not be mixed in with the large growed of swirling dancers. 

Another lighthearted jig began to play as Tsukishima faced Tadashi.

“Do you know how to dance?” Tsukishima asked in a clam tone as he studied Tadashi.

“No, not really,” Tadashi admitted. Truthfully he was a decent dancer on land but this was his first time doing so with a fin.

“Than relax and follow my lead,” Tsukishima hummed as he took Tadashi’s hands. He placed Tadashi's left hand on his shoulder while he laced his fingers with Tadashi’s right hand. Tsukishima than rested his free hand on Tadashi’s lower back, pulling the yellow-tailed merman close.

Tadashi felt his cheeks go pink as he followed Tsukki’s movements.

As the music’s tempo picked up so did their swaying. Soon their swaying turned into spinning and twirling. The lighthearted notes of the song left Tadashi feeling light and quite floaty. As Tadashi got lost in the music and the feel of Tsukishima’s hands on his body, Tadashi’s smile grew and grew.

“I am going to twirl you,” Tsukishima warned, his eyes filling with amusement.

The next thing Tadashi knew he was being stung out in a spin before Tsukki twirled him back into position. 

“That was fun,” Tadashi cheered a his head spun slightly. 

To Tadashi’s delight Tsukki repeated the twirling act with much amusement. Tadashi laughed light heartedly as he felt himself swing out before being pulled back in.

The twirling mermen got lost in the moment as the rest of the room seemingly melted away. Both smiled and Tadashi laughed as they spun expertly around the room their tails almost wrapping around each. With on last twirl Tadashi found himself being held close by the prince as the song came to an end.

Both mermen painted as their hearts races. Tadashi’s cheeks were flushed as he looked up to find Tsukki gazing affectionately upon him.

“Turns out you’re a natural dancer,” Tsukishima hummed with a cool smile causing Tadashi to almost right out swoon.

“No, I just happened to have a really good teacher,” Tadashi managed to reply with a playful grin.

“Oh, you’ll have to introduce me to him,” Tsukishima joked, though his tone was still on the flat side.

“He’s a really cool guy. Though he sometimes can be a bit salty,” Tadashi giggled as he leaned further into the prince. “But I find him to be quite sweet.”

To Tadashi’s joy this won him a fierce blush from the prince.

“Well, he sounds like a lame guy,” Tsukishima mumbled as he tried his best to fight his blush.

“I find him to be super cool, actually,” Tadashi replied with a bright smile. Tadashi was almost certain he felt the prince’s heart begin to race.

Just than the orbs in the square switched to a calming blue glow that reflected small star like dots off the pearls and seashells onto the dancefloor. A slow song began to play and everyone on the dancefloor began to dance and twirl slowly to the new song.

Tadashi rested his head upon Tsukki’s shoulder as they too began to twirl and dance yet again.

“I’m really happy to be here with you,” Tadashi whispered as he soaked up the feel of holding the prince in his arms.

“I’m happy to have found you, My Lost Little Sea Star,” Tsukishima hummed as he lead Tadashi to the song.

Tadashi looked up to gaze into Tsukishima’s amber eyes, the moment taking him wherever it may go.

Unbenounced to Tadashi, the fractals of light from the pearls reflected onto his cheeks like little stars. Tsukishima’s eye grew as he unlanced his hand from Tadashi’s, cupping Tadashi’s face yet again. With a happy humm Tadashi leaned his head into the hand. He looked up at Tsukki’s smiling softly. Tsukki gently ran his thumb across Tadashi's soft cheek. His eyes searching Tadashi as if he were looking for an answer to a question. Tadashi wanted so badly to utter the name ‘Tsukki’ but found himself unable to do so, only able to smile on.

“My Lost Little Sea Star… Could you possibly be...” Tsukishima mumbled as he brought his face closer to Tadashi’s.

“Prince Kei…” Tadashi whispered as warmth spread from his chest, their faces closing in by the second.

Tadashi closed his eyes overtaken by the moment. He could feel the water from Tsukki’s breathing brush past his cheek as they closed the distance.

“Ouch, Bakayama that hurt!” Hinata shouted as he came crashing between the two flirting mermen. “I told you to twirl me not throw me!”

“I did twirl you, idiot,” Kageyama snapped in reply. “It’s not my fault if you can’t control your own flailing body!”

Tsukishima's grip on Tadashi faded as Hinata fell into the two. The world around Tadashi and Tsukishima seemed to come back into view. Tadashi’s heart sank with disappointment. He had been so close to kissing his Tsukki.

“Hi-Na-Ta!” Tsukishima growled darkly.

“Ah! Ts-Ts-Tsukishmia…” Hinata stuttered as he realized he had broken the two apart. “It’s not my fault! Kageyama he… he,” Hinata stuttered as he tried to deviert Tsukishima’s anger.

Tsukishima looked like he was going to kill the orange haired merman.

“It’s okay, Hinata,” Tadashi broke in before any bloodshed happened. “None of us are hurt so no harm done, right?” Tadashi said as he yearned to end the question with a ‘Tsukki’. He looked to Tsukki with a soft smile beckoning agreement.

Tsukishima’s anger seemed to subside only slightly as Tadashi smiled up at him.

“Just watch where you’re going next time, Shrimpie,” Tsukishima grumbled sharply.

“What did you call me?” Hinata snapped back.

“Hey you two-” Tadashi began in an attempt to stop the fight.

“I only called you what you are,” Tsukishima replied coolly.

“Oh ya!” Hinata squawked, ready to take the taller merman on. “A-at least I’m not a long squirmy string of seaweed like you,” Henata huffed, seemingly proud of his insult.

“Am I supposed to be hurt by that,” Tsukishima mocked.

Hinata’s eyes seem to be set aflame.

“Ah Um…” Tadashi mumbled as he felt the tension rise. He looked to Kageyama to see the other prince shooting daggers at both Hinata and Tsukki. Tadashi was afraid something would break out if someone didn’t intervene.

“You want to fight!?” Hinata squaked, taking on the offensive.

“This is a high class event,” Tsukishima drawled as he rolled his eyes.

“Well now, what do we have here? Why isn't anyone dancing?” Bokuto cut in before anything more could be said.

“Well…ummm” Tadashi began as he swayed his tail fluke nervously. He didn’t quite know how to answer that but being the only one not in a death glare match he felt he was the only one available to do so.

“Ah! Are they going at it again?” Bokuto asked with a laugh. “Always so lively with those two around,” he added as he nodded to Hinata and Kageyama.

“It would seem so…” Tadashi replied with a nervous laugh. He didn’t quite see the amusement in it all.

“Hey, Hinata,” Bokuto barked getting the orange haired merman’s attention. “Why don’t we go check out the buffet before the lobster is all gone?”

“Food!” Hinata cheered as his focus on Tsukishima demishined.

Crossing his arms, Tsukishima rolled his eyes choosing to say nothing.

“We better hurry, Kageyama, or they are going to run out of lobster,” Hinata gasped as he grabbed the dark haired prince around the write yet again.

“Hey!” Kageyama defiantly spat before Hinata dragged him away. Bokuto tailed the two laughing heartily as he followed..

“Those two always seem to bring such excitent wherever they go,” Tadashi chuckled as he watched them swim off.

“More like a headache,” Tsukishima scoffed. “Thank god we don’t share the same sea as them.”

Tadashi stifled a light yet again.

The romantic song from before had long since passed and another jazzy sea jig began to play again. Tadashi glanced out of the corner of his eye sat Tsukishima. Tsukishima returned the gensure causing Tadashi to smile widely. 

“Shall we?” Tadashi questioned as he held his hand out to Tsukki.

“Sure,” Tsukishima replied with a shrug. “It beats fighting those three for food,” he added as he nodded over to the buffet table where Hinata, Kageyama and Bokuto were frantically piling up plates with food.

Tadashi laughed opening at the sight thankful not to be amongst it.

“Maybe a few more dances than dinner?” Tadashi suggested.

“Sounds just about right,” Tsukishima agreed.

With that, the two mermen held each other close and smiled brightly as they swayed and twirled to the jazzy sea music. Tsukishima’s midnight blue tail twisted and curled and swirled around Tadashi’s pastel yellow tail as they danced, giving off the feel of a clear moonlit night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So chapter 7 is all done. I hope you enjoyed it. It was so much fun writing them dancing. I love sweet Tsukkiyama fluff. It makes me all bubbly when I read and write fluffy Tsukkiyama. Now we are to ask, what is Tsukki thinking? Does he know who Tadashi is? Is he still unsure? How will our Tadashi convince him? All of this and more will be answered if you stay tuned.
> 
> Chapter 8 should be out next weekend so please look out for it. I somehow have been able to keep up to schedule. Amazing, right?
> 
> Thank you all for always taking time to read this fic. I really do hope you are all enjoying it. Shoot me a review and let me know your thoughts and feelings. Thank you all for the viewership and kudos. It really encourages me to write more and more.
> 
> I hope to see you all next chapter.


	8. In The Library

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey all! I am back with chapter 8! I hope you are ready for another fun filled chapter. What sort of shenanigans will they get up to next? You’re about to find out if you keep reading!!! Oh boy!
> 
> I’d like to think my beta reader heichousheadphones (https://heichousheadphones.tumblr.com/) for taking time from their busy day to help proofread all these chapters. Hurray!
> 
> Without further ado, it’s chapter 8 just for you!

Tadashi’s first week as a yellow tailed merman hand already come and went. The time spent with his new merfriends had passed so quickly Tadashi hadn’t even realized a whole week had gone by until Tsukki properly showed him how to read a mercalender. 

Tadashi found himself lying apon a large cushioned loveseat in the castle’s library at the start of his second week. With his head propped up by a large pillow, his torso stretched out across the couch and his pastel yellow tail lazily draping off the side, he felt himself beginning to relax. He had a glazed look about his eyes as he looked out the large library window over the courtyard. Large colorful sea anemones decorated the courtyard, their vibrant arms swayed this way and that as the sun’s ray filtered through the ocean’s surface and shown down upon them. The sun was yet again at its highest and as always Tadashi found himself alone.

Tsukki had left yet again to make his daily trip to the surface. Tadashi felt quite terrible, for every time Tsukki returned, he seemed somehow disheartened; almost like he had expected something great to happen and it didn’t. Tadashi had a feeling he was the cause for the disappointment. If only Tsukki realized who he was.

Tadashi was sure that after the almost kiss at the ball a few nights ago Tsukki had figured it out. Since then Tsukki has not done a single thing to show he knew who Tadashi was. Tadashi knew Tsukki was not stupid. Perhaps Tsukki really didn’t have feeling for him and once realizing who he was decided to back off. Or maybe without his freckles and with his new yellow mertail Tsukki refuses to believe he is the same human boy.

It frustrated Tadashi. There were times he wanted to just shout at Tsukki, telling him who he is but the magic binding him always prevented that. He found this past week that he can’t even mention anything about the surface that would indicate he had come from there. He had even tried to talk of his love for sketching but couldn’t speak about it when he tried.

The most difficult part was when he wanted to call the moody blue finned merman ‘Tsukki’. So many times he wished he could utter that name but it always got lost right before leaving his lips. It left Tadashi’s lips with a weird tingle and his heart with a heavy burden. If he called Tsukki by that name than surely the sea prince would know who he was.

Tadashi sighed as his gaze moved to the pearly ceiling of the library. His lids became heavy as the late noon sun shown through the windows. Despite his frustration, the sun blanketed him with a relaxing sort of warmth. The sort of warmth that leave you feeling lethargic and longing for a nap. His eyelids fell heavy over his eyes as he began to doze.

As Tadashi began to fall into a snooze, he did not notice another merman slip through the librabby door. He also didn’t take notice as this merman quietly made his way to where Tadashi lay. It was only when Tadashi’s book fell from his hands to the floor that he opened his eyes. Tadashi immediately spooked upon seeing the other merman in the room.

Before anything could be done or said the merman smiled kindly at Tadashi. Tadashi took notice that the man had short dusty blonde hair and kind brown eyes. Tadashi also took notice of the man’s beautiful emerald green tail. He looked to be much older than Tadashi, at least in his mid 20s.

“So you must be Kei’s little founding,” That man greeted with a chuckle.

“U-Um….” Tadashi replied dumbly, being too shocked to say much else.

“The name is Akiteru,” The man carried on as he took a seat next to Tadashi. “I’m Kei’s big brother!”

“Big… Brother…?” Tadashi repeated as his mouth hang open. He vaguely recalled someone mentioning a big brother at some point. The man sitting next to Tadashi was almost the exact opposite of Tsukki. He wore a big smile, was outgoing and welcoming and his tail was vibrant and bright.

“Looks like Kei neglected to mention me,” Akiteru laughed good heartedly. “I’m not too surprised to be honest,” he added with a sigh, smiling nonetheless.

Tadashi shyly looked the man over, still feeling quite speechless and in a bit of a stupor due to the late afternoon nap he almost took.

“O-Oh, e-excuse my r-rudeness,” Tadashi sputtered once he realized he had been eyeing the merman for quite some time. “It’s nice to meet you, Prince Akiteru,” he then added as he tried to swallow the embarrassment he felt.

“You can just call me Akiteru,” Akiteru insisted kindly. “Since you’re Kei’s friend and all,” he added with a chuckle.

“Akiteru it is then,” Tadashi laughed, unable to fight the smile as he felt himself relax. He found Akiteru to be quite inviting.

“So, the word around here is that you don’t have any memory,” Akiteru began, a small excited spark in his eye. “Is it true, that my brother just found you?” he leaned into Tadashi as he asked.

“Th-Thats what I was told,” Tadashi shrugged as he leaned away slightly.

“Hm,” Akiteru hummed as he carried on studying Tadashi. “Yup, my brother has good taste,” he decided with a nod as he backed off Tadashi.

“G-Good taste?” Tadashi questioned as his eyes followed Akiteru.

“You’re cute!” Akiteru blatantly replied. “I would have picked you up myself if I had found you.”

“Th-Thank you,” Tadashi squeaked as his cheeks went firengin red.

Giving an approving nod Akiteru smiled brightly.Kei’s mother had also been welcoming to Tadashi in a very similar manor. It made the merboy want to make a life down here all the more.

“Hmm, seems like Kei has yet to come back,” Akiteru observed as he looked around the library.

“Yeah, he left quite a while ago,” Tadashi deflated. “Normally he is back by now,” Tadashi sighed as he wondered what could be taking Tsukki so long.

“I wouldn’t be too worried. He’ll have to come back soon,” Akiteru said reassuringly. “He has to. I don’t know if Kei told you but he has a curfew.”

“What? Really?” Tadashi questioned. No one had mentioned anything about that.

“He never really had one until recently,” Akiteru began to explain with a playful flip of his tail. “About a month ago he had gone to the surface and didn’t get back until well after dark. Mother had panicked and Father was seething once Kei arrived home,” he said as he tried to hold back a laugh.

“Oh no! Did that really happen,” Tadashi gasped as he thought of the night he had met with Tsukki at the tide pools.

“They were both quite upset with him,” Akiteru carried on with a nod, his expression jokingly serious. “Mother thought for sure he had been hurt. Now he has to be back in the castle grounds by dark.”

“Oh! That explains quite a bit,” Tadashi nodded as he recalled them always being back at the castle before sunset. He hadn’t really thought about it.

“He was so upset when they made the rule. For some reason he is so adamant about going to the shore,” Akiteru hummed thoughtfully. “He’s always been ever since he was small.”

“I wonder why…?” Tadashi blushed as he tried to not be obvious.

“Well, Kei works in odd way,” Akiteru tease.

“I hear ya,” Tadashi agreed.

The two shared a look before they both broke into giggles at Kei’s expense.

Just then said blue tailed merman furiously bursted into the quiet library.

“I can’t believe this,” Tsukishima spat, not noticing Tadashi and Akiteri quite yet.

“Kei?” Tadashi immediately answered in worry as he rushed to the merman. He had never seen Tsukki this upset. He looked as if he was going to strangle someone. Had Bokuto finally gone too far today?

“Sea Star,” Tsukishima greeted softly. Looking to Tadashi, his anger began to subside. 

Tadashi quietly looked up at Tsukki in hopes to help comfort whatever was upsetting him. 

Tsukishima’s eyes then shooted to Akiteru. Any softness that his eye had held faded.

“Oh… what are you doing here?” Tsukishima flatly asked, his lips pulled into a deep frown.

“Oh-um, hey, little bro,” Akiteru replied sheepishly, none too surprised by his brothers greeting.

“What?” Tsukishima barked.

Tadashi shrang to the side, unsure why Tsukki seemed so upset.

“I should be asking you that,” Akiteru replied light heartedly. “What’s got you so upset, bro?”

“You know damn well,” Tsukishima replied through gritted teeth.

“Mom and Dad just worry about you,” Akiteru applied, apparently knowing what it was that upset Kei.

“They have no right!” Tsukishima spat in reply.

Tadashi looked between the two brother, his expression full of worry. He had no clue what either was talking about.

“Kei, your a prince…” Akiteru replied, thought his tone didn’t sound too genuine. He sounded as if he were repeating someone else's words and not his own true thoughts.

“Just because you were okay with an arranged marriage doesn't mean I am okay with it,” Tsukishima’s growled as his eyes held venom.

Tadashi felt his heart go cold at the words ‘arranged marriage’.

“It’s not an arranged marriage, Kei. You’re just going to be meeting a prince from another kingdom,” Akiteru tried to reason. “No one expects you two to marry.”

Tadashi did not like the sound of where this was going.

“You think I believe that!” Kei practically spat. “Father seem to be all but ready to order the flowers and set the marriage date.”

“Kei, you know how dad can get carried away but he means no harm... ” Akitaru tried to reason.

Tsukishima shot his brother a warning glare. His sharp eye then turned on Tadashi.

Tadashi felt a cold shiver run down his spine.Tsukki had never looked to him with such malice. If anyone else had looked at him in such a way, Tadashi would have been scared for his life. 

Tsukishima seemed to have realized this for only a second later his eye softened as he grumbled a quiet “sorry”.

This was another one of those moments where Tadashi longed to say ‘Tsukki’ but his lips were left dry.

“Let’s go,” Tsukishima said after a moment's silence before taking Tadashi’s wrist and leading him out of the library.

Tadashi followed quietly, glancing back once to see Akiteru’s worried face.

Tadashi followed Tsukki down the winding halls of the castle, not questioning where the prince was leading him. It was almost as if Tsukki himself hadn’t a plan in mind. After swerving around many corners, Tsukki had settled on stopping out in the castle garden.

The garden was full of beautiful vibran sea plants and anemones that swayed peacefully with the ocean current. Tsukishima led Tadashi to a small coral bench where they both sat. The two quietly took in the large vibrant garden as the setting sun filtered through the surface. 

Tadashi didn’t know what to say to comfort the prince. The idea of an arranged marriage still danced in his mind.

“A prince will be coming in a few days,” Tsukishima began to explain, his voice now much calmer than before.

Tadashi’s large eyes studied the prince with care a he spoke.

“Unlike with the freak duo that came last week, this time this prince will be coming with the intent of us possibly courting each other,” Tsukishima’s voice held a sharp edge as he spoke.

Tadashi did not like the sound of this prince. Tsukki seemed pretty upset about the whole deal now but what if the two were to fall in love.

“They can’t make you fall in love,” Tadashi softly comforted the prince. “Your parent’s would not force a marriage, would they?” as he spoke he gently rested a hand upon the prince’s hand.

“It doesn’t matter what I think of this prince,” Tsukishima replied as he laced his fingers with Tadashi’s. He unconsciously seemed to lean upon the smaller merman.

Tadashi felt his heart go all a flutter at the body contact. He was almost certain that Tsukki was unaware of his current actions but Tadashi didn’t care.

“They are just going to present me with more and more suitors until I cave,” Tsukishima sighed heavily.

Tadashi allowed himself to lean into the prince as a way to comfort him even more. He had never even thought this as a possible hurdle.

“They said they are only doing this for my future,” Tsukishima carried on. “I’m not saying this to be romantic or anything but I don’t want to marry for money or politics.”

“That doesn’t sound like any fun,” Tadashi quietly agreed. “I’m sure you’ve told them this, your parents?”

“In a way,” Tsukishima huffed as he refused to make eye contact with Tadashi. 

Tadashi had a feeling that he hadn’t. This caused him to smiled softly at the prince.

“Well, maybe you should,” Tadashi calmly encouraged. “I know your mother would listen.”

The two mermen looked into each other’s eyes. Tsukishima’s anger now defused, his eyes held nothing but affection for Tadashi. Tadashi longingly looked into the prince's amber eyes. Oh how he wished he could be the one Tsukki courted.

“My Little Sea Star,” Tsukishima replied in a low whisper. His eyes studied Tadashi’s face like they always did, as if he were looking desperately for an answer to a dire question.

With large pleading eyes, Tadashi returned the look begging for Tsukki to call him by his proper name.

Breaking the gaze, Tsukishima released a long sigh. “I’ll think about it,” he said after a long moment.

Tadashi cocked his head to the side, sad that the moment was over but curious about what Tsukki meant.

“I’ll talk to Mother and Father about this whole thing,” Tsukishima clarified with a nod.

“I’ll be rooting for you,” Tadashi replied with an encouraging smile. 

Tsukishima replied with a silent thankful nod.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There we go! Chapter 8 is done and over! I hope you enjoyed it. It was really fun to write Akiteru. Always liked him (spoiler) even if he did fool poor baby Kei into thinking he was the ace. Oh well! We all make mistakes ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯.
> 
> So many thing revealed! I wonder who this visiting prince is going to be? Will they be friend or foe!? Will Tadashi have to fight them for Tsukki’s affection? Will Tsukki fall for this other prince? Will Tsukki ever realize who Tadashi is!?!?! These questions and more will be answered if you stay tuned!
> 
> I’d like to thank you all so much for sticking around to read and for leaving such pleasant reviews and all the great kudos. It fills my ego… I mean my heart with so much joy. Please, if you have a moment do leave another review to keep filling my ego… I mean my HEART with joy and happiness. I do love to hear from you all.
> 
> Well that is it for this week. I will see you all next week~!


	9. The Kelp Forest

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey all! I hope you are ready to meet the other prince! I wonder who it could be? The suspense is killing me >w<... well not really since I was the one who wrote this ehehehe <3 I hope you enjoy. 
> 
> Also this will be the chapter a new ship is introduced. I wonder what ship that could be? Hummm… tehehe you’ll have to just read to find out <3
> 
> I’d like to think my beta reader heichousheadphones (https://heichousheadphones.tumblr.com/) for taking time from their busy day to help proofread all these chapters. Hurray!
> 
> Without further ado, here is chapter 9!!!

Tadashi wanted to deny it, but the purple tailed prince that floated in front of him was nothing but stunning. The merman had short jet black hair that swayed beautifully with the ocean current. His eyes were dark and mysterious, enchanting anyone who looked into them. His skin was smooth and flawless and his shimmering purple tail looked like it could have been made up of several tiny purple gems. Despite standing out beautifully amongst everything around him, his eyes were bored and almost expressionless.

Tadashi could not help the feel worried that spread from his stomach to the rest of his body. How could Tsukki not want to court someone as beautiful as this merman. Tadashi suddenly became very aware of the fact that his light yellow tail seemed to fade in with the sand on the ocean floor. He had the sudden urge to cover it up or paint it a different more brilliant color.

The prince had just exited from what looked to be a carriage made of coral that had been pulled by a few rather large spotted sharks. In Tadashi’s opinion it made the merman seem even more impressed but he had found that certain breeds of sharks were often used for such laborious work. 

The purple tailed prince elegantly made his way from the caraig to the party waiting in the courtyard to greet him. Along with Tadashi and Tsukishima, there was Kuroo, Bokuto, Akiteru, the king and queen as well as a few servants and other workers of the castle all lined up to greet the prince. Stopping in front of the party the gorgeous prince bowed his head low in greeting.

“My name is Akaashi Keiji from the cold southern oceans,” the stunning merman greeted in a very calm smooth voice.

Not wanting to be rude, Tadashi nodded in greeting along with the others. He took notice of the way Bokuto’s mouth hung open, almost as if he had forgotten how to speak. He also noticed that Tsukishima seemed rudely uninterested despite Prince Akaashi’s looks. 

“We are very happy to have you here, Prince Keiji,” The Queen greeted with a kind smile.

“Please, do come in,” the King beckoned kindly. “You must be exhausted from your travels. We have a feast prepared for you.”

“Thank you very much,” Akaashi replied politely. He then followed the King and Queen into the castle followed by Akiteru, Kei and the rest of the party.

All the while Bokuto’s eyes followed every movement the purple tailed prince made.

The happy group sat around a large table as they waited for their food to be served. At the head of the table sat the King, to his right sat Prince Akaashi, then Kei and lastly Tadashi. On the other side of the king sat the Queen, than Akiteru, Kuroo and lastly Bokuto. Tasahi could not help but take notice of how neither Tsukki nor Akaashi made eye contact with one another, not even once.

“Prince Keiji, I’d like to introduce you to our son, Kei,” The Queen kindly said as she gestured to her youngest son. 

The two princes exchanged uninterested looks. Tadashi could tell the only reason Tsukki was cooperating and not leaving the room was because of implications such a rude act could have on the relationship of the two kingdoms. Tsukki could be quite rude but he wasn’t an idiot.

“It is very nice to finally meet you, Prince Kei,” Akaashi greeted in a very proper manor.

“It’s nice to meet you too, Prince Keiji,” Tsukishima replied coolly.

“Kei and his friends will be the ones you will spend your time with while your visiting,” The Queen carried on explaining. “I’m sure they would be more than happy to show you all around the kingdom.” 

Tsukishima’s grimace turned into a frown but Bokuto looked as if he was about to lose himself with excitement. Kuroo let loose a very breathy chuckle. Akaashi’s cool eyes scanned over the three men with very little emotional change.

“Sitting here is our other son, Akiteru,” The queen hummed as Akiteru sent Asahis a friendly smile. 

Akaashi greeted with a polite nod but did not smile back.

“And these two here are Kuroo and Bokuto, the knights we have assigned to our son and some of his oldest friends,” The Queen hummed with a kind smile.

“It’s very nice to make your acquaintance, Prince Keiji,” Kuroo greeted in a cool tone.

“The pleasure is all mine,” Akaashi replied though his tone and eyes carried very little emotion. 

“AH! It’s meet- you to- nice,” Bokuto clumsily spat out, obviously not mentally ready to talk with the prince. “You’re pretty,” he then blurted out as his face went beat red.

Both Tadashi and Tsukishima stifled laughs as Kuroo howled with laughter next to his dear friend. Akiteru chuckled awkwardly, obviously feeling a heavy dose of second hand embarrassment, while the queen failed to hide bouts of giggles. The King seemed to release a sign as if he expected something along these lines to happen but didn’t seem angry by it. 

Tadashi was surprised to see that Akaashi was also blushing profusely as he fought to not break his composure. It seemed as if the purple tailed prince was also struggling with his words.

“Th-thank you, Bokuto,” Akaashi replied as his cool eyes shily studied the table.

“Always helping set the mood, eh Bokuto,” Kuroo tested as he nudged the dark tailed merman.

Bokuto mearley sputtered nonesens about Akaashi as he gave an exaggerated shrug only making the purple tailed prince blush harder.

Another light hearted giggle filled the room at the expense of the still babbling Bokuto and the blushing purple tailed prince. As the laughter dies down and the appetizers were served, Akaashi’s eyes turned to Tadashi.

“And you are…?” Akaashi asked cooly as he looked over Tsukishima to the yellow tailed merman.

“I… I’m…” Tadashi sputtered as he always does when asked about his name. He still felt all sorts of embarrassment when he so much as considered calling himself Sea Star. It sent butterflies through his stomach when Tsukki did it but when anyone else did it Tadashi felt uncomfortable.

Akaashi’s blank expression turned to curiosity as Tadashi nervously stumbled over his words. 

Tadashi wish for nothing more than to sink into a whole. He could feel an overwhelming present beside him as Tsukishima seemed to sit up taller, almost as if he were trying to hide Tadashi from the other prince. Tadashi had a feeling that his own cheeks were most definitely dusted pink.

“Kei, stop that!” The King scolded, taking notice of his younger sons defensive posture.

Kei ignored his father.

“This here, is dear Prince Kei’s little foundling of whom he doesn’t like to share,” Kuroo explained with a large cheshire smile. He seemed to like the seen playing out in front of him. 

“Foundling,” Akaashi questioned cooly, he leaned over yet again to get a good look at Tadashi.

Tadashi nodded shily. He felt himself go red as he made eye contact with the curious prince. He didn’t like all this attention on himself. He didn’t like how the king sent both him and Tsukki stern looks.

“Yeah, Prince Kei just went out for a swim one day and he found him passed out,” Bokuto explained, his voice holding an odd mix of excitement and nerves. “He woke up without any memory and I, I mean, we have been taking care of him since,” Bokuto carried on as if he had single handedly been the one to care for Tadashi this whole time.

“Is that so…?” Akaashi said as he sent Bokuto a suspicious look. 

“Well,” Bokuto fultured for a moment under such scrutiny. “Well, mostly the prince but… I did teach him how to use a slingshot,” he ended proudly.

Tadashi could not help but chuckle at Bokuto’s failed attempts to impress the visiting prince.

“It really isn't any of your business,” Tsukishima flatly replied as he sent Akaashi a cool look.

Several people in the room, including Tadashi, wipered a sharp “Kei!” as they all send Tsukishima a variety of shocked looks. 

Akaashi didn't seem bothered by it. He cooly looked Tadashi over once more for shrugging it off.

“It’s nice to meet you, foundling,” Akaashi greeted cooly. 

“It’s very nice to meet you too, Prince Akaashi,” Tadashi politely replied from around Tsukki.

Akaashi looked at him for only a moment longer, his eye seemed calculating as he studied Tadashi. He then gave a small nodd of what Tadashi assumed was approved before sitting back in his chair.

“Well, now that all the introductions have been made,” The King’s voice boomed as he studied the occupants at the table. “Let us eat.”

With that the small group dug into their appetizer. The king and queen asked many a question to Akaashi about himself and the kingdom he came from. They asked of his parent who apparently were good friends of theirs. Akaashi answered most questions with simple replies and little elaboration. He reminded Tadashi a lot of Tsukki minus Tsukki’s snark. Tadashi worried this might make them a compatible pair.

To Tadashi’s delight, Tsukki seemed to have very little interest in Akaashi and Akaashi seemed to behave in the same manner, though he was a little more polite about it. The dinner carried on late into the night and ended with Bokuto telling a story about how he was able to return a young dolphin to it’s pod only a week ago. To Bokuto’s delight Akaashi seemed to show mild interest in the story.

________ 

Tadashi tried his best to hate Akaashi. Akaashi was there to court his Tsukki but try as Tadashi might, he could not find himself to even dislike the quiet prince in the slightest. Though only a few days had passed, Akaashi and Tadashi had grown to become good friends. Tadashi felt almost as if he was the one Akaashi had come to court and not Tsukki.

Tsukishima spent just as much time with Akaashi but stubbornly refused to talk with him more than he had to. Tadashi found himself apologizing for this many times but Akaashi didn’t seemed in the least bit bothered by it. Akaashi had admitted to Tadashi, when the two had been alone in the library while Tsukki was at the surface, that he had only come along on this trip so that he could visit somewhere new.

Tadashi had found out that Akaashi’s kingdom was located near the south pole and compared to warmer regions very few creatures lived in the area. Tadashi was most surprised when he found that Akaashi though humans to be nothing more than a myth. Being that humans did not live that far south nore did they travel down there, the purple tailed merman had never seen a single ounce of evidence of their existence.

Tadashi and Bokuto took pleasure in showing Akaashi all the human object that were stored about the castle, though Tadashi found that he could not speak much about each object. Bokuto spend a lot more time in the day around Tadashi and Tsukishima since Akaashi had arrived. He’d constantly talk of various things he’d done in his life to try to impress Akaashi but Akaashi never seemed to take the bait. After a while Akaashi himself would even question the dark tailed merman’s stories.

It was hard for Tadashi to view Akaashi as a love rival for Akaashi seemed to be more like a visiting exchange student then a potential partner for Tsukki.

At the current moment the 5 mermen found themselves amongst a lush kelp forest. Akaashi had shown interest in the location, seemingly eager to get to see a new environment. Large and small fish alike scurried through the long strings of kelp that reached to the ocean’s surface. Tadashi, Kuroo and Bokuto were playing a sloppy game of tag amongst the sea plants, Bokuto tried to get Akaashi to play a long every few moments. Kei refused to join in the fun but seemed to make sure to keep a close eye on Tadashi.

“You better swim faster than that,” Kuroo cackled as he came up behind Tadashi.

Tadashi released a giddy ‘no!’ as he made a sharp turn into the kelp forest in an attempt to lose the red tailed merman. Kuroo had just now discovered Tadashi’s tickle spot. Looking back to see if he had lost Kuroo, Tadashi found himself slamming head first into Tsukishima’s chest. The impact caused both of them to go spinning into a small clearing.

“Ah! S-sorry, Kei” Tadashi chuckled as he straightened himself out.

“What are you three even doing?” Tsukishima grumbled as he too composed himself. 

“It’s Kuroo, he is- AH!” Tadashi began to explain before Kuroo came barrelling into the small clearing. Tadashi immediately grabbed Tsukishima by the shoulders hiding behind him.

“Oh, you think dear little princie is going to protect you!” Kuroo spat playfully. He held his hands up high as he wiggled his fingers. “I’m gunna get chya,” Kuroo mockingjay threatened.

“No! No,” Tadashi giggled as he made sure to keep Tsukki between him and Kuroo.

“Ack! What!? Don’t use me as a shield,” Tsukishima spat sharply. His scold fell on deaf ears as Tadashi spun him around to keep Kuroo at baye.

“Sorry, Kei,” Tadashi replied though he did not let go of the merman’s broad shoulders.

“You can’t get away from me, foundling,” Kuroo threatened. He then lunged forward. 

Tsukishima let out an undignified ‘Hey!’ as Kuroo barrelled into him. The two twirled and spun in the clearing. Tadashi took the chance to disappear into the kelp forest yet again.

Tadashi swam this way and that not wanting to get caught by Kuroo and tickled yet again. After a few moments of this the sound of the prowling Kuroo faded away. Tadashi ducked behind a rock as he tried to regain his bearings. That’s when he heard it. Two other mermen talking peacefully. Tadashi quietly peaked around the rock he hid behind to find Bokuto and Akaashi sitting comfortably in a clearing that only fit the two. The sun shone warmly through the water like a spotlight on the pair.

“This place truly is amazing,” Akaashi commented as he watched sea otters playfully swirling about on the surface. His face was calm and his body relaxed.

“It really is a great place,” Bokuto agreed as he puffed out his chest. “We local merfolk take a lot of pride in taking care of the nature around here.”

“I’m sure you do…” Akaashi replied flatly before a small smile cracked his lips.

Bokuto lost his cool as his cheeks went red.

Tadashi could not turn his eyes away for the seen in front of him. His mind screamed at him to give the two their privacy but another part of him had to see where this went.

“What? Catfish got your tongue, Bokuto?” Akaashi teased, though his tone kept it’s normal calmness.

“N-No! I-I can talk,” Bokuto insisted indignantly as he pouted, his cheeks growing redder by the moment.

Akaashi softly smiled yet again before his gaze found it’s way back up to the surface where the sea otters twirled about.

“All the places you have taken me to have been wonderful,” Akaashi commented cooly. “I am looking forward to where you plan to take me next, Bokuto.”

Bokuto seemed to be at a loss of words. Tadashi could not help but whisper ‘you can do it, Bokuto!’ as he watched the merman struggle.

“Akaashi, I think you are just amazing,” Bokuto bagan baravely. “I would take you anywhere in the world you could possibly want to go.”

“Bokuto!” Akaashi whispered as he looked to Bokuto surprise. His cheeks grew pink as Bokuto smiled at him.

Akaashi’s surprise fell into sadness but he took Bokuto’s hand nonetheless. He gently leaned in on Bokuto’s shoulder. Their tails unconsciously twirled together.

“I’d love for that,” Akaashi replied after a few moments of silence. 

The two looked into each other’s eyes. Bokuto brought his hand up to caress Akaashi’s face. Akaashi leaned into the hold. Tadashi knew the looks they gave one another for he and Tsukki had shared moments very similar to this one.

Wanting to give the two their privacy, Tadashi ducked behind the rock yet again. He almost yelped for beside him sat Kuroo. Tadashi had been so enamoured by the moment that he had not noticed the red tailed merman come up beside him. They both exchanged knowing looks, both wanting to give the two a sweet moment.

“I’m sorry Bokuto,” Akaashi’s voice caused Kuroo and Tadashi to peak over the rock yet again.

Akaashi was now turned away from Bokuto. If he were not under water Tadashi would have expected to see tears in his eyes. 

“Akaashi, what do you mean?” Bokuto asked, his voice shaking with a mix of confusion and fear.

“Bokuto, I’m the only prince of my kingdom....” Akaashi explained, his voice also shook with a heartbreaking sadness. “I can’t… I have to…” Akaashi carried on though he seemed unable to get out what he wanted to say.

A cold sadness fell upon the seen. Tadashi felt his heart break for the two. He knew what it was like to long to be with the one you love. Kuroo hummed solemnly as he too seemed to be affected by the reality.

“But Akaashi… I’m sure there must be a way-” Bokuto tried his best to reason but he too knew there was very little they could do.

“No, Bokuto!” Akaashi cut in. “I must marry for my kingdom,” He stated though he did not seem convinced by his own words.

Tadashi nearly jumped out of his tail when the final member of their party settled next to him. Tsukishima glanced over the rock for only a moment before looked at Tadashi. Tsukishima rolled his eyes as if he were above such a the cliche moment. Tadashi knew though that Tsukki was struggling with the exact same thing with his parents. 

Before anymore could be said Akaashi exited the clearing. Bokuto swiftly followed as he called the merprince’s name.

The three behind the rock exchanged looks. Tadashi’s heart felt heavy. Even if he did get a true love's kiss from Tsukki would they even be able to be together? The thought crushed him even more. He supposed it would be better than living on land while Tsukki lived under the sea. If he was lucky perhaps Tsukki would keep him as a sort of mistress. The idea almost scandalized Tadashi then and there. He did his best to not let it show.

“Well, that was a bummer,” Kuroo sighed. “I hope Bokuto is going to be okay.”

“I don’t know what he was expecting, falling in love with a prince like that,” Tsukishima huffed. This won him a knowing look from Kuroo as the red tailed bodyguard looked from him to Tadashi.

Tadashi figited uncomfortably.

“It’s horrible though,” Tadashi cut in. “Not being able to be with the one you love,” his voice shook as he spoke. If he were not under water he could have shed a tear. Tadashi’s sad eyes looked to Tsukki.

Tsukishima mistakenly returned the gaze. Tadashi could visibly see Tsukishima's hard shell crack ever so slightly. Tsukishima than looked to the surface longingly.

“Yeah, it is a little unfair,” Tsukishima agreed as he gazed at the surface.

The three sat in silence as the moment passed.

“Well, we better go find them,” Kuroo sighed as he started in the direction the two lovers had feld.

“Yeah, before Bokuto does something stupid,” Tsukishima agreed as he followed after Kuroo.

Tadashi swam close behind Tsukishima. His mind raced as he tried not to focus on the idea of Tsukishima having to marry another royal. Tsukki was second born so maybe there were different rules. Nonetheless he felt just terrible for Akaashi. There had to be away around this so that the two princes could choose to be with whomever they wanted.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, so we got to meet the other prince? I felt a little bad for Bokuto and Akashi as I wrote this but I also had a lot of fun doing it ehehehe. I hope they were not too OOC. This was my first time ever really writing Akaashi so I hope I did him justice. Now we only can ask, what is going to happen next? Will Akaashi and Bokuto work things out? Will Akaashi ultimately have to marry Tsukki regardless of this feelings? Whatever will Tadashi do? This and more will be answered if you stay tuned :)
> 
> Yup, I should be able to get chapter 10 out on time next weekend to look out for it! So far it seems this fic is going to be over 15 chapters since I have just finished chapter 15 and it is in the middle of editing. I’m unsure if it will reach 20 chapters thought so I’ll let you all know once I’ve figured it out.
> 
> I hope you are all enjoying the story. I want to thank for all the Kudos and the reviews. Please do leave a review if you have anything to say. I love to hear from my readers :)
> 
> See you all next chapter!!!


	10. The Study

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey all! Well here is chapter 10! I hope you are ready. Things are about to ramp up. I do hope you enjoy this chapter. I looked forward to writing it and had so much fun doing so.
> 
> I’d like to think my beta reader heichousheadphones (https://heichousheadphones.tumblr.com/) for taking time from their busy day to help me with my horrible grammar.
> 
> Without further ado, here is chapter 10!!!

Tadashi found himself quite alone as he aimlessly wandered the halls of the large sea castle. Kuroo had yet to come around that day, Bokuto had taken Akaashi off somewhere despite the episode they had in the kelp forest and Tsukki was off at the surface doing whatever it was he does up there. Tadashi didn’t mind being alone though. This was his first time wandering the castle. The only places he had visited within the castle were the library, dining room, his own bedroom and the various courtyards and gardens outside.

Tadashi had heard from Bokuto that there was a game room with various things such as merchess and what sounded like mermaid ping pong. Bokuto had told him earlier how to find the location but Tadashi seemed to have lost his way.

“Was it take a left at the shell mural and right at the second hall?” Tadashi mumbled nervously as he turned down another hall. “Or was it the large vase and left at the third hall?”

Tadashi’s head began to spin as he looked down the pearly hall. There were no windows in sight to help him orient himself and he had not come across any castle staff in a while. How far had he actually gone? He felt himself begin to panic. How stupid could he have been to get himself lost. Perhaps he should have asked Bokuto for a written map. Or better yet, he should have asked Kuroo for directions.

“He said the door to the game room was large and wooden,” Tadashi reminded himself aloud in hopes to keep his nerves down. Maybe if he swam around enough he could find it by luck.

Most of the doors in the castle were made of wood so Tadashi supposed the library's door must be larger than the other’s and perhaps made of a different wood. Bokuto hadn’t really elaborated and Tadashi was now scolding himself for not collecting more information from the guard. He turned another corner and was met by a hall that looked identical to all the other halls except for one thing.

At the very end of the hall sat a door that was slightly bigger than the rest and seemed to be made of a darker wood. Tadashi was unsure whether this door was for the game room but it would not hurt to check. He swiftly made his way to the door, doing his best to act as if he had never been lost in the first place.

With a small click of the handle, Tadashi pushed the large door open. It took his eyes a moment to adjust to the room’s much brighter lighting. On the far end of the room sat a large open window that allowed the sun to filter in illuminating the room with a warm glow. He looked around the curious room. It definitely wasn’t a game room. If Tadashi had to give it a name, he’d call it a study.

Tadashi gave a small hum as he studied the study. It contained a smile desk with a stool, a cushioned armchair by the window and a large dresser that seemed to be stuffed with various things. The room was very quiet, cozy and charming. Entering the room, Tadashi spun around slowly as he took in the room until his eyes caught sight of a small crate tucked under the table. In the crate were several small glass bottles. Tadashi knew those bottles very well for they were the same bottles he had tossed into the sea.

With shaky hand and a sudden rush of adrenaline Tadashi pulled the crate out from under the desk. He scooped up several of the bottles. His mind told him it could just be a coincidence. These bottles were super common. There had to be a logical explanation. Tsukki had never made mention of collecting his bottles before. 

Tadashi’s mind raced as he tried to control his breathing. His eyes than caught site of a deep blue bottle shaped like a fish that sat atop the desk. Tadashi froze as his eyes zoned in on the bottle. Without much thought he opened the desk drawer and felt his heart do a crazy sort of leap at was he saw. The drawer was filled to the brim with several of the sketches he had drawn. The one laying on top of the pile was of him and Tsukki racing in the cove. Tadashi had drawn himself as a merboy. He had forgotten that he had always given himself an olive green tail. Tadashi let lose an embarrassed chuckle as he glanced at his real tail. Back then he never would have guessed it to be yellow.

Without a moment's hesitation, Tadashi pulled the sketches from the drawer and began to file through them. There were so many and some Tadashi had even recalled drawing over 5 years ago. Had Tsukki really been collecting them all this time? Why had he lied to Tadashi on the beach?

Tadashi then turned to the large dresser. He hastily opened the drawer to find even more of his sketches. If he had to guess he would say that every single sketch he made had been collected and placed in this room. Slightly overwhelmed, Tadashi let loose a half laugh half sob. He felt a sudden sense of happiness and relief as well as a yearning to see Tsukki right this very second.

Tadashi’s eye then caught sight of his most recent sketch. It was the one of he and Tsukki watching the fireworks from a rock in the cove. The sketch had been carefully hung in a frame on the wall by the window. Tadashi swam over and studied the photo. He recalled how much feeling he had placed into that sketch. How he wished to be by Tsukki’s side when he had released it into the sea. And here he was as a merman having spent almost two full weeks with Tsukki.

Tadashi delicately lifted a hand as he touched the side of the frame. He and Tsukki had yet to do anything together at night. Tadashi imagined that stargazing with Tsukki must be amazing. Before Tadashi could carry on with that thought the door to the room creaked ever so slightly.

Tadashi sharply turned around to find a very shocked Tsukishima.

“What are you doing in here?” Tsukishima snapped. He had never used that tone with Tadashi not even once.

“Ah! Oh, K-Kei,” Tadashi stuttered as he felt his back hit the wall.

Tsukishima, his face stern and emotionless, swiftly floated over to Tadashi. Tadashi felt quite small.

“I-I was- I got lost,” Tadashi got out as he waited for Tsukki to yell at him.

Looming over Tadashi, Tsukishima considered his excuse. His sharp amber eyes drilled holes into the smaller merman. “This is my private study,” Tsukishima replied sharply. “I don’t allow others in here.”

“I-I didn’t know,” Tadashi replied as he tried his best to shrink into the wall. “Sorry, Kei,” Tadashi whispered as he looked down at the floor. He hated seeing Tsukki’s frustration focused on him.

Tsukishima let out a loud ‘tch’ followed by a sigh as he backed off, seemingly unable to find the will to scold the smaller merman.

“Don’t tell me, Bokuto tried to give you directions,” Tsukishima grumbled as he floated over to the desk.

“How did you know?” Tadashi replied as he cautiously looked to Tsukki. He was unsure if the other merman had fully cooled down.

“He doesn’t know his way around the castle well and he is the type to still give directions,” Tsukishima sighed as he began to reorganize the sketches that had been left on the desk.

“Ah! I’m sorry, Kei,” Tadashi sputtered as he rushed over to the desk. “I didn’t mean to look through your things. I guess I just got curious and then one thing led to another and I didn’t mean to find anything personal…” Tadashi babbled lamely.

“You talk too much,” Tsukishima scoffed.

“Sorry-” Tadashi automatically replied but found his tongue magically bound.

Both mermen paused for a moment. Tadashi shily glanced up at Tsukishima as Tsukishima looked to Tadashi in mild shock. It looked as if the merprince was experiencing deja-vu or perhaps discovered truth in something he was sceptical about. Tadashi could feel his cheeks go pink as Tsukishima’s amber eyes studies him.

“These sketches,” Tsukishima began slowly. “They were drawn by a human boy whom I met when I was younger.” Tsukishima looked to Tadashi expectantly.

Tadashi could not hide the guilt from his eyes nor did he really want to. Tadashi looked from his twiddling fingers to Tsukki’s eyes as he lost any sort of reply he wanted to say. 

“I met with him about a month ago,” Tsukishima carried on. “I told him I go to the surface at noon.” Tsukishima’s voice seemed to grow lower as he spoke. “I thought for sure we would meet with each other again. But I haven’t seen him at the beach in weeks…”

The normal stoic Tsukishima seemed to deflate. He looked almost dejected.

“I wouldn’t blame him if he never wanted to meet with me again…” Tsukishima sighed sadly.

“Oh, Kei, don’t say that,” Tadashi comforted as his heart broke to pieces. He hated seeing his beloved Tsukki in such a state. Had Tsukki really been this hung up over not seeing Tadashi.

Tsukishima seemed to refuse to make eye contact as he made his way to the photo on the wall.

“There was still so many things I wished to ask him,” Tsukishima spoke aloud thought it sounded like it was meant to just be a thought. “Like about all these sketches he drew. Like what these colors in the sky are,” Tsukishima carried on as he traced a finger along the sketch of a firework.

Tadashi followed the prince trying his best to comfort his love. He rested a hand on Tsukki’s shoulder as he felt a mix of regret and guilt over take him. He had no idea Tsukki had felt this way. He had wished now more than ever to not be bound by magic.

“I miss him. I just want to see him again,” Tsukishima sadly chuckled as if he too could not believe what he was saying. His slim fingers delicately ghosted across the sketch of Tadashi.

“Prince Kei,” Tadashi found himself whisper as a heaviness set into his chest.

Kei then turned to look at Tadashi. His cold amber eyes, as they of then did, studied Tadashi as if he were looking for an answer. Tadashi felt the princes gently caress the side of his face. Enjoying the touch, Tadashi leaned into it as a soft smile crept on to his lips.

“Why must you look so much like him?” Tsukishima hummed as he gently played with Tadashi’s soft hair. Something about Tsukishima’s gaze seemed almost guilty. “Where did you come from, my lost little sea star?” Tsukishima whisper sounded almost like the wind.

Tadashi felt his heart break at seeing the sadness in Tsukki’s eyes. He wished for nothing more than to tell Tsukki who he really was.

“Thought I would find you in here!” Kuroo chortled as he sauntered into the room, closely followed by Bokuto and Akaashi. “Oh, and our little founding is here as well,” he added, his brow raised in a mocking sort of shock.

Tsukishima pouted as he pulled his hand from Tadashi’s cheek. Tadashi felt himself almost follow after the hand but reminded himself of where he was.

“I’m sorry. I hope we didn’t intrude,” Akaashi apologized as he seemed to pick up on the awkward air.

Tsukishima let loose a small ‘tch’ as he looked to the side.

“No, no, we were just talking,” Tadashi insisted awkwardly as he shot Tsukki a concerned glance. His mind was still half on what Tsukki had just admitted to him.

“This here is dear Prince Kei’s private study that everyone knows about,” Bokuto proudly announced.

Tsukishima released a slow growl as Kuroo began to belt out laughter. Tadashi shot Tsukishima another worried glance. All the while Akaashi seemed uninterested.

“These are some nice drawings,” Akaashi commented as he ignored Bokuto and caught sight of the sketches on the desk. He delicately picked one up and studied it.

“They are part of Prince Kei’s special collection,” Bokuto proudly explained. “He stole them from a human.”

“Don’t touch those,” Tsukishima snapped. His demand went ignored.

“Who is this other person in the drawings?” Akashi asked as he field through a few more papers. “He sort of resembles Kei’s foundling.”

Tadashi felt his heart do a flip.

“Yeah, he does look like Starboy,” Bokuto hummed as he looked over Akashi’s shoulder. “Except he has all these specks on his face.”

“Hummm, very curious,” Akashi carried on, as he shot an accusing look at Tsukishima.

Tadashi felt himself become quite fidgety as Tsukishima’s cheeks went pink.

“You hiding something from us,” Kuroo teased as he gave Tsukishima a nudge.

“Everybody out! Now!” Tsukishima shouted as he began to push Akaashi and Bokuto out of the study. 

“Hey, we weren’t doing anything wrong,” Bokuto pouted as he was shoved out of the room.

“You too, Kuroo!” Tsukishima spat. 

“Oh-ho? Did we find a sensitive spot,” Kuroo hummed playfully as he passed Tsukishima, exiting the room.

Tsukishima then turned on Tadashi. Not even wanting to be scolded, Tadashi raced out of the room after the others. Tsukishima’s eyes followed Tadashi with an ounce of concern before releasing an exasperated sigh. Staying in the study, he then slammed the door behind the rowdy crew.

_________

It was early evening now and the four fleeing mermen had settled in the courtyard as they passed the time waiting for Tsukishima to join them. The sun above was setting and the ocean was bathed in a calm purple-pink light. Kuroo had taken to trying to teach Tadashi how to play a mergame that involved a ball and an old fishing net. At first Tadashi had found himself quite clumsy with the ball but after awhile he begane to get the hang of it and found it quite fun.

“Say, you seem like a natural,” Kuroo commented as he hit the ball over the net. “You sure this is your first time?”

“Ack-! Yeah,” Tadashi replied as he almost missed the ball but was able to sloppily to return it. “I have never played before.”

“Maybe you have but you just don’t remember,” Kuroo hummed as he returned the ball easily.

“Right, maybe…Ack!” Tadashi awkwardly replied as he missed the ball altogether.

The ball floated out of the court they were on, stopping just in front of Akaashi and Bokuto.

“Oh! I want to play too!” Bokuto cheered as he grabbed the ball and rushed onto the court. “Do you know how to play, Akashi?”

“I’ve dappled in this game before,” Akashi replied with a light shrug.

“Shall we have a round then?” Kuroo purred. “Foundling and I versus you and your prince?”

“Y-Yeah, sounds good,” Bokuto replied with a slight blush. Akaashi simply nodded in agreement.

With the rules set, the four boys playing the strange ball sport. Kuroo seemed to be the best at blocking the ball from going over the net but as time past Akaashi and Bokuto seemed to sync up most perfectly. It progressively became more and more difficult for Kuroo to keep up and Tadashi’s inexperience began to shine at full force. After a while the intense game turned into a more relaxed game of toss. Each one taking turns bumping the ball to someone else in the circle.

“So,” Bokuto began as he thoughtfully bumped the ball to Tadashi. “Akaashi and I were thinking that maybe he and Prince Kei should talk with their parents.”

“Oya? What do you mean?” Kuroo hummed with interest.

“I’ve thought it over and if my parents can’t give me a good reason as to why I shouldn't be with Bokuto then I don’t see why I can’t be with him,” Akaashi explained before Bokuto could get a word in. He caught the ball when it came to him causing everyone’s focus to be fully on him. “I am worried of how the Tsukishima family will take this, though.”

“I think prince Kei would be fine with it, obviously,” Kuroo shrugged. Tsukishima’s disinterest in Akaashi did not go unnoticed by anyone. “I’m unsure about the King and Queen though.”

“Yes, that’s what worried me too,” Akaashi hummed. “Our families get along so well. I wouldn’t want to spoil that.”

“King and Queen Tsukishima are reasonable, right?” Bokuto shrugged with a slight hint of worry.

“They have been for as long as I’ve known them,” Kuroo replied with a shrug of his own.

“They’ve been accepting of me despite me being a stranger,” Tadashi pointed out.

“Will Prince Kei compile if we ask him to talk with them?” Akaashi asked as he looked to Tadashi.

“Definitely,” Tadashi replied a little too quickly. “I mean, I think so,” he corrected with a blush.

“Prince Kei would do anything to get his parents off his back,” Kuroo agreed.

“Great, so you’ll talk with Prince Kei for us then, Starboy?” Bokuto asked with a cheeky smile as he looked to Tadashi.

“Wh-what? Why me?” Tadashi sputtered.

“He’s more likely to listen to you,” Bokuto shrugged.

“He does seem most compliant with you,” Akaashi agreed.

“I’d have to agree, foundling,” Kuroo nodded with a sly smirk.

Tadashi looked to the three as he went pink. Was Kei really that different towards him? “O-okay, I can try,” he replied shily.

The older mermen all exchanged approving nods. Tadashi could not help but feel that perhaps he had been set up somehow. Now he had to find a way to get Tsukki to reason with his parents.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There is chapter 10 for you. I wonder what Tsukki is thinking? Will Tadashi be able to talk with him? How will he? When will he? If he does, what will Tsukki do? Run away? Flail and scream? Just say okay? Do nothing!?!?! Kiss Tadashi so hard that Tadashi’s will enter enlightenment!?!? There is only one way to find out and that is to stay tuned!!!
> 
> I must say, I am very very very excited for next week's chapter. Chapter 11 was one of those scenes where it was one of the first things I thought of for this fic and it couldn’t have come sooner. I hope you guys find as much enjoyment with it as I do. I’m so excited I just want to post it now but I should just wait and keep with my schedule. I’m probably talking it up too much so just ignore me :x
> 
> Thank you all again for the reviews, kudos, bookmarks, follows. I am so happy to see people enjoying this. It’s good to know I am not the only mermaid au lover out there. Please do feel free to leave a review. I love to hear your reactions or any questions you may have or critiques too. I just love to hear from the readers. (but at the same time I know how hard it can be to leave a review if you don’t have anything particular to say other than ‘I like’. I have the same problem when I read fics myself. I just want to say ‘yes please more please yes more I like!!’)
> 
> Anyways, I will see you all next chapter.


	11. The Rock in the Cove

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey all! So here is chapter 11. I hope you are all ready for it. It’s quite a nice chater if I do say so myself. Fun to write at least so hopefully fun to read.
> 
> I’d like to think my beta reader heichousheadphones (https://heichousheadphones.tumblr.com/) for taking time from their busy day to help proofread all these chapters. Also heichousheadphones has drawn a nice pice of art I am currently trying to add to this chapter but am having technical difficulties so keep an eye out for it. Once I figure out what I am doing I hope to add it. Also, take some time to check out their other tumber. They have posted a tone of fun and adorable Haikyuu fanart!!!
> 
> Without further ado, chapter 11 just for you.

Tadashi paced his room at he tried his best to think of a way to talk with Tsukki about his parents. He figured if he played his cards right, perhaps he could get more than one thing out of the conversation. As his mind filtered through ideas he found himself wandering back to when it had been just Tsukki and himself alone in the room. How Tsukki had talked about human Tadashi with such longing and how he had looked at Tadashi with such struggle in his eyes.

Tsukki had admitted to realizing Tadashi looked similar to his human self. Perhaps Tsukki just could not believe a human could become a merman. Tadashi could understand Tsukkis reservations on assuming Tadashi was Tadashi. Tadashi imagined that if Tsukki had grown legs and walked on land it would have taken him time to realize and believe it really was Tsukki.

Tadashi sighed as he wandered over to the large window in his room. He rested his head upon his arms and his arms upon the windowsill as he looked to the surface. It was late at night and Tadashi could barely make out a squiggly round orb that was the moon. From where he sat deep beneath the ocean he could not make out a single star. He wondered if merfolk even knew of star gazing. It was such a relaxing and quiet hobby. Tadashi was sure Tsukki would enjoy it.

Tadashi recalled all those summers he and Yachi would sit out and look at the stars during the Summer Festival before the fireworks show began. Tadashi had learned several constellations and found it most enjoyable racing to point them out. He and Yachi would have so much fun as they looked to the starry sky. Tadashi would get so engrossed by the sport that he would always get caught off guard by the fireworks display. He would always give a surprised jump and Yachi would always laugh at his expense. Tadashi let loose a breathy laugh at the many memories. Tsukki would definitely find wonder in both the starry sky the brilliant fireworks.

That’s when it hit Tadashi. The summer festival! The firework show! Had it passed yet?

Tadashi raced to the small mercalendar on his wall. Tsukki had taught him how to read it one of his first few days in the castle. Tadashi looked at what day it was today then matched it to when the summer festival would be taking place in his village. He counted once, twice and a third time before he released a giddy squeake. 

The Summer festival had yet to pass. He still had two days before the firework show!

Tadashi’s mind raced as he began to piece together a plan. Tadashi paced his room yet again but this time with more reason. With one hand to his chin and the other hand wrapped around his middle, Tadashi began to scheme.

He wanted so badly to see the stars with Tsukki and Tsukki wanted equally to see the fireworks. Tadashi had to somehow get Tsukki to go with him to the surface at night. Once there and once seeing the fireworks Tsukki is sure to put two to two together. Once Tsukki realizes Tadashi is the same Tadashi, he is sure to kiss Tadashi and Tadashi would be able to be with Tsukki forever. Once Tsukki knows who he really is he is sure to talk with his mother and father. 

Tadashi didn’t know why but he had a good feeling about this plan. It had to work for Tadashi didn’t have much longer to stay a merman. Once the spell wore off Tadashi would return to the surface, never to see Tsukki or his new friends ever again.

Tadashi felt a small pinch of panic shoot through him at this realization. He had less than a week before his time was up. No matter what, Tadashi had to get Tsukki to see those fireworks with him.

_____

The next afternoon while Tsukki was visiting the surface, Tadashi had called the gang into the library. He knew Tsukki was not allowed out of the castle at night and would need to enlist the others help to be sure they were not caught when he and Tsukki snuck out of the castle tomorrow.

Slightly shaky and unsure if the others would comply with such demands, Tadashi turned to face Bokuto, Akaashi and Kuroo. The three men looked to Tadashi with varied puzzled expressions.

“Why did you call us all here, Starboy?” Bokuto bluntly asked in excitement.

“Curious you’d call us all here while the prince was out, foundling,” Kuroo purred with agreement as he gave Tadashi a cheshire smile.

“I-I haven’t been able to talk with Prince Kei yet,” Tadashi admitted with a sheepish smile. For some reason he felt this was the best way to start.

The three mermen exchanged looked, surprised and possibly taken aback by Tadashi’s statement.

“Is something the matter, foundling?” Akaashi asked with slight worry.

“Well, yes and no,” Tadashi nervously hummed. He found himself unable to look any of the three mermen in the eyes. 

The three mermen exchanged confused looks once more before they turned back to Tadashi for more of an explanation.

“I do still plan on talking with him,” Tadashi clarified as he tried his best to think of the right words to say so as to not get blocked by any of the magic holding his tongue. “But I am going to need your help.”

For the third time the three mermen exchanged looks before looking back to Tadashi.

“Okay, what can we do for you, foundling?” Kuroo prompted.

“This might sound like an odd request but please you just need to trust me,” Tadashi insisted as he looked to the three men. “I want to talk with Prince Kei at the surface tomorrow night.”

“The surface, Starboy?” Bokuto questioned.

“Why the surface?” Akashi added cooly.

“The prince isn’t allowed out of the castle at night,” Kuroo hummed with a hint of skepticism. 

“Right, Kei isn’t allowed out at night and I was hoping you three could cover for us while we are out,” Tadashi said with what he hoped was a reassuring smile.

“But why the surface?” Bokuto repeated. This time with a bit more insistence. 

“I know this is going to sound fishy,” Tadashi started as he gave a nervous smile. “But I think it’s the best setting for me to talk with him.”

“But why?” Akashi prompted calmly.

“I… I can’t say,” Tadashi admitted as he felt a wave of embarrassment and shame come over him. Kuroo and Bokuto looked to Tadashi with suspicion. Tadashi fought the urge to shrink away.

“The surface is a dangerous place,” Kuroo hummed darkly. “How do we know you aren’t going to do something to the prince?”

Tadashi nearly gasped at Kuroo’s statement. He would never hurt Tsukki. He felt almost insulted at the notion. 

“I’m sorry but I can’t tell you why,” Tadashi repeated with a bit more conviction. “But you can trust me when I say that I’d never ever, ever, do anything to hurt Prince Kei,” Tadashi insisted as he challenged Kuroo and Bokuto’s suspicion. “Kei means the world to me and I would never put him in harm's way.” 

Bokuto looked to Tadashi practically convinced but Kuroo still eyed Tadashi with uncertainty.

“I believe you, foundling,” Akaashi said with a stern nod. “I’ve only just met you all but I know that Foundling would never knowingly hurt Prince Kei.” Tadashi smiled as he exchanged a look with Akaashi, grateful that the older merman believed in him.

“If Akaashi believes you, then I do too, Starboy!” Bokuto cheered.

“Of course you would,” Kuroo grumbled as he shot Bokuto an accusing look.

Bokuto sheepishly smiled as he gave a shrug.

“You can trust me, Kuroo,” Tadashi prompted with a genuine smile.

Kuroo sauntered over to Tadashi before looking him directly in the eye. For a moment Tadashi felt the need to recoil back but held his ground. Kuroo looked in to Tadashi’s eyes as if he were looking for any sign of a threat or a lie. Tadashi looked back not hiding anything from the older merman.

“Yeah, yeah. Okay, I believe you,” Kuroo sighed as he pulled back, giving Tadashi room to breath again. “It’s not like our little foundling here is much of a threat anyways,” Kuroo added as he ruffled Tadashi’s hair.

Tadashi felt a smile bloom on his face as relief filled him.

“Tell us what you need from us, foundling,” Kuroo purred as he gave Tadashi a scheming smile.

Tadashi smiled back with his own scheming smile as he faced the other mermen.“I haven't really come up with all the points but this is what I’ve got so far...” Tadashi began to explain.

With that the four mermen huddled close in the library as they pieced together a plan to sneak Tsukki out of the castle. 

_______

If Tadashi were not underwater then he would surely be drenched in sweat. What if Tsukki didn’t comply? What if they got caught? If they were caught Tsukki would surely get into trouble. Tadashi would feel just terrible if that happen and Tsukki would definitely be upset with him.

Nonetheless, Tadashi found himself outside of Tsukki’s bedroom door. The door was large and made of a beautiful polished pale wood that Tadashi had never seen before. Tadashi felt a wave of worry as he looked both ways down the hall. 

Ensuring the coast was clear, Tadashi lifted his fist and gently knocked a few times. He listened carefully not hearing a single sound on the other side of the door. He had never come to visit with Tsukki after hours so he hoped Tsukki wasn’t the type to go to sleep right way. Perhaps his first knock had been too soft. Tadashi lifted his fist yet again and gave a much more sturdy nock that echoed through the halls. Tadashi listened and almost right away he heard movement and an annoyed sigh from the other side of the door. Tadashi swam back a bit so as to not be so close to the door when it opened.

“Akiteru! I told you I was going to bed now!” Tsukishima spat as he swung the door open. His annoyed expression immediately melted when his eye fell upon a quite startled Tadashi.

Tadashi gave a sheepish smile and a small wave as Tsukki seemed slightly at a loss of words, obviously caught off guard by Tadashi.

“Sea Star?” Tsukki mumbled in question.

“Good evening, Prince Kei,” Tadashi greeted as he scooted to be closer to the prince.

“What are you doing here at this hour?” Tsukishima asked as he allowed Tadashi to scoot closer into his bubble.

“I have a surprise for you, Prince Kei,” Tadashi explained as he reached his hand out for Tsukki to take.

“Hummm? What kind of surprise?” Tsukishima hummed as he failed a suspicious glance. His eyes looked to Tadashi’s hand itching to take it.

“It’s a surprise,” Tadashi giggled playfully. “If we don’t hurry, we’ll be too late,” he prompted as he held his hand further forward for Tsukki to take.

Tsukishima studied Tadashi for a quick beat, his amber eyes judging Tadashi’s words. Tsukishima’s gaze held more of reluctant curiosity than suspicion. Slowly he placed his pale hand into Tadashi’s.

Tadashi beamed brightly as he laced his fingers with Tsukki’s. His heart gave a bubbly flip when Tsukki’s cheeks dusted pink. “Let go,” Tadashi whispered, his voice unsteady with joy.

Tsukishima nodded signaling Tadashi to lead the way.

The two mermen traveled the halls of the castle. Tadashi followed the path Kuroo had instructed him to. The other three mermen promised to make sure the path was clear of anyone that could be a possible hindrance. In an easy few minutes, Tadashi and Tsukishima found themselves at a back exit.

At this Tsukishima hesitated, stopping in his tracks.

“Are we leaving the castle, Sea Star?” Tsukishima questioned as he pulled Tadashi back from the exit.

Tadashi felt a jolt of nerves run through him as he turned to look at Tsukki.

“Y-yes…” Tadashi stuttered as he tried his best to keep his composure.

“Sea Star, you know I can’t-” Tsukishima began sourly.

“It’s okay, Prince Kei,” Tadashi cut in before Tsukki could finish. “I promise we will be back before anyone knows we are gone,” Tadashi confidently assured. He did his best to smiled and stay calm as he gave Tsukki a slight tug towards the exit.

Tsukishima hesitated for a moment as he studies Tadashi. He seemed to be weighing his options.

“If we don’t hurry we’ll be too late,” Tadashi pushed as he gave the prince a reassuring smile. “You can trust me, Kei.”

Tsukishima gave a small ‘tch’ and released a sigh as he lost himself to Tadashi’s pleas. “Fine! Lead the way, Sea Star,” Tsukishima prompted as he relaxed his arm.

“You’re not going to regret it, Kei,” Tadashi smiled brightly before he began to lead himself and the prince out of the castle grounds.

The two swiftly made their way through the back end of town and towards the cove. Tadashi swiftly pulled Tsukishima along, not wanting to miss out on the fire works. Tsukishima hummed in confusion as he followed the yellow tailed merman to the ocean’s surface.

“Why are we at the surface, Sea Star?” Tsukishima questioned as they broke the surface.

“I have something to show you,” Tadashi vaguely explained.

Tadashi looked around for only a moment before catching sight of the cove. Before anymore could be asked he swiftly lead Tsukki to the small rock that had inspired him to draw his firework sketch. Still quite curious and slightly reluctant, Tsukishima followed Tadashi’s lead.

“Let’s sit on here,” Tadashi prompted once they made it to the rock.

Tsukishima tilted his head slightly as he studied Tadashi. Tadashi released a nervous chuckle as he tried to keep his cool.

“St-stop being stubborn and just sit,” Tadashi stuttered as he pushed Tsukki to the rock.

With another ‘Tch’ and a sigh Tsukishima pulled himself gracefully onto the rock. Tadashi, very much so clumsily, pulled himself onto the spot next to Tsukki. The rock being much smaller than Tadashi had expected barely fit the two of them, making both mermen lean in on each other as they sat.

It was dark and despite being night the summer air was warm and salty. The lights in the distant village were all out in preparation for the fireworks show. The moon was but a sliver high in the sky and the stars shone brightly around the two mermen. The milky way streaked brightly across the sky almost giving the allusion of a starry river.

With a relaxed sigh, Tadashi unconsciously leaned on Tsukki as he looked up to the heavens. His eyes caught sight of a few constellations that vibrantly shown amonths the black night. He hadn’t realized how much he had missed the starry sky.

“What are we doing here?” Tsukishima asked as he gave Tadashi a gentle nudge.

“I brought you here to enjoy the night,” Tadashi explained as he leaned away from Tsukki so as to look at him. The darkness in the night made it hard for Tadashi to make out any details of the merman next to him but Tsukki’s eyes shown through the darkness like the moon.

Tsukishima looked from Tadashi to the surroundings. His eyes wandered the cove before looking up to the heavens. Though they could not see the waves in the darkness, they could hear them calmly lap against the rock they sat upon. Tsukishima released a deep sigh as he began to relax against Tadashi.

Tadashi felt warmth spread in his chest as he followed suit, returning his gaze to the heavens. He leaned gently against Tsukki as he rested a hand upon his shoulder. To Tadashi, this was heaven.

The two mermen sat in peaceful silence as they enjoyed the calmness of the clear summer night. The sound of the calm ocean waves lulled the two into an almost trans like state. Time seemed to pass slowly by as the two lost track of it.

“Sea Star,” Tsukishima calmly hummed. “Why did you bring me here?”

“I thought you would enjoy it, Prince Kei,” Tadashi replied with a hum of his own.

“Have you done this before? Looking at the night sky?” Tsukishima asked, his tone holding as hint of suspicion though his body stayed relaxed.

Tadashi once again, as he often did, felt a tug of magic making it impossible for him to answer. All Tadashi could do was hum calmly in reply.

“Prince Kei...” Tadashi began, his voice slightly hesitant.

Tsukishima hummed as he shifted slightly to show he was listening but did not look away from the night sky.

“Prince Kei, have you talked to your parents about the arranged marriage yet?” Tadashi asked, choosing his words carefully.

Tadashi felt Tsukki stiffen next to him as he looked from the sky to Tadashi. Tadashi in turn looked to Tsukki. Tsukki’s cool eyes studied Tadashi through the dark.

“Why do you ask, my Sea Star?” Tsukishima hummed cooly.

“I-I was just wondering,” Tadashi replied, his tone slightly shaky as he second guessed bringing up the topic quite yet.

“It’s none of your business,” Tsukishima gambled with a pout.

“B-But it is my business,” Tadashi insisted almost too eagerly.

Tsukishima’s sharp eyes questioned Tadashi.

“Prince Kei, I care about you,” Tadashi began as he found himself looking to his lap. “You seem so unhappy about it… I just want you to be happy,” Tadashi’s red cheeks went unseen in the dark.

Shyly, Tadashi looked from his lap to Tsukki. Through the dark Tadashi could make out surprise but also a hint of happiness in Tsukki’s eyes. It seemed almost as if Tsukki was at a loss of words. Like he had been touched by what Tadashi had said. 

Slowly, Tsukishima took Tadashi’s hand. As he held it he gave it a small squeeze. Tadashi felt his heart flutter at the touch as both their shimmering tails wound around each other at the base.

“My Little Sea Star,” Tsukishima hummed as he seemed to be at a loss of words.

Tadashi broadly smiles at the prince, happy to find that he was not upset.

Just then a loud boom echoed through the night as the sky filled with an array of colors. The two mermen ripped their gaze from each other as they looked to the sky. Tsukishima jumped in shock almost making to jump into the sea but Tadashi held his hand tight keeping him on the rock. 

When the second round of fireworks shot into the sky Tsukishima seemed to realize what they were. His eyes went wide with shock and wonder as he released a quiet gasp. The colorful light show reflected brilliantly in the water around them.

“They’re… It’s the lights from the…” Tsukishima stuttered as he looked on in wonder. 

With a broad smile, Tadashi looked to Tsukki happy to find that Tsukki had an almost childlike wonder in his eyes. Unconsciously, Tadashi leaned in on Tsukki. The two watched, Tsukki in awe and Tadashi in bliss as the fireworks lit up the night sky.

As if reality had come back to him, Tsukishima shifted where he sat to look at Tadashi. Tadashi in turn shifted to face Tsukishima. Tsukishima studied Tadashi in amazement.

“How did you…?” Tsukishima muttered as he studied the merman next to him. The bright lights in the sky lit Tadashi up with each colorful flash.

Unable to reply verbally, Tadashi smiled broadly as he gave a nod.

Tsukishima lifted a hand as he caressed Tadashi’s cheek. His eye filled with understanding. Tadashi, as he always did, leaned into the gentle hold. Tsukishima’s thumb unconsciously stroked Tadashi’s cheekbone. Tadashi released a giddy chuchle as his chest went bubbly.

“My Sea Star, you wouldn’t happen to be…?” Tsukishima murmured as he leaned in closer to Tadashi.

“Prince Kei,” Tadashi replied with a breathy giggle as he too leaned in towards the princes. Unconsciously Tadashi lifted a hand to Tsukki’s arm to brace himself as he leaned forward.

Tadashi could feel the Prince’s breath ghost across his lips as they both leaned in. Taken in by the atmosphere, Tadashi’s eyes fluttered closed. His heart filled with warmth. His cheek tingles where Tsukki touched. Tadashi had never felt so happy in all his life. His heart flipped with joy as their lips hung only centimeters away from each other.

Just as Tadashi was about to close the distance a loud crack echoed through the sky. Before Tadashi knew up from down, he felt something pull him by the tail into the sea. Once in the water Tadashi felt himself being thrashed around violently by an invisible force. He released muffled cries as he tried his best to orient himself enough to get free from the current that had grabbed him.

“Sea Star!” Tsukishima shouted as he dove into the water after Tadashi.

“P-Prince Kei!” Tadashi shouted as he struggled uselessly. The current binding him didn’t seem to be taking him in any particular direction, it just dragged him away from Tsukki and the rock they had been sitting on.

Without a moment's hesitation, Tsukishima dove after Tadashi. Quicker than a flash of lightning, Tsukishima had reached the distressed merman pulling him swiftly out of the current and way to safety. Tsukishima held Tadashi close as Tadashi’s vision steadied. Both mermen’s heart raced.

“Sea Star are you okay?” Tsukishima asked as he held Tadashi’s face in both of his hands. His panicked amber eyes scanned Tadashi for any sign of injury.

“Prince Kei, I-” But before Tadashi could finish the current grabbed him around the tail yet again almost pulling him away from the prince.

Tsukishima, his reflexes quick, caught Tadashi by the wrist yanking him away from the strange current. “We better get out of here,” Tsukishima gasped as the current seemed to be going in for a third try. Before Tadashi could reply, Tsukishima turned and led them swiftly towards them castle. The two swam frantically away from the cove, neither taking even a moment to look back. 

Only once they were back at the courtyard on the castle ground did the two stop swimming. They both leaned on each other as they caught their breath. Tadashi’s heart raced with adrenaline and fear. What had that current been? Was it even natural?

Tsukishima also seemed shocked from the ordeal as he looked back towards the cove. His amber eyes than turned on Tadashi. “Are you okay, Sea Star?” Tsukishima asked in sharp worry as he looked Tadashi over.

“Yeah… I-I think,” Tadashi replied, finding his voice almost too shaky to speak.

Tsukishima placed his hands on Tadashi’s cheek as he carried on examining him. He ran them down his neck and to his arms stopping when he got to Tadashi’s hands. He held Tadashi’s hands tightly as if satisfied with the examination.

“Th-Thank you for saving me, Prince Kei,” Tadashi sputtered. “I-I didn’t know… I had no clue that that thing…. I didn’t mean to,” Tadashi felt his voice begin to crack as the incident that just unfolded repaid in his mind. “Y-you could have b-been hurt! I’m s-so s-sorry, K-K-Kei” Tadashi’s voice shook heavily as he spoke. If he were not under water he would definitely have tears in his eyes.

Tsukishima seemed taken aback by Tadashi’s sudden break down but held the smaller merman close. He pressed Tadashi head gently to his neck as he rubbed circles on his back. “It’s okay, Sea Star,” Tsukishima gently hummed. “We’re both okay. We’re safe now.”

Tadashi wrapped his arms around Tsukki’s middle as he buried his face into the larger man’s pale neck. “I’m sorry, Prince Kei,” Tadashi whispered.

Tsukishima rested a gentle hand upon Tadashi’s head as he held him close. The two stayed like that for a long moment. Tadashi felt his fear subside as the moments passed.

“We better get to bed,” Tsukishima quietly prompted as he loosened his hold on Tadashi. 

Tadashi pulled back as he looked to the prince. Tsukishima’s cool eyes helf nothing but comfort and affection. Tadashi felt his own face relax as he smiled at the prince nodding with agreement.

Tsukishima led Tadashi thought the castle and to the guest room Tadashi was staying in. He gently led the smaller merman to his bed.

“Now get some rest, my Sea Star,” Tsukishima hummed as Tadashi laid down. “We can talk more tomorrow morning.”

Overcome by utter exhaustion, Tadashi nodded in agreement.

“Good night, Prince Kei,” Tadashi yawned as he cuddled deeper into his sheets.

“Sleep well, my Sea Star,” Tsukishima hummed softly.

Tadashi’s eyes fluttered shut as he watched Tsukishima exit the room.

______

Tadashi was aware that he was not in bed anymore. Where he was he did not know. Whichever way he looked it was dark. Despite the darkness, Tadashi could see himself almost as if he were admitting a bright glow from his body. Even though the situation was odd he did not feel an ounce of worry. He found himself to be floating. He felt as if he were moving but staying in place at the same time. Tadashi looked around in wonder as nothing seem to pass by.

“My Sea Star!”

Tadashi turned to find Tsukki beside him. 

 

“Tsukki!?” Tadashi found himself saying.

“The stars are beautiful, aren’t they Tadashi?” Tsukishima hummed.

Tadashi blinked and found that above, below and all around them hung twinkling stars.

“Where are we, Tsukki?” Tadashi gasped as he looked around at the endless starscape.

“I’m so happy to have finally found you, My Lost Little Sea Star,” Tsukishima replied as he grabbed Tadashi and held him close.

“Tsukki! You know it’s me?” Tadashi questioned with joy as he hugged the larger merman.

“I’ve always known it was you silly,” Tsukishima laughed as he gave Tadashi a kiss on the forehead. 

“Tsukki! Why didn’t you say something then?” Tadashi laughed as he playfully punched Tsukki.

“I did but you just wouldn’t admit to it,” Tsukki pouted playfully.

“I couldn’t tell you, Tsukki. You had to figure it out for yourself,” Tadashi replied as he playfully stuck out his tongue.

Tsukki gently held Tadashi’s cheek in both hands as they both shared a gentle gaze.

“I’m so happy to finally have you by my side, Tadashi,” Tsukishima hummed with affection.

“I’m so happy to be with you too, Tsukki,” Tadashi replied as he felt himself tear up.

“Thank goodness you're safe Sea Star,” Tsukki hummed.

Tadashi nodded in agreement.

“Sea Star, please wake up,” Tsukishima’s voice was now in a panic. 

“Wake up?” Tadashi felt his heart begin to race. The stars slowly began to fade along with Tsukki.

“Wake up, Sea Star! Wake up!” Tsukishima’s voice echoed in the darkness.

_____

Tadashi shot up in bed. He felt all sorts of disorientation. It was still dark but there was some sort of panic going on outside his room. As he came to his senses he found a very worried Tsukki next to him.

“Sea Star,” Tsukishima seemed to sigh in relief.

“Prince Kei, what’s going on?” Tadashi mumbled through his sleepy state.

“Sea Star, I need you to stay in your room and don’t leave until I come to get you,” Tsukishima spoke quickly.

Tadashi sleep shook off at the worry in Tsukki’s voice. Shouting and yelling could he heard from the other side of the door. Tadashi looked to it in worry

“What is it, Tsukki?” Tadashi questioned as he looked to the door.

“You’ll be safe in here, my Sea Star, so promise me you won’t leave until we are given the clear,” Tsukishima sharply replied.

Tadashi hesitated for a moment still feeling quite confused by the ruckus outside the and the rude awakening. He looked to Tsukki seeing the merman’s eye full of nothing but worry and care.

“Okay, I’ll stay here,” Tadashi nodded, happy to see Tsukki relax.

Tsukishima took Tadashi’s face in his hands. He looked deep into Tadashi’s eyes as his thumbs ghosted Tadashi’s cheeks. He seemed to be memorizing Tadashi’s features. Tadashi felt his cheeks go pink as he looked up at the prince.

“Prince Kei, Prince Kei where are you?” called a panicked voice from outside the door.

“I’ll be back soon so stay here where it is safe, My Little Sea Star,” Tsukishima hummed as he looked at Tadashi one last time.

“I will,” Tadashi said with a small nod.

Seemingly pleased. Tsukishima released his hold on Tadashi. Tadashi watched as the prince exited the room. Loud voices and panicked shouting filled the halls. Tadashi waited patiently in his bed for Tsukki to return to him. After a while the panic outside seemed to settle. Before long Tadashi had been claimed by sleep yet again. When he woke up the next morning he waiting once more for Tsukki to come and fetch him, but Tsukki never came back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There we go, chapter 11 all done. I hope you enjoyed it. This was such a fun chapter to write. Meryama and Mertsukki stargazing on a rock was one of the things that inspired me to write this fic. I hope you all enjoyed there little date. But what was it that crashed their date early? Was it just the tide? Could it have been something else? Where did Tsukki go? What was the comotion last night? There is only one way to find out and that is to stay tuned.
> 
> As always, next week’s chapter should be up on time. It’s another good one so I hope you hang around to read it.
> 
> As always, thank you all for the wonderful review, follows, kudos and so on. I love to get feedback from my readers. It really helps me know what ya’ll think of the story so far. If you have anything to say do feel free to post in the comment section below. I’d love to hear from you.
> 
> See you all next chapter :)


	12. Tsukki's Room

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, I have chapter 12 read for you to enjoy. I hope you all find this chapter to be a fun read. Now, let’s see what all the commotion was in the last chapter. Where could our Tsukki have gone.
> 
> I’d like to thank my beta reader heichousheadphones (https://heichousheadphones.tumblr.com/) for taking time from their busy day to help proofread all these chapters. Hurray!
> 
> Without further ado, here is chapter 12.

When Tadashi woke the next morning he waited quietly in his room for Tsukki to return. Time passed slowly as Tadashi sat quietly on his bed. Not a single noise could be heard from the other side of the door. Tadashi wondered what the commotion from last night could have been. Several times he wanted to check and see what could have happened but Tsukki seemed so adamant that he wait. Tadashi trusted Tsukki so waiting he would.

It was late in the morning when the door creaked open. Almost instantly Tadashi was off the bed and across the room. “Prince Kei?” Tadashi gasped in greeting but to his shock it was not Prince Kei to greet him.

“Sorry, foundling, wrong person,” Kuroo greeted with a chuckle as he entered the room.

Tadashi felt himself deflate as a gloomy Bokuto followed Kuroo into the room.

“Nice to see you too, Starboy,” Bokuto greeted in a feigned attempt to seem happy.

Something about the two mermen seemed off. They seemed uneasy and worried. Tadashi picked up on this immediately and felt a sudden panic bloom from his chest.

“What is it? What’s the matter? Where is Prince Kei?” Tadashi found himself asking in rapid succession. He swam in close on the two other mermen as he demanded answers.

“Calm down, foundling,” Kuroo hummed as he rested a hand on Tadashi's shoulder.

“Kei told me to wait here! He said he would come back but he hasn’t,” Tadashi almost sobbed in worry. “Where is he? Is he hurt?”

“Kei is fine, foundling,” Kuroo assured though his expression still seemed hesitant.

“What is it than!?” Tadashi demanded as he looked to the two for immediate answers.

“You see, Starboy, there was a break in last night…” Bokuto started in a hesitant tone that didn’t fit his normal demeanor.

“A break in? What do you mean?” Tadashi gasped. “Is Kei…. Did he get hurt?”

“No, Kei wasn’t the target,” Kuroo calmly replied.

Tadashi looked to the two, his eyes demanding a full explanation.

“Whoever it was broke into Akaashi’s room,” Bokuto cut in, his voice cracking when he said the name of the merman he loved.

“Akaashi?” Tadashi questioned. “Is he okay?”

“Strangely enough, yes,” Kuroo hummed. “Nothing seemed out of place. Someone smashed into his room. By the time anyone came, they found Akaashi to be shaken but okay and nothing to be out of place except for a broken window”

“No one was able to find who the crook was that broke into his room,” Bokuto sighed bitterly. “It was almost like they broke in then left without doing anything.”

The two mermen sat in silence signifying their explanation to be over. They both seemed down and hesitant despite the good news of no one being hurt. Tadashi picked up on the still tense atmosphere.

“What’s the matter then?” Tadashi asked, his worry still on high. “Kei and Akaashi are both okay, right?”

Bokuto and Kuroo exchanged worried looks before they turned back to Tadashi.

“They both seem okay at first glance,” Kuroo confirmed.

“But something is definitely off, Starboy,” Bokuto sighed in what seemed to be defeat.

“Off! Off how?” Tadashi demanded.

“Look, maybe it’s better if you just come with us,” Kuroo said as he took Tadashi by the arm. “You may not like it but you’ll understand better when you see.”

Tadashi felt his heart pound heavily at the grim look the two other mermen had upon their faces. He hesitated only a moment before he nodded for the two to lead the way.

Tadashi didn’t know what to expect as he followed the older mermen down the pearly halls of the castle. They had said Tsukki was fine but they look as if someone had died. Bokuto looked as if he were on the verge of a break down. It feared Tadashi on what he was about to face.

Kuroo and Bokuto lead Tadashi to a large window that overlooked the gardens. Tadashi looked to them in confusion as they gestured for him to look out. Tadashi shrugged nervously before looking out the large window. His eyes scanned the grounds finding that everything seemed normal, that is until he caught sight of something that made him gasp a broken sob.

On a bench amongst some vibrant anemones sat none other that his Tsukki and Akaashi. Akaashi had his head rested upon Tsukishima’s broad shoulders. Their hands were intertwined and their dark tails wrapped around each other. They both had matching smiles upon their faces.

Tadashi felt his heart break. He didn’t understand. He and Tsukki really seemed to have connected last night. Tadashi was sure Tsukki knew who he was. Tsukki had saved him. He had looked to Tadashi with such care. They had almost shared a kiss. Was Tadashi wrong in thinking Tsukki had returned his feelings? Was it all really one sided?

Tadashi lifted a hand to his mouth to silence a sob that threatened to escape. If he were not under water he would definitely be shedding several tears. He had all but forgotten about Kuroo and Bokuto.

“He won’t even look at me,” Bokuto gave a heart broken sigh as he came up beside Tadashi. His golden eyes focused in on Akaashi.

“Any time Bokuto so much as approaches Akaashi they seem to shut him out,” Kuroo sighed from the other side to Tadashi.

“What do you mean? What’s going on?” Tadashi choked as he looked to Kuroo.

“We don’t really know,” Bokuto mumbled. “Whenever I tried talking with them I was given the cold shoulder. They even called a guard on me to be removed from the room!”

Tadashi looked to Bokuto in sympathy knowing just how heartbroken the silver haired merman must be.

“So this is completely a surprise to you as well, foundling?” Kuroo hummed.

“I… I don’t know what could possibly be going on,” Tadashi replied as his eye wandered back to the two cuddling mermen below. “I thought for sure that Prince Kei… That he…” Tadashi found himself choking out another sob.

“We did too, Starboy,” Bokuto gave a sad knowing nod. “We were sure he was head over fins for you.”

“And this is just so sudden and so unlike either of them,” Kuroo added.

Tadashi looked back down at the two mermen. He nearly barfed up his guts as he watched his Tsukki and Akaashi sweetly rub noses. The act seemed so unlike Tsukki and Tadashi had never seen Akaashi smile so broadly. 

Seeing the two mermen so close made Tadashi feel a slight flare of betrayal through his sadness. Had Tsukki been toying with him this whole time? Tsukki was indeed a difficult person but he wasn’t cruel. The Tsukki Tadashi had come to know would never play with someone's heart like this.

“I’m going to talk to Kei,” Tadashi decided as he turned his back to the window. “Something is up and I am going to figure out what it is!” Tadashi felt he deserved at least an explanation even if it would break his heart.

“Hopefully you’ll have better luck than I did,” Bokuto pouted. “I tried for three hours straight this morning and didn’t get so much as a hello out of Akaashi!”

“We can all try to talk with them,” Kuroo nodded. “With the three of us working at it, one of us is bound to get a moment with one of them.”

Tadashi nodded in agreement as he felt a small bit of determination. He needed to find out what was going on with Tsukki. He only had five more days left until his time as a merman would be up. Hopefully it’s long enough for him to get to the bottom of this.

_________

Speaking with either Kei or Akaashi was easier said than done. Not only had the two shut Bokuto out but they also shut Tadashi out. Any time Tadashi had even so much as attempted to talk with either of the two princes they would ether leave the area or call guards on him. To make it even worse, they both seemed glued to each other. Tadashi had yet to see one merman without the other. It made Tadashi sick thinking they may even be sleeping together.

All three mermen had taken notice that the two princes had neglected any sort of routine they had once followed since the break in. Tsukki never went to the surface and Akaashi seemed oddly uninterested in visiting new places. Kuroo had been the only one out of the three to get a few moments with the two princes. Their chat had been trivial and bland and any time Kuroo so much as brought up Bokuto or Tadashi, the two princes would shut him out. All three friends found this quite distressing.

Even Kei’s mother, the Queen, seemed bothered by her sons sudden change in behaviour. She had asked Tadashi, Kuroo and Bokuto what had happened but the three could only shrug sadly. The King on the other hand insisted that the two princes were just in love. He could constantly be heard humming about royal engagements and weddings throughout the day. It broke Tadashi’s heart every time he thought of his Tsukki marrying another.

Two days had passed since Tadashi had woken to find his Tsukki in the arms of another. It broke his heart every day to see Tsukki so affectionate towards someone else. Despite how happy both mermen seemed from afar, Tadashi still wanted answers. Tsukki had treated him with such care and had even attempted to kiss Tadashi on several occasions. If Tsukki really did choose Akaashi over him then Tadashi’s heart would break for sure but he would allow Tsukki the happiness he deserved.

It was now late in the day. Through the surface one could make out the orange glow of the sunset. Though Tadashi had not been able to speak with Tsukki even once since their night together at the surface, he had taken much care in stalking the two mermen to learn their schedules. He had found that right when the sun went down, after dinner was served, Tsukki and Akaashi would retire alone to their respective rooms. The two would then meet back up and stroll in the gardens until late into the night.

So here Tadashi was, nervously floating in front of Tsukki’s door. His heart pounded aggressively in his chest. His limbs felt numb and several waves of nauseous washed over him as the seconds passed. Knowing he had only a few minutes before Akaashi was to show up, Tadashi made haste to knock on the door. 

He rapped loudly on the door. Paused for a moment and when no one answered repeated the actions. He felt his heart do a flip when once again no one answered. He had seen Tsukki enter into the room with his own eyes. Was Tsukki ignoring him? Tadashi felt a mix of frustrations and sadness. 

Not caring about repercussions Tadashi tried the doorknob and to his delight he found it unlocked. He quickly slipped into the room, shutting the door behind himself. 

“Prince Kei, we need to talk-” Tadashi started with great determination as he turned away form the door. Before he could say anymore he felt himself give a sharp gasp as he caught sight of Tsukki passed out on the floor. His determination now replaced with worry for the prince, rushed to his side. “Prince Kei!” Tadashi shouted as he gave the prince a gentle shake. 

Kei lulled like a rag doll at the shake causing Tadashi’s heart to almost burst from his chest.

“Prince Kei! Kei, wake up!” Tadashi promoted with slightly more assertion.

To Tadashi’s delight, Tsukki released a muffled moan. His amber eyes seem heavy with exhaustion and confusion.

“S-sea Star?” Kei mumbled almost incoherently as he lifted a hand to his temple.

“Oh, Prince Kei, are you alright?” Tadashi gasped as he gently ran his fingers through Tsukki’s soft hair. He gently rested Tsukki’s head upon his scaly lap as he massaged the princes temples.

“I… What is…” Kei mumbled as he winced with each word he spoke. It seemed as if he were desperately trying to fight off a bad headache.

“Don’t worry, Prince Kei, I’ll get some help,” Tadashi whispered soothingly but before he could turn around the door behind him creaked open.

“It was only a matter of time before I found you sniveling around Kei’s room,” Akaashi drawled as he entered the room.

Tadashi felt his heart freeze as he looked up to find the purple tailed merman glaring down at him.

“A-Akaashi, s-something is wrong with P-Prince Kei,” Tadashi stuttered as he felt a sudden chill run down his spine. As he spoke he studied Akaashi.

Tadashi had been too preoccupied by Tsukki up until now that he had not noticed how aggressively Akaashi had been carrying himself. His normal relaxed shoulders were now held broad and square as if here were ready to take on a fight. His normally neutral face held a expression of disdain as he looked down on Tadashi. His calm eyes now seemed almost dead despite his facial muscles holding so much expression. And to top it all off, he now wore a light blue pendant around his neck that Tadashi did not recall him ever wearing before.

“Prince Kei is fine,” Akaashi sighed with little care. “He just needs a rest.”

“He seems to be in pain,” Tadashi shot back with a scowl.

“He’s just tired Tadashi,” Akaashi hummed as he began to circle the two on the floor. Akaashi’s dead eyes flashed a light blue as they followed Tadashi.

Tadashi felt like pray as he hunched himself protectively over Tsukki, his eyes following Akaashi’s every more. Tadashi’s mind swirled in confusion as the other merman circled him. What had happened to Akaashi? Why was he behaving like this?

“Sea Star…” Tsukishima mumbled from Tadashi’s lap. His amber eyes squinted in pain as he looked up at Tadashi.

“K-Kei,” Tadashi whispered in reply as he looked to the prince. “Kei, something is wrong with Akaashi.”

“Sea Star, you.. Ah-” Kei seemed to be struggling with his words. “Run… he’s… ack-” Kei gasped in pain as Akaashi snapped his fingers.

“That’s enough, my love,” Akaashi hummed.

“Ahhhh!” Kei writhed in pain as he held his head.

“Kei!” Tadashi yelled as he did his best to hold the thrashing Prince steady in his lap.

“He really is so much in love,” Akaashi sighed as he snapped his fingers again.

With another pained scream Kei’s eyes shot open as they glowed a light blue. When the blue in his eyes faded they reverted to his normal amber but looked dull and almost soulless. He lay limp in Tadashi’s lap.

“Kei! Prince Kei,” Tadashi shouted in horror as Kei’s dead eyes seemed to look into nothing.

“Don’t be so dramatic, Tadashi. He isn't dead,” Akaashi chuckled.

“You,” Tadashi gasped as he looked to Akaashi. “What did you do to him?”

“You two have become much closer that I expected,” Akaashi hummed as he began to pace yet again.

“Wh-What are you…?” Tadashi’s voice cracked in confusion.

“You don’t think I was actually going to allow him to kiss you?” Akaashi laughed in mockery. 

“But I thought you…?” Tadashi’s voice shook as he spoke, finding it hard to complete full sentences. “W-What about Bokuto?”

“Bokuto?” Akaashi questioned almost as if he hadn’t reccognised the name. “Ohhh you mean that silver haired merman,” he hummed after a moment's thought. “He has been a bit of a thorn in my side.”

“Akaashi, why are you doing this?” Tadashi pleaded as he looked to the purple tailed merman. “Bokuto, he’s so worried about you, and you're hurting Kei!”

“Oh, Tadashi, you're so stupid, aren’t you?” Akaashi cackled as he looked down upon the smaller merman.

“Akaashi I don’t understand…” But Tadashi found his question die in his throat at a sudden realization. “Akaashi… How do you know… my name?” Tadashi’s eyes widened in horror as he looked up at Akaashi.

Akaashi wickedly smiled down at Tadashi but Tadashi knew that smile did not belong to the purple-tailed prince. Tadashi felt his core go cold at the sudden realization. The man he was talking to was not Akaashi.

“What have you done to Akaashi and Kei?” Tadashi demanded as he felt a flame build up in his core.

Ignoring Tadashi’s question, the possessed Akaashi lifted his hand and snapped his fingers. Almost instantly, Tsukishima rose from Tadashi’s lap and floated over to Akaashi’s side. He snaked his long slender arms around Akaashi’s waist as he rested his head upon Akaashi’s shoulder. With a wide smile, Kei’s dead eyes looked straight at Tadashi.

Tadashi felt something inside himself break as he lunged from his spot on the floor towards the two other mermen.

“Let them go!” Tadashi shrieked as he charged the two. Right before reaching Akaashi, Tadashi felt a familiar current stop him in his tracks. With his arms now bound to his sides and the current holding him in place, he thrashed like crazy. 

“Oh, Yama-chan,” Akaashi hummed as he caught Tadashi’s chin in his hand. “I have a secret for you.”

Tadashi’s glared up at the possessed prince as he gave a small growl.

Akaashi leaned forward until his lips were up next to Tadashi’s ear. Tadashi felt a shiver run down his spin at the feel of the other merman’s breath upon his ear.

“I don’t like to lose, Yama-chan,” the possessed Akaashi whispered with a giggle.

Before Tadashi could so much as react, the current holding him thrusted him backwards and out of the room. Tadashi tumbled into the hall hitting the wall hard, the breath being knocked out of him. Kei’s door shut with a loud echo as Tadashi raced towards it. Tadashi thrashed and struggled as he pulled at the doorknob but it didn’t budge an inch.

Tadashi punched the door as he felt a mixture of panic, fear and anger pump through his veins. How could this have happened? How could he have trusted the worlock so foolishly? Tadashi shook in anger and fear as he stood outside the door. 

He was not going to be able to beat this guy on his own. Without another though, Tadashi raced away from Kei’s room and down the hall. He had to find Bokuto and Kuroo right away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All right! Chapter 12 is over. So, what do you think. Did you see it coming? But now what is going to happen? Will Bokuto and Kuroo believe Tadashi? Will Tadashi even be able to find them? How is he going to fix this mess? Why doesn’t Oikawa like to lose!?!?! What does he even want from Tadashi!?!?!?!! Stay tuned to find out!
> 
> So chapter 13 should be up next weekend as always. Depending on my schedule it may come to you Thursday but I’m not 100% sure at the moment. I will do my best to have it up before the weekend is over.
> 
> Thank you all for the wonderful review, kudos and follows. I really love getting all this feedback. If you have a moment please do take some time to leave a comment. I’d love to hear from you. Yes, you! I am talking to you and no one else :D
> 
> See you all next chapter!!!


	13. Charades

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey all! Here is chapter 13!!! I wonder what is going to happen!? Let’s read and find out :3
> 
> I’d like to thank my beta reader heichousheadphones (https://heichousheadphones.tumblr.com/) for taking time from their busy day to help proofread all these chapters so far. If you have a chance, take some time to check out their art.
> 
> Without further ado, chapter 13!!!

Tadashi raced down the opalescent halls of the castle as his mind raced. Images of the possessed Akaashi hurting his Tsukki flashed through his mind's eye as he made sharp turns in search of Kuroo and Bokuto. Tadashi’s emotions were just as changing as the sharp turns he made. One second he felt overwhelmed with anger and frustration, then waves of utter fear for Tsukki and Akaashi’s well being would wash over him only to turn in to droves of guilt. Overwhelmed by the moment and blinded by his intense emotions, Tadashi paid little attention to where he was going.

The next thing Tadashi knew he found himself in front of the gameroom that Bokuto had tried to give him directions to a few days back. Tadashi hadn’t known how he had gotten there but knew Bokuto often enjoyed spending his evening playing various games against Kuroo before they turned in for the night. Without a second thought Tadashi bursted into the room causing the doors to slam loudly against the walls.

His sudden and very violent entrance caught both Kuroo and Bokuto off guard both of whom were apparently in the middle of starting a game of shell ball, it resembled pool but included a lot more shells. Both men looked up in alarm from what they were doing to Tadashi, Bokuto dropping his cue stick in the process. 

Tadashi panted heavily as he looked in urgency to the two men. His eyes darted between the two as he failed to find any words. He felt the need to scream at them both but equally felt as if he was going to break into sobs at any given moment. Both Kuroo and Bokuto shock quickly turned to worry as Tadashi seemed to go into some kind of panic attack in the doorway.

“Hey, you okay, Starboy?” Bokuto asked as he slowly made his way over to Tadashi.

“You look a little ruffled,” Kuroo added as he too sauntered over.

Once again Tadashi looked from Kuroo and Bokuto as he fought to find his words. Binded by magic he was unable to tell them of Oikawa and what he had done. As moments passed Tadashi felt his frustration overwhelm him.

“You look like your about to pass out, Starboy,” Bokuto observed as he gently guided Tadashi further into the room.

“Yeah, don’t forget to breathe,” Kuroo hummed in worry as he placed a concerned hand on Tadashi’s shoulder.

Very rigidly, Tadashi entered further into the room as he took a deep slow breath in an attempt to calm himself. As he exhaled some of his tension left his body. He closed his eyes as he took a moment to find himself.

Kuroo and Bokuto waited patiently as they both exchanged worried looks once more.

“I-It’s Kei and Akaashi,” Tadashi started as he opened his eyes to look at the two mermen. “They’re in trouble.”

“What?” Kuroo gasped, apparently not expecting this to be the dilemma.

“What!? What is it? What about Akaashi?” Bokuto grabbed Tadashi by the shoulders and shook him as he rapidfire asked all three questions.

“B-B-Bokuto,” Tadashi sputtered shutting his eyes as the now panicked Bokuto jostled him about.

“Bokuto, let the guy speak,” Kuroo hissed as he immediately put a stop to Bokuto’s actions.

“But Akaashi!” Bokuto spat as he turned on Kuroo.

“I know, I know,” Kuroo calmly replied as he rested a hand on Bokuto’s shoulder. “He is not going to be able to tell us anything if you shake him around like that.”

With a grunt, Bokuto nodded as he clenched his fists.

“So, foundling, what is this all about Kei and Akaashi being in trouble?” Kuroo asked as he turned his attention back to face Tadashi. “Were you able to talk with them?”

Tadashi gave a small nod as he felt the sudden tug of magic at his lips. He tried his best to explain his case nonetheless.

“You know, Kei and Akaashi have been acting odd, right?” Tadashi begane as he tried his best not to fidget too much.

“Yeah, Akaashi won’t talk to me!” Bokuto practically sobbed.

“Yes, and…?” Kuroo hummed as he promoted Tadashi to carry on. 

“Well, it’s kind of strange that they are behaving like they are right?” Tadashi began to pace a bit as he tried his best to get it out.

“Akaashi said he wanted to travel the 7 seas with me and now he won’t even look at me,” Bokuto choked out.

“Yes, we are all aware of how strange it is,” Kuroo nodded, still waiting for Tadashi to get to the point.

“Well the thing is,” Tadashi began as he fought to find the right words. “What if they are not the ones doing this?” Tadashi turned to face the two as he asked this question.

“What are you getting at?” Kuroo hummed as he thoughtfully studied Tadashi.

“Kei and Akaashi would not behave like this on their own, right?” Tadashi promoted.

“Are you saying someone is making them do this?” Bokuto perked up at the idea.

Tadashi gave a small nod.

“What! Really?” Bokuto grabbed Tadashi by the shoulders one again as he went nose to nose with the smaller merman.

Tadashi let out a small surprised yelp as he reared back.

“What! Are they being controlled or something?” Bokuto’s voice held a strange mix of anger and worry as he spoke.

“Bokuto, give him some space,” Kuroo hummed as he pulled Bokuto back. Kuroo than turned to face Tadashi. “So, you are telling us someone is making them behave like this?”

“I saw it with my own eyes,” Tadashi replied as he gave a small not. Bokuto’s sharp eyes dug holes into him as he pressured Tadashi for more information. 

“What did you see?” Kuroo asked calmly.

“I… I can’t r-really e-explain too well,” Tadashi’s voice began to crack as he felt a sudden wave of emotion overtake him.

“Well, you have to,” Bokuto pressured as he moved in on Tadashi again. “What is going on with Akaashi?”

“Bokuto, not helping,” Kuroo warned as he made sure to keep the agitated merman at a distance from Tadashi. “Foundling, isn’t there anything you can tell us?” Kuroo calmly urged.

Tadashi gave a small nod as he did his best to fight the urge to break down.

“I went to go check on Kei,” Tadashi started slowly as he did his best to keep his shaky voice steady. “When I entered the room he was passed out on the floor.”

“Was he okay?” Kuroo gasped.

Tadashi gave a small shake of the head before carrying on with his explanation.

“I went over to check on him and he was barely conscious. His head seemed to be in a lot of pain,” Tadashi carried on slowly as he tried his best to fight off the need to cry. “He seemed to be fading in and out of c-consciousness,” Tadashi gave a small sob as he reimagined seeing Tsukki passed out on the floor.

“Is he still there? Where is he now? What about Akaashi?” Bokuto rapid fire asked.

Tadashi lifted a hand to show he was not done with his explanation. It took him a moment to find his voice again.

“W-while I was tending to K-Kei,” Tadashi begane again with a still shaky voice. “A-Akaashi c-came into the room.”

Bokuto gasped loudly at the mention of Akaashi.

“B-But it w-wasn’t Akaashi,” Tadashi averted his eyes as he recalled the intensity of witch the possessed Akaashi had looked at him with.

“What do you mean it wasn’t Akaashi? Was it an impostor?” Bokuto asked as he did his best to keep himself in check.

“It was Akaashi’s body but not him,” Tadashi did his best to clarify.

“His body? What does that mean?” Kuroo asked, urging Tadashi to elaborate. 

“Akaashi spoke but It wasn’t Akaashi doing the talking,” Tadashi desperately tried.

“Like someone was controlling him or something?” Bokuto asked as he intently looked to Tadashi.

Tadashi gave a desperate nod.

“What? Controlling him? How?” Kuroo asked as he fought to keep himself from panicking.

Tadashi found himself unable to talk of the necklace. So he did his best to gesture a necklace as he looked to the two other mermen in desperation for them to catch on. Kuroo looked unsure of what Tadashi was gesturing but Bokuto caught on almost right away.

“It’s the necklace!” Bokuto shouted.

Tadashi nodded with much enthusiasm.

“Necklace?” Kuroo questioned.

“That blue glass necklace Akaashi had been wearing since the breakin!” Bokuto explained. “I knew there was something off about it! I knew I saw it glowing ominously any time I tried to talk with Akaashi. I knew it! I knew it!” Bokuto paced the room as he rapidly spoke.

“I had no idea Akaashi had been wearing a new necklace,” Kuroo hummed thoughtfully. “Is Kei also wearing one?”

“No,” Tadashi replied with a sigh. “I don’t know how it works or why but it seems to affect him too?” Tadashi felt his heart ach at the idea of Kei being controlled by that nasty worlock.

“Well, do you know who it is that is doing this to them?” Bokuto asked as he stopped his pacing.

Tadashi hesitated for a moment before looking away from the two. Unable to speak his answer he nodded his head in confirmation.

“You know who it is?” Kuroo asked in surprise.

Tadashi nodded again but said nothing.

“Well, who is it?” Bokuto asked in exasperation. 

“I….” Tadashi voice cracked as he felt a rush for helpless-frustration wash over him. “I can’t say.”

“What do you mean you can’t say?” Bokuto spat as he made his way over to the now quivering Tadashi.

Kuroo blocked Bokuto’s path before he could get to the smaller merman.

“I-I can’t s-say who it is,” Tadashi repeated as he felt guilt overtake his emotions.

“What do you mean you can’t say, foundling?” Kuroo asked, his tone holding no anger. “Are you telling us you are unable to say who it is?”

Tadashi nodded meekly, feeling too guilty to face Bokuto.

“How are you unable to tell us who it is?” Bokuto asked in a much calmer tone but still holding hints of frustration.

“I just can’t. I’m unable to tell you,” Tadashi desperately tried to explain.

“Who ever it is, is used magic on Akashi and Kei so maybe he used it on our foundling too,” Kuroo suggested as he looked to Bokuto.

“Is that true, Starboy?” Bokuto addressed Tadashi.

Tadashi felt another wave of guilt wash over him as the two men looked to him for explanation.

“I-It’s all m-my fault this is h-happening,” Tadashi sobbed, unable to face the two. “I never meant to put either of them in danger,” Tadashi collapsed to the floor as he spoke.

Kuroo and Bokuto immediately rushed over to the smaller merman.

“Hey, it’s not your fault,” Kuroo hummed as he did his best to comfort the smaller mermen. “How were you to know someone was going to do this.”

“I-It… Th-this is a-all my f-f-fault,” Tadashi sobbed. “I l-led th-them h-here,” Tadashi whispered through his sobs at the realization that Kei was in such danger because of his selfishness. 

“W-What do you mean?” Bokuto asked as he tried his best not to lose his cool.

“You led them here? How?” Kuroo added as he did a better job a controlling his emotions. “What is going on, foundling?”

Tadashi gave another small sob. He found it impossible to explain himself. He wanted so badly to tell the two everything. To spill his guts in hope it would aid him in saving Tsukki.

“I-It doesn’t matter h-how,” Tadashi sniffed as he gained control of his voice again. “All th-that matters now is that we save Akaashi and K-Kei,” Tadashi's voice cracked as he spoke the name of his love.

The two mermen exchanged looks of worry and concern.

“I-If we save them than everything will be fine,” Tadashi insisted. “Y-You h-have to believe me th-that I really do l-love Kei. I’d never want to h-hurt him. I just wan’t him to b-be safe,” Tadashi hiccuped as he looked to the two other mermen with genuine pleading eyes.

Kuroo and Bokuto silently studied the younger merman as they tried to make heads or tails of his statement.

“I-I can’t save Akaashi and Kei alone,” Tadashi carried on, his voice now slightly more steady. “I’ll need your help to save them,” Tadashi looked to the two as his eyes begged for them to believe him.

Both men looked long and hard at Tadashi. Tadashi’s gaze did not falter for he has nothing to hide from the two. 

“I believe you, Starboy,” Bokuto hummed as he placed a hand on Tadashi's shoulder. “I’ve seen the way you look at Prince Kei.”

“Thank you, Bokuto,” Tadashi squeaked with a small smile. 

Bokuto and Tadashi expectantly looked to Kuroo for his verdict.

“If I find out this is all a trick and you’re the one behind all this I am going to be so upset,” Kuroo warned as he eyes Tadashi.

“I love Kei, Kuroo,” Tadashi started with earnest. “I’d never ever hurt him like this,” he added with determination.

Kuroo looked between Bokuto and Tadashi. Bokuto smiled with enthuseasum while Tadashi’s eye pleaded to sway him. 

“All right, all right. I guess I believe you but I demand a full explanation later!” Kuroo huffed as he threw his hands into the air.

“Thanks, Kuroo,” Tadashi smiled as he lunged forward to give Kuroo a thankful hug. Bokuto joined in only moments later.

“Yeah, yeah,” Kuroo huffed in feigned annoyance.

Bokuto and Tadashi trapped Kuroo in the hug for a few beats before Kuroo peeled them off.

“So, what's our plan?” Kuroo questioned once their hugging session had ended.

“I don’t really have a plan yet,” Tadashi admitted meekly. “I only just found out about this whole thing moments ago myself.”

“Well, I am pretty sure that necklace is to blame?” Bokuto said with a scowl. “Akaashi had been off since the day he started wearing it.”

“I think so too,” Tadashi agreed. “It glowed and took control of Kei.”

“So it’s the necklace to blame, is it?” Kuroo hummed. “Do you think taking it away from Akaashi will fix the problem?”

Bokuto and Tadashi exchanged looks before shrugging.

“I don’t know much about magic,” Tadashi admitted with a sorry frown.

“And I’ve never seen anything like that under the sea before,” Bokuto added with a nod.

“Hmm,” Kuroo hummed as he seemed to think long and hard. “I think the only person we can turn to is Kiyoko the sea witch,” he finally landed on. “She is well versed in magic and is our best bet at knowing what we need to do.”

Tadashi froze up at the thought of a sea witch. He had heard them speak of her many times but had yet to meet her himself. His mind turned to the warlock and wondered if they could trust a sea witch. What if she tricked them like how he had been tricked by Oikawa?

“Hey, no need to look so stiff, Starboy,” Bokuto jested as he gave Tadashi a nudge. “Kiyoko is really nice and not too hard on the eyes either.”

Tadashi’s cheeks went pink at the man's comment as he imagined a girly Oikawa.

“It’s kind of late but considering the circumstances I think it would be best if we gave her a visit right away,” Kuroo suggested as he ignored Bokuto’s comment.

Tadashi and Bokuto gave nods of agreement. Not wanting to waste anymore time, the three left the game room and went searching for Kiyoko.

The three searched the pearly halls late into the night but were unable to find the sea witch. Not wanting to draw too much attention to themselves they decided to give up the hunt for the night. Both Kuroo and Bokuto found Kiyoko’s elusiveness quite curious as they gave up their search and gathered in Tadashi’s room.

“Where could she have gone?” Kuroo hummed as he looked out the window onto the castle grounds.

“Kiyoko has never been hard to find like this,” Bokuto agreed as he slumped in the armchair by the window.

“Maybe something happened to her…” Tadashi suggested ominously.

Kuroo hummed at the idea but did not look from the window.

“Kiyoko is quite powerful,” Bokuto sighed. “Whoever is controlling Akaashi must be powerful if they pulled one over on Kiyoko.”

Tadashi hummed in agreement knowing that Oikawa was indeed quite powerful.

“We should call it a night and get some rest,” Kuroo said as he turned from the window. “We are of now use if we exhaust ourselves searching.”

Tadashi did not want to give up the search and could tell the Bokuto felt the same way. Despite this he could also see how tired Kuroo and Bokuto both looked. Tadashi felt himself stifle a yawn as he studied the other two mermen.

“Maybe your right,” Tadashi finally agreed as he felt his eyes fall heavy.

“But Akaashi…” Bokuto whined as he too yawned.

“We will carry on our search first thing tomorrow,” Kuroo purred as he took a seat on Tadashi’s bed. “But for tonight I want us all to rest up.”

“What time will we meet tomorrow to search?” Bokuto asked as he yawned yet again.

“I think it would be best if we didn’t split up tonight,” Kuroo replied. “We will all sleep in here. I worry that whoever is controlling the two princes may come after us next.”

That thought had never crossed Tadashi’s mind. He felt a wave of panic wash over him at the idea of not having the support of Kuroo and Bokuto. 

“Fine but I call the window side of the bed,” Bokuto agreed almost too quickly as he swam over and claimed his spot.

“Fine! I call door side!” Kuroo signed as he two got into the small bed

Tadashi hesitated as he watched the two friends cuddle into the bed as if they had done this a million times. He had never shared a bed with anyone other than his mother and Yachi, though he had been quite young at the time. Tadashi felt himself go pink as he wished he were sharing the bed with Tsukki and not the two guards.

“Hey you going to join us or what, Starboy?” Bokuto called from the bed.

“No need to be so shy, foundling,” Kuroo playfully purred.

Tadashi felt his cheeks go red as he awkwardly made his way to the bed. With some struggle and a bit of readjusting, Tadashi took his place between the two larger mermen. His shoulders pressed against the side of both mermen as he lay comfortably wedged between them.

“Get some good rest,” Kuroo purred from beside Tadashi. “Something tells me we are going to need it tomorrow.”

The three mermen exchanged muffled goodnights as the lights in the room dimmed. Tadashi gave a small wiggled and a relaxing sigh as he made himself comfortable. Exhausted, overwhelmed by the night and safe between his two friends, Tadashi drifted off to sleep almost immediately.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> YAAAAAAY!!!! Thank goodness Tadashi was able to find Kuroo and Bokuto. Hopefully the two guards will be able to help with saving Akaashi and Kei. Now that is to ask where is Kyoko? Will she be able to help them? Is she really as nice as Kuroo and Bokuto seem to claim!? Or will she be another Oikawa!?!?! Stay tuned to find out!!!
> 
> Things are getting exciting!!! I plan to have the next chapter up next week on time I hope. BUT if I find free time this weekend I may add chapter 14. It really depends on my time. If I do not add chapter 14 this weekend than I will next weekend for sure. Keep an eye out.
> 
> Hurray! Thank you all so much for all the reviews, kudos, and follows. I love getting them and I love hearing from you all. Please leave a review and let me know what you think about the story so far.
> 
> See you next chapter.


	14. To The Dungeons

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Easter everyone. Here is chapter 14 just for you all! Two chapters to celebrate a long weekend! Hurray!
> 
> I’d like to thank my beta reader heichousheadphones (https://heichousheadphones.tumblr.com/) for taking time from their busy day to help proofread all these chapters so far. If you have a chance, take some time to check out their art.
> 
> Without further ado, chapter 14 just for you!

Tadashi felt himself enveloped by warmth on all sides. It was a comfortable warmth. It was a secure warmth. It was the type of warmth you feel on a warm summer evening where its just right for you to fall asleep wherever you may sit and forget about all your worries. 

Tadashi’s arms, as they often do when he sleeps, clutched whatever was next to him and held it close and tight. The pillow he held now was warm, firm and soft. It was almost as if the pillow was radiating heat with how cozy Tadashi felt. Tadashi nuzzled the pillow to find that parts of it were also quite hard, like rock. Tadashi’s fuzzy mind began to drift out of dream land as the pillow moved beside him.

Tadashi’s large eyes fluttered open as he released a groggy moan. He sighed as his eyes focused on the pillow next to him. He sleepily realized that what he was holding was not a pillow but in fact a very amused Kuroo.

“Good morning, Foundling,” Kuroo purred with a mocking wink. “We better not tell Prince Kei about this or he might have both our heads,” he teased with a cheshire smile.

“Morning, Kuroo,” Tadashi greeted in his sleepy stupor.

Tadashi blinked one, twice and on his third blink found that he was still quite snuggled up next to the amused Kuroo. Tadashi looked from Kuroo dark cool eyes to Kuroo’s arm that he still held. With how soundly Tadashi had slept he would have surely drooled on Kuroo’s arm if they had not been underwater. 

His cheeks dusted pink, Tadashi pulled back only to find that something or someone else had him held tight around his middle. As Tadashi wiggled to try to free himself from the hold, whoever was holding him tightened their hold making it hard for the smaller merman to breathe. Kuroo merely watched in amusement.

“Ah! Bokuto!” Tadashi squaked as a sleeping Bokuto held him even tighter.

“No! This tuna is mine,” Bokuto snored in reply.

“He’s a heavy sleeper,” Kuroo purred as he made no effort to help Tadashi.

“Kuroo!” Tadashi wheezed as he struggled to pry away the arms from around him.

Kuroo merely laughed in reply as he scooted away from Tadashi.

“I got you now tuna,” Bokuto grumbled as he held the flailing Tadashi tight. 

Tadashi squeaked as the water was pushed out of his gills.

“I’m... going to... eat you,”Bokuto mumbled before opening his mouth and chomped down hard on poor Tadashi’s shoulder. 

“Yowch!” Tadashi yelped loudly as he elbowed Bokuto in the side. Bokuto released Tadashi, causing Tadashi to flop to the foot of the bed. Kuroo burst into uncontrollable laughter as he fell off the bed.

“Huh? What? Where am I?” Bokuto mumbled as he groggily sat up.

“Damn, Bokuto, Prince Kei is going to kill you,” Kuroo huffed between bouts of laughter.

“What? Why?” Bokuto yawned as he seemed to be more asleep than awake.

“For trying to eat his foundling,” Kuroo laughed as he pulled himself onto the bed.

Bokuto rubbed his eyes to find Tadashi piled at the end of the bed sporting a rather large rather red bite mark on his shoulder. Tadashi rubbed the red mark as he released his pained hiss. “Did I do that?” Bokuto mumbled as he studied the smaller merman.

“First you wrestled him than you bit him,” Kuroo hummed as he gave Bokuto a teasing punch. “Kei is going to kill you for beating up his foundling.”

“Why did I bite you?” Bokuto asked as he ignored Kuroo’s bait.

“I don’t know! You’re the one who bit me?” Tadashi hissed as he nursed the bite mark, making sure no skin was broken. To his relife there was no blood but it did look like it may turn into a very interesting bruise later.

“I guess I’m just hungry?” Bokuto replied in an almost question as he gave a sheepish shrug. His stomach grumbled almost as if to help defend his case.

“You almost crushed me, too!” Tadashi humphed indignantly as he examined his chest and stomach for any bruises from Bokuto’s vice grip hug.

“You guys are too much,” Kuroo cackled before entering another fit of laughter.

“You knew he would do this, didn’t you?” Tadashi pouted as he glared at Kuroo.

“Hey, everyone’s got to learn at some point,” Kuroo defended with a large grin. “I mean you yourself are quite the snuggler,” Kuroo purred as he booped Tadashi on the nose.

“I don’t crush people when I snuggle them,” Tadashi’s cheeks puffed out as he fought a blush.

“You just try to absorb them through osmosis,” Kuroo teased. “But at least you're cute when you snuggle, unlike Mr. Tuna hunter over there,” Kuroo teased as he looked at Bokuto.

“Hey, I was going to catch that fish for Akaashi,” Bokuto pouted.

“I don’t think Akaashi would be interested in eating me,” Tadashi flatly replied.

“You never know,” Bokuto shrugged as he gave a stifled snicker.

Kuroo let loose another belt of laughter causing Tadashi to just roll his eyes.

“Well, now that we are all awake, how about we grab a quick bite and then find ourselves Kyoko?” Kuroo purred as he removed himself from the bed.

Tadashi felt a small flash of panic jolt through his body as last night came rushing back to him. The guilt he had felt began to settling again in his stomach but this time with less intensity. Tadashi had to keep his cool if he was going to save Kei and Akaashi.

“Good idea! I’m ready to go any time,” Tadashi nodded as he too slipped off the bed.

“Don’t worry, Akaashi! Bokuto is coming to save you!” Bokuto shouted as he sprang up from where he sat.

With that the three mermen made their way out of the room.

_________

The three mermen entered the dining area to find the King happily talking with a very robotic Kei and an extremely possessed Akaashi. Tadashi felt a jolt of anger and sorrow as he shot daggers at the possessed Akaashi. He could hear Bokuto release a deep throaty growl from the other side of Kuroo. 

“Bokuto, Kuroo,” the King greeted jubilously as he seemingly ignored Tadashi. “Have you two heard the good news?” he asked with a hearty laugh. How could the king not see the strange behavior of his son?

“No, Your Highness,” Kuroo replied as he was the only one able to keep his cool at the moment.

“Kei here finally proposed to Akaashi just last night,” the Kind cheered with joy. As he said so Akaashi shot a cocky smile right at Tadashi.

Tadashi felt the water around his head boil as his scowl deepened. He wasn’t going to give the warlock the satisfaction of seeing him panic. He hated how the man was using his Tsukki to toy with him.

Kuroo silently rested a hand on both Bokuto and Tadashi’s shoulders as if to silently remind them to keep their cool. It was obvious Akaashi was baiting them as he look to them with a challenged stare, daring them to say something. The possessed prince seemed to realize immediately that Tadashi had tattled. 

“Why, that’s wonderful news,” Kuroo feigned a bright smile. “We are happy to hear Kei has finally decided to settle down.” 

“Yes, Kei and I are both very excited,” Akaashi purred tauntingly as his sharp eyes focused in on Tadashi yet again. “We do hope you all show up tomorrow for the ceremony. It will be held at sunset.”

“T-Tomorrow?” Tadashi choked from behind Kuroo. His scowl faltered a bit showing the intense worry he felt at this bit of news. Akaashi’s grin grew into a full on smile.

“I was surprised when I heard too,” the King cheered. “I knew Kei would fall for Akaashi eventually. This marriage will really tighten the bond with our two kingdoms.”

“I am very excited father.” Kei robotically agreed.

“Well, we better be on our way. There is much to prepare before tomorrow,” the king nodded his approval as he spoke.

“Yes, so much to do,” Akaashi agreed a little too brightly. He then got up from where he sat and placed a hand on Kei’s shoulder. Kei obediently rose, his eyes were blank and almost dead.

Tadashi felt his heart rip in two. He wanted nothing more than to save Kei here and now. Kuroo’s firm hand on his shoulder reminded him of the company he was with.

“We will inform you of the times once all has been settled,” the King said to the three mermen as he lead Akaashi and Kei out of the room.

Akaashi shot Tadashi one last cunning smile before leaving after the King.

The three mermen stood silently in the empty dining hall. Tadashi felt himself teetering on the brink of panic. It had just occurred to him that tomorrow at sunset was the day he’d turn back into a human. The warlock was mocking him. Despite this, Tadashi’s focus only on Kei and his safety. No matter what happened to himself, he could not allow Kei and Akaashi to marry tomorrow for it was something neither of them wanted. Another wave of intense guilt washed over him as he reminded himself that this whole mess was ultimately his own fault. He should have never trusted the warlock.

Tadashi was snapped from his thoughts at the sound of a loud bang. Bokuto had punched the wall leaving an angry indent. His shoulders shook as he seethed with anger.

“How dare that bastard…” Bokuro growled dangerously, his eyes seemed blinded by anger.

Tadashi felt a flash of worry. He wanted to comfort his friend but the man’s anger frightened him.

“Bokuto, you need to calm down,” Kuroo warned as he placed a steady hand on Bokuto’s shoulder.

Still seething, Bokuto turned on Kuroo. “Why did you stop me, Kuroo!” Bokuto shouted as he shook with rage. “We could have stopped all this here and now!”

“Bokuto,” Kuroo started calmly as he looked upon his angry friend. “We would have been tossed into the dungeons if we so much as made a move now. Besides, we don’t even know how to stop the spell.”

Bokuto seemed to want to say something back but knew Kuroo was right. Akaashi had the King wrapped around his finger. They should count themselves lucky for not being locked up as it was.

“They seem to know that you two are aware,” Tadashi pointed out quietly. He was still unsure of Bokuto’s anger.

“It would be safest to assume so,” Kuroo agreered. “It’s best if we lay low and work in the shadows.”

Bokuto seemed to want to say something back but ultimately nodded in agreement.

“It looks like we have less time than we originally planned,” Kuroo sighed as he seemed to still be thinking deeply.

“It would seem so,” Tadashi agreed, though he was always aware of his time limit.

“We need to find Kyoko now!” Bokuto urged as he seemed to be regaining control over his anger.

“But where could she be?” Tadashi sighed as he regretted not becoming better acquainted with the castle as a whole.

Kuroo released a long hum almost as if he were connecting invisible dots. Bokuto and Tadashi looked to the merman in hope. Kuroo smiled as he looked to the two.

“If you were trying to possess two princes into getting married and there was a royal sea witch around wouldn't you want to get her out of your hair?” Kuroo questioned with a cunning smile.

“Of course,” Bokuto replied. “Especially if it were someone as strong as Kyoko.” 

“And where would you put them if you wanted to lowkey get them out of the way for a short period of time?” Kuroo asked with a hum.

Tadashi and Bokuto looked to the merman, both thinking hard and long.

“You would probably try to lock them up?” Tadashi shrugged.

“And where do we lock people up around here?” Kuroo encouraged. 

“The dungeons,” Bokuto nodded.

“The only place we have yet to checked for her,” Kuroo confirmed.

“But would they really lock her up!?” Tadashi asked in disbelief. Everyone seemed to talk about Kyoko with such joy that he had a hard time believing it.

“Well, there is only one way for us to find out,” Kuroo replied with a shrug.

“What are we waiting for,” Bokuto shouted as he tossed his hands up.

“Lead the way,” Tadashi said wearing a determined smile.

______

The dungeon was deep below the castle. The walls were made of a darker stone and did not shine like the opalescent walls of the main castle. Small porthole like windows decorated the walls letting a small bit of light into the dark halls. Beside each cell was a floating orb that released a soft blue glowing that dimly lit their path. Not too surprising to Tadashi, most of the cells were empty. 

They quietly swam down the hall, Bokuto and Kuroo saluting to any guards they passed by. With both mermen being so close to Kei they seemed to be recognized by everyone and no one seemed to question them being here.

It had taken them a while but they had checked almost all the cells when they came across the final one. This cell seemed to be lit a bit brighter and in general seemed to radiate warmth. The three mermen quickly swam to the cell door. Cautiously, Tadashi peeked through the cell door bars into the small room.

Tadashi almost gasped for in the cell sat the most beautiful mermaid he had ever seen. She had fair skin, silky black hair and dark cool eyes. Her shapely body ended in a shimmering lavender tail. With much dignity she calmly sat in the room as if she were not a prisoner in her own house. If Tadashi were not in love with Kei he surely would have fallen smitten for this beautiful woman.

“Hello, Kuroo, Bokuto,” The woman greeted without even looking their way. “And I see you brought Kei’s foundling along too.”

“Kyoko! You really are down here,” Bokuto gasped in utter shock.

“Indeed I am, Bokuto,” Kyoko hummed cooly.

“But, why?” Kuroo asked, he too also a little shocked to see her here despite him being the one to suggest looking here in the first place. 

“The visiting prince felt threatened by me so the King asked me to stay here in the meantime,” Kyoko replied coolly as she looked to the three mermen.

Not waiting any time, Kuroo juggled the cell key in his hand before sticking it into the cell lock and opening the door. “Well your time here is up,” Kuroo purred as he swung the cell door open.

“Has it been approved by His Highness?” Kyoko asked, not moving from her stop.

“Kei, is in trouble and we need your help,” Tadashi cut in as he found his voice.

“Ah, yes,” Kyoko hummed as if she knew something had been up.

“We don’t have much time so let's go,” Kuroo beckoned as he waved for Kyoko to follow.

The sea witch looked to the three mermen, studying them silently for a moment, before exiting the cell. “Let’s go to my quarters, once there we can talk in safety,” Kyoko cooly explained.

Kuroo nodded and the three mermen followed Kyoko through the dark dungeon and to her room. To Tadashi’s relife, not a single guard seemed to bother with them when they passed by. Kuroo and Bokuto would give a curt nod and that would be it.

Once out of the dungeon Kyoko quietly led the three mermen to her quarters. Tadashi, a pile of nerves, tried his best to swim as nonchalantly as he could. They had just broke Kyoko out of the dungeons had they not? But everyone they met in the halls didn't look twice at them. Kyoko, Kuroo and Bokuto also swam along as if nothing was out of sorts, thought Bokuto still held some tension in his shoulders from this morning. Tadashi worried that at any moment they would get called out but to his surprise, they were able to make it to Kyoko’s room without a single interruption.

Kyoko’s quarters consisted of two rooms. The room Tadashi found himself in was large and instead of being opalescent like the rest of the castle it held a purple hint. The room’s walls were decorated with shelves which held several books and ingredients. In the middle of the room was a cauldron that billowed magic pink smoke out of it’s top. On the other side of the room by a large window sat an ornate driftwood table with matching stools. Beside the window was a shut door that Tadashi assumed was the mermaid’s bedroom.

The room reminded Tadashi of Oikawa’s hut. The water was thick with magic and something supernatural hung in the air. Despite this Kyoko’s room also held a relaxing lavender scent and was bright and inviting. Tadashi didn’t feel threatened in the least despite the taste of magic that surrounded them. If they had not been in such a dire situation, he could definitely find himself falling asleep where he floated.

Kyoko led the mermen to the beautiful wooden table and they all took a seat. Tadashi took a seat next to the large window and looked out to see it overlooking the back part of the castle that he and Kei rarely ever visited. It overlooked a small garden that lead into the city.

“So,” Kyoko calmly began from across the table. “It seems you three have something you need to tell me.”

Tadashi’s full attention snapped back to the witch. 

“Kei and Akaashi are in trouble,” Tadashi found himself saying as he looked to the mermaid in all seriousness.

“I’d ask you to elaborate but it seems you are unable to,” Kyoko replied as if she could see the magic binding Tadashi.

Tadashi gasped in surprise at the mermaids observation. A hint of hope filled his chest.

With a curious glance,Kuroo looked like he wanted to ask Kyoko more about what magic held Tadashi. Tadashi felt himself shrink a little under the stares but before any more could asked Bokuto cut in.

“Prince Akaashi and Prince Kei are being controlled by someone. We think it’s from that blue glass necklace Akaashi wears. Starboy here saw it! They are going to get married tomorrow. We have to do something now!!!” Bokuto blurted out from next to Tadashi. His eyes urgently begged Kyoko to fix it all on the spot.

Kyoko looked taken aback for only a moment before the returned to her calm demeanor. “Bokuto, please explain slowly what you are going on about,” Kyoko cooly replied.

“Half of that didn’t even make sense,” Kuroo added under his breath.

Bokuto’s cheeks puffed out as he tried and failed to calm himself. 

“How about you start from the beginning,” Kyoko suggested before Bokuto blew up on the spot.

“You should start first than, Foundling,” Kuroo hummed as he looked across the table at Tadashi.

Tadashi gave a small nod as he reddied himself to tell all that he could. The three mermen took turns filling Kyoko in on the situation best they could. All the while Kyoko threw Tadashi knowing glances from across the table. By the end of it Tadashi was almost certain the mermaid knew he was not a naturally born merman. Though she studied him off and on, none of her looks ever seemed accusing or upset, just inquisitive and understanding.

“I see. From what you all have told me it does seem like the necklace is the source of the spell,” Kyoko hummed after hearing the full story.

“What can we do?” Tadashi pleaded for an answer.

“I imagine getting rid of the necklace would be our best bet,” Kyoko replied calmly.

“Will smashing it work?” Bokuto questioned as he made a crushing motion with his fist.

“It may but it is hard to say,” Kyoko replied, observing Bokuto pretend smash an invisible necklace. “But to be sure I can conjure up a spell to counteract whatever has been casted on the necklace.”

“Can you really do that?” Tadashi gasped as he almost flung from his chair. Bokuto to follow suit.

“Yes, but we will need to get close to the necklace for it to work,” Kyoko nodded.

“And I’m betting that whoever is controlling those two are not going to let us anywhere near them,” Kuroo hummed.

“And once they catch wind that I am not in the dungeon anymore…” Kyoko added.

“How are we going to get close to the necklace than?” Tadashi sighed. “We only have until tomorrow at the wedding before it’s too late,” Tadashi did his best to not lose his cool despite the bubbling panic he felt. He had to stay strong for Tsukki.

“There has to be a way,” Bokuto cheered in determination. “I am sure we will think of something.”

Despite the sickening feeling in his stomach Tadashi nodded in agreement. He was not going to give up on Tsukki until the very end.

“Kyoko, you get on that potion while we think of a plan,” Kuroo instructed.

Kyoko calmly nodded as she excused herself from the table. With just over a day left, the three mermen got to start on their plan. Tadashi all the while struggling not to lose hope.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh boy, oh boy! What will Tadashi do!!! He has only until tomorrow before it’s too late!!! Will they make it in time!?! Will Tadashi be able to save Tsukki!? Will he be able to stay a merman forever!? There is only one way to know so stay tuned!!!
> 
> I am so happy to be able to get two chapters up this weekend. I will have chapter 15 up next weekend for sure. I hope your ready for it :3 I know I am!!!
> 
> As always, thank you so much for the kudos, followes and reviews. Please leave a review if you have time. I’d just love to hear from you :3
> 
> See you all next chapter!!!


	15. The Wedding

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, here we are! Chapter 15. I have decided to post it now because my weekend will be quite full. I will probably only post this one chapter for this weekend so do enjoy it! This was indeed and fun one to write so I hope it pleases you all.
> 
> As always, I’d like to thank my beta reader heichousheadphones (https://heichousheadphones.tumblr.com/) for taking time from their busy day to help proofread all these chapters so far. If you have a chance, take some time to check out their art.
> 
> Without further ado, chapter 15 for you!

It was late into the night once Tadashi, Kuroo, Bokuto and Kyoko has come up with a plan that could possibly work. Throughout the day several people came by to talk of preparation of the wedding. Every new visitor had some new information and they had been able to find out when the wedding was to take place and where. They had also been invited to attend the ceremony despite Tadashi assuming Oikawa not wanting them around Tsukki or Akaashi. Perhaps the warlock underestimated them a bit too much. It would be his downfall.

That night, the motley crew had decided to stay the night in Kyoko’s quarters. Kyoko had placed a very strong protection charm on the room to keep away anyone who wished to harm its inhabitants. No one knew if the warlock would try to harm them or if he even knew they were plotting against him but none of them wanted to take any chances. The three mermen made themselves comfortable in the living area while Kyoko slept in her room.

Laying upon a bed made of several pushed together seaspong cushions, Tadashi found himself once again wedged between Bokuto and Kuroo; with a small wall between Bokuto and himself to stop the older merman from attacking in his sleep. Full of nerves and a sense of urgency, Tadashi found himself still quite awake. His mind raced with all that could go wrong tomorrow. 

While Tadashi did worry about Tsukki and Akaashi marrying, what worried him more was the ramifications if they did not stop the marriage. What would happen to Tsukki and Akaashi once Tadashi turns back into a human. Would Oikawa still keep them under the spell. Would the warlock just break the spell and leave them married but not in love. The guilt built up in Tadashi. He knew neither Akaashi nore Tsukki wanted this marriage and had a feeling that once his own time was up Oikawa would not care about the ramifications of a non-consensual marriage.

Tadashi had wanted so badly to be with his Tsukki. He gave up everything he had to do so but if he had known something like this was going to happen he would have stopped himself. If he had known Oikawa would have gone out of his way to toy with both Tsukki and Akaashi like this he would have just made due never seeing Tsukki again. The guilt of knowing that this was all his selfish doing killed Tadashi but it equally powered his will to succeed tomorrow. He may not be able to stay a merman forever but he will stop Tsukki from marrying Akaashi and break the spell they are both under.

“Your thinking is keeping me up, foundling,” Kuroo hummed, breaking Tadashi from his thoughts.

“Kuroo, you’re still awake?” Tadashi whispered as he turned to face the merman. Tadashi found Kuroo laying on his back looking to the ceiling

“It’s hard to sleep when the person your sharing your bed with keeps fidgeting,” Kuroo replies jokingly as he glanced to Tadashi.

“Oh! Sorry, I didn’t realize I was…” Tadashi’s voice faded in shame.

Kuroo’s vision returned to the ceiling as he gave a sigh like humm. Silence hung over them. Tadashi half wondered if maybe the merman had drifted to sleep.

“There is no need to worry ourselves to exhaustion,” Kuroo purred from beside Tadashi. “If anything is going to help us success tomorrow it is sleep tonight,” this time Kuroo turned his head fully to look at Tadashi.

“Yes…” Tadashi agreed in a breathy whisper. He did not meet Kuroo’s gaze. “I just… What will we do if we fail…?” he asked as he glanced up at Kuroo.

Kuroo gave another one of his long thoughtful humms. His eyes still studied Tadashi. He looked to Tadashi as if he wanted to ask a specific question but then thought against it.

“Hopefully we won’t have to cross that bridge,” Kuroo replied after a moment's thought. “But with a bit of luck and a good night sleep we won’t have to.”

The edges of Tadashi’s lips tugged in a half smile. He releases a deep sigh to help diminish his nerves. He wished he could tell Kuroo of who he really was. To warn his friends that if they did fail he would not be around to help them. He wanted to tell them that what Oikawa really wanted was to win the bet.

“No matter what happens tomorrow, we have to save Kei and Akaashi,” Tadashi wipered in determination. His nerves hung heavy but his love for Tsukki helped lift his fighting spirit.

“Don’t worry, foundling, we will,” Kuroo reassured as he ruffled Tadashi’s soft hair. “Now get some sleep.”

Tadashi gave a nod of agreement. Kuroo smiled in approval. The two than settled deep into the cushions as they both did their best to rest up.

_______

 

Tadashi woke the next morning once again cuddling Kuroo’s arm. This time though, he had found the scenario to be slightly less embarrassing despite the older merman’s many jokes about eloping and leaving the two princes to marry. Fortunately the wall of pillows between Tadashi and Bokuto had kept Bokuto from giving Tadashi another bruise on his shoulder. 

 

The three men woke to find Kyoko already working at her cauldron.“The spell is about done,” Kyoko greeted as the three wandered over from their bed.

“Just in time too,” Kuroo purred as the three mermen glanced into the cauldron.

Tadashi found that despite the cauldron protruding what looked to be smoke and Kyoko having added several ingredients to it, it did not seem like the pot held much of anything. Tadashi both wondered where the ingredients had gone and how the smoke was able to behave like smoke under water. Not wanting to rack his brain too hard he chopped it up to magic.

Kyoko swirled her arms around the opening of the cauldron as she spoke in tongues. With a crack and pop a lidded jar floated out of the smoke. It glowed a soft pink color despite it not really containing anything inside it. Tadashi and Bokuto watched in amazement while Kuroo curiously examined it. Kyoko grabbed the container and examined it closely. Tadashi watched the mermaid twist the jar in her hands as he recalled Oikawa doing the same thing when making his transformation potion.

“This should do,” Kyoko cooly spoke.

“What are we supposed to do with it?” Bokuto asked with a hint of skepticism.

“All we need to do is place the necklace in the jar,” Koyoko replied, not offended in the slightest. “This should contain the magic until I figure out how to break the curse on it.”

“Is it really that simple,” Tadashi hummed curiously.

“Yes, it should shield them from the spell,” Kyoko confirmed.

“Now all we need to do is actually get our hands on the necklace and hope it does not affect us in any negative way,” Kuroo pointed out with a look of concern.

Kyoko pulled out three pink beaded bracelets.

“I prepared these last night,” Kyoko explained as she handed them off to the mermen. “They should shield you from the necklace’s spell.”

Tadashi took the bracelet and slipped it on to his write. He found that it fit him perfectly and radiated warmth. He felt a sense of security and protection surround him.

“I also prepared this for Akaashi and Kei,” Kyoko carrie on as she pulled two small purple viles from a shelf. ”They will be very disoriented once the spell is broken but with this elixir they should sober up right way and regain some energy.”

“Wow, Kyoko, you really are amazing,” Bokuto gasped as he examined the viles. 

“I knew we could count on you,” Kuroo nodded in approval.

Tadashi brightly smiled as he too nodded in agreement.

“It’s just my job,” Kyoko replied as her cheeks went pink from all the praize.

“Now, as long as we stick to our plan, nothing will go wrong,” Bokuto cheered.

“But we still have to be careful, we don’t know what the person controlling Akaashi has in mind,” Kuroo pointed out. 

“We don’t even know if they are aware of us working against them,” Tadashi added with worry.

“We’ll just have to stay on our flukes and improvise if things get a little messy,” Bokuto shrugged.

“I’m not good at improvising,” Tadashi deflated.

“If we stick to the plan than we won’t need to improvise,” Kuroo instructed.

With that the small group gathered together to finalize their plans once more.

______

 

Tadashi had never felt quite so nervous in all his life. His nerves and dred only grew as time ticked on. Of course Oikawa was going to have the wedding take place at sunset. Of course he was going to make sure that Akaashi and Kei were always surrounded by guards up until the ceremony. Tadashi knew that the worlock was mocking him, enjoying Tadashi squirm under such intense pressure.Tadashi tried every trick in the book he knew to calm himself as he floated at the surface amongst the other wedding goers. 

Tadashi had found out that royal merwedding ceremonies took place at an enchanted cove not too far from the cove Tadashi had grown up around. The cove was only a fourth of the size of Tadashi’s home cove and was perfect to fit a wedding ceremony. Tadashi looked around the small cove to find the walls to be made of clear crystal that reflected both blue from the ocean and orange from the setting sun. It was stunning to say the least and he wondered if the rocks had been enchanted by magic to look as such or if they were naturally that way. He also wondered why no humans had been able to find its location but decided it must be hidden from the non-magical eye.

Tadashi was able to get himself an aisle seat behind Kuroo while Bokuto sat across from Kuroo in his own aisle seat. The three mermen sat in the middle closer to the back deciding it was the best position for their attack. Kyoko had been whisked away by the Queen to help her prepare spells needed for the ceremony, though they had already expected as much to happen. Tadashi wondered if Oikawa was aware of Kyoko’s freedom. Tadashi had been shocked to find that the Queen and most of the staff hadn’t any idea of Kyoko being locked in the dongrious.

Tadashi ran through the plan in his mind yet again. They had been able to dig up that the only time Akaashi or Kei would be guard free was during the ceremony. They would spring their attack on the posses Akaashi as he made his way down the aisle. Kuroo would hold Akaashi down, Tadashi would cut the necklace off with an enchanted knife Kyoko given him and Bokuto would place the necklace in the jar. Tadashi would than swim to Tsukki and give him the serum. 

Tadashi unconsciously placed a hand on the satchel Tsukki had given him from the festival. It held the knife and the serum. His heart threatened to beat right out of his chest as he reminded himself to stay calm. Tadashi looked up to the sky finding it a light pink as the sun began to set further. He probably only had a half hour before his time as a merman was up. He wished the ceremony would start already but knew Oikawa wasn't going to give him even a moment to relax.

Just then music began to play informing everyone that the ceremony was to being. The water around them had been enchanted so that there was not a single waive making it quite easy for everyone to look around. An older merman, Tadashi assumed was the minister, entered from below the surface and made his way to the front. The old merman greeted the guests and announced the ceremony to begin.

Next from below the surface came a very stiff Tsukki. With his lifeless eyes staring straight ahead, Kei swam past Tadashi, not even sparing him a glance. Tadashi felt his heart break as a fire inside him grew. Once at the altar, Tsukki settled in front of the minister and stared into nothingness. Tadashi’s nerves burned away as he focused on Tsukki.

After Kei came a whole slew of individuals Tadashi had never even seen in the castle. Several pretty mermaids seemed to be acting as bridesmaids and more than four small mergirls blowing bubbles acted as what Tadashi assumed were flower girls. Each new person took their time swimming down the aisle as the sun sunk lower and lower into the horizon behind them.

Twenty minutes must have gone by before the last bridesmaid settled herself at the front of the altar. Tadashi hoped to the heavens that Akaashi was next. He felt his body go stiff and his spin shiver as the music shifted to a very romantic tune. Tadashi looked back to see Akaashi break the surface. Akaashi’s eyes were evil as he scanned the crowd. Tadashi found himself sink down in an attempt to hide himself. To his horror Akaashi looked right at him smiling in victory. Tadashi’s heart stopped in fear as his stomach boils in anger. He did his best to feign defeat.

Akaashi then slowly and smuggly made his way down the aisle. All wedding goers ooed and awed as Akaashi made his way towards Tsukki. Tadashi’s eyes glanced to Bokuto and Kuroo who all looked back. All three mermen's eyes held confirmation that they were ready for what was about to go down. Akaashi took his time as he gracefully passed by each row of people. Tadashi felt his blood boil as Akaashi went the slowest while passing him, making smug eye contact with Tadashi. Tadashi did his best to ignore the taunt and focus on the plan.

It was only after Akaashi had passed by Kuroo that the three mermen jumped into action. Kuroo had shouted a loud “Now!” as they all sprang on Akaashi. Several people in the crowd gasped in confusion as Kuroo grabbed Akaashi from behind holding him tight. No one in the front seemed to have taken notice and Akaashi himself gasped in confusion. 

Tadashi jumped into action right away as he pulled the dagger from his satchel. Several people sitting around them gasped and screamed as Tadahsi rushed Akaashi. By this point Akaashi was thrashing in Kuroo’s hold but was no match for the ripped guard. Several people up front were now aware of the situation and the King looked furious.

“Unhand me you brute!” Akaashi hissed as he thrashed madly in Kuroo’s arms.

“Do it now!” Kuroo shouted as he held Akaashi tight.

Blinded by his urgency, Tadashi ignored all this as he grabbed the necklace’s chain in his hand. Akaashi seemed to become aware of what was going on and began to shriek for the guards to stop them. Holding the chain with one hand, Tadashi slipped the knife under it and gave it a slash with the dagger. The enchanted blade broke through the chain like butter.

As the blue pendant fell from Akaashi’s neck Bouto snached it up and threw it into the pink jar, lidding it quickly. Tadashi, not even taking a moment to see if the jar had stopped the possession, divided beneath the surface and swam as fast as he could to Tsukki. He ignored all other fins around him as he zoned in on the only dark blue fin. In just a few flaps of his fluke Tadashi popped up from the water just in front of the prince.

“Prince Kei,” Tadashi whispered sharply as he helped steady the dizzy prince.

“T-Tadashi?” Tsukishima mumbled as his fuzzy amber eyes focused in on Tadashi. He lifted a week hand to stroke Tadashi’s cheek as Tadashi held him firmly in his arms.

Tadashi smiled warmly upon his dear Tukki. He held the prince close, not making notice of the crowd who had gathered around Akaashi and Bokuto. Tadashi pulled the serum from his satchel and uncapped it.

“Drink this, it will take away the fogginess and give you back some strength,” Tadashi softly commanded as he held the vile to Tsukki’s lips.

Without hesitation Tsukishima drank it down. His nose scrunched as he made a sour face. Tadashi released a breath giggle. The normal shine in Tsukki’s eyes returned as he found the strength to pull himself from Tadashi’s supporting arms. His amber eyes studied Tadashi lovingly as he turned to admire the merman.

Tadashi’s heart swelled with joy at seeing Tsukki back to normal. He flung himself forward wrapping Tsukki in a warm hug. Slightly confused but happy nonetheless to have Tadashi in his arms, Tsukki returned the hug.

“W-What is going on?” Tsukishima mumbled into Tadashi’s ear as he looked around observing his surroundings. “It looks like a wedding.”

“That’s because it is a wedding,” Tadashi giggled at Tsukki’s confusion.

“Who was getting married?” Tsukishima asked, his tone still slightly disoriented.

“You are, silly,” Tadashi joked as he pulled himself from the hug and smiled up at Tsukki.

“What?!” Tsukishima snapped. “To who? You?” He sounded almost hopeful.

Tadashi shook his head ‘no’ as he smiled up at the prince. Tsukki frowned causing Tadashi to giggle once more.

“Sorry to say but you were about to marry Akaashi,” Tadashi replied as the last rays of the sun reflected brilliantly off the crystal cliffs.

Tsukishima made another shour face as he scrunched up his nose.

“Don’t worry, we stopped it from happening,” Tadashi reassured as he felt his and Tsukki’s tails wrap around each others.

“My hero,” Tsukishima hummed as he pulled Tadashi in closer. He then lifted as hand to cup Tadashi’s cheek. Tadashi leaned into the hold. “I’m kind of disappointed it wasn't our wedding, Tadashi,” Tsukishima almost purred.

Tadashi felt a needy shiver run down his spin as Tsukki’s voice titillated his senses. It was only moment’s later that Tadashi realized it.

“Kei, you… my name,” Tadashi gasped.

“Of course I knew it was you,” Tsukishima hummed as he tightened his bold on Tadashi.

“But… since when?” Tadashi sputtered as he looked up at his prince.

“I think I’ve always had an inkling but after the fireworks I knew it to be true” Tsukishima admitted. 

“I’m sorry I wasn’t able to tell you anything,” Tadashi mumbled in shame.

“It’s fine,” Tsukishima cut in. “I’m just happy you're here with me.”

“Kei,” Tadashi whispered, the water around them darkened as the sun sunk deeper.

“My Little Sea Star” Kei replied as he looked lovingly upon Tadashi.

They studied each other for only a moment longer both mermen taking in every feature of the other. Without another word Tsukishima pulled Tadashi close. Tadashi smiled as his face inched closer and closer to Tsukki’s. The water around them grew darker and darker as the sun fell. It was than that their lips met and melded together perfectly. Tadashi felt a warmth spread through his body as his tail wounded tighter around Tsukishima’s. Tsukishima held Tadashi closer only deepening the kiss. The two broke apart panting slightly as they gazed into each others eyes.

“Tsukki,” Tadashi gasped as he felt a warm flutter in his stomach. Saying Taukki’s name left Tadashi's heart feeling light.

“You finally used it, that silly nickname,” Tsukishima teased.

Tadashi cheeks went pink as he gave Tsukki a playful push. 

“Hey, your face stars… I mean freckles, are coming back,” Tsukishima observed as he traced a finger upon Tadashi’s cheek

Tadashi felt his stomach flutter as Tsukishima gently traced his cheek with is thumb. His heart did a flip as Tsukki planted a kiss upon his nose and then his cheek. Tadashi than noticed that the warmth in his stomach began to grow. The warmth grew and grew until it became painful. His freckled face scrunched up as he doubled over and held is stomach.

“Tadashi? What’s wrong?” Tsukishima sharply asked as he did his best to steady Tadashi.

“T-Tsukki I-” Tadashi breathed as the pain in his stomach shot down the center of his fin. Panic began to well up in Tadashi’s chest as his mind raced in confusion. The pain Tadashi felt became so intense he lost his ability to hold himself up causing him to fall into Tsukki’s arms.

“Tadashi?” Tsukishima shouted as he held a now shivering Tadashi close. 

Tadashi’s vision began to go white from the pain. He felt the water around them begin to thrash them about. He was aware of people around them screaming. Tsukki’s voice was beginning to get lost in the pain and confusion.

“T-Tsukki,” Tadashi gasped as he did his best to hold onto the merman. It was then that he felt a strange but familiar tug at his tail. His heart stopped as the tug pulled him from the warm hold of Tsukishima. He could hear Tsukki calling him desperately but the pain he felt blinded him. The next thing Tadashi heard was a familiar cackle.

“You were too late, Yama-chan,” Oikawa’s voice rang in Tadashi’s ears. “I won.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ohhh my gosh!!!! What just happened? Oh no! Tadashi! Someone help him! Tsukki, do something!!! What’s going to happen next!? Stay tuned to find out!
> 
> All right, I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. Sorry to leave you on such a cliffhanger? I can’t help myself! I love to see my readers squirm. Ehehehehehe. Anyways, chapter 16 will be up next weekend as always so keep an eye out for it! I can tell you now that things are about to get super interesting… I can’t hide my smile. Just know that I really do love you all oh so much. I do everything with love in my heart for all my readers.
> 
> Speaking of my readers, thank you all for the kind support. I love all the comments, kudos, follows, just everything. It brightens my days oh so very much. If you have time and want to please leave a comment/review. I’d love to hear from you all.
> 
> See you all next chapter.


	16. Sea Star Keychain

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh the drama! Sorry to leave you all on a cliffhanger like that but I just had to. How could I not. It was too perfect! I hope you are all ready for chapter 16. Lets see what happens next!
> 
> As always, I’d like to thank my beta reader heichousheadphones (https://heichousheadphones.tumblr.com/) for taking time from their busy day to help proofread all these chapters so far. If you have a chance, take some time to check out their art.
> 
> Without further ado, here is chapter 16!

It had all happened so fast. One second Tadashi was in his arms, warm and safe and the next he was being violently pulled away by the tide. Try as Tsukishima might, he was unable to fight the waves that pushes him back and pulled Tadashi further and further away. With his body and mind weighed down by whatever spell had been cased on him, Tsukishima was unable to fight that large waves that swelled up in the small cove. His heart pounded as he heard Tadashi pained voice desperately call his name.

Tsukishima watched in utter horror as Tadashi’s beautiful yellow tail morph back into legs and along with it the ability to breath under water. Tsukishima panicked. He knew very well that humans could not survive long in a current like this. He fought with all his might forward through the swells to where Tadashi’s still forum now floated. Tsukishima’s tired body filled with urgency and panic. He had to get to Tadashi before he drowned.

Just as Tsukishima was about to reach Tadashi a large unnatural waive lifted Tadashi’s lymph forum high up to the edge of the cliff. As the large wave came crashing back down upon the panicked Tsukishima a new human appeared at the edge of the cliff. Tsukishima broke the surface and looked around in a panic for Tadashi only to find the human high up on the cliff cradled Tadashi in his arms. Tsukishima released a gasp that turned into a growled as he looked up at the human holding his lover.

“Hello there, Prince Kei,” The man greeted, his sickeningly sweet voice somehow quite audible despite the distance between himself and the man.

With the water in the cove now calmed back down, Tsukishima was able to squint up at the man. The dim glow of twilight just barely provided enough light for Tsukishima to make out the man holding his lover. He was tall with perfectly styled brown hair, a beautifully sculpted face and a cocky smile. Tsukishima had never seen this human before and something burned inside him at the way the man looked smuggly down upon his Tadashi.

“L-Let him go!” Tsukishima found himself shouting.

“Ouch, not even going to say hello back, are we?” the man teased playfully.

“Let, Tadashi go!” Tsukishima growl deeply as he scowl up at the man.

“Oh, I’m so scared someone help me,” the man feigned fear. “You really want him back than bad? Than take him!” The man carried on as he made to throw Tadashi from the side of the crystal cliff.

Tsukishima felt panic weld up as he rushed forward to catch Tadashi only to find the man laughing at him.

“Sorry, Little Prince,” the man teased as he cradled Tadashi’s limp body close. “You were too late. Yama-chan belong to me now. You’ll have to find yourself another human to fall in love with.”

“What?! What do you mean!? Let him go!?” Tsukishima spat in shear panic as the man casually backed away from the edge of the cliff.

“If you want him, your going to have to come and take him from me,” the man hummed from over his shoulder before breaking into an evil giggle.

“No! No, come back!” Tsukishima desperately shouted from the water. He watched in horror as both the man and Tadashi disappeared from the edge of the cliff. Something in his chest broke. Tsukishima’s whole body went stiff as the world around him crumbled away. His amber eyes were fixed on the spot where the man and Tadashi had just been. This had to be a dream!

With his eyes still fixed on the spot where Tadashi and the man had just been, Tsukishima was vaguely aware of a hand upon his shoulder. It was Kuroo’s. The dark haired merman talked to him in a panicked voice pulling Tsukishima from where he floated. Tsukishima let himself be pulled away, his mind blank, vaguely aware of the panic around him, his eyes still focused upon the cliff’s edge.

“T-Tadashi…” Tsukishima mumbled his voice just as broken as his heart.

“We have to get out of here,” Kuroo replied sharply as he pulled the prince away.

“Tadashi!” Tsukishima shouted, his voice echoed off the cove’s crystal walls. It was than that he snapped back to reality, his vision now red. He violently pulled away from his friend as he made a beeline for the cliff.

“Kei, no! We have to leave,” Kuroo shouted as he went after the panicked prince. Catching up to him he grabbed the prince from behind. Holding the prince under his arms he began to drag him back.

“No! I am not leaving without Tadashi,” Tsukishima growled as he thrashed about. His mind unaware of the chaos around him, all he thought of was getting Tadashi back.

“He is gone, Kei, we have to leave!” Kuroo hissed into Tsukishima’s ear as he did his best to keep hold of his friend.

“No! I won’t leave without him,” Tsukishima yelled in denial as he swung around landing his fist with the side of Kuroo’s face. 

Kuroo’s hold on the prince faltered allowing Tsukishima to pursue the cliff’s edge again. Before Tsukishima could so much as flip his tail, several more mermen were on him, pulling him away from the cliff’s edge. Tsukishima thrashed and struggled against their hold.

“Tadashi!” Tsukishima shouted desperately as he reached an arm towards the cliff.

Just then a sweet scent assaulted Tsukishima’s nose. His mind went fuzzy. His vision went blurry. His body went limp. As the sent filled Tsukishima’s senses, his conscious slipped away. His mind faded into darkness. 

__________

Tsukishima found himself in a dark room, or at least he assumed it was a room. It was really too dark for him to tell. For all he knew it was just an endless expanse of empty space. Despite the oddness of the situation Tsukishima’s mind was focused on something else. He heard the sound of crying from far off in the distance. The cries and sobs he heard were very familiar to him. He knew that voice well. It was definitely Tadashi.

The cries and sobs echoed around Tsukishima.The merman spun on the spot as he did his best to find from what direction the crying came. He focused all his senses on the cries. Like magic he sensed what direction he needed to swim to find his Tadashi. Through the expanse of darkness, Tsukishima races towards the sobs. As he raced forward the sobs grew louder and louder until a pinprick of light, very much like a star, could be seen in the distance.

Tsukishima picked up speed as he barreled towards the small light. As he rushed forward the light grew and grew until it changed into the glowing form of Tadashi. To Tsukishima’s surprise Tadashi was small and young but still had his yellowfin. It was only than that Tsukishima became aware that he too was young yet again.

“Tadashi?” Tsukishima heard his own voice echo through the blackness that surrounded them.

“T-Tsukki?” The small Tadashi squeaked as he rushed into Tsukishima's arms.

“Tadashi, thank neptune you’re okay,” Tsukishima gasped as he held the smaller merman close.

“Tsukki, I missed you. I just wanted to be with you,” the tinny Tadashi explained as he buried his face into Tsukishima’s shoulders.

“Shhh, it’s okay, I got you,” Tsukishima hummed softly as he stroked Tadashi’s head.

“I wanted so badly to spend time with you. Watch the stars with you. Explore the sea with you,” Tadashi whimpered between large sobs.

“We are together now,” Tsukishima reassured to the smaller merman. He held Tadashi close. He stroked Tadashi’s soft hair.

“But, we aren’t anymore,” Tadashi mumbled into Tsukishima’s neck.

Tsukishima blinked to find that they were once again their normal age. Tadashi looked longline up at Tsukishima, his sparkling eyes threatening to shed tears. Tsukishima looked down upon the freckled face only to notice that Tadashi was not a merman but a human. Tsukishima’s heart gave a heavy beat.

“Tsukki, I only wanted to be with you, even just for a short while,” Tadashi sniffed as a tear ran down his cheeks. He smiled weakly, his eyes full of longing and love.

“T-Tadashi,” Tsukishima felt his voice crack as he said the man’s name.

“Thank you, Tsukki, for letting me be with you even though it was just a short time,” Tadashi’s whispering voice filled the room. “It was the best time of my life.”

Tsukishima found himself unable to speak as he cupped Tadashi’s face. Tadashi nuzzled into the hold as he often did. Tsukishima felt a warmth spread in his chest as he gazed upon the human he loved to dearly.

“I’m going to miss you, Tsukki,” Tadashi’s wipering voice hung heavy in the air. 

Tadashi leaned up as Tsukishima leaned in for a kiss. Tsukishima could feel the man’s breath upon his lips but just as their lips were about to meet Tadashi’s body disappeared into a billion fractals of light. Tsukishima watched in shocked as he grabbed for the small stars that started to float high up into the dark void.

“Goodby, Tsukki,” Tadashi’s sad whispering voice faded as the fractals of light settled high above Tsukishima’s head.

“T-Tadashi!” Tsukishima desperately shouted in reply as he looked up to the twinkling stars above him. 

Not a single reply could be heard as the stars twinkled lovingly above Tsukishima. Tsukishima felt his heart break as he searched the starry sky.

“Tadashi! I am going to find you!” Tsukishima’s declared, his broken voice filled the empty void. “I will come for you!”

The star twinkled playfully in the sky but Tsukishima did not get a reply.

_______

Tsukishima’s amber eyes shot open. His mind was still fuzzy as he searched his surroundings. He was in his room, tucked safely in his own bed. Had all of it been a dream?

“Good to see you’re finally awake,” Kuroo hummed, though his voice held a hint of bitterness.

Tsukishima looked to his side to find Kuroo supporting a very angry bruise on his cheek. Tsukishima looked to him in confusion. It was only than that he noticed both Akaashi and Bokuto snuggling happily on his armchair behind Kuroo.

“Where is Tadashi?” Tsukishima asked, not missing a beat.

“Tadashi?” Bokuto questioned from the chair.

“You know, Tadashi, yellow tail, shy smile, we’ve been taking care of him this past month! Tadashi!” Tsukishima snapped, his frustration already catching up to him.

“I think he means the foundling…” Akaashi guessed cooly.

There was an awkward silence as Akaashi, Kuroo and Bokuto all seemed to want to avoid answering the question. Tsukishima searched the three merman. All of them avoided eye contact with him. 

“Where is he!?” Tsukishima demanded.

“Kei, Starboy….. well he…” Bokuto started unable to get out what he wanted to say.

“He was taken away, Kei,” Kuroo barely finished.

Tsukishima felt something in his chest drop. It hadn’t been a dream. That human really had taken his Tadashi.

“Did no one go after him?” Tsukishima growled darkly.

“Kei, we didn’t even know who that guy was…” Bokuto tried to reason. “He was on land, what could we have done.”

“So you just let him get carried off?” Tsukishima dangerously questioned.

“Kei, you have to understand,” Kuroo cut in. “With you and Akaashi just being freed from a possession, to that suddenly happening… No one was ready for it.”

“It’s not like we could have just hopped up on land after them,” Bokuto finished.

Tsukishima sat rigged in anger. Angry at his friend for stopping him, angry at tht man for taking Tadashi and angry at himself for being so helpless to it all. How could this have happened? What even happened? Who was that man? Why did he take Tadashi like that? Tsukishima’s fist shook as he tightly clutched his bed sheets.

“Listen Kei, you still need to rest. Your still recovering,” Kuroo calmly said as he studied his angry friend. “After that-”

“I’m going after him!” Tsukishima declared as he made to get out of his bed. His head felt dizzy and his body heavy. He gritted his teeth as he fought a wave of dizziness.

“Hey, careful, I just said you’re still recovering,” Kuroo scolded as he pushed the stubborn prince back into the bed. “You need to rest.”

“There isn’t time for resting,” Tsukishima snapped as he weakly pushed against Kuroo. “The longer we wait the further that man will take Tadashi! Who knows where that creep has taken him,” Tsukishima spat as he struggled.

“What good are you going to be to Found- I mean Tadashi, if you can barely swim straight,” Kuroo snapped back as he gave Tsukishima a good shove.

Far too drained, Tsukishima collapsed into his bed. He glared up at the older merman unable to disagree with his logic. He cursed himself for his own weakness.

“Prince Kei, there is no way for us to follow after them as it is,” Akaashi pointed out calmly. “We are unable to walk on land like humans.”

“But there must be a way,” Tsukishima grunted in frustration.

“Starboy, was able to get a mertail so…” Bokuto cut in.

“But how…?” Kuroo hummed in deep thought.

“It was definitely magic,” Tsukishima sighed as he thought of the strange waves and currents that kept him from Tadashi. The man who took him must have been a magic user of sorts.

The four mermen didn’t seem to notice Kyoko float into the room. She quietly floated her way to the food fo Tsukishima’s bed. “It most definitely was magic that gave your human lover a tail,” Kyoko said, announcing her presence. “I’m glad to see you’re awake and back to yourself, Prince Kei.”

“Kyoko!” Tsukishima greeted as his cheeks went pink from Tadashi being referred to as his lover.

“Prince Kei, with how drained you are now, even if I wanted to give you human legs to run after Tadashi, you’d be unable to stand,” Kyoko started before Tsukishima could even ask her for a pair of legs.

Tsukishima pouted deeptly. He sometimes felt like Kyoko could read his mind. Perhaps she had just been eavesdropping at the door. “Kyoko I can’t just-” Tsukishima began.

“I can give you the legs you wish for, Prince Kei,” Kyoko cut in, her eyes cold stone serious. “But you must rest tonight. I will only allow you the potion if you are fit enough to take the transformation.”

“You mean, you really can turn me human?” Tsukishima gasped in disbelief. He was joined by the other three mermen who looked to Kyoko in shock. Even Akaashi seemed to be in disbelief. 

“Of course I can,” Kyoko replied with a calm nod. “I am the strongest sea witch under the waves, I can do whatever I want.”

“Oh yeah, right,” Bokuto chuckled in amazement.

“Now, Prince Kei, you rest up today and if your are well by tomorrow I will allow you legs,” Kyoko calmly instructed.

Tsukishima scowled at the bed as he considered the offer. He wanted nothing more that to leave now to find Tadashi. He looked up to Kyoko seeing that the sea witch was not going to falter. “Fine,” Tsukishima begrudgingly grunted. He laid back down in his bed to show he meant it. The three other mermen settled down as well once the prince calmed.

“Drink this potion. It will help you regain energy,” Kyoko commanded as he handed Tsukishima a silver goblet that bubbled with smoke. “Drink it all, eat a good meal, than sleep.”

Tsukishima quietly nodded as he took the potion. He lifted the goblet to his lips and drank down the smoky bitter potion. He made a face for only a moment as he swallowed down the last drop. His sharp eyes shot to Bokuto who seemed to be taking pleasure in his disdain for the potion.

“We’ll bring you something nice to eat and once you’ve rested up, we can check in tomorrow to see what the game plan is,” Kuroo said, happy to finally see Tsukishima settling down.

“I shall also head back to my room to rest,” Akaashi said as he got up from the large sponge armchair. Bokuto quickly shot up after him.

“We’ll let you rest, Kei,” Kuroo hummed as he too got up, making to follow the other mermen out of the room. 

“Kuroo…” Tsukishima said, stopping the merman.

Kuroo hummed in reply as he turned to face Tsukishima once more.

“What happened to your face?” Tsukishima asked, his eyebrows screwed in concern.

“How nice of you to ask…” Kuroo flatly replied as Bokuto burst into uncontrollable laughter.

With a small pout Tsukishima looked to the two in confusion.

________

It was early the next morning that Tsukishima woke to find Kyoko already examining him. She told the prince to relax as she looked him over, searching for any signs of lingering exhaustion. Tsukishima was surprised to find that he felt better than ever, his dizziness and fatigue had all but vanished. Once Kyoko had finished her check up she too had deemed him fit.

“It’s a wonder what a good meal and rest can do to heal you,” Kyoko hummed once done with her check up.

“That position you gave me better have been the reason for my quick recovery,” Tsukishima scoffed as he recalled its bitter flavor. Kyoko cooly shrugged.

“I’d like for you to find something, anything that belong to Tadashi and bring it to my quarters,” Kyoko said as she looked over the prince.

Tsukishima nodded, not questioning her logic. He had faith in the sea witches magic.

“Try not to take too long and don’t tell anyone of this,” Kyoko quietly requested as she looked to the side. 

Tsukishima knew well that his parents would not approve of him to go after Tadashi. He was not foolish enough to speak a word of it to them or anyone who might speak to them of it. He looked Kyoko in the eye as he nodded his understanding. With that the sea witch left the prince to prepare for his rescue mission. 

Without wasting time Tsukishima slipped out of bed and hastily gathered any belongings he thought would be of use on the surface. He mostly gathered beautiful shells and any precious stones and jewels he may have had. Tsukishima was not an expert on human culture but he suspected they would need something to trade for human currency once on land.

Both the King and Queen visited Tsukishima just as he placed the last glittering gem into his satchel. They had doted over him asking several times if he was feeling better. They both seemed apologetic for not realizing his possession and only the Queen seemed to show worry over Tadashi’s wearabouts. Tsukishima had insisted that he was all better and lied, promised he would spend the next few days resting in the castle.

Once the King and Queen had left him to rest, Tsukishima made straight for Tadashi’s old room. His mind raced as he tried to think if Tadashi had any possessions of his own. Tadashi had only been under the sea for three weeks and hadn’t brought anything along with him. Once in the room Tsukishima busied himself looking in every nook and cranny for anything that might have belonged exclusively to Tadashi. He was about to give up on his search when he saw it, the small sea star keychain that Tadashi had won at the fair sparkled delicately on the side table. Tsukishima scooped up the small silver keychain and held it close to his chest. He recalled the day they had spent at the festival and Tadashi’s bright smile as they had danced the night away.

Not wanting to waste any more time, Tsukishima pushed the sentiment back, focusing on the situation at hand. Placing the sea star keychain in his own stachel, Tsukishima left the room and made his way to Kyoko’s quarters. Many guards greeted the prince as he passed, nodding but not stopping to speak with him. Tsukishima was grateful for this. His mind focused solely on Tadashi, he would have snapped at anyone who so much as got in the way of his goal.

When Tsukishima entered Kyoko’s quarters he was surprised to see Kuroo, Bokuto and Akaashi sitting at the table by the window munching on sea muffins. Kyoko was at her cauldron quietly whispering enchantments as she added ingredients. She seemed focused and Tsukishima thought it best not to bother her. The three other mermen waived him over to the table, gesturing for him to take the seat next to Kuroo.

“Well, look what the leopard shark drug in,” Kuroo purred as Tsukishima took the seat next to him. Tsukishima immediately took notice of the bruise that still decorated Kuroo’s cheek.

“What are you guys doing here?” Tsukishima replied, it was one of his more friendly greetings to be honest.

“Good to see you too,” Bokuto joked as he leaned back in his chair.

“We are here for the same reason you are here,” Akaashi said, answering Tsukishima's aforementioned question. 

Tsukishima looked to them in confusion, not catching on to what he meant. His eyes studied Bokuto and Kuroo who both had wide smiles and Akaashi who had a small smile of his own. He then noticed three satchels that looked filled to the brim. He narrowed his eyes as things began to fall into place.

“But why?” Tsukishima asked in suspicion. Why would they risk so much for Tadashi?

“Don’t give us that look,” Kuroo sighed as he playfully nugged Tsukishima.

“He was our friend too, you know,” Bokuto barked before laughing at Tsukishima’s confusion.

“You didn’t think we were just going to let that man get away with him, did you?” Akaashi asked, his tone and gaze scrutinizing Tsukishima.

“Well, it’s just… I… I didn’t think...” Tsukishima babbles incoherently as he failed to keep his normal stoic composure.

“Oh, Prince Kei, hopeless as ever,” Kuroo hummed playfully. “Blinded by his love to see the obvious,” as Kuroo spoke he batted his eyes and pretended to swoon. This won him a glare from Tsukishima and a hearty laugh from Bokuto.

“It would be best if you ate something or Kyoko won’t allow you any potion,” Akaashi said calmly as he passed a rather large sea muffin to Tsukishima. “She is rather strict about health it seems.”

“Probably thinks it her duty to make sure we don’t die or something,” Tsukishima hummed as he took a bite from the muffin. He didn’t feel terribly hungry but knew the stubborn sea witch would not budge if he didn’t eat something.

“Well, with how impulsive you three are, we’d probably all be dead in minutes after reaching the shore,” Akaashi cooly pointed out.

“I’m not impulsive,” Tsukishima snapped, not enjoying being compared to the other two idiots at the table.

“You practically jumped out of the sea after that guy who took away Starboy,” Bokuto said between laughs.

“Yeah, I had no clue you had the ability to feel so passionately for another,” Kuroo teased as he rubbed the bruise on his cheek. “I got to feel that passion up close.”

“I already said I was sorry,” Tsukishima growled as his cheeks went pink.

“It’s good to see everyone is in good spirits,” Kyoko greeted, somehow sneaking her way to the table without any of the mermen noticing.

“I’m feeling much better,” Tsukishima said before anyone could ask if he was doing well. “When do we leave?”

“Straight to the point as always,” Kuroo hummed with a mocking shrug.

“Right,” Kyoko nodded, none too surprised by Tsukishima’s bluntness. “Prince Kei, do you have the item?”

Tsukishima gave a quiet nod as he pulled the sea star keychain from his bag. It’s silver arms glitter in the morning light that filtered through the window. He looked it over as his heart yearned for Tadashi. He then delicately handed it over to Kyoko.

“Perfect,” Kyoko hummed as she examined the small silver keychain. She then waived the group over to the cauldron. “We have no clue where that man took Tadashi,” she began to explain.

The four mermen quietly hummed in agreement. Tsukishima felt a wave of frustration at the truth. He had never been up on the land before and had no clue how large it actually was. For all he know it could be as wide and vast as the sea.

“With this small keychain we should be able to make a homing device to find where Tadashi is,” Kyoko explained as the small keychain hung from her fingers.

“Can you really do that?” Bokuto asked in amazement.

“Of course I can. It’s quite simple actually,” Kyoko replied coolly. She then dropped the keychain into the pot. Tsukishima felt his heart stop as it disappeared into the smoke. Kyoko spoke a few words that no one else but she understood. And in a matter of seconds the keychain floated back out from the cauldron encased in a shimmering pink bubble.

Kyoko snached the keychain popping the bubble. She quietly examined it, humming in approval. They keychain itself looked no different to Tsukishima. She then handed the key chian back to Tsukishima.

“You were the closest to him and hold the most feeling for him,” Kyoko explained as she dropped the keychain in his hand. “It will react the best for you.”

The second the keichian fell into his hand, Tsukishima felt an overwhelming tug and a presence that was purely Tadashi. His heart swelled, overwhelmed with emotion. It was as if every ounce of Tadashi was reaching out to him and calling him. Tsukishima turned knowing exactly what direction he was being drawn to.

“Seems to be working,” Kyoko said with a small almost cocky smile. 

“How do we get to him?” Tsukishima asked as he turned back to the sea witch.

“Don’t worry,” Kyoko cooly replied. “Arrangements have been made.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, I wonder what these arrangements could be! How are they going to get to Tadashi? Where could Oikawa have taken him? Will they be able to get him back? What could Oikawa want with Tsukki’s little freckled lover? This and more will be revealed if you stay tuned!
> 
> I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. I did enjoy writing it quite a bit :3. I should have next weeks chapter up on time. I guess you can say we have sort of reached the halfway point of this fic. Maybe a little more than halfway over. I am very excited for jump onto the next bit of this fic. I hope you all enjoy it. I really do!!!
> 
> Thank you all so so much for the reviews, kudos, follows and so on! I love to hear from you all. I love to know your reactions so do leave a review if you have time.
> 
> Possible spoiler for the actual mangu but I must add! Thank the lord for Haikyuu!! chapter 298! Oh my word! This Friday the 13th is the best Friday the 13th I’ve ever had. So wonderful! So pure! I just had to say something because OMG! So happy! AHHHH…. Okay I am done <3
> 
> Well that’s all for now. See you all next chapter.


	17. The Cottage by The Sea

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone! Happy Friday! I have chapter 17 ready for you all to read! I wonder how our ment will handle human life. I hope you enjoy.
> 
> As always, I’d like to thank my beta reader heichousheadphones (https://heichousheadphones.tumblr.com/) for taking time from their busy day to help proofread all these chapters so far. They’ve helped me quite a bit making sure the plot and such is not too all over the place. Please take a moment to take a look at their stuff. They have very nice art on their blog. I think you’ll enjoy it.
> 
> Without further ado here is chapter 17.

It was late morning when the motley group found their chance to sneak out of the castle. Kyoko led the group of mermen along the coast to a place Tsukishima had never bothered to venture. It was aways from the village, opposite the crystal cove. They swam for quite awhile and by the time they surfaced at a calm beach it was already late noon. Kyoko led them towards the beach’s shore.

At first, Tsukishima thought the shore to be empty but as they closed in on it he notice a human was sitting in the shade of a small cliff. He wore a mahogany shirt and his hair was two toned, reminding Tsukishima of sea pudding. The human’s half lidded eyes scanned the shoreline as if he were looking for someone and when he spotted the mermen and Kyoko he stood up and weighed into the water as if it were normal for merfolk to exist.

“Kenma?” Kuroo questioned from beside Tsukishima. He sat up tall in the water and upon further inspection of the human a smile broke out on his face. “It is Kenma!” he cheered as he raced towards the shore.

“Kenma?” Tsukishima questioned as he looked to Bokuto.

“A friend, maybe,” Bokut suggested, pointing out the obvious. Akaashi replied with a small shrug.

“He’s our land contact,” Kyoko explained as she passed the three mermen and followed after Kuroo.

Before long the small party was far enough on shore that they could sit on the sand. The water reached only just above the ankles of the human named Kenma. He shyly looked over the bunch as if he was second guessing his coming here.

“Kenma! Long time no see,” Kuroo greeted with a cheshire smile.

“Hello, Kuroo,” Kenma replied in a small voice.

“I didn’t know you were friends with a human,” Tsukishima mumbled as he eyes the man standing in front of them.

“Kenma is not really a human, Prince Kei,” Kyoko explained. “He is working for the kingdom as a sort of undercover spy I suppose.”

“A spy!?” Bokuto barked in excitement, his eyes sparkled as he looked over Kenma. Kenma fidgeted uncomfortably. “What do you spy on!?” Bokuto carried on, his eyes still sparkling.

“N-Nothing really,” Kenma mumbled, he averted his eyes as he spoke.

“Kenma is more of a point of contact if anything. If we need someone to do land errands for us Kenma is here or if something major were to happen on land Kenma would report it,” Kuroo clarified as he smiled proudly up at his shy friend.

“And how do you two know each other?” Tsukishima asked cooly, his eyes still looking Kenma up and down.

“We were neighbors growing up,” Kuroo shrugged. “I didn’t know this was where they stationed you, Kenma. Why didn’t you tell me you were so close? I could have come for a visit,” He said turning to his friend.

Kenma looked Kuroo in the eyes for a moment before averting his gaze and giving a small shrug. “We aren’t really supposed to meet up with other merfolk unless for work,” he mumbled.

“Thank you for answering my call, Kenma,” Kyoko said as she drew the attention back to herself. 

“Why did you call for me anyways?” Kenam asked, his expressions slightly more curious. 

“We need your help. I can explain the details later. Did you bring what I asked?” Kyoko spoke in a very serious voice, it was quick and to the point.

“It’s on the shore,” Kenma nodded his head to a large bag that had been left in the shade of the cliff.

“Perfect,” Kyoko nodded before turning to the four mermen. She pulled five purple vials from her bag and passed them out. Each merman received a vile, studying it carefully but not removing the stopper on top. “This will give us all legs,” Kyoko explained as she pointed to the vile she still held. “It’s going to hurt and you may pass out like Tadashi did,” She carried on.

“It’s best if you pull yourselves completely out of the water before you drink it,” Kenma added in a low mumble. “In case you do pass out, you wouldn’t want to drown.”

The four mermen nodded in understanding all exchanging nervous looks, aside from Tsukishima who looked more ready than ever. The party dragged themselves as far as they could onto the beach until their tails were completely out of the water. The bright summer sun shines down on them causing the water to evaporate from their skin and tails in minutes. The four mermen and Kyoko changed looked before uncapping their viles.

Tsukishima smelled the potion to find a very spicy-sweet scent. He looked to the others who all looked back at him. Without another moment's hesitation he lifted the vile to his lips and shot the potion in one go. It tasted of apples and cinnamon, a flavor Tsukishima had never tasted before. At first he felt perfectly fine as the liquid settled in his stomach. All member exchanged confused looks wondering if it had really worked but in a moment's flash they all found themselves writhing on the sand in pain.

A flash a pain shot through Tsukishima’s core and down his tail. It felt as if a knife were cutting through tail. His vision when white as the pain intensified. He fought with all his might not to pass out. He hadn’t the time to do so. He needed to stay awake so that he could start his search for Tadashi immediately. Tsukishima curled in on himself and he most definitely released a pained shout that he could not hear himself. He did not know how much time passed before the pain started to fade. When he came to he found himself sprawled on the sand.

Tsukishima sat up, his head spinning. He looked to his lower half to see two long finely toned legs. He willed them to move to find that they did indeed move. He stared at them for a moment as he wiggled his toes. The sensation was quite odd. He then looked up to find Kyoko and Akaashi sitting comfortably in the shade along with Kenma. Beside Tsukishima sat a very dazed Kuroo. Bokuto sat passed out on his other side.

“How are you feeling, Prince Kei?” Akaashi calmly asked.

Tsukishima looked to the man to find that both he and Kyoko were clothed. Akashi wore simple brown pants and a baggy purple shirt. Kyoko wore a long white dress. It was then that Tsukishima looked down to find himself quite naked. He recalled that humans wore clothing for whatever reason.

“I’m fine I suppose,” Tsukishima replied as he made to get up. It was than that he realized he had no clue how to get up. He rolled onto his knees and stopped to think it through. Before he had enough time to really plan Kyoko and Kenma were at his side.

“Let us help you up,” Kyoko offered as she and Kenma took Tsukishima under the arms. 

Feeling weak and awkward, Tsukishima allowed them to help him stand. The two instructed him on how to move his legs as they guided him over to the shade. Tsukishima stumbled awkwardly in the sand and Kenma insisted that once they were off the beach it would be much easier. 

“Strange feeling isn't it,” Akaashi hummed as he handed Tsukishima a dark blue shirt.

Tsukishima released a neutral ‘humph’ in reply as he pulled the shirt over his head. He then struggled to get a pair of tan pants up his legs only to find out he had put them on backwards. With his cheeks bright red he corrected the pants before settling in next to Akaashi. The sensation of clothing felt very alien to him.

Before long Kuroo and Bokuto also came to. Out of the bunch Bokuto had the hardest time getting on his legs and even tried to wear his pants as a shirt. Kuroo seemed to take to walking on land with more ease and was even able to get his pants on while standing. Once all were clothed they had a small impromptu walking lesson. Many times the mermen found themselves tripping over their own feet but before long they were able to walk well enough. Kenman had handed them all shoes that everyone absolutely hated.

“Why do we have to wear these?” Bokuto complained loudly. “It feels funny!”

“The paths and roads are much rougher than the soft sandy beaches,” Kenma calmly explained. 

Once all were shoed, clothed and standing, the group followed Kenma off the beach and up a path. The four mermen awkwardly walked and stumbled after Kenma, finding it very hard to keep up with him. Bokuto kept latching onto Kuroo and Tsukishima to keep himself from falling causing the other two mermen to almost fall themselves. Kuroo had to ask Kenma several time to slow down. By the time they made it to Kenma’s house, the group had gotten a better handle on walking.

Kenma led them into a modest three bedroom cottage that overlooked the sea. He directed them to a room with two large sofas and two large armchairs. Each member took a seat as they all settled in. Kenma served the group large glasses of water and an array of land food that none had ever seen before. Tsukishima took note of a small round disk, it was a cookie, that he recognised from some of the sketches Tadashi had given him. Tsukishima’s chest tightened at the thought.

“What’s the water for?” Bokuto asked loudly as he examined his glass.

“You drink it,” Kenma flatly replied. 

“Drink it?” Bokuto replied in suspicious. Under the sea merfolk did not need to drink water. The only time merfolk ever drank were potions and elixirs.

“Humans must drink a lot of water every day or face death,” Kenma explained as he took a small sip of water. Kyoko nodded as she followed suit.

Tsukishima looked down to his own cup. He had lived in water his whole life and the idea of having to drink it felt odd. He lifted the glasse to his lipe, not knowing what to expect, and was surprised to find the water felt wonderful and refreshing. The others must have agreed for they had all gulped down their glasses of water in a matter of seconds.

“We must remember to drink water every day so as to not get sick,” Kyoko instructed as she refilled their glasses.

Tsukishima examined the food yet again. He was curious about the cookie but thought twice about eating one, feeling it was something he wanted to try once he got Tadashi back. He opted for a strange red fruit instead. He piucked up the small fruit finding it’s skin to be quite delicate. It had an array of seeds all over and when he held it upright the stem on the top almost looked like hair. The small fruit reminded Tsukishima of all the times Tadashi had blushed. Another wave of sadness washed over him as he looked upon the fruit.

“It’s called a strawberry. They are very sweet,” Kenma explained, mistaking Tsukishima’s longing for suspicion.

“Oh, right,” Tsukishima said as he shook himself from his thoughts. Not wanting to draw too much attention to himself, he took a bite of the strawberry and was immediately assaulted by juicy sweetness. Tsukishima had never tasted something so wonderful. Without hesitation he ate the rest of the fruit before going in for more.

“I think he likes it,” Bokuto laughed between bites of cheese and bread.

It didn’t take the small group long to eat their fill in food and water. Before they knew it, they were all slumped back in their seats as they did their best to focus on digesting. All except Tsukishima, who was ready to leave the house and look for Tadashi. He stored the small keychain in his pant pocket and all the while felt the tug of Tadashi.

“Kyoko tells me you have all come to rescue a friend,” Kenma said as he settled into his seat. “You are all more that welcome to stay here while you search for him.”

“Awww, how kind of you, Kenma,” Kuroo purred as he gave his shy friend a cheeky smile.

“I don’t really have a choice,” Kenma mumbled. “Prince Kei is royalty and this house technically belongs to the royal family so I can’t really turn him away.”

“Awww, and here I thought it was because you loved me,” Kuroo joked as he nudged his friend. Kenma replied with a lazy scowl.

“We think our friend was taken by a magic user,” Kyoko explained, looking to Kenma. “We think he may live around here.”

“Why would you say that?” Kenma asked as he shoved Kuroo out of his personal bubble.

“Our friend came from the human village not too far from here,” Tsukishima cut in, his tone serious and focused.

“Hummm? Who is your friend?” Kenma asked wondering how a human from the small village befriended the group.

“It’s Tsukishima’s secret human lover,” Kuroo hummed as he raised his eyebrows suggestively.

“We saw a magic user snatch him away,” Bokuto added with a suggestive look of his own.

Tsukishima scowled deeply at his two bozo friends.

“Well, there are only a few magic users that I know of,” Kenma hummed in thought. “You might get a better idea of who you are facing if you ask around the village.”

“The village? that will take too much time!” Tsukishima snapped.

“Most magic users around here will have protection charms around their dwellings,” Kenma replied in slight annoyance. “Someone in the village may know a thing or two about getting to the magic users.”

“We may even be able to come across someone who knows Tadashi as well,” Akashi pointed out.

Tsukishima tensed as he considered everyone’s reasoning. He could not find a flaw in it. The pull of Tadashi filled him with haste but he knew he had to consider all options or threaten wasting time. “Fine,” he spat bitterly as he tried his best to not show his frustration on his face.

“We will go tomorrow than,” Kyoko nodded. It was a statement, not a question.

“Tomorrow? But-” Tsukishima stuttered.

“Kenma will help us allocate to human life tonight and tomorrow we will begin our search,” Kyoko cut him off before anymore could be said. The others in the room hesitantly nodded in agreement. With a frustrated pout, Tsukishima gave in. He knew he could never win an argument with the sea witch.

_________

Tsukishima found himself walking in a small ocean that resembled that of a road but made of water, it was a stream. Tsukishima had never encountered something such as a stream before and looked forward in amazement as the water ran swiftly past his feet. Along the sides of the stream sat leafy bushes and trees and hanging high above his head were several twinkling stars. Despite the starry sky, the stream shone as if it were daytime out. He felt a tug in the water, as if it were beckoning him to follow it’s flow.

Tsukishima found himself walking along with the current. For some reason his heart tugged with urgency. He felt the need to hurry or chance something terrible happening. His walk turned into an awkward run as the water around his ankles became deeper and deeper. His run became a strange sloppy shuffle as the water reached his knees. 

Tsukishima desperately looked forward to find the river much wider now. In the middle of the river, several yards away sat a flat rock that just poked out of the rushing water and atop that flat rock sat a cowering baby black bird. Tsukishima looked up to find an open bird cage hanging from a tree branch. The cage was tilted just so and Tsukishima suspected the small bird must have fallen from the cage onto the rock.

The small black bird cowered in the center of the rock, too afraid to move. It buries its head in his wings and shook like a leaf. Tsukishima wondered why it didn’t just fly away. The small bird peaked from it’s wing making a moment’s eye contact with Tsukishima. It’s small eyes pleaded for help. Tsukishima’s heart stopped in his chest as his mind scream ‘Tadashi!’

Tsukishima once again lunged forward only to find the water flowing in the opposite direction now. He struggled against the current finding it raising higher and higher up his body. He wished he had his fishtail, than he would have been able to fight the current. 

The water now up to his chest, Tsukishima struggled to stay upright. The small bird was only an arm’s length away. He just had to reach a bit more and he would be able to rescue it. Tsukishima reached and reached, the small bird even scooted closer to the edge to help but just as he latched onto the rock a flash of gray landed on the rock and then on the shore. 

Tsukishima almost lost his grip as the grey ball of fur flashed past him. Barely hanging on Tsukishima gasped in horror to find the small bird had disappeared. He looked to the shore to find a gray fox watching him and in the foxes mouth hung the small bird. Tsukishima looked on in horror as the small bird hung limp from the jaws of the fox.

The fox studied Tsukishima with a board expression. Tsukishima felt as if the fox was sizing him up and didn’t feel the least bit impressed by the prince. Tsukishima wanted to shout but could not find his voice. The fox blinked once, twice, and on the third blink it stood up and lept into the bushed. Tsukishima felt panic rush through his blood as he leapt from the rock to the river's edge. A large waive came from the depth of the lake, sweeping him away from the edge. He released a muffled yell as he struggled to reach the shore. He had to save Tadashi!

_______

“Tadashi! Noooo!” Tsukishima mumbled as his legs tangled in his sheets.

“Oi! Prince Kei! Wake up before you hurt yourself!” Kuroo snapped as Tsukishima thrashed about on his cot.

Tsukishima shot up, almost hitting Kuroo in the face yet again. Kuroo stumbled back dodging the prince's head, causing him to back into Bokuto’s bed, which was still occupied by a sleeping Bokuto. Bokuto let out a muffled yelp but seemingly feel back to sleep. Akaashi all the while slept soundly in his cot.

“What, where am I?” Bokuto mumbled as he latched onto Kuroo, who was half on top of him.

“Let go of me Bokuto!” Kuroo napped as he struggled to get away from the half asleep man before he got bitten.

Tsukishima blinked his eyes sleepily as he yawned. The dream he just had flashed through his mind but he couldn't remember too many details. There had been a small bird, a strange fuzzy gray animal and a strange sense of urgency but everything else had faded upon waking up. Tsukishima furiously rubbed his eyes as the dream faded to the back of his mind.

The four men had pushed the furniture aside and set out cots in Kenma’s living room. The cots had been qutie stiff making Tsukishima’s back ache. Tsukishima rubbed his shoulder with one hand to get a kink out as he watched his two bodyguards flop about in Bokuto’s cot. The abrupt action of the two woke Akaashi who’s cot lay next to Bokuto’s.

“What are you two ideos doing?” Tsukishima snapped as Kuroo struggled off of Bokuto’s cot.

“I’m trying not to die,” Kuroo gasped as he leapt to the other side of the room.

“Die?” Akaashi questioned as he skeptically looked from a still snoozing Bokuto to Kuroo.

“Hey, all I’m saying is he bites,” Kuroo pointed an accusing finger at Bokuto. Akaashi merely lifted an eyebrow. Despite sleeping so close to Bokuto, Bokuto had not once bothered Akaashi as he slept.

“Oh! you’re all awake?” Kyoko greeted from the doorway. She held a tray of steaming coffee. From behind her peeked Kenma with breakfast. The stream from the breakfast plates filled the room causing all for men’s stomachs to growl loudly.

“Mmmm, food,” Bokuto drooled as he sat up, his eyes becoming more alert with each sniff he took.

“Should have known food would be the thing to awaken him,” Kuroo shrugged.

Rolling his eyes, Tsukishima relasted a sharp ‘tch’.

Kyoko and Kenma passed out the cups of warm coffee and plates of food to everyone. They themselves than sat at the far couch to eat their breakfast. The breakfast was of eggs, toast and bacon all of which were things Tsukishima and the others had never seen before. Tsukishima had found the toast with strawberry jam to be quite delightful. Kuroo and Bokuto raved like mad men about the bacon. Akaashi had found himself to be quite partial to the bitter coffee. Before long, they had all cleaned their plates of food.

“We can head into town in about an hour,” Kenma said as he made observation of the sun outside.

“Why not now?” Tsukishima questioned, anxious to get out and start their hunt for Tadashi.

“No one will be out and about this early,” Kenam replied with a shrug.

Tsukishima had released a long sigh, unable to argue with Kenma. The man had spent more time in the area and probably knew what he was talking about. To Tsukishima’s surprise the hour wait had passed like a flash. Between getting Bokuto out of bed and organizing their plan for the day, by the time they were done with preparations it was about time for them to leave. With their bags packed the small group of men and Kyoko left Kenma’s house and made their way towards the village. All the while the tug of Tadashi pulled Tsukishima towards the dark forest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And chapter 17 is over! I hope you enjoyed it! I know I had a nice time writing it! This was quite a fun chapter to write and I really enjoyed having them all walking on land and interacting with human things. I wonder what they will find in the village? Will anyone be able to help with find Tadashi? Will they just have to venture into the forest all alone? There is aonly one way to find out! Stay tuned!!!!
> 
> I plan to have chapter 18 out possibly Thursday next week because of weekend plans. If I can’t get ot it thursday than Sunday for sure. Keep an eye out thursday though :3. That’s the more confident date! I hope you are all ready for a whole bunch more of land and legs shenanigans!
> 
> I want to thank all my readers for their kind reviews, follows, favorites, bookmarks and kudos! It’s really nice to see everyone’s reaction to the chapters. Please do submit a review if you have anything to say. I want to hear it!
> 
> I am sort of in the works of developing a second season/sequel to this fic. I don’t want to say too much about what it is about so as to not spoil what happens in this fic but it will focus more on the two (Tsukki and Yams) fighting to stay together and get married. Let me know if you all think you’d like to hear a fic like that. Leave your thought in the review section or shoot me a message on Tumblr @Pastaprincess.
> 
> Well, with that I will take my leave. I will see you all next chapter!!!


	18. Searching the Village

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah yes! Chapter 18. Here a day earlier than normal. I hope you enjoy it. It was a pleasure to write :) Let’s see what Tsukki and pals come across in this chapter!!!
> 
> As always, I’d like to thank my beta reader heichousheadphones (https://heichousheadphones.tumblr.com/) for taking time from their busy day to help proofread all these chapters so far. They’ve helped me quite a bit making sure the plot and such is not too all over the place. Please take a moment to take a look at their stuff. They have very nice art on their blog. I think you’ll enjoy it.
> 
> Without further ado here is chapter 18!!!

Tsukishima could not take his eyes off the forest as they passed it by. He could feel it. The pull was strong. Tadashi was in the forest. Tsukishima’s pace slowed to a stop as they passed by a rather dark ominous patch. His amber eyes stared deep into the receding darkness. It felt almost as if Tadashi was yelling out to him.

“Prince Kei… Prince Kei!” Kiyoko gently shook the prince as her soft voice grew in force.

“He’s in the forest…” Tsukishima mumbled, his focus still on the woods. He was unaware of his surroundings. It all being drowned out by the pull.

“You mean Tadashi?” Bokuto asked from behind Tsukishima.

“I know where he is,” Tsukishima talked louder. “I’m going in after him!”

“Wait, Prince Kei-” Kiyoko sharply scolded only to be ignored.

Following Tadashi’s call, Tsukishima stepped into the dark woods. The shouts of his friends faded immediately as he went deeper into the darkness. His pace quickened as his chest filled with haste. He used his arms to swim through the thick brush, somehow managing not to trip over a single root. Tadashi’s calls started to become muffled. The pull would fade and then return from another direction causing Tsukishima to jerk wherever it led him. 

Tsukishima squinted as he made out a distant light. His pace quickened even more as thoughts of Tadashi flooded his mind. He was almost there. Tadashi had to be just behind these bushed. Tsukishima pushed the thick branches aside, stumbling as he did so.

Tripping over his long legs, Tsukishima came tumbling out of the forest a few yards up from where the rest of the members in the group stood. His looked around as his head spun like made. The pull of Tadashi returned, beckoning him to re-enter the woods. Akaashi, Kuroo and Bokuto looked curiously into the woods as Kiyoko turned to face Tsukishima.

“The woods have a barrier placed on them to keep people out,” Kiyoko scolded as she strode over to the prince. “No matter what you do, you will just end up back here.”

“Aren’t you able to just take the barrier down?” Tsukishima sharply asked as he stumbled back onto his feet.

“It’s not that easy, Prince Kei,” Kiyoko calmly replied. “It could take me days to figure out a counter spell to this.” 

“So, Tadashi is in the woods?” Akaashi calmly asked as the rest of the group strode over to Tsukishima. 

“According to this thing, yes,” Tsukishima mumbled in frustration as he pulled the starfish keychain from his pocket. The small keychain reflected the morning light as it hung from Tsukishima’s slim fingers.

“Hum! I’m willing to bet whoever took Tadashi doesn’t want anyone finding him…” Kuroo hummed as he examined the perimeter of the woods.

“It’s not uncommon for land dwelling magic users to cloak themselves in some sort of barrier like this,” Kenma pointed out quietly.

“You’ve learned so much since moving up here, Kenma! I’m so proud of you,” Kuroo joked as he nudged his old friend. Kenma discreetly glared up at the snickering pal.

“How are we going to find Tadashi than?” Tsukishima sharply asked as he did his best not to panic. He pocketed the keychain, the pull strong than ever. 

“Someone in town may-” Kiyoko calmly began.

“You honestly think someone in town is going to know how to get past the barrier when you don’t even know,” Tsukishima lashed out, his sharp eyes challenging the rest in the group. All looked to Tsukishima in various expressions of shock. While Tsukishima want’s always perfect, the prince was normally so calm and composed. He had lashed out at Kuroo and Bokuto many times, but never at Kiyoko.

“Chill out, Kei,” Bokuto sighed in hopes to defuse things.

“Chill out? How am I supposed to chill out when some unknown man ran off with Tadashi?!” Tsukishima snapped, talking louder than any had ever heard him talk before. “It’s been two days. Who knows what he has done to Tadashi by this point,” he carried on with a growl. The mere idea of that man so much as touching Tadashi set a fire in his soul.

“We are all worried about Tadashi, too,” Kuroo said as he rested a gentle hand on Tsukishima’s shoulder. “But you need to calm down or more time will be wasted.”

Eyes still ablaze, Tsukishima looked around at his travel mates. They all look back at him with various worried expressions. A moment of shame washed over Tsukishima. He had never lashed out quite like that before. He glanced at Bokuto who looked still a little shocked then to Kiyoko to see her expression back to being neutral. “Sorry,” Tsukishima mumbled.

“Don’t worry about it, Prince Kei,” Kiyoko hummed with a small empathetic smile.

“Hey, it’s not the first time you’ve raised your voice at me,” Bokuto added with a shrugged.

“And don’t you worry. I have a special present for that guy when we finally do find him,” Kuroo darkly chuckled as he made a tight fist. “Not going to let that creep get away with hurting our friend.”

“He will pay dearly for all he had done to us,” Akaashi agreed as a subtle dark aura radiated all around him.

“We just need to keep a cool head,” Kenma quietly mumbled, not bothering to look at anyone in particular.

Kei replied to all with an apologetic nod. He should count himself lucky for everyone being so ready to help find Tadashi. If he were on his own, he’d definitely be doomed. It’s a good thing Tadashi was so good at making friends.

“Well then, now that that is over, shall we carry on to the village?” Kuroo cheered as he wrapped an arm around Kei’s shoulder. He than slung his other arm around Kenma’s shoulder “Lead the way, human experts.” Tsukishima and Kenma glared from either side of Kuroo.

By the time the small group got to the town the streets were full of humans bustling about this way and that. All sorts of sounds and smells filled the air sending the group, aside from Kenma and Kiyoko, into a bit of a sensory overload. Villagers greeted each other loudly from all sides, shopkeeper did their best to attract attention to their stores and children ran wild, laughing playfully as they weaved through the streets.

“This place is amazing,” Bokuto gasped in awe as he caught sight of a weapons shop.

“It is quite different from what we see under the ocean,” Akaashi agreed as he examined a set of books displayed in a window.

“Wow, they have books, too!?” Bokuto gasped as he joined Akaashi’s side. Akaashi glanced to his lover in subtle disbelief.

“We didn’t come here for shopping!” Tsukishima scolded, his sharpness directed more at Bokuto than Akaashi.

“This place is kind of bigger than I expected,” Kuroo hummed as he took in his surroundings.

“It could take us a while to comb through everything,” Akaashi agreed, his focus now back on the matter at hand.

“It would probably be best if we split into two groups,” Kenma quietly suggested. “If we do that it shouldn’t take us more that a few hours.”

Bokuto immediately latched himself on to Akaashi’s arm as he shouted “I call being on Akaashi’s team.” Akaashi stumbled a bit from the sudden weight on one side. Tsukishima rolled his eyes as Kuroo snickered.

“I will join you two, then,” Kiyoko hummed as she joined the other side of Akaashi, not bothering to latch on to him the way Bokuto had. “Kenma and I are more familiar with the human culture so it would be best if he and I were not in the same group.”

“Sound reasonable to me,” Kuroo replied and he took Kenma and Tsukishima around the shoulders yet again. “Looks like I’ll be partnered with my two favorite boys,” Kuroo grinned widely as he looked from Tsukishima to Kenma. Both men returned the grin with scowls.

With that the small group split into two groups of three, Kiyoko’s team taking the north part of town and Kenma’s group taking the south. Tsukishima, Kuroo and Kenma made their way through each shop, pretending to show interest in the wears and discreetly asking about who lived in the woods. To their dismay, no one seemed remotely interested in talking about the woods. They received two general reactions, people who were disinterested and genuinely seemed to know nothing and people who seemed terrified of the topic all together. Frustration grew and grew in Tsukishima’s chest as they left each shop knowing just as little as when they entered it.

It took the three a good four hours and by the time they had finished sweeping their end of the village it was late noon. The three waited by the railing that overlooked over the cove, it was their meeting stop for when they finished their sweep of town. Tsukishima felt as if all they had accomplished was wasting time. They were no closer to finding their way to Tadashi than they had been that morning.

“Well, we did learn some things,” Kuroo tried to point out optimistically. “We know whoever lives in the woods is indeed a scary fellow.”

“Not like that is going to get you guys past the barrier,” Kenma grumbled flatly.

“I can’t believe we wasted so much time and we still aren’t any closer to getting Tadashi back,” Tsukishima growled as he scowled down at the crystal clear water of the cove. He wondered if Tadashi had ever stood in this spot looking out over the ocean. His heart clenched at the thought.

“Prince Kei, let's just wait until the others meet us before we consider this all a loss,” Kuroo humed, his tone calmer that it had been before. “Besides, Tadashi is a strong guy, we shouldn’t count that out as well.”

“I’ve been meaning to ask…” Kenma shly cut in from the other side of Kuroo. “How did you even meet this human you call Tadashi?”

Tsukishima’s heart felt heavy as he recalled his first time ever meeting Tadashi. How the small human boy had called out to him for help. How they had sat on the beach together in the setting sun and how amazed Tadashi had been over every small detail of Tsukishima’s. His heart clenched as he recalled how Tadashi brought a sense of brightness into his life but also calmness. From the moment their eyes met he had felt comfortable around Tadashi. 

“I was very young when Tadashi and I met for the first time,” Tsukishima solemnly began. “We were just kids and-”

“Excuse me, I don’t mean to intrude but did you just say, Tadashi?” a shy feminine voice cut Tsukishima’s story short. The three men turned to find a short blond girl standing just behind them. She seemed intimidated by the taller men standing in front of her but also held a hint of determination.

“Any what if we did?” Tsukishima challenged the girl. She visibly flinched but stood her ground.

“I had a friend name Tadashi who recently… he disappeared,” the girl replied as her eyes carried a hint of sadness. The three mermen changed shocked looks.

“Did the Tadashi you know live here in this village with you?” Kuroo kindly asked, doing his best not to scare the girl.

“Yes, his name was Yamaguchi Tadashi,” she confirmed. “We were childhood friends but about a month ago he disappeared. Many people in the village thought him to be dead,” she sighed sadly. Kuroo and Kenma looked to Tsukishima to find the prince quiet with shock.

“If I told you the Tadashi we are looking for is the same person, what would you say?” Tsukishima cautiously asked.

“You mean, he isn’t dead?” the girl practically squealed. Her eyes shot up looking Tsukishima straight on. Her shocked expression slowly changed to realization. “You!” she shouted as she pointed an accusing finger at the prince.

Kenma and Kuroo looked on in confusion as Tsukishima looked around to see if maybe she had meant to point at someone else. He looked back to the girl to see a mix of amazement and possibly frustration. She took a brave step closer to Tsukishima as he looked him right in the eye.

“Amber eyes like the moon, soft blond hair, smooth pale skin!” She listed off, her tone less shy and more assertive. “You are Tsukki, aren't you!” She accused.

“Wh-What?” Tsukishima stumbled back in shock, his back hitting the railing.

“I thought Tadashi had gone mad but you really do exist, don’t you!” the girl said more to herself than to the three men. “He said he was going to get himself a tail and go after you but that is impossible,” she babbled on, her eyes almost spinning as pieces seemed to fall into place for her. “He did go after you! Where is Tadashi!” she looked up at Tsukishima, seemingly waiting for a reply.

The three men looked to the girl in utter shock. With her shyness now gone, she stared expectantly up at the men. The three men couldn't help but feel small under her scrutinizing glare. They had all but loss their voices.

“Where is he?” She pressed as she stepped even closer to Tsukishima. “He went after you. What did you do to him!?”

“I...Um, I,” Tsukishima stutterers as he failed to find the words to so much as explain what had happened. Kuroo and Kenma seemed equally at a loss, both surprised by the girls accusing outburst.

“Is this a friend of yours?” Bokuto laughed as he, Akaashi and Kiyoko aprached the four.

The small girl whipped around in shock startled by the new arrivals. She seemed to realize how outnumbered she was. Fear overtook her once more as she began to shake like a leaf. Her eyes brushed past Bokuto and Akaashi but when they landed on Kiyoko she almost fainted. The raven haired sea witch glowed like a goddess in the eyes of the smaller girl.

“Who is this?” Kyoko asked the three mermen as she approached the girl.

“Ya-Ya-Yachi,” the small girl sputtered as she failed to breath normally.

“Um, she is apparently a friend of Tadashi’s,” Kuroo awkwardly replied. 

“Oh, is that so?” Kiyoko hummed as she looked to the girl, Yachi. “Is it true, were you acquainted with Tadashi?” she kindly asked.

“Ya-Ya-Yachi, my name is Hitoka Yachi,” Yachi babbled, seemingly still struggling with the first question. She froze for a moment almost as if the second question just processed in her mind. Her cheeks went bright red and if you looked close enough you could see steam come out of her ears. “Tadashi, was my best friend,” She replied as the mention of her missing friend seemed to bring her back down from the clouds.

“I see,” Kiyoko replied as she looked passed Yachi’s odd behaviour. “Would it be alright if we asked you a few questions?”

“I-ah! I- yes!” Yachi squeaked, finding it hard to speak right in front of the beautiful woman. She nerviousling looked from Kiyoko to the rest of the group that was comprised of very tall men.

“Thank you, Yachi,” Kiyoko smiled softly. “You don’t need to worry, we are friends,” she assured as she rested a gentle hand on Yachi’s shoulder. This seemed to be the finishing blow, causing Yachi to almost pass out. 

Wanting to find a more secluded secure location to talk about Tadashi, the group lead Yachi back to Kenma’s house. All the while Kiyoko reassures the small woman that everything was okay and she needn’t worry. As they walked Yachi would occasionally shoot judgmental glances in Tsukishima’s direction. Tsukishima wanted to glare back at the girl but had to remind himself that she could possibly hold information on who the man in the forest was and didn’t want to scare her off.

Before long they arrived at Kenma’s home. They all settled in the living area, Yachi taking a seat next to Kiyoko and across from Tsukishima. The small girl sat stiff and outwardly uncomfortable. She would fidget every now and than as she looked around the room at the five men before she would look to Kiyoko and calm back down. Kenma served a tray of bread, cheese and fruit along with an array of beverages.

“So, you are telling us that you are a friend of Tadashi’s?” Kiyoko calmly started. All eyes looked to Yachi, anxious to see what the girl might know.

“Yes, Tadashi and I grew up together,” Yachi confirmed as she did her best not the be intimidated by the new company. “Why do you ask? Do you know where Tadashi is?” Yachi looked from Kiyoko to Tsukishima. “He went after you, didn’t he? You’re Tsukki aren’t you?”

“Yes, I’m Tsukki,” Tsukishima replied with a heavy sigh. He couldn’t fight the shame he felt. He had trouble admitting to the girl that he had lost Tadashi. That they were here trying to get him back. 

“I knew it. You look exactly like Tadashi had described you,” Yachi went on as her large eyes studied Tsukishima. “But he said you were a merman!” her gaze fell to Tsukishima’s legs.

“This may all seem very confusing to you, Yachi,” Kiyoko calmly began. “But we are indeed merfolk. We are here looking for your friend, Tadashi.”

“Wh-What's going on? Where is Tadashi?” Yachi reluctantly asked as he took notice of the solemn expressions on everyone’s face. She couldn't help but feel a wave of fear for Tadashi.

“It’s kind of a long complicated story,” Kuroo cut in, taking notice of Tsukishima’s inability to speak at the moment.

“If it has to do with Tadashi’s wellbeing than I am all ears,” Yachi pressed as any skittishness she may have felt was now replaced with a need to find her missing friend.

Everyone in the room exchanged looks of reluctance, all wondering if they should tell Yachi any more than they already have. All eyes ultimately fell on Kiyoko, who gave a nod in approval. “If we hope to get the truth out of her than we must also tell her the truth,” Kiyoko hummed in reply.

“You see, Yachi, everything Tadashi told you about Kei here being a merman was true,” Kuroo began. Yachi’s eye grew with wonder as he spoke. “And Tadashi did get a tail and came down to live with us.”

The small group told Yachi all they knew about Tadashi’s time under the sea and how he and Tsukishima had fallen in love. Yachi smiled brightly when she found that Tsukishima returned Tadashi feelings. The hardest part of the tale was when they told her how he had been taken away. The girls eyes filled with worry and shock. 

“The man in the woods, Oikawa,” Yachi gasped. “You mean to tell me he has Tadashi now?”

“So his name is Oikawa?” Kyoko questioned from beside Yachi.

“Yes, when Tadashi disappeared he had talked about going into the woods to become a merman. We were told that the warlock in the woods could do all sorts of magic,” Yachi replied, her tone fully of worry. “When Tadashi came up missing I poked around a bit myself and found out the warlock’s name was Oikawa.”

“I have a special present for this Oikawa,” Bokuto growled as he made a fist. “He dare cast a spell on my Akaashi.”

“Please calm down, Bokuto,” Akaashi flatly cut in. “That isn’t why we are here.”

Yachi released a breathy giggle. With her nerves now calmed she was beginning to trust the group. They seemed to be have come with good intentions and even though they had allowed Tadashi to be taken, she could tell they genuinely wanted to rescue him. She felt a tinge of guilt for giving Tsukishima such a hard time earlier. The whole time the others told her of Tadashi's time with them, Tsukishima had looked longingly into space, almost as if hearing the tale brought him such pain.

“Please, Yachi... Please tell us anything you know about this Oikawa,” Tsukishima practically begged, causing all that knew him to look on in mild shock. Tsukishima never showed such desperation towards anyone. 

Yachi smiled softly at the Prince. “Of course. I want him back safe too,” she replied. “But I think I know of someone who might be able to be of more help.”

The group in the room looked to the girl with curiosity.

“You see, when I was snooping around I met someone who seemed to be quite close to Oikawa and I am willing to bet he’d be able to give us a helping hand,” Yachi smiled brightly as she spoke.

“Tell us more,” Tsukishima urged as he looked to Yachi with hope. Perhaps looking around the village really hadn’t been such a waste of time after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well now! It looks like maybe Tsukki and pals are finally getting somewhere. I wonder if this person Yachi knows will be of any help? I wonder who this person might be? How far away could they possibly be from saving Yams? There is only one way to find out so stay tuned!!!
> 
> Next week I hope to get chapter 19 out over the weekend. It should be business as usual unless something unexpected comes up. I am excited for you all to read the next chapter. There is a bit I wrote and after I was just like ‘Yesssssss’. Lets see if you can figure out what it is in Chapter 19.
> 
> As always, thank you all for the kind support. I love getting all the Reviews, Kudos, Follows, Bookmarks! You name it and I am just so happy to see it. If you find some free time please do leave a review. I’d love to hear from you.
> 
> I will see you all next chapter!!!


	19. The Hunter and The Warlock

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey all! I hope you all had a nice week. I heard its mermay so maybe I should post two chapters this weekend to celebrate the start of mermay. I mean this is a mermaid au fic and all. What do you think? I’ll see if I can get around to preparing the next chapter in time :3 Enjoy chapter 19 though. This was a fun one to write and have been looking forward to posting it.
> 
> As always, I’d like to thank my beta reader heichousheadphones (https://heichousheadphones.tumblr.com/) for taking time from their busy day to help proofread all these chapters so far. They’ve helped me quite a bit making sure the plot and such is not too all over the place.
> 
> Without further ado, chapter 19 just for you!

The small group waved goodbye to Kenma as they followed Yachi to her friends house. Kenma had decided to stay behind saying that he would send for help if they did not return by the next morning. Yachi had told the group that her friend went by the name of Iwaizumi and he was something of a friend to Oikawa. The way she had describe the relationship it had sounded like Iwaizumi was more of a caretaker. They had all been reluctant to meet the man, worried he may act out against them in Oikawa's favor but Yachi insisted that once they told Iwaizumi of what Oikawa had done, he would help them out for sure.

Yachi led the group past the main village to an area that held many open fields and fluffy land mammals. Yachi had described the area as a farm and said that Iwaizumi lived just past a place called a dairy farm. The dark forest lined the far ends of the fields, Tadashi’s call pulling Tsukishima to it the whole time they walked. Tsukishima shook the feeling, knowing it was futile to even so much as try to enter the woods. He hoped that this Iwaizumi would have a way for them around the barrier magic.

Before long they arrived at a very modest looking cottage that sat just next to the forest. A variety of animal hides hung from laundry lines on all sides of the house. This normally would have scared most people but the mermen had no clue what they were looking at. Yachi seemed a little unsettled by it but pressed on towards the door.

“He is a hunter,” Yachi explained with a nervous laugh as they passed the hide of a rather magnificent deer. 

Once at the door Yachi knocked lightly. They waited patiently for someone to answer but their knock must have gone unheard. Yachi knocked once more, louder this time. Once again, no one came to the door. 

“How odd. He told me he is normally available on Sundays,” Yachi hummed in thought of where Iwaizumi could be.

“You’re probably knocking too soft,” Bokuto barked as he pushed past Yachi. “Let me try.” Bokuto knocked loudly upon the wooden door. The windows beside the door shook with every knock he made.

“Bokuto, that was far too rough,” Akaashi scolded as Bokuto’s fist nearly knocked the door in. 

“Well, he wasn’t answering,” Bokuto shrugged sheepishly. Akashi sighed deeply as he shook his head.

Once again, no one came to the door. The group visibly deflated. The man must not be home. If he were home he would have definitely heard Bokuto’s booming knocks. 

“Maybe he is in town today?” Yachi weakly suggested as she turned to the group.

“But what if he isn't in the town?” Tsukishima pointed out as he tried to keep himself from sounding too sour.

“Some of us could wait here until he came back and others could go to the town,” Kuroo suggested. “That way we can’t miss him.”

“Bokuto, would you please stop knocking on the man’s house,” Akaashi sighed only to find Bokuto beside him shrugging.

“I wasn’t knocking-” Bokuto defended before Akaashi put a hand to his mouth to quiet him down.

“Shhh!” Akaashi whispered as he tilted his head to hear better. The group quieted down as they too listened. 

-thunk thunk-

“Do you hear it?” Akaashi asked quietly.

“Yes, but where is it coming from?” Yachi replied as she glanced around the immediate area.

-thunk thunk thunk-

“I think the other side of the house!” Tsukishima said making to go around the house before anyone else could reply.

“Prince Kei, wait!” Kuroo hissed as they followed after the eager prince.

The group rounded the corner of the cottage and found a stunning sight indeed. A dark haired man stood shirtless in the sun. Beads of sweat dripped down his toned chest. He used one hand to brush away the sweat from his brow as his sharp dark eyes looked to the sky. In his other hand he carried a large axe. In front of him sat a rather large log.

“Iwaizumi,” Yachi greeted as she came out from around the house.

Iwaisumi’s gaze went from the sky to Yachi. His eyes were sharp and alert but softened upon seeing who it was greeting him. “Yachi, what brings you here today?” he asked as he placed his axe beside the log.

“Iwaizumi, I need your help,” Yachi pleaded as she jogged over the man. “It’s Tadashi. I think we found him.”

“Tadashi? Your missing friend?” Iwaizumi questioned as he looked down at the teary eyed girl. His eyes then caught sight of the rest of the group. His gaze hardened in defense. Tsukishima, Kuroo and Bokuto returned his gaze with stern looks of their own.

“These are my friends,” Yachi immediately clarified before any drama could ensue. “They are Tadashi’s friends,” she added, her eyes pleading. Iwaizumi seemed to fight the girls shimmering plea but ultimately crumbled to it.

“Right,” Iwaizumi sighed as he looked down at Yachi. “Give me a moment to finish up here. Feel free to go inside and make yourselves comfortable.”

“Thank you, Iwaizumi,” Yachi smiled brightly.

While Iwaizumi finished his chores, Yachi lead the group into his small cottage. They found a cozy living area decorated with charming wooden furniture. A bear skin rug lay flat in front of a large fireplace. The group settled in around the fireplace. Bokuto and Kuroo took seats on the floor, for there wasn't enough furniture for them all. 

Before long, Iwaizumi entered the house. Hot and sweaty he asked the party to wait just a moment longer while he freshened up. Disappearing into the kitchen, the group awkwardly sat, looking about the room they were in. Taxidermied boar’s heads and deer antlers decorated the walls. A rather hideous boar looked down directly to where Bokuto sat.

“Is… this guy safe?” Bokuto asked as he tried to ignore the judgmental boar.

“His decorations are quite curious,” Akaashi hummed, finding fascination in the odd decor.

“Like I said, he is a hunter,” Yachi reiterated. “He sells taxidermied animal heads and animal hide in town and keeps the meat for himself,” she explained as she tried to ignore the heads mounted on the wall.

“How did you meet this guy anyways?” Tsukishima scoffed as he found the animal heads to be too offputting.

“When Tadashi disappeared I asked around and Iwaizumi was one of the few people who believed me when I said Tadashi wasn’t dead,” Yachi explained. “He is very kind and has been keeping an ear and eye out for me.”

After a while Iwaizumi entered the room fully clothed. He carried two large trays piled with deer jerky in one and glasses of water in the other. The group all gratefully accepted the water but we weary of the dried meat. Yachi was the first to bravely take a piece of the deer jerky commenting on how good the seasoning was. Soon Bokuto and Kuroo were munching happily on the newly discovered snack.

“So, what was it you wanted to ask me?” Iwaizumi asked, his gaze sharp as ever but his tone calm and non threatening. He took a seat on the fireplace mantle as he readied himself to hear Yachi and the others out.

“Iwaizumi, we found out where Tadashi is,” Yachi began to explain, her eyes becoming doe-like at the mention of her missing best friend. This seems to be something Iwaizumi was weak to.

“Do you need me to shoot someone?” Iwaizumi gruffly asked.

“No” Yachi gasped as Tsukishima simultaneously said “Yes.” Iwaizumi blinked as he looked from one to the other.

“According to Yachi, your friend, Oikawa, has abducted my Tadashi,” Tsukishima sharply explained. His amber gaze did not falter as he looked to Iwaizumi.

“What did Oikawa do this time?” Iwaizumi sighed to himself as he bought a hand to his temple.

“We are not fully sure on the details but we do know he currently has Tadashi in those woods,” Kyoko explained calmly.

“We were hoping you could tell us how to find Oikawa,” Yachi pleaded.

“Damn, this is the first time he has kidnapped someone,” Iwaizumi almost laughed. “He is getting a little to cocky,” he mumbled to himself. “Can you all tell me exactly what happened?” He asked addressing the group as a whole.

Once again the group went into explanation of what had gone down. This time Tsukishima was much more active in the story telling. He made it clear that Oikawa had taken Tadashi against his will. While Bokuto dragged on about how Oikawa had cursed Akaashi. Akaashi eventually had to cut Bokuto off reminding him of why they were here.

“I see,” Iwaizumi hummed once the group had finished. “I can’t believe that idiot would go this far. Normally he would just turn people into newts if he was upset at them.”

“But why would he target Tadashi? Why would he kidnap him like that? Up until the day our old teacher told us of Oikawa, we had never even heard of him!” Yachi practically shouted in exasperation.

“I’m wondering the same thing,” Iwaizumi agreed, “Yes, why don’t we all pay him a visit.” 

“You mean, you will really take us to see him?” Yachi practically cheered.

“Yes, I think it best we remind him of the consequences for his actions,” Iwaizumi evily smiled.

The group followed Iwaizumi from the house into the dark woods. All of them looked around curiously as the late afternoon sun faded into a dim glow through the canopy. A road had appeared before them the second Iwaizumi stepped foot into the woods. This caused Kiyoko to flash a moment of curiosity.

“How do you know Oikawa?” Kuroo asked in suspicious. He too finding the appearance of the path to be quite curious. 

“He and I go way back,” Iwaizumi replied flatly, his stride strong and unfaltering. “He would be a fool to use his barrier on me,” as he spoke he gave off the air of an angry parent.

Tsukishima could not shake the wariness he felt towards Iwaizumi. He was someone Tsukishima didn’t know. Someone who was close with Oikawa. Could this be a trap? Could this man be leading them to their doom? His caution only grew as Tadashi’s pull began to fade away. A wave of dread settled in Tsukishima’s stomach as he felt Tadashi’s call fading further and further away. He tried to rationalize it as a trick of the woods. His amber eyes fixed onto Iwaizumi. Could this man be causing the disturbance?

“We’ll be there soon,” Iwaizumi announced to the group.

“Are you okay, Prince Kei?” Yachi politely asked. She had noticed how Tsukishima had been glaring daggers into the back of Iwaizumi head.

“I’m fine,” Tsukishima sharply replied, his eyes still focusing on Iwaizumi.

“Hey, don’t worry,” Yachi insisted. “Iwaizumi is definitely on our side. He’ll help us for sure.” 

Tsukishima glanced down to see a bright smile upon the girls face. His nerves settled slightly as he released a calming sigh. There was no point in getting worked up. He would keep on his toes but do his best not to act irrationally. 

Before long the path they had been on emptied into a clearing. In the center of the clearing sat Oikawa’s hut. Iwaizumi turned to make sure all had made it and without a word lead them to the front door. Tsukishima’s body tensed as they closed in on the hut. In a matter for seconds they would find out if Iwaizumi was really someone to be trusted or if they had walked right into a trap.

Without knocking, Iwaizumi busted through the hut door. He seemed upset as he stepped into the building. His angry eyes searched the front room as he waived for the others to enter. Cautiously the others filed into the hut. Tsukishima tried but could not feel Tadashi’s presence anywhere. Had this all been a trap?

“Oh! Iwa-chan is that you?” came a singsong voice from one of the connecting rooms. Tsukishima’s stomach turned upon hearing such a voice.

“Oikawa, you have some explaining to do!” Iwaizumi boomed as he lead the group to the center of the room where a large cauldron sat.

“Whatever are you talking about, Iwa-chan?” Oikawa playfully replied as he sauntered into the room. His hips swayed as he swaggered into sigh. His posture confident and his smile cocky, Oikawa’s brown eyes studied each person as his smile grew. “I see you brought guests.”

The second Tsukishima's eyes met Oikawa’s he knew this was the man who took Tadashi. With his fists clenched and back rigid, anger began to boil in his chest. An overwhelming need to jump the cocky man overtook Tsukishima. If it hadn’t been for Kuroo’s hand upon his shoulder, he would have done just that.

“Kidnapping, Oikawa?” Iwaizumi growbled as his fists shook with anger. “Please tell me this is a joke!”

“Kidnapping? Whatever do you mean?” Oikawa innocently replied as his eyes lingered upon Tsukishima. Tsukishima knew the man was baiting him.

“Oikawa, did you or did you not take a guy named Tadashi?” Iwaizumi hissed, not taking any of Oikawa’s bullshit.

“Tadashi?” Oikawa questioned with a sweet hummm. “Oh, do you mean Yama-chan?”

“Where is he?” Tsukishima growled darkly, his body at the ready to jump Tadashi’s abductor. 

“My, my, Prince Tsukki, do calm down,” Oikawa teased, though he made sure to stay out of anyone’s reach. “It’s so unbecoming of royalty such as yourself to speak in such a manner.”

Tsukishima felt at his wit's end. If Oikawa didn’t fess up soon he would make him on. The lack of Tadashi’s presence in the general vicinity only fueled Tsukishima’s anger.

“Listen,” Kuroo cut in, his grip on Tsukishima’s shoulder tighten with annoyance. “Tell us where you are hiding Tadashi, and we won’t hurt you.”

“Why is everyone accusing me of kidnapping Yama-chan,” Oikawa chortled, he didn’t seem the least bit intimidated by the group, though he did eye Kyoko with caution.

“We saw you take him at the wedding!” Bokuto boomed with anger.

“I didn’t kidnap him,” Oikawa repeated calmly. “He came willingly.”

“He did no such thing,” Tsukishima snarled as he lunged forward, ready to rip the warlock apart. Kuroo and Iwaizumi held Tsukishima from under the arms, restraining him from assaulting Oikawa. “He wasn’t even awake. How is that willingly?” 

“Oh my, you do need to calm down, Tsukki,” Oikawa tisked as he bravely scooted closer to the boiling prince. “I didn’t kidnap Yama-chan because we had made a deal.”

“A deal? What are you talking about?” Kiyoko asked as she stepped forward. Her normally cool eyes were now like ice. Her aura much stronger, causing Oikawa to back off a bit.

“Yama-chan and I had made a deal,” Oikawa began to explain. “I gave him a fish tail and if he didn’t get Prince Tsukki here to kiss him within three weeks before the sun set on the last day, than his body and soul would belong to me.” Oikawa smiled wickedly as he finished his explanation. 

“Tadashi isn’t an idiot,” Tsukishima snapped. “He never would have made such a deal.”

“You think so?” Oikawa sang. “Because he did. He loved you so much, Prince Tsukki, he was willing to give me everything he had just to spend a little time with you.”

Something in Tsukishima broke. His vision went red. “Where is he!?” Tsukishima boomed as he struggled against Iwaizumi’s hold. He was vaguely aware of Yachi’s gasp and Kuroo rushing past him.

Now nose to nose, Kuroo loomed darkly in front of Oikawa. A dark angry aura radiated from his being. His dark eyes stared menacingly into Oikawa’s. He looked ready to strangle the warlock on the spot. “If you don’t present Tadashi to us right this second, you will live to regret it,” Kuroo growled, his tone laced with venom.

“If any of you so much as touch me, than you will never see your sweet little Tadashi ever again,” Oikawa replied coolly.

Kuroo’s fist clenched as he released a throaty growl. Oikawa’s eyes challenged him to try and do something but Kuroo didn’t take the bait. He back off the worlock, his dark eyes still shooting venom.

“Okay, Oikawa,” Iwaizumi sighed as he released Tsukishima from his hold. “Enough games. Just give them back their friend.”

“No!” Oikawa replied shortly. A round of growls filled the room but Oikawa didn’t falter. “You’re all too late. He isn't here anymore.”

Tsukishima’s heart stopped in his chest as the warlock’s words rung in his ears. His body once again overcome with the need to strangle the warlock. He slowly stalked towards Tadashi's abductor. “What did you do to him?” he dangerously growled. 

“Touch me and you won’t see him again,” Oikawa warned as he backed away from both Tsukishima, Kuroo, and a slowly approaching Bokuto.

“We have a way of tracking him,” Kiyoko warned from behind the three angry men. “So, you better start talking.”

“I already told you that you are too late! He isn’t here anymore,” Oikawa snapped as he kept a close eye on the three angry men in front of him.

“Talk, or we will make you talk,” Kuroo threatened as he clenched fist. Tsukishima released a throaty growl while Bokuto cracked his knuckles for good measure. 

Oikawa’s eyes lingered on the men’s clenched fist. His resolved seemed to crack. “Fine! I will tell you but back off or you aren’t getting a word out of me,” Oikawa snapped.

The three men backed off the warlock only a little. They kept close enough to jump him if he so much as tried to run. 

“Listen, your stupid friend, Tadashi, signed a contract giving his body and soul over to me if he did not meet its demands,” Oikawa explained in frustration, his playful nature practically gone. Now that he was more aware of the damage the group could inflict on him he was now ready for them to leave.

“What kind of contract?” Kiyoko sharply questioned.

“A magical contract,” Oikawa spat in mild frustration. “Like I said before. If Princie here didn’t kiss him by sunset, his body and soul would belong to me to do with it whatever I wanted.”

A realization dawned upon Tsukaima as he as he listened to the warlocks explanation. “It was you! You stopped us from kissing,” Tsukishima growled. “It was you who stopped us from kissing on the rock and you who put a spell on Akaashi and I!” he accused. He heard Bokuto growl dangerous at mention of the spell.

“So what if I did?” Oikawa challenged. “No where in the contract did it say I couldn't. It’s not my fault your dumb friends didn’t bother to read it carefully.”

“Oikawa, that is low, even for you,” Iwaizumi sighed. “Just give them back their friend so we can all move past this.”

“I already told you,” Oikawa spat. “He isn’t here. He is already gone.”

 

“What do you mean ‘already gone’?” Tsukishima spat in shaking anger. What had this man done to his Tadashi?

“I sold him. Both him and the contract his soul was bound to.” Oikawa simply said as he made sure to keep a good distance between Tsukishima and himself. “I had a debt to pay,” he shrugged as he failed to hide a smile.

“A debt?” Tsukishima growled. 

“This better be a joke,” Kuroo added dangerously.

“I owed a friend of mine a virgin soul in love and your little Tadashi fit the ticket,” Oikawa wickedly snickered. He was unable to hold back a smile as he watched the prince break. “A soul like Yama-chan’s is a rarity, many would pay good money for a pure soul like that, still in its original packaging too.”

“Where? Who?” Tsukishima growled, his voice laced with a deadly edge that send shivers down the spins of everyone in the room. Even Oikawa felt that he had gone too far.

“Stand down Prince, or you will never find your little Tadashi again,” Oikawa warned yet again. “You won’t be able to find him on your own even if you have magic on your side.”

Bokuto and Kuroo both placed hands on Tsukishima’s shoulders, beckoning the prince to calm.

“Tell us where he is and who has him!” Tsukishima reiterated as he took a step back from the warlock. 

“Good boy,” Oikawa smiled as he relaxed just a little. “The person who now owns your lover lives away from here, inland. It may take you a few days to get there but you better hurry. I am pretty sure his new owner plans on eating him eventually,” Oikawa wickedly explained as he failed to hid his smile.

Tsukishima’s heart stopped upon hearing this. He had to get to Tadashi before it was too late.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh no! Where could our Tadashi be!? Who could possibly have him!? Any guesses!? How could Oikawa just get rid of him like this? OH GOD WHY!?!?! What will our Tsukki do? There is only one way to find out and that is to stay tuned!
> 
> So I am thinking I’ll post chapter 20 this weekend to celebrate the start of mermay. But if for some reason I can’t than it will definitely be up next weekend! You can count on it! For Sure!
> 
> I’d love to thank all my readers for hanging around this far. Thank you all so much for the kind comments and reviews. I love to see and hear what you all have to say. Feel free to leave a comment even if it's just a reaction. Also thank you everyone who leave kudos and follows and the works. It fills me with the need to post more.
> 
> That's all for now. See you all next chapter!


	20. The Demon Castle

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HAPPY MERMAY EVERYONE! So here we go! I did my best to get chapter 20 ready for celebrating Mermay. I hope you all enjoy this chapter. I feel kind of bad for what I did. Please forgive me. I just want to say I love everyone in Haikyuu but someone has to be the bad guy ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯.
> 
> I’d like to thank my beta reader heichousheadphones (https://heichousheadphones.tumblr.com/) for taking time from their busy day to help proofread all these chapters. Hurray!
> 
> Without further ado, chapter 20.

Tadashi’s mind filled with a tickling fuzz as his consciousness slowly returned to him. His body felt weightless but stiff, like one often feels when they’ve slept too much. He was vaguely aware that he laid upon something soft, most likely a bed, but was otherwise disoriented. His breathing became less even as he started to come to. He rolled beneath the covers as he nuzzled into his pillow. He couldn't help but sigh with content as his head sunk into the plush cushion. Everything was soft and comfortable, Tadashi didn’t want to wake up.

As his senses came to him Tadashi found himself tossing and turning a bit more. He slowly became more restless. Before long, he gave up on fighting to go back to sleep. Perhaps he wasn’t too late for breakfast? Tsukki would definitely scold him for sleeping in so late. 

With a long stretch and a wide yawn, Tadashi’s eyes fluttered open. What met him was a wall he had never seen before. Rubbing his eyes in confusion, Tadashi slowly sat up. He looked around the strange room. The room was cozy and its walls were made of a dark stone. The floors were of a dark polished wood. The bed he sat upon was huge and placed in the middle of the room. Beside the bed was a small side table and armchair. The most alarming thing to Tadashi was the lack of water in the room.

Tadashi realized in that moment that he wasn’t in Tsukki’s castle anymore. He looked to his side to find a large window with a cushioned bench sitting beneath it. He sat up only to catch sight of what looked like a forest and a large arching mountain range through the window. Nothing looked familiar. Tadashi’s heart froze as his memory came back to him. He lifted the sheets to find that he did indeed have his legs back. Tadashi felt his body go numb.

Was this a room in Oikawa’s house? The forest outside looked nothing like Oikawa’s forest and from what Tadashi could tell, he was a few floors up. Oikawa’s hut only had one floor. His body numb and his mind clouded in confusion, Tadashi sat frozen on the large plush bed.

He had lost the bet. Had the kiss he shared with Tsukki really been too late? Had the sun set before their lips met? Tadashi’s long fingers lifted to his lips as his eyes filled with tears. How could he have been so foolish?

“Tsukki…” Tadashi choked as tears spilled from his eyes. He was so sure they had kissed in time, that they were going to be able to be together forever. How could this have happened? How could he have lost to Oikawa? Tadashi's wimpers turned into sobs.

A wave of devastation washed over him as he became fully aware of his current situation. He had lost to Oikawa. His body and soul now belonged to the warlock. He dreaded to know what Oikawa could possibly use him for. He mourned to know that any freedom he had was now gone. His heart broke knowing he would never be able to see Tsukki again. He’ll never be able to enjoy the prince's company, hold the prince in his arms, nor feel the prince’s lips against his own. Tadashi’s heart broke as he released another sob. The large room echoed with his choked cries and after a long while, Tadashi found that he had no more tears to shed.

His eyes now puffy and red, he stared blankly at the wall in front of him. His shoulder slack and chest numb he allowed himself a moment to just rest. A feeling of hopelessness drowned out all other feelings. He didn’t want to know what was going to come next.

Just as that thought crossed his mind the door to the room creaked open. Tadashi's eyes shot to the door expecting to see Oikawa. His spine stiffened with shock upon seeing the visitor. It was not Oikawa.

A tall man with broad shoulders, gray hair, and half lidded eyes stepped into the room. He wore an elegant black silken robe adorned with silver detailing. What surprised Tadashi the most about the man was not his size, or his clothes nore was it his stone cold expression but the large gray bushy fox tail that swished elegantly behind him and the gray pointed ears that sat atop his head. Tadashi knew in an instant the this was no human but a demon.

“So, you're awake?” the man commented as he strode over to the bed. “Oikawa swore the sleeping potion would last at least one more day,” he mumbled to himself with a frown. His expression was unblinking as he closed in on Tadashi. The way the fox demon looked at him was like that of a predator closing in on its prey.

On instinct Tadashi scurried to the far side of the bed. His whole body shook in fear as he almost fell of the large bed. His unblinking eye could not look away from the demon. There was an odd pull Tadashi could feel invisible attaching him to the demon. It terrified Tadashi.

“I’m Osamu and I am your new temporary owner,” the demon’s tone was flat and to the point. He sat on the bed’s edge, his gaze still set on Tadashi.

“N-New o-owner?” Tadashi managed to get out, still teetering on the end of the bed.

“Yes, Oikawa traded you to me,” Osamu replied before reaching out and grabbing Tadashi by the wrist.

Tadashi’s body flooded with panic. He knew of demons. He knew they fed off the souls of humans. He had been warned since a small child not to go near one. He struggled to pull away from Osamu. He wasn’t ready to die. Tadashi tightly shut his eyes as Osamu pulled him closer. He waited in fear for his soul to be sucked from his body.

“Careful, or you will fall off the bed,” Osamu mumbled as he released Tadashi’s wrist.

Tadashi cracked his eyes open finding himself much closer to the demon. His body still shook but confusion now flooded his mind. Why was he still alive.

“I bought you as a gift for my brother so it would be best if you refrained from damaging yourself,” Osamu explained, his pointed fangs catching Tadashi’s eye.

“G-Gift?” Tadashi barely got out as he shook like a leaf. Confusion flooded his mind. He had no clue what was going on and the fear he currently felt was making it hard for him to think clearly.

“Yes, I will keep you here for now and in a few days I’ll wrap you up nice and you’ll be his,” Osamu explained as he lifted a hand to stroke Tadashi’s cheek.

Tadashi released a frightened whimper as he flinched away from the touch.

“He has never experienced eating a soul straight out of its original packaging so be sure not to harm yourself too much,” Osamu hummed as his hand now moved to Tadashi’s soft hair. “I want you to look nice when I present you to him.”

Tadashi shook uncontrollably as Osamu stroked his head. His heart raced as he feared for his life. He didn’t want to know what if felt like to have his soul sucked out. He didn’t even know how they did it and he didn’t care to find out.

“You are to stay in this room until I tell you otherwise. There is a restroom connected for you and I will have someone bring you three meals a day. Feel free to let them know whatever it is you want to eat,” Osamu instructed as he stood from the bed. His cold eyes looked expectantly down upon the terrified human.

Tadashi reluctantly glanced up at the fox demon. He visibly flinched when he saw Osamu still looking at him. He dreaded to wonder what the demon was thinking.

“Well…?” Osamu sternly promoted, his tone harsh but his expression calm.

“W-What?” Tadashi’s barely squeaked out.

“Do you understand what I just instructed?” Osamu ask most condescendingly. 

Tadashi replied with a small quiet nod. He couldn’t bring himself to speak.

“Good!” Osamu grunted. “And don’t bother sneaking away. Your soul is bound to me so you won’t be able to get far without me feeling it.” With that, Osamu turned on his heel and exited the room.

Still shaking like a leaf, Tadashi’s eyes were glued on the door. Part of his mind screamed that this must be a dream. How could he be a prisoner to a demon? How could Oikawa have just sold him off like this? Tadashi shivered as he recalled the way Osamu talked of him as if he were just a thing. It chilled Tadashi’s heart and filled him with dread. 

Tadashi spend a good few hours sitting on the bed, shaken by his predicament. A pretty female fox demon had eventually brought Tadashi some water and a bowl of lentils. Once the demon left, Tadashi made for the water, drinking it down quick. He looked to the lentils but found that he had no appetite. It was only after he stood up out of bed to use the restroom that he found himself to only be wearing a short sleeve white oversized blouse that just barely covered his nether regions and whose colar flopped down over his freckled shoulder on one side. It was far too large for him. He blushed at the realization that Osamu didn’t bother to provide him with underwear. Tadashi counted himself lucky for at least having something to keep warm in.

Tadashi had tried to leave the room only to find the door to the room to be locked tight. He found this quite curious for any time someone came or left the room he did not hear them lock or unlock the door. He was almost certain the door didn’t even have a lock. After failing with the door Tadashi wandered over to the large window. 

Sitting upon the cushioned bench, Tadashi gazed out the window. He discovered that the room he was currently in was very high up and from what he could see he must have been in some sort of castle. He had hoped to possibly escape from the window but there was no way he could make such a long fall and live to tell about it. 

With his heart heavy, he gazed out past the courtyard and saw a large forest made up of strange red leaved trees that looked like fire under the late noon sun. Lining the forest were large magnificent mountains that reached high into the sky. From the way the castle was positioned he suspected that it was also on a large mountain of its own.

Tadashi’s heart sunk as he searched the horizon for any sign of the ocean but the mountain’s were far to tall for him to see over. Never had Tadashi been somewhere where he was unable to see the shimmering sea. He had hoped to at least be able to gaze upon it and remember his short time with Tsukki. 

The thought of the merman broke Tadashi’s heart once more. He wondered where Tsukki was. He hoped Tsukki was okay, that he wasn’t harmed during the attack at the wedding. He wondered what Tsukki was doing right now. If Tsukki missed him. If he was mad at him for lying. Part of Tadashi hoped that Tsukki would come to find him but another part of Tadashi wanted Tsukki to stay away. He had already put Tsukki and the others through enough grief on his behalf. If Tsukki came and the demons harmed him, Tadashi would just break. He many not have Tsukki by his side now, but he had the memories spent with his loved stored safely in his heart. Osamu may have ownership over his body and soul but Tadashi’s heart still belonged to him. A small sad smile graced Tadashi’s lips as he looked out over the forest. Time passed slowly as thoughts of Tsukki flooded his every thought. Before long the sun began to sink over the mountains.

When Osamu had returned to the room, he was upset to find that Tadashi’s had not touched his food. “I thought I told you that I wanted you to take care of yourself,” Osamu growled as he approached Tadashi.

Startled by the demon’s sudden entrance, Tadashi whipped around to find Osamu stalking towards him. “I-I wasn’t h-hungry,” Tadashi feebly defended as he shied away for the fox demon.

Grabbing Tadashi by the wrist, Osamu roughly yanked him from the bench. Using his other hand, he roughly cupped Tadashi's chin so that the he could not look away. “Listen, human, I can’t present my brother with some shriveled up dying body. I paid good money for you so you better eat when food is given to you,” Osamu hissed, his voice was low with a hint of a growl. His eyes were piercing and unblinking.

With tears of fear threatened to fall, Tadashi’s body shook with fear as he looked the demon in the eye. Osamu’s grip was inhumanly strong and Tadashi feared it would leave a bruise. He yelped as Osamu roughly dragged him from the window to where the cold lentils still sat on the bed side table.

Osamu shoved Tadashi in front of him. With on hand on the back of Tadashi’s head he thrusted his face towards the food. Tadashi’s shoulders shook as he released a sobbing gasp. “If you give me any more trouble I will MAKE you do as I say, got it?” Osamu threatened, his actions rough but his tone cool. 

Tadashi didn’t resist as Osamu shoved his face into the bowl. He feared what might happen if he didn’t do as Osamu said. “I’m s-sorry,” Tadashi barely choked out.

“What was that, I couldn’t hear you,” Osamu hissed into Tadashi’s ear.

“I’m s-sorry, I u-under s-stand,” Tadashi sobbed louder.

“Good!” Osamu spat as he easily tossed Tadashi onto the bed. “Now, I expect every last bite to be gone by the time I get back.”

“O-okay,” Tadashi whimpered from the bed. He lay where he was tossed, too shaken to look up. He listened as Osamu walked to the door and exited the room. After a few minutes of steadying his heart beat, Tadashi shakily sat up. 

With quivering hand’s, Tadashi picked the bowl up from the table. He could feel that the lentils had gone cold. He scooped up a bit of the lentils in a spoon and as he took the first bite, quiet tears fell from his eyes. He half sobbed as he ate through the ice cold bowl of lentils. When he was finished, he placed the bowl back on the tabled and curled up under the covers. He wrapped his arms around himself as he tried to fight the looming need to vomit. Silent tears fell from his eyes as he blankly gazed out the window to see the sky truing a light pink. His heart longed for nothing more than to be safe and warm in Tsukki’s arms.

_______

Tadashi discovered quickly that as long as he did what Osamu asked of him, the fox demon would mostly leave him alone. Osamu han’t manhandled Tadashi since his first day waking up. Other than Osamu, Tadashi only ever saw the occasional worker demons who would bring him his meals. None of them talked nor looked at him. He wondered if Osamu had instructed them not to engage with him.

It didn’t take long for Tadashi to feel quite lonely. He had only been a prisoner in the small room for a day before he found himself wistfully looking out the window. He had spent hours for the past two days just looking out over the forest to the mountains dreaming about going back to the sea that lay just on the other side. He would recall his time spent with Tsukki and the others. He would daydream about all the fun things they had done. His heart would break every time he thought of Tsukki’s touch. He yearned to see, to hear and to feel Tsukki once more but always chased those feelings away for he did not wish for the demons to hurt Tsukki. 

“It’s better this way,” Tadashi would often tell himself after a good daydream. “They would surely kill Tsukki if he came for me,” he would sadly tell himself.

It was the morning of his third day since waking up in the demon’s castle and Tadashi found himself to be roughly shaken from a rather nice dream. His tired eyes cracked open to find Osamu and two female fox demons by his side. As always Osamu’s expression was blank and his posture board. Tadashi tensed a little as he sat up in bed. He nervously looked to Osamu wondering what the demon wanted from him.

“Feed him, clean him up and get him ready to present to my brother,” Osamu instructed to the two female demons. The two girls nodded as they studied Tadashi with large smirks on their face. Osamu’s half lidded eyes looked to Tadashi as if to tell him to do as he was told and not make a fuss or else.

Not needing anymore to be said, Tadashi gave a small nod. His heart pounded, Osamu had told him that he was going to be gifted to his brother. Tadashi’s mind went fuzzy upon the realization that Osamu’s brother may eat him up some time today. A visible shiver ran down Tadashi’s spine. He wanted to fight back. To run but had nowhere to go. He was unable to leave the room. He could physically feel the magical leash bonding him to Osamu.

“I’ll be back soon to check on things,” Osamu grunted before leaving the room.

The fox girls presented Tadashi with a small breakfast of fruit, bread and cheese. With his back to the girls and his eyes gazing out the window, Tadashi started on his breakfast. He dreamed of ways for him to escape the situation but knew none would work with the magical bond he was under. It didn’t take Tadashi long to eat everything despite him taking his sweet time eating. 

Once he was done with his meal, the fox girls stripped Tadashi of his large shirt and led him to the bathroom. They giggled to one another as they commented on how scrawny he was. With his freckled cheeks pink Tadashi allowed himself to be guided to the bathtub, trying his best to ignore their words. The tube was filled with warm clear water that smelled of roses. Once at it’s edge, he stepped into the deep tub and sat down slowly. The water was warm and comfortable, reaching up to his chest.

Without a warning, the two girls immediately got to scrubbing Tadashi. They each used soft cloths and pleasant smelling soap to scrub every last inch of Tadashi’s naked body. Tadashi freckled cheeks went aflame as he insisted he could clean himself. His insistence when unheard as the two girls carried on cleaning him, making sure not to leave any marks upon his skin.

Before long, Tadashi was rinsed off and dried. Now wrapped in a large soft towle, the two girls guided Tadashi out of the bathroom and back to his bed. Making sure to keep as covered as he could with the large towel, Tadashi waited on the bed. One of the fox girls stole the towl away from Tadashi as she presented him with a white shirt not much different from the one he had been wearing. Without being told, Tadashi pulled the oversized shirt on. He was pretty sure it may have been the same shirt from before, just cleaned up. 

The second fox girl carried red ribbon in one hand and scissors in the other. She looked to Tadashi with a smile. Tadashi didn’t want to know what was to come next. The two girls then took turns placing Tadashi’s arms and legs where they wanted them to be as they wound him up with the silky red ribbon. Tadashi wiggled as he half considered resisting but stopped any time he recalled Osamu’s gaze. Once they were finished Tadashi found both his arms and legs to be bound. The ribbon started from his arms tying his wrists together, bound his upper arms to his side, whirled around his body, looped down his legs and tied off at his ankles. To top it all off they tied a large looping bow on top of his head. Tadashi flopped down on his side finding it almost impossible for him to do more than wiggle like a worm.

It was than that Osamu stepped into the room. He looked over the girls handy work and gave them each a soft pats of approval on their heads. He then turned to face Tadashi. Tadashi’s stomach knotted upon making brief eye contact with the demon. Without a word, Osamu scooped Tadashi up bridal style. Tadashi felt the need to wiggle free but only fidgeted a little in the demon’s hold. Osamu placed Tadashi on a white silk pillow in a large box.

“You will keep quiet until my brother opens this box. If I hear a single peep out of you, you will regret it,” Osamu calmly warned. He leered down at Tadashi, waiting for a nod.

Curled on his side, Tadashi gave a small nod. He didn’t bother to look up at Osamu, opting to study the side of the wooden crate instead. This must have been good enough for the fox demon for he then lidded the box. Tadashi’s heart gave an odd beat as the inside of the box went dark. 

For the next few minutes nothing seemed to happen. The box seemingly sat silently in the room. Tadashi shifted now and then, not really taking too much care to be quiet as he did so. Before long Tadashi heard voices from outside the box.

“Help me carry this to the party room,” Tadashi heard Osamu instruct.

“What’s in it?” someone asked.

“You’ll find out when Atsumu opens it,” Osamu sighed. A small gap of silence filled the air before Osamu spoke again. “On three… one, two, three.”

Tadashi felt the box he was in be lifted in the air. It gently wobbled this way and that as Osamu and the other demon carried it. Tadashi did his best not to roll about but found it hard for he didn’t know where the sides of the box were in the darkness. As the box was carried further Tadashi could hear distant chatter and before long the chatter turned into full one talking.

“Oh! Osamu is that for me?” Tadashi heard someone laugh as the box was set down. “It’s such a large package!”

“I hope you enjoy it,” Osamu calmly replied. “Go ahead and open it.”

Tadashi’s heart raced as he heard the scuffle of footsteps outside the box. His mind went blank at the sudden realization that this could be it. This could be where he finally meets his end. He was being gifted to Osamu's brother and once the box lid was lifted he was a goner. Tadashi tried his best to fight the tears he felt coming. He pushed way the shaking in his body. If he was going to die he was not going to die a sniveling coward. Thoughts of Tsukki filled his mind, giving him courage and helping him to focus and calm. He breathed as steadily as he could as he waited for the lid to be lifted.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m sorry, Tadashi! I’m sorry to put you in this situation but I couldn’t stop myself! I just couldn’t!!!! I have not self control! There was a sale on chocolate at Whole Foods and I bought 4 bars. I want to have a crazy twist in my story to I have a demon threaten to eat Tadashi! I just have no self control! I am also kind of fine with it!
> 
> What is going to happen next!!! Will Tadashi be okay? What will Atsumu do to him!?! Will he really be eaten!?!? Is this the end for our little human!? Will Tsukki come in time!? There is only one way to find out and that’s to stay tuned.
> 
> Hey all! Chapter 21 will be out next weekend as always. There shouldn’t be any problems getting it out as of now. I hope you are all enjoying where this is going. I just have moments where I think “OMG what am I doing?” but I hope you all enjoy the next part of this crazy ride. 
> 
> As always, I want to thank you all for your kind reviews, kudos, follows, bookmarks! I really appreciate it all so much! Please leave a review if you have the time. I’d love to hear from you.
> 
> That’s all for now so see you next chapter!


	21. The Best Birthday Gift Ever

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey all. I Hope you are ready for chapter 21. I’m super excited for all of you to read it. It was a fun chapter to write but I must say this and the next few chapters made me feel terrible for my poor Yams. That’s all I can say. 
> 
> Trigger warning... maybe?  
> I want to make it clear that there will be NO non consensual sex in this fic. Just one sided non consensual kissing and snuggles. I understand that even this can be a problem for some so this is your fair warning. If things like that bother you than you may want to be careful these next few chapters. I did my best not to make anything too dark. I just know everyone are sensitive in different ways so what might not bother someone may bother another person. I will stop rambling now. I hope you are all still able to enjoy the rest of the fic :3 I promise it’s not rated M content.
> 
> I’d like to thank my beta reader heichousheadphones (https://heichousheadphones.tumblr.com/) for taking time from their busy day to help proofread all these chapters. Hurray!
> 
> Without further ado, here is chapter 21!

Light blinded Tadashi as the lid was lifted from the box he was in. He blinked a few times so his eyes could adjust to the sudden change. He did his best to keep his composure and to not break down as he made out the faces of several fox demons looking into the box. Tadashi’s body shook only slightly and his eyes glossed over with some tears as he looked at all the faces.

“Is… Is this a human?” gasped a demon that looked almost identical to Osamu but with blonde fringe. His pointed red ears were erect with interest as he lazily smiled at Tadashi.

“Happy Birthday, Atsumu,” Osamu replied calmly.

“You bought him a human?” a dark skinned fox demon with white ears hummed as he sent Atsumu a concerned look. Tadashi’s eyes darted to the dark skinned demon finding that the demon was now looking down at him with pity.

“No need to feel jealous, Aran,” Atsumu hummed. Aran replied with a roll of his eyes.

“I can’t believe you’re trusting him with a live creature,” a demon with dark hair and droopy eyes mumbled. Tadashi looked to the Demon and recognised the voice as the one who helped Osamu carry the box he was in. The Demon’s black ears were pressed back with judgment. He scowled down at Tadashi in disgust.

“Not you too, Suna. Why is everyone picking on me,” Atsumu pouted, though he didn’t seem to be too upset by their comments.

Tadashi looked from one demon to the other as they spoke. They would often glance down at him but none addressed him directly. He felt very much how an animal might feel when their owners talk about them while in the same room. His heart beat fast and his body felt as if were on fire and frozen over at the same time but he did his best not to let his fear show too much. Something told Tadashi he was not succeeding.

“Well, aren’t you going to take it out. We want to see it too,” came a voice from beyond Tadashi’s view.

“Don’t rush me,” Atsumu snapped back before looking back at Tadashi. His droopy eyes were piercing and calculating. He seemed to gain pleasure from Tadashi’s fear. Despite Tadashi’s best to keep himself composed his instinctual fear was winning out. “No need to be scared little guy, I’m not going to hurt you,” Atsumu hummed like you would to a scared puppy as he reached into the box.

His eyes now shut, Tadashi flinched as he rolled away from the outstretched hands. He wasn’t ready to die. He didn’t want his soul to be suched out by this demon. His heart filled with fear as his mind screamed for Tsukki. 

“Wait, before you do anything else, sign this,” Osamu cut in, catching Atsumu’s attention.

“Oh, what this?” Atsumu hummed as he pulled away from Tadashi. Tadashi inwardly signed as he relaxed ever so slightly.

“This is the contract you must sign if you want to have ownership over it,” Osamu explained. 

From the box Tadashi could not see what was being done. He heard a rustle of paper and a shuffle. Hushed chatter filled the room but Tadashi was too focused on the sound of the contract being pulled out to pay attention to the whispers.

“Sign here and it will officially belong to you,” Tadashi heard Osamu explain.

Tadashi heard the scratch of a pen on paper. He could feel the invisible bond holding him to Osamu shift to someone else. Atsumu shuffled back over to the box and looked back down at Tadashi. Tadashi could feel an intense pull binding him with Atsumu now. The pull was much stronger and more aggressive than he had felt when Osamu had owned him.

“You’re officially mine now, human,” Atsumu smiled as his sharp hungry eyes looked Tadashi from head to toe.

Tadashi shivered at the gaze as he shifted away from the demon. This bond he felt scared him. It was much stronger than before and clung to every inch of his body. Tadashi desperately wanted distance between him and his new owner.

“Let’s get you outta there,” Atsumu said as he reached in to grab Tadashi. He ignored Tadashi when he flinched away, grabbing on to his upper arm. Without much effort, Atsumu lifted Tadashi from the box. He held Tadashi under his armpits as he looked him over.

Still bound by the silk ribbon, Tadashi shook in his new owners grasp. As Atsumu held him up his feet only just barely hovered over the floor. The demon was not much taller than him but Tadashi still felt terrified. He hated the way Atsumu’s eyes shone with hunger. He hated how all the other demons in the room hummed with amusement. He hated how helpless he felt to the demons. He hated how his body and soul didn’t belong to him anymore, that they now belonged to Atsumu.

“Kind of scrumpy but I must say it is quite a cute find,” Atsumu observed as he carried Tadashi to the center of the room. “Where did you find him, Osamu?”

“That’s a secret,” Osamu hummed as he took a seat. The room was filled with large cushioned chairs laid out in a sloppy circle. In the middle of the room sat an array of unwrapped gifts and crumpled wrapping paper. Several demons already sat in some of the chairs, all of whom were watching Tadashi and Atsumu very closely.

“Osamu, what did you do to get something like this? A human whose soul is bound by contract! I’ve never heard of such a thing,” Aran spoke with a sigh as he took a seat next to Osamu.

“Ya know what, who cares,” Atsumu cut in before his twin could reply. He took a seat on the other side of Osamu as he rested Tadashi in his lap. His strong arms wrapped around Tadashi’s middle as he held him close. Tadashi wiggled in hope to maybe get away from his new owner but couldn’t so much as loosen the demon’s iron hold.

“Why would you get him something so extravagant? It’s not like Atsumu is deserving of such a nice gift,” Suna huffed as he took a seat next to Atsumu. Atsumu released an indignant ‘humf’ at the rude comment.

“I wanted to be the better gift giver this year,” Osamu shrugged nonchalauntly. “Atsumu always holds it over my head that the things he buys for me for our birthday is always better.” 

“Well, a live human with a fully intact soul is a pretty impressive gift,” hummed a short dark haired demon from across the room.

“A human’s life energy is supposedly sweet and I heard sucking the soul right out of the body feel amazing,” A light haired demon with tan ears and tail hummed as he licked his lips. 

“Sorry, Kita, but I’m not sharing,” Atsumu feigned a scowl as his hold on Tadashi tightened. Tadashi shifted uncomfortably under the the tight hold but no one seemed to take any notice of it.

“Well, aren’t you going to give him a taste,” Osamu prompted as he looked to his brother. Tadashi froze as his heart boomed against his chest.

“I think I shall,” Atsumu hummed as he sniffed at Tadashi's neck. “Smells wonderful,” he almost sang as he took another heavy wiff. Tadashi felt a shiver run through his body. His stomach went heavy with disgust. “And it’s so soft and tender. Perfectly prepared,” Atsumu carried on now rubbing his cheek against Tadashi’s. Tadashi shut his eyes, leaning away from the affection. “Now lets see if it tastes just as good,” Atsumu purred as he placed his lips upon Tadashi’s exposed shoulder.

Tadashi’s flinched as Atsumu kiss-nibbled his exposed skin. It felt as if a hole was being bitten into his being and with every painful nibble taken went with it his energy. As Atsumu pulled out of the kiss Tadashi felt a wave of dizziness.

“That was amazing,” Atsumu gasped as he licked his lips hungrily. “I’ve never tasted anything so fresh, pure and is that love I taste.”

“I’m glad you like it, Atsumu,” Osamu hummed with a small smile. “It was in love before being stolen away apparently,” he confirmed with a nod.

“Oh, they are right about souls full of passion tasting better. It’s life energy is just so scrumptious and rich I can’t wait to get to it’s soul,” Atsumu laughed as he nuzzled Tadashi yet again. “I wonder who it is in love with? Maybe a pretty girl human?”

 

“Funny story actually,” Osamu started with a small smile. “The man I purchased it from said it was in love with a mermaid or something like that.”

The room erupted in laughter. Several demons looked to Tadashi in both pity and amusement. A part of Tadashi broke as his cheeks went pink. Was his love for Tsukki really that surprising to them. Tsukki loved him back so what did they know. He felt the urge to both cry and punch everyone in the room as Atsumu laughed loudly in his ear.

“This human was in love with a mermaid?” Suna gasped as he looked to Tadashi with mocking pity. “How pathetic. Something as powerful as a mermaid would never love something like this.”

“Hey be nice to my birthday present,” Atsumu play scolded as he leaned both himself and Tadashi away from Suna. “Upsetting it might affect its taste.”

Tadashi didn’t know if he liked being talked about in such away. It felt odd to hear someone comment on how he tastes and how his mood may affect it. He concentrated his feelings on his anger and discomfort. Maybe if he started tasting bad Atsumu would change his mind and not eat him. He frowned deeply as he sat uncomfortably in Atsumu’s lap and focused on the small feeling of frustration boiling in his stomach.

“Jokes aside, having a live human around is a big responsibility, you know,” Aran cut in, addressing Osamu once again. “Do you think he is going to be able to take care of it?”

“I didn’t buy Atsumu the human to care for, I bought it for him to eat,” Osamu replied coolly.

Tadashi’s heart gave an odd flip of fear.

“Well, what is he going to do with the body once he eats the soul?” Aran pressed on. The dark skinned demon seemed to look down on the whole purchase. “We don’t eat human meat, just souls. Their bodies go bad pretty fast once their dead.”

“Well, I can just sell the meat off once I’m done with it’s soul,” Atsumu hummed as he gave Tadashi’s cheek a squease. “Besides he is super soft and tender. I bet I can sell the body off quick and easy.”

“Yeah, I hear human heart and liver is really powerful for potion making,” Suna pointed out as he studied Tadashi. “It seems to be at a good age too. Not too small and not too old.”

Tadashi shifted uneasily as the demons talked about him like a prime cut of meat. He had heard demons disregarding humans as nothing but had no clue it was this bad. He felt the need to stand up for himself but equally felt as if he would only vomit up his breakfast and prove the demons right. 

“Osamu, how am I ever going to outdo this gift,” Atsumu wined before taking another nibbled at Tadashi’s shoulder. Tadashi released a gasp as more of his energy drained from his body.

“That’s for you to worry about,” Osamu replied coolly.

“Hey, I heard sucking the energy from their lips is the best way to do it,” Kita pointed out as his hungry eyes watched Atsumu feed off of Tadashi.

“Oh, let’s give that a try than,” Atsumu snickered giddily. He shifted Tadashi in his lap so that he was now cradling him. Still bound by the ribbon, Tadashi was unable to hold himself up well; though he wouldn’t mind it if Atsumu dropped him on the floor so he could roll away. Atsumu used on hand to support Tadashi’s back and his other hand to hold under his chin. 

Tadashi felt panic rush through him as Atsumu leaned in towards his face. He released a small scared gasp as he failed to free his chin from Atsumu’s hold. Before much more could be done, Atsumu’s lips pressed firmly against Tadashi’s own. The rush of energy leaving Tadashi’s body was overwhelming. Tadashi almost fell limp in Atsumu’s arms as Atsumu began to invade his mouth with his tongue. On instinct, Tadashi bit down hard on the invasive tongue.

“Ouch!” Atsumu gasped as he tossed Tadashi off his lap onto the floor. “It bit me!” Atsumu pouted as he gave Tadashi a swift kick in the ribs.

Tadashi grunted in pain from the rough kick as he rolled away from Atsumu before hitting a rather large gift box. His vision was blurry and body heavy with exhaustion. That one kiss almost knocked him out.

“Atsumu, careful!” Osamu scolded. “Humans can dies easily so don’t drop it like that until you’ve eaten it’s soul.”

“But it bit me!” Atsumu defended as he scowled down at Tadashi.

Tadashi felt a small ounce of pride knowing he had ruffled the demon some. Just because Atsumu had ownership over his body and soul didn’t mean Tadashi would listen to everything he was told to do. He may not have the biggest backbone but he wasn’t going to give in that easily.

“I don’t care,” Osamu snapped back. “I paid a lot for that soul and you won’t let it go to waste. Now pick it back up before it gets cold being on the floor and dies!”

“Beside, you should be more careful,” Aran added. “It’s obviously not happy to be owned by you,” he hummed as he looked to the curled up human shivering on the floor.

Atsumu pouted as he grumbled agirly about his brother and human’s not doing as told. Tadashi flinched as Atsumu roughly scooped him back up and carried him back to the chair. He sat down with Tadashi now leaning against him. Tadashi found himself to be far too exhausted to hold himself up. The room around him spun as his head filled with the tried sort of fuzziness when your up far too late.

“It can’t even sit up straight,” Atsumu complained as he rested Tadashi against his chest. “Humans are so much trouble.”

“Hey, if you don’t want it anymore I’ll take it off your hands,” Kita promoted playfully.

“Thanks but I’m fine,” Atsumu snarked back at he held Tadashi close.

“Well, are you going to eat it’s soul or not?” Suna grumbled as he slouched in his seat. “I’ve never seen a human get it’s soul sucked out and just looking at it is making me hungry.”

Tadashi’s tired fuzzy mind was in too much of a daze to pick up on what was being said. He fought to stay awake as he sat slumped over Atsumu. He was afraid if he closed his eyes he would never wake up again. The thought filled him with fear.

“Yeah, I bought it for you to eat so get on with it already,” Osamu added as he studied Tadashi’s slumped over fourm.

“It’s my treat and I will eat it however I want,” Atsumu replied indignantly. “And I think I will take my time with this one,” he said with a nod before giving Tadashi's neck a small kiss nibble.

Tadashi shuddered as he felt more of his energy leave him. His heartbeat heavy in his chest as if the very act was strenuous. He felt scared for his life as Atsumu’s lips traveled to his shoulder. The demon nipped and kissed away more of Tadashi’s energy.

“If you keep it around you’re going to have to take care of it, you know,” Osamu grumbled at his brother stubbornness. “Like feed, water and clean it.”

“Yeah and humans have to eat every day,” Suna scoffed at the idea of caring for a human.

“They also need fresh air and exercise,” Aran added with a worried frown.

“What!? You don’t think I am able to care for something as simple as a human?” Atsumu huffed as he pulled away from kissing at Tadashi’s shoulder.

Everyone in the room looked away, not wanting to make eye contact with Atsumu. Tadashi, far too drained of energy, was unaware of what was going on in the room. Atsumu released an indignant ‘humf’ as he held Tadashi possessive closer.

“I’ll show you, I can take care of a human,” Atsumu pouted.

“Really, now?” Suna hummed. “Fine, I bet you aren’t going to be able to keep it alive not even for a week,” he drawled lazily from his chair.

“Oh yeah,” Atsumu snapped. “I bet I will be able to keep it alive for a month.”

“Ha! Yeah right,” Kita laughed from the other side of the room.

“Atsumu, I didn’t buy this for you to keep around,” Osamu cut in, though his please went unheard.

“If I keep this human alive for a month than you all are going to take my hunting duties for the next season,” Atsumu talked over his brother.

“Fine, and if it dies before that month is up than you have to be our servant for the next season,” Kita spat from the other side of the room.

“You’re on!” Atsumu loudly replied.

“Oh jeeze,” Osamu sighed as he buried his face in his hands.

“He doesn’t know how to care for a human, dose he?” Aran asked in worry, looking to Osamu.

“I’m starting to think that maybe this was a mistake,” Osamu grumbled to himself.

“I’d say, that poor human is probably going to regret every signing his soul away,” Aran agreed as he watched Atsumu kiss more energy away from Tadashi.

All the while Tadashi hung limp in Atsumu’s hold. With each kiss Atsuku planted on his neck, shoulder and cheek went with it his energy. He fought to hold on, to stay conscious for just another moment but each nip and kiss made that act harder and harder.

‘Tsukki… Help me,’ Tadashi’s mind screamed as he longed for the hold of his lover. With on last sloppy kiss on the nape of Tadashi’s neck, Tadashi passed out cold in Atsumu’s lap, too drained to hold on any longer.

__________

** Tadashi’s eye shot open to find himself on a long beautiful beach of glowing blue sand. His shocked eyes searched his surroundings to find a pink shimmering ocean and a dark purple starry sky. He looked down to find himself in the large white shirt the demons had put him in. He then looked around slowly until his eyes caught sight of a line of small silver starfish keychains that led down the beach. Tadashi delicately picked up one of the keychains and recognized it as the very keychain he had won at the festival.

“These keychains…” as Tadashi spoke his voice echoed to the havens. His heart rate sped as he followed the silver keychains down the long beach. As time passed Tadashi rushed onward with urgency. He didn’t know why but he felt like he needed to find the end of the line of keychains.

As Tadashi went he caught sight of someone else walking down the beach following the very keychains from the other direction. He squinted his eyes to get a better look at the person and almost as if he were looking through binoculars he was able to make out who it was. Tadashi’s knew that pale skin and blond hair. It was Tsukki! But it’s couldn’t be! This man had legs.

Without any hesitation Tadashi ran towards the person. His heart races with hope. His body shook with excitement. Every last inch of him wanted it to be his Tsukki. 

“Tsukki!” Tadashi shouted as he closed in on the man. The man hesitated and looked up. He seemed to be confused for a moment as he held a hand to his brow to block out a non existent sun.

“Tadashi? Tadashi!” The man shouted back before making into a sprint. Tadashi knew from the voice that it as indeed his Tsukki.

The two rushed for each other, everything around them blurring as they focused only on each other. With a great force the two reached for eachother, longing for nothing more that to feel the touch their lover. Just as they were about to clash into a heartwarming hug, the two phased through one another. Tadashi stumbled forward at he jumped through Tsukki’s body. He quickly turned around to see Tsukki just as confused as he.

“T-Tsukki…” Tadashi shuddered as he looked to the man with longing.

“Oh Tadashi. I’ve finally found you,” Tsukishima gasped as he stumbled towards his love. Tadashi stumbled his way to Tsukki and just before reaching each other the two stopped. They both reached a hand out towards each other only to see their fingers phase through the other’s.

“Tsukki… I-” Tadashi sobbed as he curled his fingers, wishing for nothing more than to hold the hand of his love. “I’m so sorry. ”

“Tadashi,” Tsukki replied, his tone heartbroken. He mad to cup Tadashi’s cheek only to find that he wasn’t able to touch his love. “Tadashi, I’ve missed you.”

“I don’t go a day where I don’t think of you,” Tadashi choked as he leaned his cheek towards Tsukki’s hand, wishing for nothing more than to feel his gentle touch. The Tsukki in front of him looked so solid. Why couldn’t they touch.

“I’m coming for you, Tadashi,” Tsukishima declared. “I’m going to find you.”

“I… I want to be with you again, Tsukki,” Tadashi sadly admitted. He looked deep into Tsukki’s loving amber eyes wishing for nothing more than to be whisked away by the man.

“Don’t worry, Tadashi, I will find you so wait for me,” Tsukishima whispered as he went to hug the man he loved.

“Tsukki…” Tadashi sobbed as he leaned in. Neither could feel the other’s touch but they held the post, both their hearts reaching out for one another. Tadashi Wished for nothing more than to feel Tsukki again.

Tadashi than felt a strange tug. The pull started in his stomach and stretched throughout his body. It pulled him back and away from Tsukki. He fought it, wishing to stay longer with his love. It was only when the pull yanked hard that he recognised it. Tadashi gasped as he stumbled back and away from Tsukki. 

“Tadashi? What’s the matter?” Tsukishima asked with worry as he took a step towards Tadashi.

“Tsukki, no don’t come any closer,” Tadashi choked as the pull on his body yanked him back again.

“What is going on?” Tsukishima demanded as he reached for his lover.

“Tsukki, you can’t come for me,” Tadashi spat as he shied away from the man he loved. “You have to stay away.”

“What do you mean,” Tsukishima mumbled as he watched Tadashi get yanked back once more. “Who is doing this to you?”

“Tsukki, it’s too dangerous,” Tadashi cried as he stumbled backwards. “Please, Tsukki, I don’t want you to get hurt.”

Tsukishima hesitated for only a moment before he followed after Tadashi. “I am coming for you, Tadashi,” he called as she rushed after his love. “I will find you.”

“No, Tsukki, please, just stay away,” Tadashi cried as he now allowed himself to get yanked back. The tug on him was getting stronger and stronger. With each pull more and more of his surroundings began to fade along with Tsukki. Before long the beach was gone and the stars went out. Tadashi curled in on himself as he floated in a black abyss.

“I’m going to find you, Tadashi,” Tadashi heard Tsukki’s voice acho around him.**

______

Tadashi shot awak to find himself in a dark room. He laid upon a large comfortable bed in a room much larger than the one he had stayed in before, though in the dark he could not make anything out. His arms and legs were now free from the red silk ribbon but someone held him firmly around the middle. They breathed heavily against the back of Tadashi’s neck as they slept.

“He’s my birthday present,” Tadashi heard Atsumu mumble from behind him. “No touching,” Atsumu’s grip on Tadashi tightened.

Tadashi shifted uncomfortable in the hold but his mind raced as he realized he wasn’t dead. The last thing he remembered was being at the party and Atsumu kissing away at his energy. He was pretty sure he had passed out. But why hadn’t the man eaten him. Tadashi’s heartbeat heavy in his chest as his mind filled with confusion. He thought for sure he’d be dead by now. He shifted in Atsumu’s hold in an attempt to get free but found that he was still far too tired to fight against the demon. 

He sat limp in the demons hold as his mind wandered back to his dream. He knows Tsukki had been in it. All he could recall was Tsukki saying he was coming for him. No matter how much Tadashi wished for Tsukki to stay away he could not deny wanting for Tsukki to whisk him away from this place. It was selfish but he couldn't deny that in the deepest part of his heart he longed for Tsukki to come for him. But it had all just been a dream.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There we go! Yams is now safe and sound with his new owner, Atsumu. What a lucky human he is. Atsumu deciding to keep Yams alive instead of eating him. How kind of Atsumu. I wonder if the demon really knows how tocare for a human? What will become of poor Yams? Will Tsukki be able to make it to them before the bet ends? There is only one way to find out.
> 
> I just want to reiterate that there will be no non consensual sex between Atsumu and Yams. I ain’t into that and even this is kind of on the line for me but when you are hit with inspiration you just kind of let it out I guess. Nothing will be worse than what you’ve read in this chapter when it comes to their… ‘relationship’ if you want to call it that. I just feel like I have a duty to kind of put a trigger warning in since I realized this whole thing may have come across as a simple little mermaid AU to some but what I meant was more of a Mermaid AU with little mermaid inspiration and maybe people signed up for a fun romp in the sea and now we are 1000 miles away from any water locked in a room with a demon. ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯ I always intended for the story to go this direction so yeah. Good luck Yams.
> 
> Also Atsumu, Osamu and the rest of the fox demons are all a team from the manga that have yet to be introduced in the anime to those who haven’t read the manga maybe this is a soiler wanting. Not a thing in this fic will hint at what happens in the Haikyu!! manga obviously. So if you’ve not caught up, you should still be safe here. I just really enjoyed this team and love Atsumu so I needed him to be in a fic of mine. 
> 
> As always, I love hearing from you guys. Thank you all for the kind reviews, kudos, follows, bookmarks and just coming here and reading this silly fic. I love to hear your thoughts so please do leave a comment/review if you feel like it.
> 
> Wow my author notes are super long this time around. Well, that’s all for this chapter. See you all next chapter.


	22. Hunger

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey Hey Hey! Wow I sound like Bokuto! Hehehe! Anyways, here is chapter 22. I hope you all enjoy it! 
> 
> I’d like to thank my beta reader heichousheadphones (https://heichousheadphones.tumblr.com/) for taking time from their busy day to help proofread all these chapters. Hurray!
> 
> Without further ado here is chapter 22.

Tadashi woke the next morning to his stomach growling loudly. His side ached from where he had been kicked and his head spun with lingering exhaustion. He found himself quite alone in the large bed tangled in a mess of soft white bed sheets. With a pained tried moan, Tadashi sat up and looked around the new room.

The room’s walls were the same color and make as last room he had stayed in. The furnishing of the room was much more extravagant, with a large plush couch and telescope by the window, three large armoire on the far wall, A huge mirror at the foot of the bed and a dark polished side table next to where Tadashi lay. Several colorful paintings of places Tadashi had never seen before decorated the walls and a large bouquet of flowers sat in an ornate vase upon the side table. The room was big enough to hold at least three more large beds if one wanted it to and still have space to move around. 

Tadashi stomach growled loudly again in protest. He delicately rubbed his stomach in an attempt to quiet it as he took notice of how dry his through felt. He weighed weather getting out of bed was even worth it but when his stomach growled yet again he gave in. Sliding to the side of the bed, Tadashi shakily stood up. Barely able to stand he made his way to the door. 

As Tadashi passed the large mirror he caught sight of angry rope burns decorating his wrists, ankles and arms where the ribbon had been the tightest. He stopped only for a moment to look at his reflection. He had never seen himself looking such a mess. His hair was standing up at all ends. His eyes sported dark heavy bags. His skin was sickly pale. Dark hickies decorated his shoulders and neck. To top it all off his stomach growled loudly once more. Looking away from the mirror Tadashi carried onto the exit.

Once at the door, Tadashi wasn’t surprised to find the door to be locked. He jiggled the doorknob several times giving up only after trying a few times. The pain in his stomach was becoming harder for him to ignore as he turned away from the door. He set his sight on the armoire in hope to maybe, just maybe, find a snack to eat. Just as he was about to open the large wooden door of the armoire the bedroom door swung open. Sporting a very pleased smile, Atsumu swaggered into the room followed closely by a frowning Osamu. Whipping around fast, Tadashi let go of the armoire’s door casing it shut loudly. Startled, Atsumu looked his way only to smile upon seeing Tadashi.

“Aww, look, it’s awake,” Atsumu hummed as he approached Tadashi.

Tadashi quickly looked left and right before quickly making his way away from the demons and to the other side of the large bed. Atsumu frowned in confusion as he watched his human scurry away. Now with the bed between them, Tadashi frowned deeply as he looked up at Atsumu. Atsumu returned the look with a slight frustrated frown of his own.

“Well, what’s this? Not happy to see your owner?” Atsumu hummed as he stalked towards the bed. 

“I would be sacred too if you were my owner?” Osamu mumbled from behind his brother. He was none too surprised to see Tadashi’s reaction.

Not allowing his scowl to falter, Tadashi backed away until he stumbled onto the couch by the window. He fell back onto it but his eyes never left Atsumu. He quickly grabbed a large pillow in case he needed to ward off the approaching demon.

“Awww come on my Sweet Little Snack, I’m not going to hurt you,” Atsumu cooed frighteningly as he came around the bed.

“Sweet Little Snack?” Osamu scoffed.

“What? I have to call it something,” Atsumu defended as he turned to glare at his brother.

“Don’t name your food. You’ll start to get attached,” Osamu groaned.

Atsumu replied by sticking out his tongue before turning back to Tadashi. He stalked over to where Tadashi sat curled up on the couch. He easily dodged as Tadashi threw a pillow at his face. “Awww don’t be like that,” Atsumu purred.

“Stay away,” Tadashi growled as bravely as he could. He dangerously swung a pillow at Atsumu’s now inrange face. He barely missed the demon as he swing once more.

“Oh? Well now, it can talk?” Atsumu almost laughed as he found Tadashi’s attempt to keep him away to be amusing.

“Of course it can talk, it’s a human,” Osamu sighed.

“D-Don’t you dare touch me,” Tadashi snapped as he finally nailed Atsumu in the face with his pillow.

Atsumu easily reached out, grabbing Tadashi by the wrist. With one easy yank he had Tadashi off the couch and pressed close to him. “What was that, human?” Atsumu dangerously asked as he roughly held Tadashi close. “Is that any way to talk to your master?”

Tadashi shook in the demons hold as he did his best to pull away. “L-Let m-me go,” Tadashi’s voice shook as he bravely scowled up at Atsumu.

“You’ve got a lot of guts talking to me like that, human.” Atsumu replied darkly, his shining white fang catching Tadashi’s eye. “I should just suck your soul out right now.”

“No!” Tadashi gasped as he hunched his shoulders and turned his head away from the demon. As he did so, his stomach growled loudly, echoing throughout the room.

Atsumu stopped just before his lips met with Tadashi’s neck. “What was that?” He asked as he looked to Tadashi in curiosity. Any anger he had was now gone and replaced with confusion.

“It was it’s stomach, ya’ bozo,” Osamu mumbled, now flopped over on his brother bed as he watched the two.

“Stomach?” Atsumu questioned as he grabbed Tadashi’s chin so that the he had to look him in the face once more. “You hungry or something, Snackie?”

Tadashi pouted as he refused to look the demon in the eye. He instead glanced to the side as his stomach grumbled loudly once more. “M-Maybe a little,” Tadashi replied in an almost whisper.

“Haven’t you fed him yet today?” Osamu sighed in exasperation. “I already told you, humans eat three times a day.”

“Oh, right, I forgot…” Atsumu shrugged as he tossed Tadashi onto the bed as if the human’s weight was like that of a pillow.

Tadashi landed face first on the bed slightly dizzy from the rough treatment. He immediately sat up as he watched Atsumu round the bed and return to his brother. He did his best not to let his frown fall as his stomach growled once more.

“What do humans eat again?” Atsumu hummed at he returned to his brothers side.

“I don’t know, why don’t you ask it?” Osamu replied flatly.

Atsumu shrugged in agreement as he turned to face Tadashi. “My Little Snack, what is it that you’d like to eat?” he asked almost too sweetly.

Tadashi flinched at the demon’s hungry expression. He looked to the side unsure how to answer the question. His stomach grumbled once more as if to tell him to hurry up and answer. Tadashi meekly shrugged as he looked to the vase with flowers.

Atsumu strode over to where Tadashi sat. Reaching a hand out he roughly held Tadashi's chin up so as to look him in the eye yet again. “Well? Are you going to answer me?” Atsumu purred, his eyes sharp as ever.

“A-Anything is f-fine,” Tadashi barely squeaked out as he did his best to compose himself.

“Well, we’ll just bring you whatever we find, I guess?” Atsumu said as he threw his hands up in the air. Tadashi quietly nodded, slightly worried what it would be they would find for him. 

With that the two demons left the room as Osamu began to school his brother on human care. Tadashi found himself quite alone on the bed once more. He felt exhaustion wash over himself. Just being in the presence of his new owner wore him out. He wondered how long he would be able to put up with this before it drove him crazy. 

Not caring to sit upon the bed he and Atsumu had shared, Tadashi made his way back to the couch by the window. He delicately sat upon it, resting his chin on the backrest. The view from the window was not that much different from the one in the room had had been in before. He was pretty sure this room was much higher than the last but he was still unable to see the sea over the mountains. 

He sighed deeply as his mind turned to Tsukki. He thought of the dream he had last night. He fantasized about Tsukki coming to his rescue. His body and facial muscle relaxed as he allowed himself to get whisked away by his daydream. He longed more and more each second to be back in Tsukki’s gentle embrace. He could just hear Tsukki’s cool caring voice, almost as if he were here with him. Tadashi sighed deeply as he imagined sitting safely snuggled up in Tsukki’s lap as Tsukki whispered loving words into his ear.

His daydream was cut short when Atsumu and Osamu returned with a large bowl of spaghetti. “I’m back My Snack and I brought you a snack,” Atsumu hummed as he made his way to where Tadashi sat.

Tadashi’s defences were up the second he heard the demon’s voice. He turned quickly to see Atsumu approaching but all fear and anger was pushed to the side when his nose caught a whiff of the food. His stomach cheered loudly as Tadashi did his best not to lower his defences any more simply because the demon had food. Atsumu smiled seeing the conflict in Tadashi’s eyes.

“Aw, there, there My Little Snack, no need to look so torn,” Atsumu cooed as he took a seat next to Tadashi. “Say ahhhh….” he taunted as he held a fork full of noodles towards Tadashi.

Tadashi pushed to the far end of the couch. His eye darted from the pasta to Atsumu. He looked at he demon in suspicion. No way was he going to give the demon the satisfaction of feeding him.

“It isn’t going to take if from your hand, Atsumu,” Osamu mumbled as he took a seat on the bed. He smiled softly as he watched his brother fail at feeding Tadashi.

“Not helpling, Osamu,” Atsumu growled, shooting his brother a dirty look. “Now, Snacky, you need to eat,” he purred as he turned back to Tadashi, scooting as close as he could to him.

Tadashi turned his head to the side defiantly, his stomach growling in anger. Being unable to scoot away anymore, he leaned back away from Atsumu. He would not give in.

“Just let it eat it on it’s own,” Osamu sighed with a shake of his head.

“It will eat from my hand. I am it’s master,” Atsumu grumbled in replied as he practically shoved the fork into Tadashi’s mouth.

Tadashi sputtered but did not spit the pasta out. He slowly chewed and swallowed as his stomach sang out in joy. He hated to admit it but it tasted amazing. The taste was only doubled by his pain inducing hunger. His pupils dilated as his sight zeroed in on the bowl of pasta. He unconsciously leaned towards the steaming bowl.

“See, not so hard, now, was it?” Atsumu pompously smiled. He picked up another fork full of noodles and held it out for Tadashi to eat. 

This time, Tadashi didn’t fight it and immediately slurped up the fork full or pasta. A small smiled snuck it’s way onto his lips as Atsumu offered him another bite. He had almost forgotten how wonderful food was.

“Awww, it’s kind of cute when it’s happy,” Atsumu hummed as he fed Tadashi another fork full.

“I’ve heard of demons eating their food live but never feeding their food,” Osamu drawled from the bed. 

As Tadashi’s hunger subsided so did his desperation for food. He became fully aware of the fact that he had allowed Atsumu to hand feed him. He hadn’t even been hand fed by Tsukki yet and here he was eating food from a demon. Feeling ashamed of himself he refused the next bite Atsumu offered him.

 

“What? Not hungry anymore, my Snack?” Atsumu tauntingly asked.

“I can feed myself,” Tadashi pouted as he failed to make full eye contact with Atsumu.

“But don’t you like it when your owner feeds you?” Atsumu drawled on.

Tadashi shook his head softly as he glanced at the bowl of pasta, finding that he was not as enticed as before but equally not fully satisfied. “I can eat on my own,” he repeated softly.

“Just let it eat on its own,” Osamu sighed. “I’m getting bored of this.”

Atsumu studied Tadashi long and hard before smiling widely. “Fine,” he sighed as he placed the bowl in Tadashi’s lap. “I’ll let you eat on your own but first…” he hummed as he leaned forward. 

Tadashi gave a sharp gasp as Atsumu kissed and nibbled at his neck and shoulder. He almost dropped the bowl of pasta as the room began to spin. Complete exhaustion washed over him as Atsumu kissed away his energy. 

Atsumu gave a small satisfied chuckle as he sat up straight once more. “Just as delicious as yesterday,” he smiled as he licked his lips. He then placed the fork he had used to feed Tadashi in the bowl. “Enjoy the rest of your meal and make sure to eat it all up,” He hummed as he stood up from the couch.

“We will leave water on the side tabel here,” Osamu added as he too pushed himself up.

Tadashi sat in a clouded daze as the two demons left him alone. He started into empty space as he barely found the energy to move. He looked down at the bowl of food seeing double. Shaking his head he blinked a few times and willed himself to eat. Part of him worried that Atsumu might forget to feed him again later. 

With a bit of struggle he found the energy to finish off the pasta. He noticed that as he ate a bit of energy would come back to him. By the time he was done eating he felt a bit better but still in need of sleep. Setting the empty bowl on the floor he curled up on the couch and drifted to sleep almost immediately.

_______

Two days had passed and Tadashi had yet to so much as leave the room. He was happy to find that Atsumu spent most of his time out and about leaving Tadashi to himself in the large room for the most of the day. Atsumu had also made sure to feed Tadashi regularly despite forgetting to do so at first. Tadashi wondered if that was more Osamu’s doing. 

Despite how much Tadashi ate, he always felt hungry. He would eat a meal and find that within an hour his stomach was demanding food yet again. He wasn’t sure but his theory was that his hunger was tied to the fact that Atsumu sucked energy from him any chance he had. With his energy so low, his body constantly demanded food and sleep.

Tadashi would always wake to the demon feeding on him. Than Atsumu would return midday for more of Tadashi's energy and at night Atsumu would feed off of Tadashi until Tadashi passed out cold. The one thing Tadashi could not understand was why he was still alive. Why had Atsumu not devoured his soul yet. Tadashi had yet to ask the demon why this was. Part of him really didn’t want to know.

It was now night and Tadashi found himself looking wistfully out the window at the starry sky. His head rested on his folded arms as he leaned upon the couch’s backrest and looked to the crescent moon. The lights in the room were dim making the view outside all the more vibrant. A small dopey smile graced Tadashi’s tired face as he did his favorite activity since coming to live here, daydreaming about Tsukki. The dream he had the other night filled him with an odd irrational hope that perhaps he wasn’t going to die in the clutches of these demons. He knew it not to be probable but he couldn’t shake the feeling.

He sighed deeply as he recalled how it felt to sit upon the rock in the cove and watch the stars with Tsukki. He recalled the feeling of Tsukki’s side pressed to his own. He heard Tsukki’s calm voice in his mind. Tadashi’s smile only grew as he recalled Tsukki’s wonder upon seeing the fireworks. The flash of colors had reflected beautiful upon the prince’s skin that night. The way Tsukki had looked to him so tenderly set butterflies in Tadashi's stomach yet again. Oh how he wished to share a moment like that with the prince once more.

Now far too deep in his daydream, Tadashi did not take notice of Atsumu entering the room nor did he realize the demon had snuck up beside him. Tadashi’s longing eyes were fixed on the stars as he smiled softly. Atsumu sat beside him and took notice of the loving expression.

“What an adorable smile,” Atsumu cooed softly into Tadashi’s ear.

“Wha-!” Tadashi squealed as he shot to the other side of the couch. His eyes were wide and his heart beat aggressively against his chest. He looked to Atsumu in shock, wondering how he had not noticed the demon before. The dim lighting in the room made it hard for Tadashi to make out the demons expression. 

“I’ve never seen you smile so sweetly,” Atsumu carried on. He scooted right up close to Tadashi, ignoring the humans obvious displasure. “I wonder what it was you were thinking about?” he hummed as he looked to Tadashi for a reply.

“I-It… N-Nothing…” Tadashi sputtered, as he only slightly leaned away from the fox demon.

“Oh? It sure looked like something to me,” Atsumu almost chuckled. Both his tone and body language was mocking Tadashi. “I hope you weren’t thinking of someone else besides me,” he cooed, wrapping an arm around Tadashi's middle to scoot him closer.

“N-No, it’s was nothing,” Tadashi quietly insisted as he allowed himself to be pulled close.

“You belong to me, you know,” Atsumu whispered into Tadashi ear. “So, it is only me you should be thinking about.”

“I said it was nothing,” Tadashi insisted as he did his best to fight the shiver that threatened to run down his spine.

Atsumu gave an amused humm as his lips traced the side of Tadashi’s soft neck, feeling the human’s thrunfering puls. “Perhaps it was that mermaid you love so much,” Atsumu grinned as he felt Tadashi visibly stiffen.

Pulling back, Tadashi’s large eyes looked to Atsumu. Atsumu had never mentioned Tadashi’s past before. He vaguely recalled being poked fun at about it during the birthday party. By the way Atsumu smiled at him now, Tadashi knew the demon had caught on to whom it was he had been thinking of. He quickly looked to the floor in hopes Atsumu would just drop it there. “I’m hungry…” Tadashi mumbled in an attempt to change the subject.

“You know, My Little Snack, you belong to me now,” Atsumu reiterated in a cocky humm. “I should be the only one you think of,” he purred as he possessively pulled Tadashi close once more.

“M-my feelings are my own,” Tadashi replied bravely as he looked to Atsumu, there noses almost close enough to touch. Atsumu may have ownership over him but the demon could not control him. Tadashi was still in full control over his feelings and actions.

“Who is this mermaid you love so much?” Atsumu asked as he studied Tadashi’s eyes. Atsumu’s eyes narrowed in possible anger or frustration, Tadashi could not tell. “Perhaps I should find them and rid them of this word,” Atsumu smiled wickedly as he watched Tadashi’s brave expression crumble to shock. “That way I’ll be the only one in your mind.”

“N-no,” Tadashi whispered. “No there is no way you could find him,” he gasped. Tsukki lived under the sea. Atsumu was a demon. He would not be able to get to Tsukki.

“Him?” Atsumu hummed in interest. He studied Tadashi for a moment with a wicked smile. “I’m sure whoever sold you to my brother would tell me who this merman is for the right price. All I’d need to do is use you as bait and I’m sure your lover would come flying, or should I say swimming,” Atsumu chuckled cooly at his own joke.

Tadashi’s eyes widened in horror. “Please,” Tadashi whispered softly. “I-I promise not to think of him anymore. Just leave him alone.”

Atsumu looked to Tadashi as if he were in heavy thought. He searched Tadashi’s pleading eyes. “Let me kiss you upon your lips and I’ll consider sparing this merman’s life,” Atsumu hissed. “And no biting me this time.” He tightened his hold on Tadashi’s waist so that their noses bumped.

Tadashi visibly stiffened but did not resist the demon. “I-If you promise to l-leave him a-alone…” Tadashi replied, his tone shaky.

Atsumu smiled as if he had planned this all along. Tadashi found that he did not care. He would rather the demon kiss him than hunt down Tsukki. He had never really known if Tsukki was trained in combat but this was not how he wanted to find out. To show he had meant it, Tadashi closed his eyes and held his head up ready for the kiss.

“So much love for one person,” Atsumu hummed a he looked down upon Tadashi. He lifted his hand and caressed Tadashi’s freckled cheat. Tadashi ignored the touch as he waited for the demon to suck away his energy. “From now on, you will only smile for me,” Atsumu mumbled before connecting his lips with Tadashi’s.

Tadashi gave a sharp gasp as his energy rushed rapidly from his body. Their lips still firmly connected, Atsumu lifted another hand to support Tadashi’s back. It only took another few seconds before Tadashi pass out all together. Atsumu held the kiss for only a second longer before breaking it. His sharp eyes looked down upon the unconscious human.

“Such a pure love,” Atsumu hummed as he smiled wickedly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There we go! Chapter 22 over! I hope you enjoyed it. I felt horrible for what I have done to our Tadashi. If only Tadashi knew his Tsukki was looking for him. What will happen from here on out? Will Tsukki make it to Tadashi? Will Tsukki even be able to take on Atsumu? There is only one way to find out and that’s to stay tuned.
> 
> Hey all. Next weekend is going to be a little crazy. I will be at a convention from Friday to Monday and I have no clue if I will get a chapter out. If I get my cosplay done in time I will definitely post something Thursday or Wednesday. Otherwise I may have to skip next weekend and post Monday night or Tuesday night. We will just have to see how crazy things get. Sorry for the bump in my schedule.
> 
> Once again thank you all so much for your kind kudos, follows, bookmarks and reviews. I love knowing you all enjoy this fic despite its plot holes lol. I would love to hear more from you all so please leave a review if you have time. I look forward to it.
> 
> Well that is all for this week. See you all next chapter.


	23. Ensnared

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, so chapter 23 is early this week! I am going to be busy the rest of the week and all weekend so this weeks chapter is being posted now instead of the weekend. I hope you all enjoy this chapter. It was super fun to write.
> 
> As always, I’d like to thank my beta reader heichousheadphones (https://heichousheadphones.tumblr.com/) for taking time from their busy day to help proofread all these chapters so far.
> 
> Without further ado here is chapter 23!

Tsukishima sat staring blankly into the smoldering remains of their campfire as he waited for the rest of his companions to wake up. It was early morning, the sky was a soft periwinkle with fading stars dotted here and there as the sun began to rise. The forest they were in was cool and wet with dew, as the morning fog was only started to lift. Tsukishima pulled his blanket around himself tighter as he allowed his mind to drift.

They had been traveling for only three days and had yet to come across the red mountain Oikawa had told them of.

“The demons who have your scrappy little lover live on a volcano. You’ll be able to recognize the volcano by the trees who’s leaves are fiery red all year around. I’d say you can’t miss it but it’s protected by very strong magic. If you don’t know what you're looking for, you’d miss it all together,” Oikawa had explained as he unwillingly handed Kiyoko an enchanted map. “This map will be able to guide you to the mountain but good luck getting in.”

Oikawa had not given up the information so easily to them. Tsukishima was almost certain that if Iwaizumi was not there, Oikawa probably would have sent them on a wild goose chase. It was only after Iwaizumi had pinned Oikawa to the wall and threatened the worlock did Oikawa give in. For some reason the human had leverage over the warlock. Once they had the map and explanation in hand did Tsukishima land a good blow across the warlock's pretty face.

Tsukishima pulled his fisted hand from under the blanket that was wrapped around him and looked it over. He half wondered if the warlock had cursed him for the punch but Kiyoko had insisted that Tsukishima was safe. A very pleased smirk found its way onto Tsukishima’s lips as he recalled the sound his fist made as he knocked Oikawa to the floor. The damn warlock better hope Tadashi was not dead or there would be more where that came from.

“Good morning, Prince Kei,” Kiyoko greeted softly as she took a seat next to the prince. Her mere presence caused the smoldering campfire to bloom into large warm flame. “You’ll get sick if you don’t stay warm,” she hummed as she made sure the blanket around the prince was snug.

“I’m fine, Kiyoko,” Tsukishima pouted as he leaned away from sea witch. Kiyoko didn’t seem bothered by the stubborn behavior, only nodding once confirming that the prince was indeed snug enough.

A loud snort sounded behind the two. Both glanced back to find Kuroo, Bokuto, Akaashi and Yachi still sound asleep. He studied the four as Bokuto snorted once more before rolling over and smacking Kuroo in the face. Kuroo released a groan, rolling away from Bokuto, but didn't do much more than that. Tsukishima’s eyes lingered on the four for only a moment before returning to the now blazing campfire.

The warmth of the fire relaxed him but also helped wake him up. He had seen so many strange and wonderful thing since gaining his human legs. The clear starry nights, the bright breathtaking sunrises, the pitter patter of a summer storm, the warmth of the summer breeze, the symphony of bugs and frogs that serenaded them to sleep at night. All of it was new and wonderful but Tsukishima was left feeling empty and sad, longing to share these new moments with Tadashi by his side. Anytime he discovered a new wondrous thing on land he found himself wishing to have shared that first time with Tadashi. How hollow and empty those moments felt without his lover by his side.

Tsukishima could only imagine the happiness he’d feel now if he could be snuggled up with Tadashi by the fire in this very moment. They would share the same blanket. Tadashi would rest in his lap while Tsukishima wrapped the blanket around them. He would rest his head upon Tadashi’s soft hair, soaking in the man comforting warmth. He’d listen in content while Tadashi snoozed in his arms or perhaps talked away about something new. Tsukishima was always left with such a hollow feeling when he thought of what life could be like if he only hadn’t lost Tadashi.

“Would you like some coffee?” Kiyoko asked, handing over a steaming cup of joe.

Tsukishima quietly nodded as he took the cup. He had grown quite partial to the drink in his short time on land. He’d found it best if he added just a little too much sugar and enough milk to turn the drink a caramel color. He took a gulp of the warm coffee, enjoying the warmth that spread through his chest.

“You’re up earlier than normal,” Kyoko commented, taking a seat around the fire. She looked to the prince for an explanation.

Tsukishima quietly shrugged before taking a long sip from his coffee.

“Any reason why?” Kyoko pressed on calmly. If one did not know Kyoko they might think she was not interested in knowing the truth but Tsukishima could tell by the spark in her eyes that there was concern.

Tsukishima hesitated for a moment as he weighed his reply. He looked into his coffee taking in it’s comforting scent. “Just a dream I guess,” Tsukishima hummed with a shrug.

“A dream?” Kyoko echoed in mild interest. “Was Tadashi in it again?” she guessed, her tone calme but gaze curious.

Tsukishima wasn’t surprised by her correct guess. He had told her about his other dreams with Tadashi but the one last night had been different from the others. “It was odd. I was walking along the beach and eventually came across Tadashi…” he began, his eyes fixed on the tips of fire’s licking flames.

“Different how?” Kyoko hummed, her eyes still fixed on the prince but her tone patient as ever.

A long pause followed the question. Tsukishima thought long and hard about what he meant by differnt. “It almost felt like I was talking with Tadashi,” Tsukishima explained with a sigh. “Like the Tadashi in my dream was…” Tsukishima hummed in deep thought.

“Do you think you could have been communicating with the real Tadashi?” Kyoko finished the thought, her expression showing that she believed it to be true.

“I’ve never had dreams like that before,” Tsukishima retorted in mild disbelief. He looked from the flames to Kyoko. “Is something like that really possible?”

“It’s not completely unheard of,” Kyoko confirmed with a nod. “But regardless, I think the dream is definitely a good sign,” she reassured.

Tsukishima’s eyes stayed fixed on Kyoko for a long moment. Without a word more about the subject, Tsukishima's gaze returned to the fire. His mind felt almost fuzzy. Had it really been the real Tadashi he had spoken to in the dream or not. The dream itself didn’t feel like his own. Like he had been placed into another dimension all together. But Tsukishima had never visited another’s dreams before. The whole situation left him feeling disoriented. 

Another loud snort sounded from behind Tsukishima, shaking him from his thoughts. Kyoko was right. The dream didn’t matter as long as they were on the right track. He couldn’t allow himself to get sidetracked by dreams. Not when he is so close to Tadashi.

“We should probably wake the others soon. According to this map we should be arriving to the mountain late today or early tomorrow,” Kiyoko hummed as she pulled the magical map open. Being the only real magic user of the group, Kiyoko was the only one able to enchant the map to show it’s secrets.

“Do you have any idea how we will break through the barrier once we get there?” Tsukishima hummed as he leaned over to get a good look at the map.

“I have some ideas but I won’t really know until we get there,” Kiyoko replied thoughtfully. “Oikawa was a bit vague about the details.”

“Do you think the demons will be aware of our presence once we arrive?” Tsukishima asked, something he had been worried of since they left Kenma’s house to embark on this journey.

“I’m unsure. I’ve casted a cloaking spell on us to hide our movements from other magic users but if they are more powerful than I, they may be able to pick up on it,” Kiyoko sighed though she did not seem too worried over it.

Tsukishima silently nodded. A part of him worried that the demons who held Tadashi may stop them short, before he even had a chance to so much as see Tadashi. It broke his heart to think of such a thing but he equally knew worrying would get him nowhere. He would not let his paranoia get the better of him. He was ready to fight if he had to.

Before long the others in their group slowly woke up. First was Kuroo who stumbled over to the fire and only truly woke up after his second cup of coffee. After Kuroo came Akaashi who had to squirm his way out of Bokuto’s iron hug. By the time he freed himself and joined the others around the campfire, all sleep had left his eyes. Next was Yachi who stumbled to sit next to Kiyoko but woke up pretty quickly once the two started talking. Bokuto only woke up when breakfast was being served, lead to the campfire by the smell of eggs and bacon.

It was still early morning when the small group packed up and got back on the road. Yachi often walked beside Kiyoko talking happily of land things and asking Kiyoko question after question of sea things. Kiyoko seemed to enjoy the girls company and happily answered any question send her way. Bokuto and Akaashi often walked side by side, both finding wonder in the new out of water experience. Too many times had Bokuto approached things that would cause Yachi to melt into a frenzy. Apparently not all land animals were as approachable as sea animals. 

Tsukishima often found himself walking beside Kuroo. The two sometimes talk about strategy but more often than not, they would quietly walk as they enjoyed the company of the others. Tsukishima was often too wrapped up thinking about Tadashi to really invest in any long conversation and Kuroo seemed to pick up on it really quick. Today wasn’t any different. In front of Tsukishima walked Kiyoko who listened quite closely to whatever it was Yachi was talking about. From behind Tsukishima could hear Bokuto boast about being able to climb a large tree and Akaashi softly talking him out of it.

The forest they walked through was quiet and much brighter than Oikawa’s forest. Birds and small critters twittered and scampered about in the trees. The chirping of summer insects surrounded them. The air was hot and only slightly humid. The bushy branches of the trees only let a small bits of sunlight through, shading them from the scorching summer sun but still lighting their path quite nicely.

Tsukishima could not help but wonder if Tadashi enjoyed this sort of setting. Tsukishima found it quite tranquil. He imagined sitting against a tree with a good book would be a great way to pass the day. It much reminded him of the kelp forest back home. Calm, quiet and just the right temperature. Once he had Tadashi back by his side he would definitely take him into the forest to enjoy it’s wonder together. He could just picture Tadashi sleeping peacefully against him as he read through one of his favorite books. 

Anytime Tsukishima thought of Tadashi he could feel his pull all the more stronger. Part of him worried that Oikawa had lead them wrong but the strengthening of Tadashi’s call assured Tsukishima that they were headed in the right direction. Unconsciously he slipped his hand into his pocket to fiddle with the starfish shaped keychain. Soon he would be reunited with his love.

“We should reach the edge of the volcano but nightfall,” Kiyoko announced, stopping in her tracks. “We have just enough time to have a small lunch.”

“Great! Because I am starving,” Bokuto hooted from behind Tsukishima.

Tsukishima very much so wanted to protest the lunch break but held his tongue. It would be useless to argue with Kiyoko. “Fine, but let’s make it quick,” Tsukishima grumbled.

The small party started setting up for their quick lunch. Yachi pulled an array of cured meats and pastries from an enchanted bag and handed them off to the group. She delicately sat next to Tsukishima as she handed him a rather sweet looking danish.

“This is one of Tadashi’s favorites,” Yachi explained as she handed it to Tsukishima. “It’s called a strawberry cheese danish. It’s from his mother's bakery.”

Tsukishima took the danish from Yachi and studied it closely. It looked and smelt amazing but part of him didn’t want to eat it. That part wanted to wait until Tadashi was with him to try it for the first time. Tsukishima must have looked sad for Yachi frowned slightly as she pulled out a blueberry danish for herself.

“I don’t want this one,” Tsukishima adamitly said as he handed it back to Yachi and took the blueberry one instead. He had tried blueberries before and did fine them nice but not as nice as strawberries.

“What! Why?” Yachi questioned in surprise as she almost dropped the strawberry danish. She deflated as Tsukishima took a large bite out of the blueberry danish.

“It looks delicious,” Tsukishima explained between bites. “But I’m going to wait until we have Tadashi back before I try that one.”

“Oh, right,” Yachi sighed as she began on the rejected danish. “I should have thought of that…”

“It’s fine,” Tsukishima quickly replied, not meaning to make the girl feel bad.

Silence hung between the two as Bokuto and Kuroo talked loudly regarding something Tsukishima didn’t care about. Akaashi studied a small squirrel in the tree, whom was looking back in curiosity. Kiyoko silently studied the map, mumbling to herself every now and then. 

“I can’t believe this is all happening,” Yachi mumbled with a disbelieving laugh. 

Tsukishima glanced over at the girl but said nothing.

“Tadashi, he spent all our childhood talking about you, did you know that?” Yachi asked as she looked to Tsukishima.

“I… no,” Tsukishima replied in mild shock.

“He always talked about Tuskki this and merman that,” Yachi chuckled with a sad smile. “But I always told him it was fake,” her smile dropped. “I told him it had been all in his head,” she mumbled in shame.

“You didn’t know,” Tsukishima pointed out. “Despite being aware of land magical creatures, most humans are unaware of merfolk.”

Yachi sighed heavily in reply. “I… I’m worried about him, Tsukishima,” she looked as if she was about to cry.

Tsukishima shifted uncomfortably. He wasn’t very good with cute crying girls.

“I know I am next to useless for you all but I’ll never forgive myself if we are unable to save him,” Yachi carried on, her voice slightly shaky. “I was his best friend and I didn’t stand up for him when I should have. I didn’t even try to believe him. I was a terrible friend.”

“I’m sure Tadashi doesn’t feel that way,” Tsukishima cut in cooly, not wanting the girls to cry. “I’m sure you were a great friend to him. I even recall him mentioning you before.”

“What, really?” Yachi perked up, though she still seemed to hold quite a bit of worry.

Tsukishima nodded but said nothing. Yachi’s eyes shone with a hint of determination.

“We have to get him back,” Yachi cherped. “I won’t accept any other way.”

“We will save him,” Tsukishima nodded in agreement.

Once the small group had eaten their fill they swiftly packed up there bags and headed further into the forest. They assumed their usual formation, with Kiyoko and Yachi in the front, Tsukishima and Kuroo in the middle and Akaashi and Bokuto taking the caboose. The idle chatter of the other members in the group turned to background noise as Tsukishima’s mind wandered back to his Tadashi. 

He wondered if Tadashi really had talked of him all this time. Besides the times Kuroo and Bokuto had caught him red handed, Tsukishima had never mentioned to anyone ever about meeting with Tadashi. He felt a bit of guilt as he imagined Tadashi being ridiculed for speaking of mermaids. It seemed not even Yachi had believed him. He recalled Tadashi mentioning how he wasn’t a stranger to bullying. 

Tsukishima thought back to the day he had saved Tadashi’s life after those bullies had tossed him into the sea. He hadn’t thought much of Tadashi at first but as they talked on the beach he had found him to be fascinating. He had been shy but friendly and despite the cruel treatment from his peers Tadashi was still so kind. He was addicted to the freckled boy after that night. He had spied on Tadashi all these years, too much a coward to approach him. He kicked himself for wasting so much precious time just watching Tadashi from a far and not talking with him. Now Tadashi was gone. Tsukishima felt another wave of frustration for having let someone take Tadashi so easily.

“Kyaaaaaaaaaa!”

Yachi’s shrill scream broke Tsukishima from his thoughts. He jumped back as he watched a boobytrap net incase the small girl and lift her hight into the trees. He and Kuroo stepped back, both looking around to see if there were anymore traps. Akaashi and Bokuto rushed forward to where Tsukishima and Kuroo were, both ready for a fight. Kiyoko fell back as she looked up to Yachi in alarm. 

“H-H-H-HELP!” Yachi shreaked as she struggled in the net.

“Yachi, don’t panic,” Kiyoko calmly called up to the girl. “We’ll get you down.” 

Yachi gave a small whimper but stopped struggling all together. She looked down on the rest of the party, her eye threatening to shed tears.

“Do you think it’s the demons?” Kuroo whispered.

“The trap is quite primitive for such powerful creatures,” Akaashi hummed as he studied the tree line.

“I haven’t picked up on any sort of magic,” Kiyoko said as she looked up to there Yachi hung. “I don’t think this trap was set here for us.”

“But who sets net traps like this on a walking path if not to capture people walking on it?” Bokuto pointed out in exasperation.

“What is going on!” Tsukishima grumbled, his annoyance at the situation only growing with the second. They didn’t have time to waste on trivial crap like this.

“Ehehehehe” 

“Bokuto, now is not the time to goof off,” Tsukishima hissed.

“That wasn’t me!” Bokuto defended, causing everyone else to stiffen.

“Then who was it?” Kuroo whispered.

Just then, a bush rustled on the other side of the group. Tsukishima whipped around as he tried to get a location on where the noise was coming from. Everyone repositioned so that their backs were to each other as they peered into the multitude of trees.

“Reveal yourself,” Kiyoko commanded as she scanned for any sort of magical entity.

“Well, look at what we have here,” the person in the forest laughed. 

“Looks like we caught ourselves something interesting,” came another voice.

“There’s two?” Kuroo hissed from beside Tsukishima.

“Show yourselves or we will take action!” Kiyoko warned, her tone holding not a single hint of worry.

The bushes around the group rustled as the two hidden creatures moved this way and that. Tsukishima and the others looked around only to find that when their eyes landed on one bush another bush would move. The group grew dizzy as they tried to locate the threat.

“Kiyoko, don’t you sense anything?” Tsukishima growled.

“No, I don’t sense any magic at all,” Koyko replied with a hint of worry.

“Look out!” Yachi shouted from the trees but her wanting was too late. 

The next thing Tsukishima knew his feet were being pulled out from under him. His head spun as he found himself hanging upside down buy one foot. He looked around to find Bokuto also hanging in a similar manner, having shoved Akaashi out of the way of the attack. 

“Just three more and we’ll have them all!” the voice in the woods laughed. There was another rustle and the next thing they knew, Akaashi was now hanging by both his feet. 

“Akaashi, NO!” Bokuto cried from where he hung.

“Calm down, Bokuto,” Akaashi sighed, only slightly bothered by their predicament.

“Just two more,” came the other voice.

Kiyoko and Kuroo backed up against each other at they looked into the thick woods.

“Do you guys see anything from up there?” Kuroo calmly asked.

Tsukishima squinted as he tried to make out where the two could be hiding. Than he saw it.

“There above you!” Tsukishima shouted just as a rope came down and caught Kuroo around the ankle. Kiyoko had successfully dodged the attach.

“And then there was one,” hummed one of the voices.

Kiyoko stood in defence. The air was thick with tension. Tsukishima knew the witch was capable but two on one seemed a bit unfair.

Ropes fell on either side of Kiyoko, who dodged them gracefully. More ropes fell, Kyoko only just dodged them as well.

“Kiyoko, be careful,” Yachi cried from above.

“We have no other choice,” one of the voiced sighed.

Before Tsukishima could so much as blink, two men holding a large net fell from the trees. One man was small with dark spiky hair and a blonde fringe and the other was a taller man with a shaved head and an aggressive smile. Kiyoko once again barely managed to doge their attack. The two squared off with her, glaring, but both stopped short upon looking at Kiyoko.

“A…. A…. A goddess,” the shorter man whispered.

“An angel sent from above,” the taller man sang.

Kiyoko hesitated for a moment as she tried to make head or tails of weather this was a trick or not. Tsukishima felt his temper sour. Who were these guys? They looked like normal humans.

“Stop! Stop!” Just than, a third man with short dark hair and a kind face came running down the path. “You two have done it again! Let them go!” He scolded as he caught his breath.

“But, Chikara, these demons were trespassing,” the shorter one complained.

“Hey! We aren’t demons,” Bokuto shouted from the trees.

“Just let them down,” the man named Chikara sighed.

“Please, let my friends down,” Kiyoko softly added.

This seemed to do the trick. Both men blushed profusely before they robotically turned and one by one slowly released Tsukishima and the others from the ropes. Tsukishima could feel a headache coming on just by the men’s mere presence. 

“I am so sorry,” Chikara apologised once all were free and safely on the floor. “My name is Ennoshita Chikara. These two here are my partners.”

“Name’s Nishinoya Yuu, but you can call me Noya,” the shorter man greeted as he used his thumbs to point confidently to himself.

“And I’m Tanaka Ryuunosuke,” the taller man growled as he puffed out his chest aggressively.

“And we are the Super Awesome Demon Hunters!” the two men cheered in unison as they posed triumphantly for Kiyoko.

Almost like a reflex, Tsukishima snubbed the two. 

“What? You got a problem, Goldilocks?” Tanaka growled as he sized up Tsukishima.

“And what if I do?” Tsukishima retorted as he cooly looked down on Tanaka.

“Why you little-” Tanaka frowled with a clenched fist.

“Okay, that’s enough,” Chikara and Kuroo cut in inunison. Chikara grabbed Tanaka by the arms and pulled him back while Kuroo put an arm up in front of Tsukishima.

“Sorry about that,” Chikara apologized. “We didn’t mean to ensnare you all like that.”

“We probably should have been more careful where we stepped,” Kiyoko admitted calmly.

“But they did almost kill us,” Tsukishima mumbled from behind her. This won him a death glare form Tanaka that Tsukishima didn’t even bother to acknowledge.

“So, you three hunt demons?” Akaashi asked, mostly directing his question to Chikara.

“Yup, we are the number one demon hunters in the area,” Noya cheered.

“The best around,” Tanaka added.

“The only around,” Chikara said with little enthusiasm. 

“Sorry for accusing you all as demons,” Noya said with a sheepish smile.

“But you can’t blame us, They clearly aren't human ether,” Tanaka cut in. “Except her,” he added, pointing to Yachi.

“You guys haven’t kidnapped her, have you?” Noya asked in suspicion.

“N-No, no!” Yachi quickly defended. “I’m here on my own free will.”

“Still, what a strange bunch to be traveling together,” Noya hummed. “What are you guys anyways?”

“We really don’t have time to bother with this-” Tsukishima began with a pout.

“We are merfolk from the sea,” Kiyoko cut in. 

Tsukishima and the others looked to her in shock. They had all agreed not to blow their cover. What was Kiyoko thinking? Even Yachi looked like she was about to slap the witch.

“We are looking for demons as well,” Kiyoko carried on, ignoring the various looks of uncertainty from the others. “One of our friends was taken by some fox demons and we are on a quest to get him back.”

“Well, my lady, you have come to the right men for help,” Noya bowed as he took Kiyoko by the hand.

Tsukishima couldn’t help but roll his eyes as he gave a skeptical ‘tch’.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hurray! And out favorite 2nd years have entered the story! I wonder if they will really be able to help the crew find Tadashi? Do they know of these fox demons? What sort of help will they be able to offer Tsukki!?!?! There is only one way to find out and that is to stay tuned.
> 
> Like I said at the beginning this is the chapter for this week. I will be out all weekend and won’t be able to post. I will post the next chapter next weekend around June 1st or 2nd so keep an eye out. I hope you enjoyed this light hearted character after the last few distressing charters. I hope the tonal shift wasn’t to jaring.
> 
> As always I want to thank those who have left kudos, bookmarks and follows for this fic. I enjoy the feedback. I also want to thank all the reviewers. I love to hear feedback from you all and just getting your general reaction to things. Please leave a comment or review and let me know what you’re thinking.
> 
> That’s all for this week. I will be at Fanime in cosplay so if you see someone cosplaying Yamaguchi and they look like a hot mess it’s probably me!
> 
> See you all next chapter!!!!


	24. Sparing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey all! Long time no see. I hope everyone has been well and didn’t forget about me! But like a promised the regularly posting schedule is back on track! Here for you is Chapter 24. I hope you enjoy it.
> 
> I’d like to thank my beta reader heichousheadphones (https://heichousheadphones.tumblr.com/) for taking time from their busy day to help proofread all these chapters. Hurray!
> 
> Without further ado here is chapter 24!!!!

Tsukishima's foot tapping impatiently as he slouched in a rather large ratty arm chair. His eyes scanned his surroundings as he studied his companions settling into the large living room of the demon hunter’s cabin. Kuroo, Yachi and Kiyoko sat squished on a ratty loveseat while Akaashi and Bokuto awkwardly squeezed into an armchair with Akaashi practically sitting in Bokuto’s lap. Bokuto didn’t seem to be bothered by the arrangement, but Akaashi cheeks were dusted pink in mild embarrassment. Tsukishima couldn’t help but feel a bit jealous of the two lover birds, wishing for nothing more than to have Tadashi in his own lap.

The three demon hunters entered the room with refreshments for their guests and a few dining table chairs for themselves to sit on. Once the water had been passed around the room the three placed their chairs in such a way so that they all now sat in a circle. Despite not knowing who the hunters were, Kiyoko had found them to be worth trusting.

“They may know of a way to deal with the fox demons quickly,” Kiyoko had rationalized before following Noya and the others to their cabin.

“So, your friend was taken by some fox demons, was he?” Tanaka half hummed half growled in deep thought. “Was this friend of yours a human?”

“Yes, he is,” Kiyoko replied. They had found that Noya and Tanaka reacted best when addressing Kiyoko. Tsukishima didn’t mind this. He found talking to the two men to be mildly annoying.

“How long have they had him?” Chikara asked, he was also in deep thought.

“About three, almost four days now,” Yachi replied solemnly.

“That's a pretty long time,” Noya sighed. “And you’re sure he’s alive still why?”

“This keychain,” Tsukishima said as he pulled the starfish keychain from his pocket. “It connects me to him. Draws me to where he is.”

The three demon hunters studied the keychain in uncertainty as Tsukishima let it hang from his index finger.

“If Tadashi were dead, the connection would have been severed,” Kiyoko carried on in explanation.

“And I can still feel him,” Tsukishima confirmed before anyone could ask.

“Demons usually eat their prey right away,” Tanaka pointed out. “You sure your friend isn’t… ya know….”

“He is still alive!” Tsukishima growled in warning. He couldn’t believe they would so much as imply him dead.

“Kei, calm down,” Kuroo hushed from next to him.

Tsukishima felt the overwhelming need to sneer but got control over himself. He pocketed the keychain and slouched back in the chair. His amber eyes studies the the hunters as if daring them to talk of Tadashi being dead again.

“We were hoping you might know of a way for us to get to where these fox demons live,” Kuroo explained once he saw that Tsukishima had calmed.

“We were told they had a strong magic cloaking them,” Akaashi added as he shifted in Bokuto’s lap to be more upright. “We have a map but don’t know of a way in.”

“Yes,” Chikara hummed in thought. “There is only one fox demon clan we know of in the area. Perhaps they’re the ones you are looking for.”

“You mean the clan with the Miya twins?” Tanaka asked with a shiver.

“What? Scared of some little foxes?” Tsukishima couldn’t help but mumbled.

“No!” Tanaka snapped in defence. “I could totally take them… They’re just tricky is all,” he growled, mumbling the last bit. 

Tsukishima smiled smugly in reply.

“That group of demons are particularly nasty,” Chikara explained in all truth. “They are strong, they won’t hesitate to kill and they look down on those weaker than them.”

Tsukishima frowned deeply at this. He didn’t like the idea of his Tadashi being abused by these demons the hunters spoke of. “I don’t really care how powerful they are,” he said before he could stop himself. “I am going to get Tadashi back even if it kills me.”

His travel companions seemed troubled by his declaration but non said a word. Tsukishima really didn’t care if the others were not willing to give their all for Tadashi. He wouldn’t blame them for ducking out if things got too hairy but Tsukishima was not going back unless he had Tadashi by his side.

“We were told that the demons who have our friend live on a volcano with red leaved trees,” Kiyoko explained to the demon hunters. “Do you think these are the same demons?”

“Sounds like it to me,” Noya confirmed, his eye holding a serious shimmer to them. “But jokes aside these fox demons are no joke.”

“He’s right,” Tanaka nodded. “Even professional demon hunters like us have trouble with them.”

“We normally steer clear of them,” Chikara added.

“But, we are always willing to help a fair maiden out,” Noya sang as he leapt from his seat to where Kiyoko sat.

“Tadashi is a boy,” Tsukishima growled.

“He was talk to these two pretty ladies here,” Tanaka sang as he too joined his friend at Kiyoko’s feet.

“Tadashi is the one in trouble,” Tsukishima flatly replied.

“So, are you willing to lend us a hand?” Kiyoko asked, her eyes looking at Chikara. 

Noya and Tanaka visibly deflated from being ignored causing Yachi to almost jump in surprise.

“We will do our best to help you any way we can,” Chikara replied with a smile.

“Not only can we help you get in,” Noya began, almost reinvigorated.

“But we can also help you prepare for the fight!” Tanaka finished as he and Noya posed in the center of the circle. Chikara could not hide his embarrassment.

“F-F-Fight!?” Yachi squacked from between Kiyoko and Kuroo.

“What? You didn’t think they were just going to hand your friend over, did you?” Noya questioned.

“A human his age is a prime source of food,” Tanaka explained. “I can tell you now, they aren’t going to just hand him over.”

Kiyoko didn’t seem none too surprised by this news but Yachi seemed out right horrified.

“Is it hard to fight a demon?” Akaashi asked, not having any real combat practice himself.

“They are both tricky and strong,” Noya playfully sneered causing Yachi to gasp once more.

“But we can help you all prepare yourselves for the fight,” Tanaka cut in with a toothy smile.

“We are the best demon hunters around,” Noya added with much enthusiasm.

“I thought you two said they were too much for you,” Tsukishima dryly pointed out.

“We never said that,” Tanaka snapped as he glared at Tsukishima.

“We would be more than happy to receive any help you have to offer us,” Kuroo loudly cut in before the situation escalated.

“Well, first thing is first then,” Noya nodded as he composed himself. “We will lead you guys past the barrier only after we ready you for battle.”

“Sounds fair,” Bokuto spoke from under Akaashi. He had a fire in his eyes that screamed for a brawl.

“Time for you to show us what you got, little sea prince,” Tanaka sneered as he turned to Tsukishima.

“With pleasure,” Tsukishima scoffed.

The three demon hunters had taken the crew out to the back of their house where a rather odd makeshift sparing pit sat. An array of wooden practice weapons littered the yard and on the far side hung large logs tied with ropes that looked as if they had been whacked at many times. Chikara guided Tsukishima and the others to sit under a large tree that casted a great shadow to protect them from the late afternoon sun.

“So, what’s the deal?” Tsukishima asked flatly as he took a seat between Yachi and Kuroo.

Tanaka and Noya didn’t seem too receptive on the way Tsukishima addressed them but Chikara didn’t seem too bothered by it. Perhaps Chikara was well aware of his partner’s annoying tendencies.

“We are going to make sure you are capable of taking on the demons,” Tanaka huffed in a way that made Tsukishima feel like he was being challenged.

“We will test each one of you in the pit and if you pass we will then share with you how to pass the fox demon barrier,” Noya explained as he studied a spear shaped wooden weapon.

“T-T-Test all of us?” Yachi practically shreaked.

“Yes, those demons are extremely powerful and it wouldn't be right for us to just send you off to your death,” Chikara calmly explained.

“I suppose that make sense,” Kiyoko hummed. “Very responsible.” Both Noya and Tanaka blushed at the compliment.

“So, who is first?” Tanaka asked as he cleared his throat.

Tsukishima made to stand up but was stopped by Kuroo. “Sorry Prince Kei but as your bodyguard I can’t let you be the first to go,” Kuroo explained as he stood up instead. “I will go first,” he announced as he looked to Tanaka.

“Very well,” Tanaka nodded with an excited smile. “Pick your weapon.”

Noya dragged over an array of different wooden weapons. There were swords of different lengths, spears, bows and arrows and even a large club with spikes. Kuroo picked up each weapon and examined them carefully before deciding on a spear. Tanaka than picked up a spear almost identical to Kuroo’s.

Once bother were satisfied with their choices they made their way to the worn practice pit. Kuroo, never have fought on land before, copied Tanaka’s stance. “Try to donge my attacks,” Tanaka instructed. Kuroo nodded as he studied the man carefully.

Before he knew it, Tanaka was coming at him with the practice spear. Kuroo just barely dodged this way and that. He used his spear to stop attacks but had slight trouble with his footing. Tanaka seemed to realize this and before long, Kuroo found himself on his rump.

“Not bad. Not bad,” Tanaka hummed. “I take it, this is your first time sparring on land?” he asked as he reached a hand out to help Kuroo up.

“Was it that obvious?” Kuroo joked as he took Tanaka’s hand and stood.

“I see you do have skill with a spear,” Tanaka said with a confident smile. “You just need to work on your feet, but we can help with that.”

Kuroo shrugged with a smile of his own. He could not argue with the human.

“So, who is next?” Noya shouted as Kuroo took his seat.

Before anyone could reply, Bokuto was on his feet. “I volunteer myself,” Bokuto bravely declared, glancing to the side to see Akaashi’s expression. Akaashi seemed to be preoccupied with a blade of grass, looking up at Bokuto with questioning eyes. Bokuto deflated.

Noya and Bokuto both used wooden swords to spar. Noya was fast and small but Bokuto was able to hold his own against him. Bokuto had always been the most skilled fighter out of Tsukishima, Kuroo and himself. It definitely showed in his spar against Noya. His lack of knowledge of gravity also shone brightly during the spar. Much like Kuroo, Bokuto eventually found himself on his bum.

With a sour pout, Bokuto plopped down between Akaashi and Kuroo. He grumbled like a child about unfair advantages. His mood only darkened as Noya stifled a chuckle.

“You put up a great fight,” Akaashi whispered so that only Bokuto could hear. “For your first time on land you did and amazing job.” Bokuto brightened up immediately. 

Tsukishima made sure he was the next to go. Using a sword, he faced off against Chikara. The dark haired man was crafty and used his head to get the upper hand on Tsukishima. Tsukishima found that using the sword on land wasn’t much different than under water. It was much easier to swing without the water’s resistance but much like Bokuto and Kuroo before him, Tsukishima wasn’t sure where his feet should go. Before long he found himself on the floor.

“Yes, it seems you three have good training in combat,” Chikara hummed as he helped Tsukishima back on his feet.

Tsukishima replied with a small hum but nothing more. Feeling slightly frustrated with himself he took his seat between Yachi and Kuroo. He would never be able to beat the fox demon like this. He felt an odd wave of uselessness wash over him.

Next Akaashi faced off against Tanaka and was the quickest to be taken down. He didn’t seem none too surprised by this and had to stop Bokuto from picking a fight with Tanaka for beating him. 

“Bokuto, please calm down,” Akaashi sighed as he pulled Bokuto back to the ground.

“But he pushed you down,” Bokuto half whined half growled.

“It’s a spar, Bokuto,” Akaashi shortly replied. “He only did what you do in spars.”

Bokuto gave a small ‘humph’ but dropped the subject when Akaashi glared at him.

Next was Yachi who faced off against Chikara. She shook from head to toe, not knowing how to even hold a stick let alone a sword. Chickara didn’t even try to fight the poor girl, allowing her to sit back down. Yachi could only deflate as she sat back down between Kiyoko and Tsukishima. She too shared in Tsukishima’s feeling of uselessness.

Last to spar was Kiyoko. Noya and Tanaka argued who would fight her and in the end Kiyoko asked Chikara to be her opponent. Noya and Tanaka could only cry as they watched their teammade spar against their goddess.

“Is magic permitted?” Kiyoko asked as she got into position.

“Whatever you would use when facing off against the demons,” Chikara replied with a determined smile.

Kiyoko nodded with understanding as she casted a few spell upon herself. Tsukishima recognized one as a shielding spell and the other as a speed spell. Kiyoko was fast on her feet and Tsukishima reckoned that this trip may not be her first time on land. She was able to dodge all of Chikara’s advances with ease, twirling this way and that. With one last twirl she was able to get the upper hand on the man winning her the spar.

“Perfection, simply perfection,” Noya cried as he clapped for her.

“Too good for this world,” Tanaka sobbed as he too clapped.

“You really are an amazing fighter,” Chikara agreed.

“It comes with my job” Kiyoko flatly replied with a shrug. She then took her seat beside Yachi, who was left sitting in awe. 

Chikara slapped the heads of his two teammates to sober them up before making his way over to Tsukishima and the others. “All of you, besides Kiyoko, would definitely die at the hands of the fox demons,” Chikara simply said.

Akaashi and Yachi found themselves nodding in agreement while Kuroo, Bokuto and Tsukishima frowned deeply, unable to argue with the statement.

“But we reckon we can get you guys caught up in no time,” Tanaka cheered confidently.

“Yes, all you really need to work on it your footwork,” Noya added with a large smile. “Your weapon handling seems pretty up to par.”

“What are you getting at?” Tsukishima growled. He knew what they were alluding to but part of him just wanted to get to Tadashi now.

“We’ll help you guys with your footwork,” Noya said in a tone that sounded almost as if he were talking to a stupid person. 

Tsukishima immediately scowled. “And what if we say no?” he flatly asked. This won him various looks of shock from his companions.

“Than we aren’t going to help you get past the fox demon's barrier,” Chikara replied with scary smile. 

Pouting, Tsukishima released a small ‘tch’ but didn’t argue back.

“How long will this take?” Kiyoko asked now that Tsukishima was done with his questioning. “Every second counts.”

“Right, well, based off of the sparing just now I think we can maybe have at least these three fight ready by tomorrow night,” Noya hummed as he pointed to Kuroo, Bokuto and Tsukishima.

“Tomorrow night?” Tsukishima spat.

“If the demons haven’t eaten your friend yet I’m sure he will still be around tomorrow night,” Tanaka shrugged.

Tsukishima had to bite back a snide remark at the man’s way of casually talking about Tadashi.

“We should get started than,” Kuroo said as he stood up.

“Right,” Chickara nodded. “Kuroo, you go with Tanaka, Bokuto with Noya and I will help Kei,” he said, dividing the group up quickly.

“W-What about Kiyoko?” Tanaka asked with hearts in his eyes. Noya perked up at the mention of the beautiful sea witch. 

“I need to prepare some stronger cloaking spells,” Kiyoko replied causing both Tanaka and Noya to deflate. “If these demons really are as tough as you claim than what we have now may not be enough once we enter their domain,” Kiyoko explained as she stood up. “Yachi, Akaashi, you two will come with me.”

“O-Okay,” Yachi replied as she shot up stiffly from where she sat.

“Right,” Akaashi replied a bit reluctantly. He almost looked as if he was going to argue but only sighed as he stood up to join Yachi and Kiyoko.

Tsukishima, Kuroo and Bokuto all joined their respective teachers. Tsukishima thanked the heavens to be paired with Chikara. He didn’t think he’d be able to handle working with the other two loud mouths without killing something. He just hoped that that Noya guy didn’t teach Bokuto any more annoying habits. 

Tsukishima found Chikara’s lesson to be very informative and easy to follow. He imagined the other two would have used sound effects or something annoying like that in their explanations. Chikara on the other hand used his words and corrected Tsukishima in a very calm way. He was almost a natural when it came to teaching Tsukishima the proper stance. By the time the sun was set, Tsukishima found lunging and dodging to be almost natural reactions.

“You’re a quick learner,” Chikara praised as he gave Tsukishima a sturdy pat on the back.

“Um, thanks,” Tsukishima awkwardly replied, not accustomed to such open praise.

The two entered back in the cabin to find Kiyoko, Yachi and Akaashi already seated in the living room. All three members sat in their seats from before. With a big sigh, Tsukishima plopped down in the large ratty armchair. The few hours of training had exhausted him more than he had expected. When Chikara offered him water he took a long gulp only to have Chikara fill his glass again.

Before long, the other’s trailed into the cabin. Noya and Bokuto were in chipper moods, chattering over each other enthusiastically. Without much thought Bokuto had scooped Akaashi right out of the armchair he was in, did an odd twirl before plopping down in the large armchair with Akaashi in his lap. Bokuto laughed happily as Akaashi scolded him while leaned against him in an attempt to stop the room from spinning. Tsukishima once again felt a jolt of jealousy but made not reaction.

Kuroo cooly took his seat next to Yachi on the love couch. “How did it go, Prince Kei?” He cooly asked as he leaned towards the prince.

“Fine, I guess,” Tsukishima mumbled in reply as he made an effort to ignore Bokuto nuzzling Akaashi’s neck. How could he be so open with his affection? Though he’d never admit it Tsukishima knew he’d do the same with Tadashi if he ever got another chance.

“Just fine, huh?” Kuroo hummed in fake thoughtfulness. “I thought for sure you’d spring up and say you’re ready to save your one true love here and now,” he mocked light heartedly.

“Shut up,” Tsukishima replied with a roll of his eyes. He knew he had been a bit of a pain when it came to getting to Tadashi as soon as possible but that didn’t mean he was going to take anyone’s unwanted comments.

“So, Chikara, Noya and I all discussed it and we think that by tomorrow afternoon you three should be ready to fight the demons,” Tanaka explained with a large toothy grin.

“I know you are probably going to ask,” Noya began before anymore could be said. “Why wait until tomorrow?” he questioned in a tone that resembled Tsukishima’s pompous way of talking. 

Tsukishima shot a glare all around the room as several people held back giggles. He was shocked to see that Kyoko also cracked a smile. This only caused Tsukishima’s scowl to deepen. 

“But the best time to sneak into the fox demon's domain is in the evening,” Noya finished as he enjoyed the pout that settled on Tsukishima’s face.

“They tend to be less active around that time of the day,” Chikara carried on in an explanation. “It’s that time right after they have finished hunting and eating and right before they go to bed.”

“We’ve observed that their guard is down most at this time,” Tanaka added with a nod, his expression more serious than it had been before.

“Right, I suppose that makes sense,” Kiyoko agreed with a thoughtful nod.

“So make sure you all get enough rest tonight,” Noya instructed with a wag of his finger. “It’s going to be a rough night tomorrow, especially if we have to fend off any of the demons.” 

Yachi shivered in her seat at the idea while Akaashi seemed to look to Bokuto in worry.

“Don’t worry,” Bokuto whispered into his lover’s ear. “Everything will be fine.”

“Than tonight we shall devise a plane,” Kyoko nodded, both her tone and expression serious.

Tsukishima heart gave an odd beat as he felt the tug of Tadashi once more. Tomorrow he would be reunited with his love. Tomorrow he would save him from those wretched demons. Tomorrow he will be able to hold Tadashi in his arms, safe and sound.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey all! I hope you enjoyed this light hearted chapter. It was so much fun to writing the sparking bit. I did my best at humor and at writing some action… I know it wasn’t much but I tried my best. Now we are just left to wonder how they are going to get past the barrier? Will they really be ready to fight by tomorrow? Will they be too late? Will Tadashi be around? Seaking of Yams, how is he fairing on his end?!?! There is only one way to find out and that is to stay tuned!!!
> 
> I should be getting chapter 25 up next weekend as always. As long as I don’t get any more sick than I already am that is. Something crazy is going around where I live (con plague) so I hope you are all able to take care and stay healthy.
> 
> As always, thank you all so much for the kudos, follows, bookmarks and reviews. I just love to hear from you all so if you have anything to say than please leave a review in the comment section. I will eventually reply to you.
> 
> Well, that is all for this week. See you all next chapter.


	25. A Stroll in the Garden

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey all! Happy Friday! It seems to be graduation season in my home country so to those of you who have graduated congratulations!!! And a late/early congratulations to all others who maybe aren't this month! Anyways! Here is chapter 25. I hope you enjoy it! Also, please read my notes at the end! I have a favor to ask of my readers!
> 
> I’d like to think my beta reader heichousheadphones (https://heichousheadphones.tumblr.com/). I know they post really nice fanart so if you have some free time give it a lookies.
> 
> Without further ado, chapter 26!

Tadashi’s head spun when he awoke the next day. His body felt heavy, as if every one of his limbs had large weights tied to them making it difficult for him to move. He found the act of being awake to be a struggle in itself and he was oddly aware of his own pounding heart beat. He drifted in and out of this odd state for what felt like hours before he found the will to try and move.

As Tadashi came to he found himself to be tangled and buried under a mess of blankets and sheets. He lethargically struggled to pushed the sheets away, taking several minutes to free himself. Once freed from the bedding, Tadashi mustered up all the energy he had to sit up. The act took the poor man several tries before he was able to semi-prop himself into a sitting position using the headboard as support. His head spun as he looked around the room. The air was warm, slightly humid and from the way the sun shone through the window he expected it to already be past noon.

Just as that thought past his mind, his stomach growled loudly as if to confirm it. Tadashi rested a gentle hand upon his belly as he became aware of how dry his throat was. He was none too surprised to find a glass of water on the table beside the bed. Feeling slightly more awake, Tadashi awkwardly wiggled his way over to the side of the bed. His arms and hands shook uncontrollably as he reached for the glass. Droplets of water spilled into his lap and on the bed as he struggled to bring the cup to his lips. He took a long gulp from the glass and finishing off the water in seconds.

His body practically screamed with joy as the water settled in his stomach. It brought with it a bit more awareness as Tadashi’s mind began to clear. He recalled how Atsumu had nearly killed him with the kiss on the lips from last night. A shiver ran down Tadashi’s spine as his fingers ghosted across his lips. If Atsumu tried something like that again today, Tadashi didn’t know if he’d be able to live through it. Something told Tadashi he had been dangerously close to losing his soul last night.

As if on cue the door burst open to reveal a very pleased Atsumu. The demon fox proudly sauntered into his room followed by his less enthusiastic brother. Tadashi merely glanced at the two choosing not to react. He was far too tired to deal with Atsumu so soon after waking up.

“Good morning my sweet little treat,” Atsumu purred as he placed a plate of eggs, bacon and toast into Tadashi’s lap. “Eat up!”

Tadashi’s stomach both churned and sung with joy apon sight of the food. It was an odd feeling that Tadashi did not like. Without glancing up at the fox, Tadashi picked up a strip of bacon and nibbled away.

“See, Osamu, I told you it’s still alive,” Atsumu laughed as he pointed a thumb at Tadashi. Tadashi didn’t bother to look up from his plate of food.

“I’m pretty sure you almost killed it last night,” Osamu sighed as he studied the slow moving Tadashi. “If you are going to suck that much life energy out of it, then also eat its soul along with it. It was expensive.”

“I can do whatever I want with my human,” Atsumu sassed as he gave Tadashi’s hair a ruffle. Tadashi silently carried on eating.

Osamu studied Tadashi once more. Tadashi’s stiffened slightly as he tried to ignore the demon. “It looks horrible, Atsumu,” Osamu grumbled as Tadashi finished up the last of his breakfast. “You have been feeding and watering it regularly every day, haven’t you?”

“Of course I have! I feed it three times a day and it had access to water all day long,” Atsumu replied, his tone short as he looked to his brother. “I even make sure to wash it regularly.”

“And you take it out for fresh air and exercise?” Osamu hummed as he shot his brother a small smirk.

Atsumu faltered for a moment, annoyed that his brother got the upper hand. “Well, that's what we are going to do today,” Atsumu said clearing this throat. “I didn’t want to overwhelm the human his first few days here,” he added as he patted Tadashi on the back a bit too hard.

“Right, just make sure you’re careful not to kill it,” Osamu said with a small smile. “Humans really are fragile you know.”

Tadashi felt his stomach do another odd flip. He hated it when the two talked about him like this. They knew Tadashi could speak and understand every word they said. A part of Tadashi grew with frustration every time they spoke about him so blatantly but he equally knew there was very little he could do to stand up to the demons. They’d just toss him around or suck his energy until he passed out. Tadashi was too exhausted to deal with that today.

“Now, Osamu, if you’ll excuse us, but my human and I have to get ready for our walk,” Atsumu mockingly huffed as he pushed his brother out the door. Dread welled up in Tadashi’s stomach at the idea of Atsumu taking him on a walk.

“Whatever you say, brother,” Osamu sighed as he strode out of the room with little fuss. 

Tadashi felt a shiver run through his body as Atsumu turned to look at him. The fox demon has a smirk that unsettled Tadashi. His bushy tail swayed as he strode over to the bed as if he were closing in one his pray. Tadashi unconsciously scooted towards the far end of the bed. He hated it when Atsumu look at him like that.

“Are you ready for a walk?” Atsumu purred as he sat upon the bed. His sharp eyes studied Tadashi’s every move.

Tadashi wanted nothing more then to tell the demon to leave him alone. That he didn’t want to go on a walk but he found himself far too scared and tried to deal with the consequences if he were to say that. Tadashi nodded his head as Atsumu shifted impatiently.

“What was that, my Snack? I couldn’t hear you,” Atsumu growled with a smirk, is pointed ears twitching ever to slightly.

“I-I’m ready to go w-whenever,” Tadashi quietly replied. He knew better then to not answer the demon.

“Good boy,” Atsumu hummed as he gently stroked Tadashi’s head. Tadashi couldn’t help but flinch but he dare not pull away.

Tadashi struggled to follow after Atsumu as the demon lead him down the halls of the castle. His body was still recovering from last night and he had not really had much of a chance to walk since being a merman so he stumbled every few steps as Atsumu dragged him down the hall. A small jeweled collar decorated Tadashi’s neck and from it hung a chain leash that Atsumu used to lead Tadashi down the hall.

“Don’t fall behind, my Treat,” Atsumu sang as he gave Tadashi’s leash a swift tug. 

Tadashi stumbled trying to keep up with Atsumu’s swift pace. His vision blurred for a moment as he came up beside the demon. With each step his surroundings blurred out of sight as he fought the looming need to pass out. His mind was so clouded that he didn’t take notice when Atsumu stopped walked. The leash stopped short pulling Tadashi back into Atsumu. If the demon had not been behind him, Tadashi would have fallen to the floor.

“Good afternoon, Aran,” Atsumu purred a happy greeting.

Tadashi blinked as his vision cleared. He shifted uncomfortably as he found the dark skinned fox demon from the party standing in front of them. Tadashi hadn’t seen any other demon beside Atsumu, Osamu and a few worker demons since the party. He could not recall if this particular demon had been scary or not.

“Hello, Atsumu,” Aran greeting calmly. His dark eyes studied Tadashi in concern. “I see the human is still… alive?” he stated in an almost question.

“Why, yes it is,” Atsumu grinned as he felt compelled to hold Tadashi close. “We are going on a walk so that we can get some fresh air.”

“A walk?” Aran hummed as if he could not believe what he was seeing. He studied Atsumu and Tadashi for a long moment. His eyes carried concern as he observed Tadashi fighting the need to pass out. “It doesn’t look so good, Atsumu.”

“It just had a rough night last night. It’s fine,” Atsumu cooly replied as he tightened his hold on Tadashi. Tadashi could not help but look to Aran as if to argue with Atsumu’s statement.

With a small frown Aran studied Tadashi with sympathy. “Hasn’t your mother ever told you it’s rude to play with your food?” he commented after a moments silence.

“What are you trying to say?” Atsumu pouted in reply.

“It’s rude to your pray to play with it like this,” Aran said in a much more serious tone. “If you’re going to eat it then do so. Keeping it alive like this is just torture.”

Tadashi felt another shiver run down his spine. He didn’t want to die but he also didn’t want this to be the rest of his life. He hated being forced to live in these conditions. Being fed off of every day and waking up feeling tired and sick. Part of him did agree with Aran. If Atsumu ultimately planned on eating his soul he wished the demon would just get it over with. 

“Well now,” Atsumu hummed with a mocking grin. “When did you become so human friendly, Aran.”

“I’m just saying that what you are going to this human is unfair,” Aran grumbled as he frowned in disapproval.

“What does it matter to you how I treat my possessions,” Atsumu shrugged.

“If all you are going to do is-” Aran began sternly.

“It’s body and soul belong to me, Aran,” Atsumu cut in before the other could finish. “It’s mine to do with as I see fit,” he carried on, his tone full or warning. “I don’t need to hear this from you!”

Aran calmly studied the two in silence. His eyes lingered on Tadashi a moment longer before he shook his head in disapproval. “Whatever you say,” he said with a sigh.

“We’ll be on our way than,” Atsumu hummed as he pushed past Aran, dragging Tadashi behind. Tadashi stumbled to keep up but could not help but looked to Aran as if to beg the demon for his help. To Tadashi’s dismay Aran did not look back.

Atsumu lead Tadashi out into a rather beautiful garden. There were several ponds filled with large orange fish Tadashi had never seen before. Beautiful bushes with large fire-red and bright orange roses decorated the path ways. Hug sunflowers grew up above the bushed and large red maple trees reached high into the sky. The bright summer sun shone down on them. 

Tadashi had forgotten how wonderful it felt to be outside. The fresh afternoon summer breeze that blew past them help wake him up. A warmth he had not felt since arriving at this place hugged him as he slowly followed behind Atsumu.

“It’s beautiful isn't it, this garden,” Atsumu hummed as they passed by a small pond with a waterfall.

“I’ve never been to a place like this before,” Tadashi replied without realizing he had done so.

“No gardens where you came from?” Atsumu chuckled as he picked a large beautiful rose and placed it into Tadashi’s hair.

“We have gardens but none with these sort of plants,” Tadashi said thoughtfully.

“I’ve yet to venture to any villages on the other side of the mountain,” Atsumu sighed as he adjusted the rose to sit better in Tadashi’s hair. “Once I go I’ll be sure to say hello to all your friends and family,” he chuckled, enjoying the discomfort Tadashi showed.

“It’s quite a boring place,” Tadashi lied in hope to detract the demon from going after his loved ones.

“Is that so?” Atsumu hummed. “Than why do I always catch you looking out over those mountains?” he questioned, almost chuckling as Tadashi frowned.

“I don’t know what you talking about,” Tadashi quietly replied, not daring to look Atsumu in the eye.

Atsumu could not hold back a chuckle as he led Tadashi to a small bench shaded by a large maple tree. He pushed the man to sit before taking a seat himself. He wrapped a strong arm around Tadashi's waist, pulling him in close. He placed his nose upon Tadashi’s neck, sniffing it deeply. Tadashi shivered as he failed to hold back a small whimper.

“I hope this walk is helping you feel better,” Atsumu whispered as he guided Tadashi by the chin to look up at him. Atsumu’s eyes looked hungry only causing Tadashi to shiver once more.

“It’s nice out,” Tadashi whimpered in a shaky voice, too sacred not to answer the demon when being addressed.

“I’m happy to hear that, my sweet snack,” Atsumu replied with a smile. “I’d very much like to have a meal similar to last night's,” he smirked as his eyes shot to Tadashi’s lips.

Tadashi’s voice failed him as he shook under the intense gaze. He didn't think the demon would feed of off him so soon. Tadashi feared he would not be able to handle another feeding like last night's. Tadashi gasped as Atsumu leaned in closer to his lips.

“I wonder if you taste any different after getting some fresh air,” Atsumu whispered, his lips hovering over Tadashi’s.

Tadashi gasped as he shut his eyes, waiting for the inevitable kiss. Despising the feel of his energy rushing out of his body. Fearing that he may not wake up this time around.

A breathy chuckle left Atsumu’s mouth as he pulled back from Tadashi. He gently caressed Tadashi's freckled cheek as his chuckle grew. He tilted Tadashi’s chin yet again so that the human would be looking at him.

Tadashi, confused, cracked an eye open to see the fox demon looking down upon him with a mocking smirk. A moment of frustration over took Tadashi. Without thinking, Tadashi pulled his face from the demon's hand. “Why are you doing this to me?” Tadashi growled in a whisper.

Atsumu merely hummed light heartedly in reply as if he did not understand what Tadashi meant.

“Why are you playing with me like this?” Tadashi’s voice grew louder and louder as he spoke. His body moving on it’s own he grabbed Atsumu by the color and looked the demon right in the eyes. “Why won’t you just kill me!?” he practically shouted in desperation. Tears of frustration welled up in Tadashi’s eyes.

Atsumu looked down at Tadashi in mild shock. He hesitated for a moment as he searched the desperate human. Another breathy chuckle left his lips as he watched the tears overflow from Tadashi’s eyes. 

“I guess I just don’t feel like it quite yet,” Atsumu replied with a small smirk and lazy shrug.

Tadashi’s gaze fell as the demons words sunk in. His arms and shoulders shook with frustration. Hot tears ran down his cheeks. He had no control over what happened to himself. He hated Atsumu. He hated how helpless he was to the demon. He hated having lost control of his own life.

“Are you tired?” Atsumu purred as he gently stroked Tadashi head. “Should we head back?”

Tadashi breath hitched as he released a small sob. He didn’t bother replying to Atsumu as he scooted away from the demon only to have Atsumu use the leash to pull him back over. Tadashi had never felt so helpless and trapped in all his life.

The rest of the events in the garden passed by Tadashi like a blur. Atsumu had taken him further into the garden but Tadashi zoned out everything Atsumu had said and shown him. His body and mind felt numb. He just wanted his time here with these demons to be over.

Once their walk was over Tadashi spent the rest of the day alone in Atsumu’s room. He sat with his back to the headboard and this head resting on his bent knees as he looked out the window. On the side table sat an empty bowl of rice porridge that he had just finished. The only light in the room came from the side table lamp that Tadashi had dimmed so as to see out the window better. 

The moon reflected in Tadashi’s eyes as he allowed himself to get lost in a daydream for the last few moments of his alone time. He knew Atsumu would return soon and upon doing so would suck more energy from Tadashi leaving him unconscious for the rest of the night. The bright moon always reminded Tadashi of Tsukki. He hadn't dared thought of his love while in the company of Atsumu but when he was alone he allowed himself to fall into the most comforting of daydreams. These lonely daydreams were really the only thing Tadashi had left.

He longed to be with the merprince once more. To be far far away from this place back in the sea. To hold Tsukki and be held by him. To feel his warmth and love. To feel safe and cared for. To hear Tsukki’s voice and taste his lips. Tadashi’s fingers ghosted his own lips as he recalled the one kiss he had shared with Tsukki.

“Tsukki,” Tadashi whispered quietly as he recalled how tenderly Tsukki had kissed him.

Tadashi’s thought were interrupted by the click of the doorknob. He immediately shook all thought of his love from his mind, not wanting Atsumu to catch him in the act. He released a sigh as he readied himself for Atsumu’s company. He lifted his chin from his knees as he turned to look towards the door. He expected Atsumu to already be halfway towards him but found that it had not been Atsumu at the door at all. Tadashi’s body went numb in a very different way from before upon seeing his new visitor. In fact he was so shocked that he couldn’t even speak let alone react.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There we go! Chapter 25 is done. This means we are 5 chapters away from the end! With 5 chapters left what is going to happen!?!? Who is at the door? Will Tsukki make it in time to save Yama? Will our two boys be able to hold each other once again? There is only one way to find out and that is to stay tuned.
> 
> I should be getting Chapter 26 up next weekend as always. There should not be any delays. I am very excited for you all to read the end chapters! I am sad this will be coming to a close soon but I do have a 2nd season in works and another new tsukkyama fic in works. More about it later!
> 
> I would like to thank you all so much for coming this far in this fic. Thank you all so much for the review, comments, bookmarks, Kudos and follows. It fills me with such joy when I see that people are at least mildly enjoying this fic. I’m no professional writer I’m just happy to see other engaged by these ideas I guess.
> 
> Please do leave a review/comment! I would just love to hear from you. Your thoughts, what you liked, what you don’t like, also love to hear reactions! It’s always great to see how you are all feeling after reading a chapter. So don’t be afraid, I am a nice person and am unable to bite you through the internet… I mean I do not bite! That is what I meant to say! I don’t bite!
> 
> MY FAVORE! HELP PLS! PLS HELP! Speaking of reviews I am working on a Tsukkiyama Pokemon AU. Who in here likes pokemon? Please tell me I am not the only one! I am currently working on the story outline and I would really love to hear from you all about what sort of pokemon you think our Haikyuu boys (and girls) would have on their team of 6 pokemon? I am open to all pokemon from all generation but no legendaries or mythical pokemon. Megaevolutions are a yes! Picking teams for so many characters is actually a lot harder than it seems so I could really use the help. Like I really need it because I got everyone to about four pokemon each and just can’t decide. Leave a comment about who you think our Haikyuu boys and girls would have on their team and maybe I will use those pokemon. No promises thought :P. You can also send me a message on tumblr (@pastaprincess) about who you think should be on the teams. The good news is I have most of the plot flushed out I just need to decide on their pokemon.
> 
> Well, that is all for now! See you next chapter.


	26. The Break In

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey all! So here we go! The last 5 chapters! I hope you are ready for this!
> 
> I’d like to thank my beta reader heichousheadphones (https://heichousheadphones.tumblr.com/) for taking time from their busy day to help proofread all these chapters. Hurray!
> 
> Without further ado here is chapter 26!

Tsukishima felt ready to take on the fox demons and get his Tadashi back. He had spent the whole day with Chikara practicing his footwork. It had been a long morning but as it grew into the afternoon, Tsukishima spent less and less time on his butt and more time lunging and dodging Chikara’s attacks. He now felt just as comfortable fighting on land as he did underwater.

Once training had ended for the day, Tsukishima found himself once again in the living room of the hunter’s house. He looked to Kuroo and Bokuto to find that both men seemed just as satisfied with their practice as Tsukishima felt. A fire burned in Tsukishima’s chest as he glanced out the living room window at the fiery red volcano that Chikara had pointed out to be the mountain that housed the fox demons and his Tadashi. He could feel Tadashi calling him, pulling him to the volcano. Tsukishima’s heart clench as he fought to ignore the call for now.

The group of merfolk and humans congregated in the living room as they readied themselves for the raid. Kuroo, Bokuto and Tsukishima had been given sturdy armor enchanted by Kiyoko to raise their defenses. Kiyoko had also gifted said armor to Tanaka and Noya who insisted on joining the raid despite Tsukishima’s objection.

“We will be needing these bad boys,” Noya cheered as he and Chikara dragged a rather large wooden crate into the living room. Without giving much time for questions, the two pried the box open.

“Weapons!” Bokuto gasped as an array of glowing weapons revealed to be in the box. Without much hesitation, Bokuto plucked a large sturdy claymore. “Wow,” He gasped as he nearly took Kuroo’s head off examining the thing.

“Watch it!” Kuroo scolded as he fell into Tsukishima.

“These aren't toys, you know,” Tsukishima snapped as Kuroo almost knocked him down.

“Oops, sorry,” Bokuto laughed, placing the weapon back into the box.

“These are special demon fighting weapons,” Tanaka started as he picked up a glowing sword. “They have been blessed and are made of pure silver. Even the fox demons will be feeling it if we land a blow with one of these bad boys.”

“Neat,” Bokuto gasped in awe. His round eyes studied the sword in Tanaka’s hand with hunger.

“We will each choose a weapon,” Noya prompted as he beckoned the others to the box. “Choose whatever you’d like. Tanaka and I already have our own.”

Tsukishima, Kuroo and Bokuto each took turns studying the weapons in the box. There were several swords of varying sizes and shapes, bows and arrows, spears, clubs and even a spiked flail. Bokuto took no time in reclaiming the large claymore he had swung around earlier. Kuroo opted for bow an arrows saying that at least one of them should have a long range weapon. He also pocketed a small knife incase things became short range only. Tsukishima examined each weapon carefully before deciding on a sturdy sword. It was similar to a sword he had used during sparring tournaments back home.

“Kiyoko, aren't you going to pick a weapon?” Yachi meekly asked from beside the sea witch.

“I have my magic,” Kiyoko calmly replied with no more explanation. Yachi nodded in reply but said no more.

“Please be careful when you’re up there,” Akaashi began in worry as he studied Bokuto, who was making heart eyes at his claymore. “Come back to me in one piece.”

“Don’t worry, babe, we’ll be back in no time,” Bokuto cheered as he gave Akaashi a confident one armed hug.

“I mean it, Bokuto, don’t get careless up there,” Akaashi scolded in a more serious tone. “Those fox demons sound like they won’t be an easy fight.”

“Don’t worry! We’ll make sure to get everyone back in one piece,” Tanaka confidently replied with a wink.

“And you’ll get Tadashi back for us?” Yachi added, her tone hurried with worry.

“I won’t return without him,” Tsukishima confirmed, his eyes held no room for argument.

“And if we do not return by sunrise, you and Akaashi will alert Kenma and he will get in touch with the kingdom,” Kiyoko instructed as she looked to Yachi. Both Akaashi and Yachi hesitated as the group looked to them. It was clear that it wasn’t the ideal situation but they too had their duty.

“Don’t worry. Everything will be okay,” Chikara reassured calmly. His words seemed to only convince Yachi and Akaashi only a little.

“You can count on us to follow through if things go south for you all,” Akaashi replied after a few more seconds of hesitation.

“Hey, everything will be fine,” Bokuto insisted once more, this time giving Akaashi a proper two arm hug. Akaashi shyly nuzzled Bokuto’s neck. 

Tsukishima fought the jealousy he felt building in his stomach. Soon he’d be holding his Tadashi. He needed to focus.

“Well, if we’re all ready, we can head on out,” Noya prompted, the short man seemed over excited despite the danger they were about to waltz on into. Tanaka replied with a whoop of agreement. Despite their volume, Tsukishima quietly agreed. 

Akaashi, Chickara, and Yachi took time bidding each person a good bye. All the while Noya and Tanaka reassured the bunch that all would be well. Akaashi took an extra few minutes saying goodbye to Bokuto. Bokuto didn’t complain about the unusual clinginess but Tsukishima was about ready to snap. Before long the group of warriors headed towards the fox demons domain. 

Noya and Tanaka lead the four merfolk deep into the thick forest, with Tanaka in the lead, Bokuto, Tsukishima, Kuroo and Kiyoko in the middle and Noya taking the caboose. They weaved through large trees and thick bushes. The two hunters led as if they were following some unseen path. To Tsukishima everything looked the same. He hadn’t a clue how the hunters knew where to go.

“Are we there yet?” Bokuto asked from between Tsukishima and Kuroo. “I feel like we have been walking in circles.”

“We’ll be there soon,” Noya replied from behind Kuroo. “The entrance is just past that large tree.”

“What large tree?” Tsukishima mumbled, causing Kuroo to stifle a laugh. To Tsukishima all the trees were large. 

The group pushed past several more thorny bushes and around more large trees before they came across a very curious pond. The water in the pond almost glowed and was filled with many vibrant water lilies. A babbling stream emptied into the pond yet the pond didn’t seem to fill up. Small glowing bugs danced on the surface of the clear water only adding to its mystery. A variety of gold and white fish circled in the pond, not taking any mind of the people standing around it. Tsukishima didn’t need to be told that the pond was in face a magical pond.

“Is this a fairy pond?” Kiyoko asked as she bend to examine the water.

“Yup, and it cuts right through the fox demon’s barrier!” Tanaka replied with a proud smile.

“I see,” Kiyoko hummed thoughtfully. “I’m guessing that it weakens the barrier here?”

“That's how we have been sneaking in all this time,” Noya nodded as he puffed out his chest. “Dumb demons don’t seem to even realize this pond is here.”

“That, or they don’t care…” Kuroo added in a low mumble.

“Once we are past the barrier we will have to walk lightly,” Tanaka explained, his tone more serious. “It’s important that we keep the element of surprise on our side.”

“Won’t they be able to sense us once we enter the barrier?” Bokuto asked, though he didn’t seem too concerned himself.

“I have enchanted our armor to cloak us,” Kiyoko replied as she pointed to Noya’s armor as an example. This seemed to cause Noya to become slightly flustered while Tanaka jealous. “That doesn’t mean they won’t be able to track us, but it will make it harder for them to do so,” she carried on her explanation.

“Hey, they probably won’t even notice us,” Noya added with a carefree shrug.

“They never seemed to bother with us before,” Tanaka pointed out thoughtfully.

“Probably because you’re not much of a threat,” Tsukishima mumbled under his breath.

“You say something, goldilocks?” Tanaka hissed, his eyes wide and teeth sharp. With a snarky smirk Tsukishima shrugged.

“Anyways,” Kuroo cut in before anymore could be said. “Shall we get on with our rescue mission?”

Tanaka shot Tsukishima one last warning glance that had no effect on the prince. With that the group returned to their earlier formation before each passed through the barrier one by one. The forest on the other side was no different from the one they had just come from. Not only that but Tsukishima didn’t feel any different being on the other side of the barrier. Without wasting any time, Tanaka led them up the side of the mountain.

As they went on, the forest’s green trees slowly changed to red leaved maple trees, and before long they were surrounded by a forest of red trees and bushes. Tsukishima imagined that under the right light the forest might look like it was on fire. As they traveled closer and closer to their destination, Tsukishima could feel Tadashi’s pull become stronger and stronger. He could sense himself closing in on where his love was being held. He just hoped that they weren’t too late.

Tsukishima also took notice of another presence. It was a strong foreboding feeling that sent a shiver down his spine. The others seemed to be aware of the presence as well. Tsukishima was almost sure it was the fox demons he was sensing. The further they climbed the mounted the stronger the feeling. It only worried Tsukishima for a moment for every time a shiver ran down his spine he would also feel Tadashi pulling him onward. 

Before long the thick forest began to thin out and through the trees Tsukishima made out a large dark stone castle. The castle looked to be made of a dark stone and reached high into the sky. The second Tsukishima’s eyes laid upon the castle he knew Tadashi was somewhere within it. The realization caused his stomach to do an anxious flip.

“He’s in there,” Tsukishima whispered unconsciously.

“What, you mean the castle?” Bokuto asked from behind Tsukishima.

“I can feel him calling to me,” Tsukishima replied in confirmation.

“I was afraid you’d say that,” Tanaka replied from the front of the line. “We haven’t ever tried to break into the castle before.”

“What?” Tsukishima snapped “I thought you two had a plan?”

“Well, we were hoping maybe someone who lived in a surrounding huts would have him,” Noya replied with a nervous laugh.

“Why would you assume that?” Tsukishima hissed. It took all his effort not to yell at the two.

“It’s fine,” Noya shushed in an attempted to calm the irate prince. “We’ll just have to sneak in. There has to be a way.”

“Yeah, I mean the fairy pond was a thing so I’m sure other parts of their defences have cracks,” Tanaka pointed out weakly.

“I sure hope so,” Tsukishima grumbled.

“Don’t worry, Kei,” Bokuto comforted from behind. “If all else fails we will just muscle our way in.”

Tsukishima fought the urge to snap back. Getting any more upset was not going to save Tadashi. 

The small group pushed on further toward the castle and before long they found themselves at its base. Hiding behind a large bush they studied the situation at hand. Much to their surprise there didn’t seem to be too many guards on duty. The few guards that passed by the entrance seemed to be relaxed and lazy as they marched about. It felt almost as if the demons weren’t even concerned about intruders. 

“Cocky bastards aren’t going to know what hit them,” Noya grumbled from beside Tsukishima.

“I don’t sense any further barriers around the castle,” Kiyoko examined as she studied the large structure. “But I do sense great power from within it.”

“Do you think it’s just a farce?” Kuroo suggested, not so ready to assume the fox demons to be lazy. “They could use this to lure criminals in.”

“That is possible but there is only one way for us to really know,” Tsukishima replied. Tadashi’s presence felt so close. He could almost feel his love next to him.

“I think it would still be best if we snuck in from the back,” Kuroo hummed.

“Agreed,” Kiyoko nodded. Everyone else in the group seemed to be on board with entering from the back as well.

As carefully as they could, the group made their way around the castle. They dare not venture from the forest’s cover as they did so. Fortunately for them, the further they ventured around the castle, the less they saw of the fox demon guards. Once at the back of the castle they waited several minutes, studying the movements of the few guards station on this end. There seemed to only be two fox demons and they both seemed to be reoccupied by a game of cards.

“Look, a window is open,” Noya whispered almost inaudibly. “I bet we can sneak past those two demons if we play our cards right.”

“So what are we going to do, sneak along these bushes here and just jump through that window?” Tsukishima scoffed sarcastically as he rolled his eyes. “Those demons will see us for sure.”

“Hey, that's not such a bad idea,” Noya agreed, seemingly not picking up on Tsukishima’s condescending tone. His reply cause the rest of their party to look to the small man in shock.

“What do you mean ‘good idea’? It was your idea,” Tsukishima quietly hissed.

“I was thinking we’d just run for it,” Noya shrugged, not taking notice of everyone shock and disbelief. 

“I was kind of thinking the same thing,” Tanaka quietly admitted.

“How are you two not dead yet?” Kuroo groaned as he buried his face in his hands.

“Listen, I’ll go up ahead and make sure no one is in that room,” Noya said ignoring Kuroo’s misery. “Once I give the signal that the coast is clear than you come one at a time. If I yell than run!”

“Sounds good to me,” Tsukishima shrugged, more than happy to let the idiot be the bait if he wanted to.

“We can’t leave you behind,” Bokuto replied almost at the same time as Tsukishima.

“Don’t worry, with my experience I will be able to slip away from them real fast if they catch me,” Noya proudly proclaimed, almost too loudly.

“Did you hear that?” one of the fox demons, a large demon with red ear and tail, grumbled as his ears perked up. He turned to face where the group was hiding but was unable to see them for they had all ducked behind a large bush.

“Hear what?” replied the smaller fox demon, his brown ears perked as his yellow eyes scanned the forest.

Tsukishima glared at Noya as the group did their best to keep quiet. Noya smiled sheepishly, almost as if he lived for moments like this. Tsukishima scowled. He would kill the man if this caused their rescue mission to end short.

“I thought I heard talking,” The red fox replied as he relaxed a bit.

“It’s probably nothing,” The tan demon said waving his partner’s worry off. “No one would be crazy enough to sneak into this castle. Atsumu would slaughter them.”

“Yeah, probably just a fairy or something,” the red fox chuckled, thought he didn’t seem 100% convinced.

Tsukishima and the others quietly spied on the two fox demons from behind the bush. Tadashi’s presence felt so close that it took everything in Tsukishima not to act on the impulse to charge the two demons and run into the castle. As the others looked on at the guards, Tsukishima glanced up at the castle. He could tell Tadashi was not on the ground floor. His eyes wandered up to window that looked to be about four storied up. Tadashi felt to be somewhere around there but Tsukishima couldn’t pinpoint exactly where.

“I’m going,” Noya whispered once the two guards went back to their card game. Tsukishima looked to the smaller man in mild shock. He had been so lost in thought he almost forgot where he was. 

“Be safe,” Kiyoko quietly replied, causing Noya to almost melt on the spot.

The group watched while Noya carefully slipped through the bushes that lead to the open window. Neither guards seemed to take notice of him as they carried on with their card game. It didn’t take Noya long to make it to the window and without a moment’s hesitation, he hopped through it. Tsukishima felt the air around them grow cold as they waited for Noya single. If Noya shouted, Tsukishima didn’t know if he would be able to run away. He was far too close to Tadashi to turn back now.

To everyone's relief, Noya popped up from the window giving the signal that the room was indeed empty. Tsukishima sighed, grateful for the demons stupidity. Part of him also wondered if they really were so powerful that they just didn’t care but he ignored that part for now. Starting with Tsukishima, one by one each member snuck through the bushes, to the window and into the castle. Fortunately for them, the card game between the two fox demons became so heated that they didn't seem to take notice of the intruders.

Once all were in the castle they took a moment to regroup. Tsukishima looked around to find that the room looked like a small library, or perhaps it was a study. He didn’t waste time deciding which it was for it didn’t really matter. He refocused his energy on Tadashi’s presence instead. 

“What now?” Bokuto asked as he looked around the room.

“I guess we just look around until we find your friend,” Tanaka suggested with a shrug.

“I wish we had some sort of blueprint of this place,” Kuroo sighed for the task of checking each room in the castle felt taxing and impossible.

“I know he isn’t on this floor and not on the 2nd floor ether,” Tsukishima cut in before anymore could be said. “I can feel it.”

“Right, the keychain must be zoning in on Tadashi,” Kiyoko nodded thoughtfully. “We should be able to follow it’s pull to find him.”

“I guess you’re leading the way now, Prince,” Kuroo smiled as he gave Tsukishima a pat on the back.

“Don’t fall behind,” Tsukishima nodded in reply. He was more than happy to lead the way if it meant getting to Tadashi as soon as possible.

“Don’t get reckless,” Kiyoko warned, reading Tsukishima’s growing haste.

Tsukishima looked to Kiyoko. The woman's stone cold eyes studied him with warning. Though the look was intimidating, it also calmed him a bit. It wouldn’t do them any good to be caught.

With that the group made their way out of the study. In groups of two, Tsukishima and Kiyoko, Noya and Tanaka and Kuroo and Bokuto, they made their way down the hall. Tsukishima and Kiyoko would lead down the hall. Check if the coast was clear, and than wave the others two by two to where they stood.

The halls were not too full. They only ever saw a few guards on patrol and they seemed to be very lazy about their job. It worried Tsukishima to see them as such. It felt almost as if they weren’t even the slightest bit of a threat to the fox demons. Those guards had talked of this Atsumu killing anyone who trespassed. Tsukishima hoped they didn’t run into Atsumu.

After several twists, turns and close calls the group finally found themselves on the third floor. This floor seemed different from the others. While the first, second and third floor looked to be made of banquet halls and studies, the fourth floor looked like it housed bedrooms. Tsukishima didn’t know if this was a good thing or not. Trapping Tadashi in a bedroom did seem more reasonable than trapping him in a study.

“Do you think Tadashi is on this floor?” Kuroo asked, making sure to keep his voice low.

“I can’t really tell,” Tsukishima said in concentration. He tried to focus on Tadashi’s presence. He felt so close but Tsukishima couldn’t tell if it was coming from one of the rooms around them or from somewhere above.

“We can take a look at a few rooms and if we come up empty maybe move on,” Bokuto suggested.

“It’s better than nothing,” Kuroo agreed. 

“Right, each check a room down these halls and reconvene here,” Kiyoko instructed after making sure no one else seemed to be in the halls. “Be careful not to walk in on anyone.”

The group split up as they checked the rooms down the hall. To Tsukishima’s dismay, the rooms he checked were all empty. They both looked to be guest rooms. Something told him none of the room on this floor belonged to any of the castles inhabitants. He thought for sure Tadashi would be in a guest room. It worried him that Tadashi wasn’t.

“Well, that was a bust,” Noya shrugged. “There is still the other side of this floor we can check,” he sighed as they all rejoined.

“I’d say we could split up. Some of us carry on upward while the others look here,” Kuroo begane reluctantly. “But I feel like that would be dangerous.”

“What, you don’t think we could take these demons,” Bokuto laughed as he one arm hugged his friend. “I’m more than ready to take one on.”

Kuroo smiled as he turned to answer his friend but stopped as his smile fell in shock. The others looked to him in question as the air around them went cold. Kuroo’s eyes stayed fixed on something just behind Bokuto’s shoulder.

“Don’t move,” growled a voice from behind Tsukishima. “Put your hands up and don’t you dare touch those weapons.”

Tsukishima did as he was told. He quietly lifted his hands as he turned to find a dark skinned fox demon pointing a loaded crossbow right at them. Behind the dark skinned demon stood a tall demon with a lazy gase and dark hair. He didn't even seem to bother with pulling his weapon. Tsukishima heart sunk. How could they have been so careless?

“Who are you? How did you get in here?” The dark skinned demon demanded, his white ears flat on his head. The aura he produced sent a shiver down Tsukishima's spine.

Tsukishima swallowed his instinctual fear as he looked the demons head on. “We are here for Tadashi!” Tsukishima demanded, somehow keeping his voice from shaking. “Bring him to us and we will leave without a fuss.”

Kuroo and the others looked to Tsukishima in mild worry. All were ready to put up a fight but riling the two daemons up didn’t seem like such a great idea at the moment.

“Tadashi?” The taller demon drawled as he looked Tsukishima up and down a few times. “Who is Tadashi?”

Tsukishima blinked in surprise for only a moment, not allowing himself to let his guard down. “Don’t play games with us! I know he is in here,” he growled.

“Tadashi is our friend and we’ve come to take we him back,” Bokuto added, non too scared of the two demons.

“Do you know who they are talking about, Aran?” The taller demon asked with a sigh that sounded like he couldn’t be bothered with the current situation.

“Suna, stop missing around. These are intruders,” Aran replied, frowned at his partner. He then turned back to Tsukishima and company. “There is no one here by the name Tadashi,” he said as his eyes narrowed.

“Don’t fuck with me!” Tsukishima growled as his chest began to burn. “Oikawa said he traded him to one of you! I know he is here. Tell us where he is or we will have to force our way past you,” Tsukishima warned, his voice laced with venom. 

Tsukishima’s threat didn’t seem to affect Suna or Aran quite how he had expected it two. Aran dropped his bow as he and Suna exchanged questioning looks. “You don’t think their talking about…?” Aran began.

“Atsumu’s snack?” Suna finished with an almost amused smile. He seemed to like where this is going.

“Snack?” Tsukishima questioned, not liking the sound of the nickname.

“We can tell you where your friend is,” Aran nodded as he turned to Tsukishima. All threat the demon once showed had vanished.

“Atsumu isn't going to like this,” Suna warned though he didn't seem to bothered by it.

“What are you talking about?” Kuroo cautiously asked as he made himself ready to get between the prince and the demons if things got sticky.

“We know where the human is, this Tadashi,” Aran clarified, ignoring Suna’s warning. Suna rolled his eyes but didn’t seem to care much more.

“Where is he?” Tsukishima practically shouted as a sudden rush of urgency shot through his veins.

“How do we know we can trust you?” Kiyoko questioned before anymore could be said.

“Does that really matter?” Aran began as he shot Kiyoko a challenging look. “You want your friend back and to be honest, it would be best for all of us if you just took him.”

“What are you getting at?” Kuroo asked in suspicion.

“You all don’t have to trust me, but I can tell you where Tadashi is,” Aran insisted, both his tone and body language calm.

“Please, tell me where he is,” Tsukishima urged. He didn’t care if the demon was setting them up for a trap. He could fight them. All he wanted was to be with his Tadashi.

“Sixth floor,” Aeran began. “Three doors down on the right.”

“You better hurry,” Suna added with a taunting humm. “Atsumu will be back soon to feed on your pathetic human friend.”

Tsukishima didn’t even wait to see if the others were going to follow him. He rushed past the two demons to the staircase. He ignored the calls of Kuroo and Kiyoko as he climbed the stairs, leaping two at a time. His vision became tunneled as the demon’s directions raced through his mind. The further he climbed the stairs the stronger Tadashi’s presence grew. When he got to the sixth floor he followed Tadashi’s pull, finding himself outside the door that Aran had promised Tadashi to be behind.

Without hesitating, Tsukishima pushed the door open. He had half expected it to be locked but found it to be quite open. With his heart racing and body hot from the adrenaline he stumbled into the room. As he scanned the room the whole world seemed to stop for sitting upon a large bed was a very shocked and very tired Tadashi.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally! Our two boys have been reunited! But are they in the clear. Was this a trap! Will Atsumu find them!? Will they just make it out safe and sound! There is only one way to find out and that is to stay tuned.
> 
> I will definitely be getting chapter 27 out on time next week! I am excited for you all the read what happens next!
> 
> Thank you all so much for the kudos, bookmarks, follows and reviews. I love to hear your guys feedback. Please comment to let me know what you think about the fic or this latest chapter. Feedback is always wonderful.
> 
> Thank you all for getting back to me about my upcoming Pokemon au fic. I have pieced together most of it and have started the early process of writing it. That being said I am still open to other people’s ideas on the types of pokemon characters may have so do let me know here or on tumblr (@pastaprincess). I hope to start posting this fic once this one has ended. I’d guess the first chapter will be out in July.
> 
> That's it for now! See you all next chapter.


	27. Reunion At Last

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay all, here is chapter 27. Definitely a fun chapter to write so I really hope you enjoy it! Rereading it I thought ‘OMG did I really write that!?’ It might seem like a bit of a roller coaster at times but I hope you enjoy the ride.
> 
> I’d like to think my beta reader heichousheadphones (https://heichousheadphones.tumblr.com/) for taking time from their busy day to help proofread all these chapters. Hurray!
> 
> Without further ado here is chapter 27!

The world around Tadashi froze, almost as if time itself stopped. The perimeter of his vision went fuzzy as he focused in on an equally awestruck Tsukki. This was a dream. He was obviously hallucinating. Perhaps this was a side affect of having one’s energy sucked out day after day. He wanted to see Tsukki so bad that now he is. He is seeing something that was not there.

“T-Tadashi,” Tsukishima breathed in a mix of disbelief and wonder. He stumbled into the room, his mouth agape and eyes unblinking, almost as if he too could not believe that Tadashi was real.

“Tsukki,” Tadashi’s voice cracked as his eyes began to tear up. He didn’t care if it was just his mind playing tricks on him. His body now moving on it’s own, he tossed the blankets from his legs as he leapt out of the bed. The exhaustion that haunted Tadashi washed over him as he stood, causing him to stumble over his first step.

Faster than ever, Tsukishima was at Tadashi’s side catching his love in his arms. The world around Tadashi spun as his face landed gently into Tsukki’s chest. With Tsukki’s strong arms supporting him, Tadashi regained his footing. He tightly hugged around Tsukki’s middle as he buried his face into the man’s neck. Tsukki’s arms wound tightly around Tadashi. He nuzzled his face into his lover’s hair, breathing in deeply.

“T-Tsukki, i-it’s really y-you,” Tadashi sobbed into the man’s shoulder. His body shook as the moment became more and more real to him. 

“Tadashi, I finally found you,” Tsukishima’s voice shook with emotion as he replied to his lovers sobs. He rested a gentle hand on Tadashi’s head as Tadashi cried into his neck.

“I’m so s-sorry Tsukki. I n-never meant to l-lie to you,” Tadashi sobbed as he became overcome by emotions. He held tight to Tsukki as he poured out his heart. “I never m-meant for any o-of this to h-happen. I’m s-so s-sorry,” he choked and hiccupped as his body shook from head to toe.

Tsukishima’s heart melted at the sound of his lover’s cries. “It’s alright,” Tsukishima hushed calmly as he rubbed circles into Tadashi’s back. “I’m not mad at you, no one is mad at you,” he hummed with care. Tsukishima allowed Tadashi a moment more to cry before he leaned back just enough to get a good view of Tadashi. Gently cupping Tadashi’s cheek he tilted it up so that Tadashi was looking at him. 

Tears that stained Tadashi’s freckled cheeks ran past his chin and dripped down his neck. His eyes glistened with more tears that threatened to fall. Despite all this a small relieved smile greeted Tsukki. “How did you…. You have legs?” Tadashi hiccuped as Tsukki brushed a new tear from Tadashi’s cheek with his thumb.

“How else was I to get you back,” Tsukishima softly replied, his features soft and gentle as he savored having his lover in his arms once again. 

“But, how?” Tadashi choked as he both giggled and hiccuped at the same time.

“That doesn't matter now,” Tsukishima softly replied. His eyes had wandered to the large hickies and bite marks that decorated Tadashi’s neck and shoulders. He took noticed of how think and frail Tadashi had become and how exhausted he looked barely able to hold himself up. “We need to get you out of here,” Tsukishima murmured in worry.

Tadashi’s expression only became more puzzled. He was still trying to figure out how Tsukki was here to begin with let alone how they were going to escape. He hadn’t had long to ponder this for the next thing Tadashi knew, his world was spinning yet again. Up was down as he felt himself be roughly ripped away from Tsukki’s safe and warm hold. As his eyes focused he watched in horror as Tsukki was roughly knocked across the room hitting the far wall with a hard thud.

“Tsukki!” Tadashi’s shriek cut through the cool night air.

With the air knocked out of him, Tsukishima struggled to stay standing. He blinked once than twice and when his eyes focused he found a long pointed sword only inches away from his neck. On the other end of the sword was a very angry blond fox demon who currently held his Tadashi in a rough headlock. Tsukishima didn’t flinch as he glared at the opposing demon.

“Funny, a blow like that would kill most humans,” Atsumu purred as he looked to Tsukishima with mild amusement. He effortlessly ignored Tadashi who struggled in his hold.

“Let him go,” Tsukishima growled dangerously, his hand hovering over his own sword.

“Touch that sword and I will suck this human’s soul out right here and now,” Atsumu warned, his expression less amused.

Tsukishima’s hand dropped to his side. His sharp amber eyes glared daggers at Atsumu. His mind raced as he thought of a way to get both himself and Tadashi out of this mess.

“Atsumu, please don’t hurt him, please. I’ll do whatever you want just don’t hurt him,” all the while Tadashi begged futility from the demon’s side. His pleas went ignored by the demon as his pointed sword inched dangerously close to Tsukishima’s pale neck. Standing his ground, Tsukishima didn’t falter.

A ruckus could be heard from the halls just outside the door. Tsukishima was vaguely aware of it and hoped that the other’s hadn’t fallen into the hands of other demons. A part of him cursed himself for his abnormal impulsive behaviour. 

“Something about you smells fishy,” Atsumu began with a large smirk. “I can tell you’re not human,” He hummed as he observed Tsukishima, ignoring the shouts of Bokuto and Noya from just outside the ajar door. 

“What makes you think that?” Tsukishima tested, his tone cold and eyes calculating. He did his best to focus on the demon and not his struggling lover. Allowing himself to get distracted even in the slightest could be a matter of life or death.

“I can sense it, that fishy power of yours,” Atsumu growled in reply. A silence hung between the two as realization dawned on Atsumu. A wide mocking smile spread across the demons face. “You’re the mermaid, aren’t you?” he laughed in amusement as he dropped his arm holding the sword.

This caught Tsukishima off guard for only a moment. He wasn’t going to allow himself to get distracted. This could be a trick. He released a throaty growl as he watched Atsumu laugh, jostling his Tadashi about like an old doll.

“Prince Kei, are you okay?” Kuroo asked as he and Kiyoko rushed through the door. In a matter of seconds they were at the prince's side, ready to defend. Their sudden appearance didn’t seem to catch Atsumu too off guard as he backed off of Tsukishima. Kuroo had his bow and arrow pointed at Atsumu, but the demons eyes focused in on Kiyoko.

“Kuroo, Kiyoko!” Tadashi choked, still held in a firm headlock. He felt a wave of relief knowing Tsukki had not come alone.

“I see you brought friends,” Atsumu hummed, his tone mostly amused. His cool eyes all the while studied Kiyoko. “I take it you’re all mermaids?”

“Unhand Tadashi,” Kuroo growled as he readied to shoot an arrow.

“Now, you wouldn't want to hit your little human friend, would you?” Atsumu joked as he pushed Tadashi in front like a shield. Tadashi didn’t bother to humor the demon with shock for he knew none of his friend would harm him. Kuroo lowered the bow but kept it at the ready incase he needed it.

“Listen, demon,” Tsukishima began, his tone solid. “We have come for Tadashi. Let him go and no one gets hurt.” Part of this was a lie for Tsukishima definitely planned on landing a good one on this demon regardless of weather he willingly gives up Tadashi or not. 

“Now, why would a bunch of merfolk like you want a dumpy human like this?” Atsumu hummed in amusement, as he gave Tadashi a small careless shake. “Do merfolk like you also eat the souls of humans?”

Tsukishima growled at the treatment his Tadashi had been given. The demon handled Tadashi so roughly and with such little care it sickened Tsukishima. His anger only grew as the demon leaned down to land a nip like kiss upon Tadashi’s exposed shoulder. Tadashi gasped sharply as he swayed where he stood. Breathing heavy and eyes unfocused, he looked as if he could pass out at any moment.

This seemed to set something off in both Kuroo and Tsukishima for both drew their weapons once more on the demon. Kuroo readied an arrow as Tsukishima lunged forward, slashing at the demon. Kiyoko all the while chanting something under her breath that seemed to slow Atsumu’s movements. Atsumu only barely dodged the attacks as he pulled himself and Tadashi further from the three.

“Oh, don’t tell me one of you is actually in love with this human?” Atsumu mockingly gasped once at a safer distance. He laughed at the idea as his brother and Suna, along with Bokuto, Noya and Tanaka stumbled into the room. It looked as if Osamu and Suna were slightly overwhelmed by the three active men. Aran casually strolled in after the squabbling crew.

“Excuse me, Atsumu, but could you put your snack down for a second and lend me a hand,” Osamu hissed dryly. “We have intruders.”

“I know,” Atsumu laughed in amusement, not seeming to feel the least bit bothered. “Get this, the story Oikawa told you was true! One of these mermaids really is in love with my snack,” Atsumu laughed as he used Tadashi to support his weight. Tadashi struggled to stay standing as the demon leaned his weight upon his tired shoulders. 

“Just give the human back to them,” Aran sighed, he looked as if he was about at the end of his patience.

“We promise to leave this place in peace if you let Tadashi go,” Bokuto added.

“I could,” Atsumu began with a wicked smile. “But he belongs to me. I own him.”

“You can’t own a person,” Kuroo snapped back.

“Really?” Atsumu mocked surprised as he let his weight off of Tadashi. “The contract I have binds this human and I. You might not be able to see it but he and I can both feel it,” a cunning smile spread across Atsumu’s face as he spoke. He enjoyed seeing the frustration and anger that grew on the faces of the intruders. “Even if you do take him, I’ll be able to find him easy. I can feel him. I know where he is always,” he hissed threateningly as he held Tadashi possessively close.

Tadashi stiffened in the man’s hold. He wanted nothing more than to be with Tsukki and the others once more but not if it meant them getting hurt. “You guys don’t have to do this,” Tadashi whimpered, his voice tired and weak, as Atsumu held him tight. “Atsumu, if they live now will your let them go without hurting them,” he hoped to bargain with the demon.

“I’m not leaving without you, Tadashi,” Tsukishima replied before Atsumu could so much as react. “I’d die before doing so.”

“Die? Are you listening to this guy?” Atsumu mocked as he looked to his brother. “He’d die for a human.”

Osamu, who was still sword to sword with Noya and Tanaka, glared at his brother. “This is ridiculous, Atsumu. I should have never bought that human for you,” he snapped as he succeeded to push Noya and Tanaka back a few steps.

“Like I said, just give the human back,” Aran added. He now stood beside Kiyoko, not bothering to join in the fight.

“I see we have some traders in our midst,” Atsumu pouted like a child. His pout only lasted for a moment as another wicked smile graced his lips. “I have an idea.”

“Nobody wants to hear it,” Osamu mumbled, fretting to see what it could possibly be.

“Which one of you is the lover of my snack?” Atsumu asked as he held Tadashi's wrist high into the air, presenting him like some sort of item being auctioned off.

Without a word Tsukishima stepped forward. His amber eyes all the while glaring at Atsumu. He kept his guard up not once allowing the demons casual behaviour to fool him.

“I should have known it was you,” Atsumu laughed as if he had only asked the prior question to piss Tsukishima off. “I have a proposition for you… umm… What was it he called you,” he passed as he charismatically hummed. “Oh right, Tsukki.”

“What’s your proposition?” Tsukishima frowned as he kept his guard up.

“How’s about you and I have a duel?” Atsumu smiled as he enjoyed the various shocked reactions of the inhabitants of his room. “And if I win the duel you have to watch me suck the soul right out of your sweet little Tadashi,” as Atsumu spoke he roughly grabbed Tadashi by the cheeks, pinching to make Tadashi’s lip pucker and cheek bunch. All the while he rubbed noses in mocking affection with his human snack as Tadashi breathed a quiet desperate ‘No’. He glanced to Tsukki, awaiting a reaction.

It took everything in Tsukishima not to jump the demon. From the way the demon touched his Tadashi so roughly to how he threatened to so casually kill him, it set Tsukishima's blood a boil. He would not fall bait to the demon’s taunts. Tsukishima pursed his lips as he thought long and hard. “Fine,” Tsukishima finally breathed.

“Tsukki, no,” Tadashi desperately gasped, his cheeks still held tightly in Atsumu’s hand.

“If I win the duel then you have to void that contract and set Tadashi free,” Tsukishima held himself tall as he squared his shoulders. His amber eyes challenged the demons. He was ready here and now to destroy the demon and get his love back.

“I expected you’d want something like that,” Atsumu hummed knowingly as he released Tadashi’s face but still held tightly to his wrist.

“Tsukki, don’t do this. I don’t want to see you hurt,” Tadashi begged as he pulled towards Tsukki, only to have Atsumu roughly pull him back.

“You still belong to me,” Atsumu growled as he pulled Tadashi in close, holding him tight.

“So, do we have a deal?” Tsukishima asked as he did his best to not pull his sword on the demon.

“I’d say so,” Atsumu agreed with a hum. “Tomorrow, at sunset. We will meet in the battle arena just on the other side of the castle.”

“There is a battle arena?” Bokuto’s excited voice could be heard from the back of the room.

“Why not now?” Tsukishima asked, wanting nothing more than to get Tadashi back as soon as possible.

“We could…” Atsumu started with a lazy shrug.

“Tomorrow is fine,” Kiyoko cut in before any more could be said. This won her a glare from Tsukishima.

“Tomorrow it is then,” Osamu said, stepping in. He looked to find Atsumu glaring at him, unhappy that his brother stepped in to break the fun of taunting his enemy.

“And what of the prize?” Suna questioned with mild amusement. 

“You lot can’t be trusted with Tadashi,” Bokuto loudly accused. 

“He should be kept in a safe place so we know he won’t be eaten,” Tanaka added loudly.

“He still belong to me so he will be staying with me tonight,” Atsumu snapped as he possessively pulled both himself and Tadashi away from the rescue crew.

“We can’t trust you!” Kuroo glared, his dark eyes examining Atsumu’s every more.

“I could always finish him off here and now,” Atsumu tested as he tilted Tadashi’s head up for a kiss. This got quite a reaction out of the rescue crew as they all went for their weapons.

“Stop, stop!” Aran cut in before it escalated anymore. “Listen, we can’t make Atsumu give the human up but we will make sure that he doesn’t eat your friend’s soul tonight,” he calmly suggested in hopes to please the group as a whole.

Tsukishima and the other’s glared daggers at Atsumu. This seemed to only amuse the demons for he met their galres with a smile, as he inched his lips towards a quivering Tadashi. 

“Fine!” Tsukishima desperately shouted just before Atsumu’s lips met Tadashi’s. “But you better keep him safe until tomorrow! If we return to find him dead then you’ll live to regret it,” Tsukishima’s voice was dark and his expression sharp. The venomous aura that radiated from the prince even alarmed Kuroo and Bokuto.

“We promise he will still be alive come tomorrow, don’t we Atsumu,” Osamu insisted as he gave his twin a rough shove.

“Yeah, fine,” Atsumu pouted now that the fun was over.

Tsukishima could not help but distrust Atsumu. His glare didn’t falter as he didn’t allow himself to relax. He wanted to fight the demon now, to get Tadashi back now. He would never be able to last another night now that he knew what kind of monster had been torturing his love.

“If it makes you feel better, we can keep Tadashi somewhere safe for the night. I will make sure nothing bad befalls him,” Aran calmly suggested. Atsumu opened his mouth to oppose but was quickly shut up by Osamu.

“Agreed, but one of us will also stand watch,” Kiyoko replied, her gaze stern and unbreaking. 

“Sounds fair,” Osamu hummed with a nod.

“Kuroo, Bokuto …” Kiyoko said as she glanced to the guards. 

“Got it!” Kuroo confirmed without much question. 

“You can count on us,” Bokuto added with very determined smile.

Tsukishima opened his mouth to argue but was quickly shut up by Kiyoko. Kiyoko then looked to the fox demons. “If anything befalls Tadashi or our guards there will be repercussions,” Kiyoko’s tone was calm but stone cold.

“Understood,” Osamu nodded, his body tense but voice steady. 

“Now get out of here before I decide to change my mind,” Atsumu growled. His earlier lackluster attitude now replaced with annoyance. 

“I promise I’ll win you your freedom,” Tsukishima declared as he looked to his Tadashi. He wanted nothing more than to hold him safe in his arms.

“Tsukki,” Tadashi choked as his eyes teared up. His heart filled with worry for his love.

Both men’s hearts ached as they longed to hold the other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh boy! That was a ride. I hope you all enjoyed the reunion of our bois. Sorry to make it so short lived… but I can’t just have them hand Yama over. Tsukki gotta fight for his man! Come on Tsukki you can do it. Beat up the fox and save your boy! Also, sorry for getting you so beat up dear Yama. But someone had to take one for the team. I promise this will all end with good things for you boy.
> 
> As always the next chapter should be up next weekend on time. We have just three more chapters to go. Are you guys ready for this. I’m getting a little sad that it’s going to be over soon but I promise I have a lot more ready for you all. I’ve started on my next fic and one this one is over I will post the new one so it’s not goodbye or anything once this is over. We can all still chill and do the tsukkiyama thing together <3
> 
> Also, I’d like to thank you all for the lovely comments, reviews, kudos, bookmarks and everything. I am just so happy to get feedback from you all. It really helps me gauge how this is going and lets me know how much enjoyment people are actually getting out of this. Please if you have time do leaves review down below. Hearing from you WILL bring a smile to my day.
> 
> Well, that is all for now. I'll see you all next chapter.


	28. One More Night Apart

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay everyone! Chapter 28 is up and ready! I had a good time writing this chapter so I hope you all enjoy it. It’s got a bit of angst and friend fluff so enjoy.
> 
> I’d like to think my beta reader heichousheadphones (https://heichousheadphones.tumblr.com/) for taking time from their busy day to help proofread all these chapters.
> 
> Without further ado here is chapter 28!

It broke Tsukishima to leave the castle that night. He had finally been able to hold Tadashi in his arms only to have him ripped away yet again. He wanted nothing more than to stay close by Tadashi. To comfort his love and to make sure he was safe. Tsukishima knew he had to leave for the night, for Atsumu threatened to kill Tadashi right then and there if he didn’t. The only reason Tsukishima broke in the end was his trust in Bokuto and Kuroo. He knew the two guards would watch over his Tadashi until tomorrow. They’d put up a fight if anything went foul before the duel. Nonetheless, Noya and Tanaka both worked together to drag Tsukishima out of the castle.

With every step further from Tadashi he took, Tsukishima’s heart was clenching in pain. He felt helpless to save his love. He felt stepped upon by Atsumu. He felt angry for the way Tadashi was being treated. All of this only fueled Tsukishima. Tomorrow he would make sure Atsumu never so much as looked Tadashi’s way again.

The walk back to the demon hunter’s cabin was quiet. Tsukishima was stuck in his own mind as he thought about tomorrow’s duel. Kiyoko also seemed to be in deep thought. Her gaze seemed distant, almost as if she were not quite there with everyone else. With Noya in front and Tanaka in the back of their line, they chatted amongst themselves a surprisingly small amount. Tsukishima was grateful for this. In his current frustrated mood, he most definitely would have shouted at the two idiots if they go too rowdy.

Before long they arrived at the hunter's house. It was far past midnight but the lights of the cabin were still lit. Akaashi and Yachi were definitely awake. Noya opened the door and the sound of scurrying feet could be heard.

“Tadashi!” Yachi greeted in a very desperate squeak. Her eyes began to water as she looked over the four. “Tadashi? Where is he?” Her voice cracked as she asked.

Tsukishima could not bring himself to reply. He found that he couldn’t get a single word out about what had happened. The idea of having just left Tadashi broke Tsukishima to his core.

“Please don’t tell me he’s…” Yachi choked as a few tears began to spill from her eyes.

“No, Yachi, Tadashi isn’t dead,” Kiyoko calmly confirmed as the four stepped further into the hut. She rested a caring hand on the small girls shoulder for comfort.

“Oh thank god,” Yachi gasped in relife, her eyes still wet despite knowing Tadashi wasn’t dead.

“Where is Bokuto?” Akaashi asked as he entered the entry way, his eyes searching the group. “Why isn’t he with you?” Akaashi’s tone held worry, it’s normal calmness being pushed away with each word spoken. Akaashi looked as if he was trying but failing to keep it together.

“He is fine, Akaashi,” Noya confirmed, his gaze stern but caring.

“What do you mean?” Akaashi replied in an unsteady voice. “Where is he?”

“We have a bit of a predicament you see,” Tanaka explained with a small shrug.

“Predicament?” Yachi echoed in worry.

“We should all take a seat before we explain,” Kiyoko calmly suggested. 

The group made their way into the living room to find Chikara quietly sleeping in the armchair Akaashi and Bokuto had been sitting in earlier. Chikara practically shot out of the chair when Noya splashed a bit of water on him, lightening the somber mood just a little. Noya and Tanaka prepared some warm drinks as everyone else took seats in the living room. Tsukishima still found it impossible to talk. Just so much as mentioning Tadashi left him with a cracked voice. It was a wonder he hadn’t broken down crying yet.

With mugs of warm tea in hand, Koyok finished the long explanation. “So tomorrow we will return and Prince Kei will duel Atsumu for Tadashi’s freedom,” She finished before taking a long sip from her tea.

“Oh no!” Yachi gasped in horror. “What are we going to do?”

“No need to worry,” Tanaka said with a large toothy smile. “We’ll make sure Prince Kei here is ready for the duel tomorrow.”

“I was ready to duel him tonight,” Tsukishima mumbled.

“This is better,” Kiyoko hummed. “We weren’t prepared for a full on duel so we have time for you to prepare.”

“And Tadashi has to spend another night in that of a hell castle,” Tsukishima snapped. It wasn’t like him to talk to Kiyoko in such a tone. His tone won him scowls from Tanaka and Noya.

“Bokuto and Kuroo and there,” Kiyoko calmly replied, not taking any offence to Tsukishima’s current mood. “They will do fine in keeping him safe tonight.”

“You really think they won’t try to pull something on Bokuto and Kuroo?” Akaashi asked in worry. The man had been a bundle of nerves since they had arrived with no Bokuto. The bitter part of Tsukishima was happy he wasn’t the only one feeling it but the more logical part knew Akaashi didn’t deserve to feel this way.

“Aran and Atsumu’s brother both seemed to be relatively on our side,” Kiyoko hummed. 

“But what if they try to eat Bokuto’s soul?” Akaashi asked in a small sad voice.

“That won’t happen,” Chikara cut in. “Demon’s only eat the soul of humans and since Bokuto and Kuroo have mermen souls they are safe in that aspect.”

“Besides, the three best demon hunters trained them both,” Noya cheerfully added.

“They’d beat those demon’s asses no problem,” Tanaka finished, his gaze full of determination.

Akaashi didn’t seem fully convinced but his posture did relax slightly. The room fell into silence. It was now early morning and the weight of the night just started to take effect on the group. Tanaka stifled a yawn as Yachi fought to stay awake.

“Let’s all get some sleep now,” Kiyoko said as she stood. “We will be useless to Tadashi tomorrow if tried,” she added before anyone could retort, but no one seemed to argue.

“Tomorrow we’ll go over some strategies and help you pick out the best weapons for the task,” Chikara reassured as he looked to Tsukishima.

“Right,” Tsukishima nodded in an almost daze. His mind still raced through the events of the night. “Thank you.”

With that the group divided up the beds and couches in the house, making sure Tsukishima was comfortable enough to get a good restful sleep. It took Tsukishima a long while to fall asleep. His mind raced as he thought of the duel. His body ached as it longed to hold Tadashi once again. He looked to the moon that hung high in the sky. He hoped that Tadashi was okay. With his mind on his love, Tsukishima drifted into a dreamless sleep.

______

Tadashi found himself quite alone in the dungeon. After much arguing between Atsumu, Araan, Osamu, Bokuto, and Kuroo, it was decided that he’d spend the night alone down here. Atsumu refused to allow anyone else near his ‘snack’ while Kuroo and Bokuto fearlessly stood up to the demon. All had finally agreed that no one would be spending the night with Tadashi in the dungeon, though Tadashi knew Kuroo and Bokuto were standing guard just outside. This alone helped him relax despite his situation.

The dungeons were cold, very cold. They were also dark, with the only light source coming from the moon that shown through the small cell window. The bed was hard and lumpy with only one sheet to keep warm. Tadashi had been provided enough water for the night and one last meal before being left alone.

Despite how cold and uncomfortable he was in the small dingy cell, he felt that it still beat spending the night with Atsumu. He’d finally be able to get to sleep on his own terms, instead of Atsumu sucking his energy until he passed out. A cool breeze whispered in through the window causing Tadashi to shiver but instead of frowning, he smiled. Being away from that fox demon, even now, made him feel all the more closer to getting back his freedom.

“Tsukki,” Tadashi sighed happily as he laid down upon the lumpy bed. He cacconed himself in the blanket as he recalled how warm Tsukki’s embrace had been. Tadashi’s body swelled with happy warmth at the realization that Tsukki really had come for him. His heart fluttered as he realized that his feelings were indeed not one sided. Tsukki wanted him just as much as he wanted Tsukki.

It had broken Tadashi to see Tsukki leave when he did but he knew it had to be done. He wasn’t an idiot. The more time Tsukki had to prepare to fight Atsumu the more likely Tsukki would win. Tadashi couldn’t bare to think of Tsukki getting hurt in the duel. Tadashi would never forgive himself if that were to happen. He also worried that Atsumu may change his mind and try to kill his Tsukki. The thought almost set Tadashi crying. 

He had to believe in Tsukki. He did believe in Tsukki. He knew Tsukki would win over Atsumu, though Tadashi had never seen the merman fight. That was beside the point. Tsukki was strong, smart and capable. He would find a way to get the upper hand on Atsumu.

Tadashi took a calming slow breath, in through his nose and out through his mouth. Everything was going to be okay. Tsukki wasn’t going to get hurt and by this time tomorrow he and Tsukki would leave this place forever. The thought set another pump of warmth through Tadashi. He looked out the window at the bright moon. The sky was just beginning to lighten. It would be morning soon.

Trying his best to only think of the positive, Tadashi allowed himself to rest. His body still ached from the amount of energy Atsumu had fed off of him that day. He needed to try to get some rest if he wanted to be alert for tomorrow's duel. With the feeling of Tsukki’s warmth still fresh in his mind, Tadashi drifted of to sleep.

________

It was early morning when Atsumu arrived at the dongious. He carried a large smile and cunning eyes as he succeeded in catching the attention of Bokuto, Kuroo and Aran. Bokuto and Kuroo stood up tall and squared their shoulders. Both seemed alert and full of energy. Kiyoko and Tsukishima had been right in trusting the safety of their beloved Tadashi to these two. Atsumu could tell by looking that they were indeed top of the line guards.

“What are you doing here?” Bokuto growled as Atsumu stopped just in front of them.

Atsumu smiled widely at the aggressive man, obviously enjoying the reaction. “Good morning to you too Bokuto,” Atsumu smoothly pured. His eyes lazily drifted to Kuroo who looked a lot less angry and a lot more controlled. “I’ve come for my breakfast.”

“Funny, most people eat breakfast in the dining room, not the dungeons,” Kuroo retorted, his tone and expression both steady and controlled.

“Well, fishman, it just so happened my breakfast spent the night down here,” Atsumu calmly replied, his tone holding a hint of sarcasm.

“We all agreed no one would touch Tadashi until the duel,” Bokuto cut in aggressively. His normal carefree expression was nowhere to be found as he sized up the demon.

“I agreed to leave my snack alone for the night and it’s not night time anymore,” Atsumu replied as he took an aggressive step closer to the door.

“You’re not going anywhere near Tadashi,” Bokuto spat in anger.

“The human still belongs to me and I have kept up my side of the bargain thus far,” Atsumu snapped back, his cool composure only slightly starting to break.

“Atsumu, please don’t do this,” Aran sighed knowing that the other demon didn’t like being told no.

“I’ll do whatever I wish with my things!” Atsumu snapped as he glared to Aran. Aran rolled his eyes.

“I’m afraid we can’t allow you near Tadashi,” Kuroo cut in, still cool and calm.

“You can’t stop me, fishman,” Atsumu’s voice slightly shook as he failed to keep it calm. “The human is still mine and until your prince wins against me I can do as I wish with him.”

“Not if we don’t let you,” Bokuto grumbled aggressively.

“I’d like to see you stop me,” Atsumu challenged. 

“I’m game,” Bokuto smirked, ready to fight the demon on the spot.

“When I get past your stupid face I’ll suck his soul right now,” Atsumu bitterly laughed. “Why wait to win some stupid duel.”

“Stop it both of you!” Aran snapped as he gave Atsumu a hard thwack on the back of the head. Meanwhile, Kuroo did his best to pull Bokuto out of the fox demon’s space. It would be best to avoid fighting now.

“I still haven’t forgiven you for being a traitor, Aran,” Atsumu pouted. Once again Aran replied with an eye roll.

“Listen, I’ll make sure he doesn’t kill Tadashi,” Aran said as he turned to Kuroo and Bokuto. Both men seemed unconvinced about the idea.

“We're not letting him near Tadashi!” Bokuto snapped, his anger now on both Aran and Atsumu.

“It’s best to just let him have this than allowing it to escalate,” Aran retorted, his tone still level and soft. 

“We are going too than,” Kuroo replied, his stern gaze unfaltering.

“Come with me... stay here. I don’t care,” Atsumu shrugged. “All this arguing is making me hungry,” he sighed dramatically as he strode past the two merman.

“We will lead the way,” Bokuto snapped as he go in front of Atsumu.

“No funny business, demon,” Kuroo growled from behind Atsumu. “We think any foul play is a foot and we will attack.”

“I only plan to feed off of a small bit of his energy,” Atsumu hummed as they made their way down the long stares into the dongious. “The little humans soul will remain untouched.”

“Stop provoking them,” Aran snapped from behind Kuroo. “I will also have to stop you if I smell foul play,” he added flatly.

“Always the kill joy,” Atsumu hummed, his tail waving playfully.

As they approached the door to Tadashi’s cell, Kuroo and Bokuto flanked either side of Atsumu as Aran took the spot behind him. Without a key, Atsumu successfully turned the knob of the cell and sauntered into the small space. Kuroo, Bokuto and Aran quickly followed after, not wanting to give the demon even a moment's chance for foul play.

The four found Tadashi sound asleep on the small lumpy cell bed. He was cocooned in his single blanket, curled in on himself and facing the wall. The group wouldn’t have known it but the cell was much warmer than it had been when Tadashi first fell asleep. 

With one large step forward, Atsumu bent down and roughly pulled Tadashi up by his shoulders. The act shook the poor man awake. Tadashi groggily blinked awake as he looked upon Atsumu.

“A-Atsumu…?” Tadashi mumbled as he was still waking up. His brow was furrowed in confusion and his gaze had still yet to find the others in the room.

“Morning love,” Atsumu laughed sarcastically. 

Before anymore could be said or done he firmly pressed his lips upon Tadashi’s. Tadashi gave a small yelp as his newly acquired energy was sucked quickly from his body. With in a few seconds he passed out and hung limp in Atsumu’s rough hold. It had all happened so fast that even Kuroo and Bokuto weren’t quite sure what happened.

“Thanks for the breakfast,” Atsumu laughed as he carelessly tossed Tadashi back onto the lumpy bed. Tadashi landed with a loud thud as he back hit the stone wall.

“Tadashi,” Kuroo gasped as he rushed towards his friend. He gently cradled Tadashi’s upper body in his arms as he examined him. To his relief Tadashi was still breathing.

“What did you do to him?” Bokuto exploded as he grabbed Atsumu by the collar. 

This seemed to surprise Atsumu for only a moment. “Relax, your human is still alive. Soul intact like I promised,” Atsumu cooly replied as he pried one of Bokuto’s fists from his collar.

“He isn’t awake!” Bokuto snapped as he looked to Tadashi’s lymp body.

“You went too far, Atsumu,” Aran scolded with an disapproving shake of his head.

“I don’t see why you’re all so upset. This always happens when I feed. He’ll be fine. I’ve kept my word,” Atsumu replied as he pried Bokuto’s other hand from his collar.

“You’re not to visit him again until the duel,” Kuroo growled darkly. His body shook as he carefully held Tadashi. His eye shone with fire as he looked to Atsumu. Bokuto had never seen the man so angry.

Atsumu studied Kuroo for a long moment. The cool gase that he held when facing Bokuto seemed to falter. “I got what I needed from him for today,” Atsumu curtly replied before turning and marching out of the cell. 

“Hey! Don’t you just walk away!” Bokuto shouted after in anger.

“Let him go,” Aran said with a sigh. “It’s best not to provoke him. We are lucky he is being as compliant as he has been.”

Bokuto growled with frustration before turning back to face Kuroo and Tadashi. With only a few quick steps he was by both their sides. “Is he really okay?” Bokuto’s voice shook as he looked down upon Tadashi’s limp friend.

“I don’t know,” Kuroo admitted with a frown. “He is still breathing and his heart is still going.”

“That’s probably a good sign,” Bokuto hummed as he placed a hand on Tadashi’s chest to feel the beating of his heart.

“Your friend is just drained of energy,” Aran cut in. “His soul is fine, he just need sleep and some food and his body should produce more energy.”

“How much energy? How long is he going to stay like this?” Kuroo asked in worry.

Aran strode over and examined Tadashi. The demon seemed to be able to see something that Bokuto and Kuroo couldn’t see. “He’s lost quite a bit of energy but should be awake again before the duel this evening. I’d say he’ll probably wake up late noon.”

“Well, we’re staying here with him until this evening,” Kuroo demanded as he gently settled Tadashi onto the lumpy bed. Bokuto adametly nodded in agreement.

“Fair enough,” Aran shrugged. “I’ll make sure someone brings water and food for when he wakes up.” With that Aran calmly strode out of the cell, closing the door behind himself.

Bokuto took a seat on the floor, resting his back upon the bed while Kuroo sat on the edge next to where Tadashi lay. “I can’t believe we let this happen,” Bokuto sighed as his mood darkened.

“Yeah,” Kuroo sighed in agreement. It had been both their first times seeing a demon feed off of a human. Kuroo was certain they would have stopped the demon before he got to Tadashi’s soul. Nonetheless he still felt bad for not stopping him sooner.

_______

Kuroo and Bokuto kept their word and sat by Tadashi’s side for the rest of the day. They had both become overprotective of their friend. Even when Araan came down to check on them they had not let the demon anywhere near Tadashi. They wouldn’t allow another demon to touch him even if it killed them. Fortunately for them, for the rest of the day any demon that passed by didn’t seem terribly interested in them or Tadashi.

It was late noon when Tadashi finally awoke from his sleep. His body was heavy and his head fuzzy. He couldn’t recall why he felt so lethargic. He vaguely recalled Atsumu coming for a visit but that was just a dream, wasn’t it?

With much effort Tadashi rolled over to face Kuroo and Bokuto. It took him several seconds to register them being there. His eyes half lidded and mind too foggy to comprehend, he just sleepily looked at them.

Kuroo was examining a basket of arrows, looking at the points of each one and sorting them in a way Tadashi couldn’t understand. Bokuto was humming to himself as he used a rock of sorts to sharpen the blade of his claymor. Neither seemed to notice that Tadashi was awake. Tadashi watched them carry on for a while before his senses came to him.

“What are you guys doing here?” Tadashi asked, his voice tired and scratchy. His throat hurt and talking took more effort than he had expected. His question seemed to catch both men off guard. Both immediately dropped what they had been doing and rushed to Tadashi’s side. Tadashi oddly felt surprised by their obvious show of worry.

“Foundling, good to see you awake,” Kuroo laughed, his tone much kinder than Tadashi was used to haring.

“Thank goodness,” Bokuto laughed with joy as he affectionately but roughly ruffled Tadashi’s hair. “Kei would’ve killed us if you hadn’t woken up.”

Though his mind still groggy and body still aching, Tadashi could not help but smile under Bokuto’s touch. He was afraid everyone would have been furious with him. He had lied and put them all in danger. It was good to know these two currently seemed more relieved than mad.

“Bokuto, careful,” Kuroo snapped as he pushed Bokuto from Tadashi. “He is still recovering so be gentle.”

“Oh, yeah,” Bokuto sheepishly smiled. “How are you feeling, Sea Star?” He asked as he looked to Tadashi.

“Tired… more tired than I expected I would after so much sleep,” Tadashi admitted with a small smile. He was still unsure as to what exactly happened. Based off of how he felt he knew Atsumu must have paid him some sort of visit.

“Are you able to sit up?” Kuroo asked as he bent to gently help Tadashi with the task.

“I think so,” Tadashi croaked as he struggled to do so. With Kuroo’s help he was able to eventually sit with his back against the wall. The energy it took to do this act alone drained Tadashi. His tired eyes and lack of energy made it hard for him to focus.

“You sure you’re okay, Sea Star?” Bokuto asked in worry, taking immediate notice of how drained Tadashi was. He sat next to Tadashi as he studied him closely.

“Yeah, I just need some rest,” Tadashi quietly replied. He closed his eyes as he rubbed his face in hope to help his situation.

“Have some food and water, Foundling. It will make you feel better,” Kuroo softly demanded as he handed Tadashi a large glass of lukewarm water. He sat on Tadashi’s other side as he did so.

Tadashi hastily took the glass and downed the water faster than ever. The water cooled his burning throat as he felt it settle into his stomach. It felt refreshing and invigorating.

“Wow, I’ve yet to see someone drink water so fast. Make me wonder if you really are a merman,” Bokuto joked lightheartedly. Tadashi stifled a laugh, appreciating the light hearted atmosphere Bokuto was attempting to make.

“Now try to eat some,” Kuroo insisted, taking Tadashi’s glass and placing a tray of cheese, bread and fruit in his lap.

Tadashi’s stomach growled loudly as he looked upon the spread. Without any hesitation he dug in. He had gotten halfway through the meal before he looked to Bokuto and Kuroo. “Do you guys want some, too?” he asked, his tone laces with guilt.

“Don’t worry about us, it’s all yours,” Kuroo insisted as he gestured for Tadashi to finish it all.

“Yeah, you need to get your strength up or Kei will have our heads,” Bokuto barked with a laugh as he patted Tadashi’s back. Lucky Tadashi didn’t have anything in his mouth.

The three sat in relaxed comfort, Kuroo and Bokuto chatting light heartedly as Tadashi finished his meal. By the end of it, Tadashi felt loads better. It’s always a wonder how a good meal can fill you with such energy.

“Now get some more rest, Foundling,” Kuroo demanded as he chased Bokuto from the bed.

“Yeah, it’s a long walk back to the ocean from here,” Bokuto added as he hoped from the bed.

Tadashi looked to the two as he lay back down. Why were they treating him so kindly? It had been all Tadashi’s fault any of this is happening. Why weren’t they more upset with him? He still felt guilty over this whole mess.

“You okay, Foundling?” Kuroo hummed as he took notice of Tadashi’s guilty expression.

“Why aren’t you two more mad at me?” Tadashi quietly asked, averting his gaze to the floor.

“Why would we be made at you, Star Boy?” Bokuto asked both his tone and expression caught off guard.

Tadashi glanced back up at the two. Kuroo looked to him with a knowing smirk while Bokuto still looked confused. “I… I lied to you both,” Tadashi explained in a small voice. This only seemed to confuse Bokuto even more.

“Listen foundling,” Kuroo started as he ran gentle fingers through Tadashi’s hair. “We aren’t mad at you, not in the slightest, so get some rest.”

“We could never be mad at our undercover human buddy,” Bokuto added reassuringly.

Tadashi looked to the two, staring for a long moment. He didn’t deserve such kind friends. “Thank you,” he finally said before he stifled a large yawn.

“No problem, Foundling,” Kuroo purred in reply.

“One more thing,” Tadashi sighed as he struggled to stay awake.

“Yes?” Kuroo hummed, a small smiled gracing his lips.

“My name is Tadashi, you know,” Tadashi yawned as his heavy eyelids fluttered shut.

“We know, Foundling,” Kuroo chuckled as he glanced to Bokuto to find the man nodding in agreement.

With that, Tadashi drifted back into another dreamless sleep, his heart and mind fortunate to have found such great friends.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 28 is over! I hope you enjoyed it. I felt like maybe it got a little cheesie. Sorry for the cheese but I love cheese. What is going to happen next? Will The duel really happen? Will Atsumu take back his word? If the duel happens who is going to win? There is only one way to find out and that’s to read on!
> 
> Just two more chapters left… Chapter 29 should be up same time as always next week. I’m kind of sad this fic will end soon. I’ve really enjoyed writing it and hearing what you all think. I’m going to be sad when it is all over. The mermaid au I’ve always wanted to write will finally be done! Excuse me while I cry.
> 
> As always thank you all for the likes, follows, bookmarks, kudos and comments/reviews. I really do love to hear from you all so please do leave a comment when you have a chance. I want to know what you all think and I mean ALL OF YOU! I can see who you are btw. Okay mayen not who you are but I know how many people have viewed this! I’m watching!!! Ehehehehehehehe!
> 
> Well, that is all for now so I will see you all next chapter.


	29. The Duel

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey all! Here is chapter 29! I hope you are all ready for this! The awesome battle will commence. Sorry if my action writing sucks. This was my first time writing action so go easy on me. Or rip me apart. Whatever, it’s all good with me as long as y’all are happy!
> 
> I’d like to think my beta reader heichousheadphones (https://heichousheadphones.tumblr.com/) for taking time from their busy day to help proofread all these chapters. Hurray!
> 
> Without further ado here is chapter 29!

Tadashi woke with a start. What awoke him was the screeching sound of the dungeon door echoing loudly through the halls as whoever it was entered through it. Tadashi’s heavy eyes fluttered open as he blinked away his fatigue. His body still felt heavy and his mind still cloudy but he felt much stronger than he had before taking his nap. He lethargically rolled to face the door to find Kuroo standing guard right in front of him while Bokuto stood closer to the door ready to attack. Tadashi sobered up quickly as he sat to get a better look of the cell door.

“What’s going on?” Tadashi’s asked, his voice scratchy and tried. He glanced at a pitcher of water placed on the table just beside Bokuto but chose to hold off on it for now.

“Good to see you’re awake, Foundling.” Kuroo greeted with cheer, though his eyes never left the door. “You feeling any better?”

“A bit, I guess,” Tadashi quietly replied with a big yawn, several of his joints cracked as he did so.

“I think they are coming this way,” Bokuto commented, his attention still on the door.

“Who?” Tadashi reluctantly asked, though he had an idea of who it could be.

“No worries, Sea Star. Who ever it is, if they try anything we will cream them!” Bokuto cheered as he took notice of Tadashi’s mild fear.

“We won’t let Atsumu touch you again,” Kuroo added, his tone laced with a dark growl.

Tadashi looked to the two. He once again felt lucky to have such good friends. If it were not for them he wondered if Tsukki would have even been able to make it here on his own. Tadashi made a mental note to show his thanks to them once this whole fiasco was over.

Just then the knob to the cell jiggled before the door swung open. Bokuto and Kuroo both stood defensively in front of Tadashi as Tadashi did his best to not show any fear. Osamu and Aran step through the door. Both had their hands up to show they had come in peace. Tadashi’s felt himself grow small as the two took notice of him being awake.

“I’m glad to see you are awake, human,” Aran calmly commented. Tadashi replied with a small nod as he averted his eyes to the table by Bokuto.

“What brings you two here?” Kuroo not so kindly asked. He held his ground as he did so, not trusting the two demons even a bit.

“We have come to tell you that your prince has arrived,” Osamu lazily replied. He seemed bothered by this errand. “We have also come to make sure the human is ready for the duel.”

“Tsukki is here?” Tadashi whispered, unable to stop himself. His heart swelled with warmth knowing that Tsukki was once again nearby. He longed to see him in person again.

“Thanks for letting us know, but we will stay here with Tadashi,” Bokuto said with a dark chuckle. He too wasn’t about ready to let the two demons near Tadashi.

“The thing is, to make it fair for both sides, we demand that we also escort Tadashi to the duel,” Osamu drawled in annoyance. He seemed like he wasn’t in the mood to deal with Bokuto and Kuroo at the moment.

“We aren’t letting either of you near Tadashi,” Bokuto growled.

Normally Tadashi would be a ball of nerves in a standoff like this but with Tsukki so near and Bokuto and Kuroo by his side he only felt little bit afraid. He had even found the courage to look directly at Osamu without flinching. This seemed to upset the demon but he didn’t vocalize it.

“Well, unless you want Atsumu to come down here himself than I advice you cooperate with us,” Osamu snapped as he leered in Tadashi’s direction. “I don’t even know why magical creatures such as yourself would associate with such a thing,” he added in a bored but sour tone.

“Why you little-” Bokuto growled as he made for his sword. Kuroo only just stopped his friend from drawing his sword, though he too stared daggers at the fox demon.

“Listen, Fluffy,” Kuroo hissed as he looked to Osamu. “We aren’t letting you anywhere near our friend.”

“Fine by me,” Osamu huffed as he returned Kuroo’s lear with one of his own. “As long as you don’t mind us calling this damn thing off and just doing your friend in,” he grumbled with sass. Tadashi went stiff as Kuroo and Bokuto bother faltered.

“I will stay here with one of you two to ready the human and the other should go to meet with your prince,” Aran calmly cut in before things could escalate more. He seemed to be the only one with the least amount of emotional investment.

Kuroo and Bokuto reluctantly exchanged looks as they weighed their options. Was it worth arguing with these two only to have Atsumu show up? Tadashi looked between the two before stealing a glance at Aran. The demon was quite large but was the only one who had shown any sort of compassion towards Tadashi during his stay.

“I’m fine with that,” Tadashi meekly piped in. Kuroo and Bokuto both turned to look at him almost as if they had forgotten he was awake. They then looked to each other once more, having some sort of silent conversation.

“I’ll stay here with Tadashi and you go greet the prince,” Kuroo nodded.

“Right,” Bokuto confirmed.

“Great, you come with me then,” Osamu curtly demanded, addressing Bokuto. Bokuto looked as if he wanted to snap back at the demon but for the first time wisely held his tongue. Akaashi would be proud.

Tadashi glanced once more at Osamu. A part of him worried for Bokuto’s safety if left alone with this demon. He quickly reminded himself that Bokuto was no weakling and could handle himself. “Be careful,” Tadashi said with worry as Bokuto readied himself to leave.

“Now worries, Star Boy,” Bokuto reassured with a smile. “These furballs have nothing on me.”

“Thats what you think, fishy,” Osamu mumbled under his breath as he waited by the door.

“And tell Tsukki I miss him,” Tadashi added with a fierce blush.

“Will do, lover boy,” Bokuto teased. Tadashi couldn’t help but smile. “And you take good care of him while I’m away,” Bokuto added as he turned to Kuroo.

“Of course,” Kuroo purred with a deep bow.

“Can we go now?” Osamu snapped before marching out of the cell. 

“See you two soon,” Bokuto saighed as he followed Osamu.

With Osamu and Bokuto now gone Tadashi found himself looking awkwardly between Kuroo and Aran. He felt worry wash over himself once more. The duel was due to start soon. Tadashi hoped that Tsukki was ready. He could never forgive himself if something were to happen to his love.

“Hey, Foundling, you all ready?” Kuroo softly purred. “Are you still feeling sick?”

“I’m just worried,” Tadashi reluctantly admitted. He longed to see Tsukki but another part of him feared to see his love fight.

“Everything will be okay,” Kuroo reassured. “Kei is a strong fighter and as smart as they come. Before you know it, we will be walking out of here all together and safe.”

“Yeah…” Tadashi weakly replied as he did his best to smile. He wanted to believe Kuroo but his worry just wouldn’t shake.

“The duel will start soon but for the meantime you can rest,” Aran calmly cut in. Tadashi eyed Aran reluctantly as the demon spoke. He still didn’t fully trust him.

“It’s alright, Foundling,” Kuroo hummed in agreement. “You’ll need rest for when we make our trek back down the mountain.”

“Right,” Tadashi said with a small smile, Kuroo’s kind optimism taking effect on him. He did his best not to focus too much on what could go wrong as he laid back down. Closing his eyes, he wished with all his heart that Tsukki would pull through with the win.

_______

For the first time ever in his life Tsukishima could not sit still. He paced the small waiting room Suna had instructed he and Kiyoko to wait in while they prepared for the duel. The rest of their party had been lead elsewhere to watch the fight. They only allowed one person to join Tsukishima while he waited. Tsukishima could feel it. He could feel Tadashi’s presence in the castle and it drove him crazy. He was sick and tired of waiting and he just wanted to get Tadashi back by his side.

“Prince Kei, wouldn’t it be better for you to relax just a bit,” Kiyoko calmly commented as she watched the prince pace.

Tsukishima let loose a low throaty growl only for it to turn into a sigh. He sighed even louder as he took a seat on the couch next to Kiyoko. He rubbed his face as he quietly grounded in hope to focus himself. If he went out there like this he was bound to make a mistake. He couldn’t risk it. He had to win this for Tadashi’s sake.

“Relaxation and focus is your best ally,” Kyoko carried on. “Chikara, Noya and Tanaka have also taught you well. I feel like this battle may end in our favor.”

Tsukishima couldn't tell if this was just her attempt to comfort him or if Kiyoko genuinely meant it. He glanced over to find her smiling softly at him. “Right, relax,” he sighed as he closed his eyes to focus. He took a deep breath through his nose and out through his mouth. He repeated the action several times. With each exhale his nerves lessoned and his mind became more focused.

“Better?” Kiyoko asked once Tsukishima opened his eyes.

“Much better,” Tsukishima confirmed as he rubbed the handle of his sword. It was a sword he had borrowed from the hunters. They had dubbed it the best of their collection and insisted he use it. Kiyoko had adorned it with an unbreakable spell as well as a weight charm to make it even easier to weild. 

The two sat in another moment of silence as Tsukishima calmly examined the handle of his weapon. Despite the silence neither jumped when the door to the room swung open. They bother looked up to find Osamu and Bokuto enter. Bokuto smiled widely upon seeing Tsukishima and Kiyoko.

In one movement, Tsukishima stood and made his way to Bokuto. “Tadashi! Where is he?” He sharply asked as he glared at Osamu.

“Prince Kei, good to see you too,” Bokuto joked. His smile faltered as he took notice of Tsukishima’s sharp eyes. The Prince was in no mood for jokes. “Sea Star is fine. He is safe with Kuroo,” Bokuto chuckled reluctantly. He had never seen the prince quite as scary as he looked now. 

“Why aren’t you three together?” Tsukishima flatly grumbled. He had recalled them promising they’d stay by Tadashi’s side until the duel.

“It was for Star Boy’s best interest if Kuroo and I split up like this,” Bokuto vaguely explained, not wanting to get Tsukishima anymore worked up than he currently was. 

“Best interest? What do you mean?” Tsukishima asked as he leered at Osamu once more.

“What he means is my brother isn’t against canceling the duel and just eating your stupid friend if we don’t do as he says,” Osamu replied with a snear.

If looks could kill, Osamu would be dead. A dark aura could be felt from around Tsukishima as he shot daggers at the demon. “What gives you the right to talk about my Tadashi like that,” Tsukishima growled in such a tone that even Bokuto jumped back a bit.

“All I’m saying is he isn't worth all this fuss,” Osamu shrugged, thought he seemed to be making sure a generous amount of distance was left between himself and Tsukishima. His glanced from Tsukishima’s demonic glare to his tightly clenched fists.

“Thank you for bringing Bokuto to us,” Kiyoko calmly cut in. She placed a calm hand on Tsukishima’s shoulder as if to remind him to stay calm.

“Right,” Osamy replied as he looked to the sea witch. “The duel will start soon. Stay here and we will come get you when all is ready,” he explained. Before any of them could reply he left the room in a hurry. Perhaps he had gone a bit too far with taunting the sea prince.

“Wow, Prince Kei, and I thought you were scary when you threatened to kill me,” Bokuto joked as he watched the demon leave the room.

“Shut up, Bokuto,” Tsukishima sighed as he sat back down on the couch. He couldn’t let himself lose it like this in the duel. He had to stay focused no matter what Atsumu might say about Tadashi.

“Tadashi is doing well, you know,” Bokuto said with a broad smile. “He wanted me to tell you that he missed you,” as he spoke he wiggled his eyebrows up and down. “And while he was sleeping he even said your name a few times.”

Tsukishima felt his cheeks go red as his heart rate increased. He couldn’t tell if Bokuto was lying or telling the truth. Regardless Tsukishima didn’t care. He felt a new rush of power pump through him. No matter what, he had to free his lover.

_______

Tsukishima inhaled through his nose and exhaled through his mouth as Osamu lead him through the large wooden door frame that lead into the arena. Bokuto and Kiyoko had opted to follow behind Tsukishima and act as backup if things got unfair. Osamu insisted that it wouldn’t happen but Kiyoko and Bokuto weren’t convinced. The two, along with Osamu, waited at the door frame as Tsukishima walked out into the center of the arena.

Tsukishima’s amber eyes leered as he took notice of a cocky Atsumu already waiting for him in the center. The demon smiled wickedly as Tsukishima approached. It took everything in Tsukishima not to draw his sword and attack the demon here and now. He glanced to the side to see that his friends, aside from Bokuto and Kuroo, were seated around the arena in stone bleacher like seats. 

Yachi sent the prince a nervous wave, doing her best to hide her worry. Tsukishima nodded in reply to her greeting. Noya and Tanaka whooped and cheered in excitement causing some of Tsukishima’s anger tofocus on them. Almost like a mother, Chikara quickly silenced their cheering. Tsukishima took notice of how Akaashi’s worried eyes shot around the arena until they landed behind Tsukishima at the door frame. Akaashi almost visibly relaxed leading Tsukishima to believe he had caught sight of Bokuto.

“Good to see you decided to show,” Atsumu taunted in a smooth hum.

“Where is Tadashi?” Tsukishima flatly replied. He wanted to make sure his love was safe and sound before following any rules they might throw his way.

“Well, now, nice to see you too,” Atsumu chuckle in amusement. “My little human snack is safe and sound, don’t you worry.”

Tsukishima knew what the demon wanted and he wasn’t going to give it to him. He would keep his mind cool and focused not matter what Atsumu had to say.

“I don’t get it? Why you would do so much for a dumpy human like him,” Atsumu hummed in mockery. “I must admit though, his energy is simply the best and I bet his soul is going to be divine.”

Tsukishima’s glare didn’t falter. Atsumu could say whatever he wanted but Tsukishima wasn’t going to budge. He would not lose to this demon.

Just as Atsumu was about to spout another unwanted comment the doors to the seating area clicked open, catching the attention of everyone. Both Tsukishima and Atsumu looked to the bleachers to find Aran enter. Tsukishima’s heart when light and warmth pumped through his veins as Tadashi slowly followed in after the demon. The warmth quickly faded as he took notice of how tired and worn Tadashi looked as he stumbled behind the demon. Twice Kuroo helped Tadashi as he stumbled over his own feet, helping support him as they made their way opposite to where the others sat.

Aran lead the two to where they’d be seated during the battle. As Tadashi went to sit, he looked down over the battlefield and immediately took notice of Tsukishima. In a flash and with a burst of energy even Tadashi didn’t realize he had, he was at the rail. 

“Tsukki!” He desperately called out as he leaned over the rail.

“Tadashi,” Tsukishima replied with much longing as he took two steps towards his love. He watched as Aran gently pulled Tadashi back from the rail. It angered him to see the demon touch his lover.

“Tsukki, please be careful,” Tadashi’s tried voice echoed through the arena as Aran and Kuroo helped him into his seat. It took everything in Tsukishima not to jump the railing and scoop Tadashi up here and now.

“Gee, thanks for wishing me luck, too,” Atsumu frowned, catching Tsukishima’s attention yet again. “And I took such good care of him. How rude!”

“After this fight, you’re going to wish you’d never met him,” Tsukishima cooly replied.

“May I have your attention,” Aran called out, now standing at the railing himself. “We are about the start the duel between Prince Tsukishima Kei and Atsumu the Demon Lord. This will be a non lethal duel. The first to give up or the first to lose their ability to fight back will be the loser. The two fighters may fight in whatever means they can but are not allowed any outside help once the duel has commenced. The winner of the duels get their reward,” His voice boomed as he turned, using a hand to show off Tadashi. “For Atsumu it is the joy of eating the soul of the human Tadashi. For Prince Kei, Atsumu must set the human Tadashi and his soul free. Will Atsumu and Prince Kei please get into position. On my mark you may begin.”

The arena was silent with anticipation. Yachi looked as if she was about to lose her lunch while Tanaka and Noya looked as if they were ready to jump over the rail and start fighting alongside Tsukishima. Fortunately Chikara had them restrained. Akaashi looked to be stiff with anxiety. It wasn’t his lover on the line but Tadashi and Tsukishima were still his friends. From the entryway Bokuto and Kiyoko both sat ready to fight if Atsumu show any signs of attempting to lethally hurt the prince. Up in the bleachers Tadashi looked as if he was about to cry on the spot. His body shook as he tightly gripped Kuroo’s hand. He didn’t want to see his love get hurt. 

“Go!”Aran’s voice cut through the thick silence.

Like lightning, Tsukishima and Atsumu both drew their swords. The sound of metal on metal echoed throughout the arena. Noya and Tanaka hooted and cheered at the intense action while Yachi shrieked in terror. Atsumu and Tsukishima both stumbled back after a rather violent block. The two paced as they sized each other up. Atsumu’s normal cool attitude faded with each passing second. Tsukishima’s focus only heightened.

“I guess the little prince really does know how to fight,” Atsumu chuckled in frustration. Tsukishima wasn't going to bother himself with idle chat. The lack of reaction didn’t seem to sit well with Atsumu. “Let’s see if you can handle this” he growled as he went in for another atack.

“Tsukki!” Tadashi practically shouted as he watched Tsukishima narrowly dodge the demons attack. Tadashi’s heart beat heavily against his ribcage as he did his best not to pass out from the distress. He prayed that Tsukki would make it out unscathed.

With the sound of his lover calling his name, Tsukishima lunged forward to execute a few attacks of his own. This seemed to surprise Atsumu for he audibly gasped as he narrowly donged the attacks. The next thing Tsukishima knew the demon was tossing fireballs at him that Tsukishima barely blocked off with his blade. He should have known the demon would use magic. Kiyoko had warned him of it. Tsukishima backed off as he calculated a way around both the fire and the demon's blade.

Painting, the two fighters squared off once more. They both caught their breaths as they paced around each other in a circle. Atsumu smiled in annoyance, almost as if he hadn’t expected Tsukishima to last this long. Tsukishima returned the smile with a leer and a menacing frown. He had height on the demon so maybe some intimidation would help in his favor.

“You’re tougher than I expected,” Atsumu panted. “A work out like this will make that dumpy human’s soul taste all the better,” he growled.

“I’m afraid you won’t be touching Tadashi ever again after I’ve won this duel,” Tsukishima replied in a level tone.

“Well see about that, fishy,” Atsumu spat as he went in for the attack.

“Bring it, cotton ball,” Tsukishima sharply replied as he got ready to counter.

It happened quickly and at first Tsukishima hadn’t realized it had even happened. He stumbled forward as he felt a sharp pain on his left side. He looked down to see his clothes soaked in blood. He quickly turned to face a smiling Atsumu. Unsure of the actual damage, he did his best to ignore the pain.

“Tsukki! No!” Tadashi’s shrieking voice filled the arena as he jumped from his seat to the railing. “Atsumu, please don’t hurt him,” he begged in sobs. Tsukishima did his best to not let the desperate cries of his love distract him.

“Looks like fishy isn’t quite ready for land fighting,” Atsumu teased, seemingly proud of the outcome. “And here I thought we were going to have a good fight.”

“It’s not over yet, fluff ball,” Tsukishima growled as he found his footing once more. He was not ready to give in yet. The gash on his side looked bad but he could still fight.

“Tsukki, please stop. He’ll kill you,” Tadashi still pled from the bleachers. His cried went unheard for Tsukishima was not going to give up this easy and Atsumu was enjoying himself a bit too much.

Atsumu and Tsukishima found themselves pacing once more. The adrenaline running through Tsukishima’s body canceled out the pain he otherwise would have been feeling. Cuts and scrapes can heal but if he lost Tadashi then his heart would be broken forever. He was not about to give up.

“I don’t understand how a powerful magical creature like yourself would waste your time with such a pathetic human,” Atsumu sneered as he faced off against the prince.

“Maybe if you grew a heart, you’d understand,” Tsukishima cooly replied.

“That human you love so much is nothing but a weakling,” Atsumu carried on sourly. “It can’t fight and it has no magic. I could snap it’s neck with my little finger if I wanted to. The only thing it’s good for is a meal.”

Unbeknownst to Atsumu, all his smack talk against Tadashi fueled Tsukishima’s fighting will. The demon would never understand their love but that didn’t matter to Tsukishima. He wasn’t going to let Atsumu hurt Tadashi ever again. He was going to use this fighting will to win back his Tadashi here and now.

“Tadashi may not be physically strong, Atsumu,” Tsukishima growled as he readied his sword for another attack. “But his heart is stronger than anyone I’ve ever known and I won’t let you get away with what you’ve done to him,” He hissed as he went in for the attack. Atsumu scowled as he too lunged forward with murderous intent.

“Tsukki!” Tadashi’s crying voice filled Tsukishima’s heart and soul with power as the two swords clashed. 

With a slash and a strong thrust, Tsukishima knocked the sword from Atsumu’s hand. It flew high and landed far from where they stood. Not even giving the demon a moment to think, Tsukishima went in for another attack. Fire flashed at Atsumu tried to defend but Tsukishima was too quick and cut away the fire with his enchanted sword. One, two, three slashes and Atsumu now found himself sporting angry gashes of his own.

Gasps could be heard from the seats. Yachi shouted with fear while Noya and Tanaka whooped. Kuroo hummed like a proud father at the Prince’s skill. Tadashi watched in both shock and wonder as Tsukishima overpowered Atsumu. He hadn’t expected this from Tsukki. Aran stood up in worry, ready to stop the fight here and now.

With a loud thud, Tsukishima had tripped the fox demon, landing him on his rump. With the point of his sword to the demon’s throat Tsukishima readied to end it then and there. He didn’t want this demon to even so much as have the chance to touch his Tadashi ever again.

“Wait!” Atsumu cried as he put his hands up in surrender. “I give up! I give up!” He spat as he guided the point of the sword away from his throat with his index finger.

A moment's pause as the stadium filled with silence.

“Tsukishima is the winner!” Aran’s voice run through the arena as Yachi, Tanaka and Noya all cheered from the bleachers. Bokuto could be heard whooping from the door entry. Tadashi hugged Kuroo around the middle as he sobbed in relief. 

“Lord what is wrong with you” Atsumu grumbled as he scowled at Tsukishima. “Sorry, but your stupid human’s stupid soal ain’t worth losing my own life over,” He hissed as he stood up, brushing the dust from his rump. “Dumb fish people,” he mumbled darkly.

Tsukishima stood in shock from a moment. Had he really done it? Had he really won Tadashi his freedom? He looked to where his lover sat to see Tadashi sobbing with joy as he now hung over the railing. Without a second though he ran to where Tadashi sat. 

Before Kuroo could react, Tadashi climbed onto the railing and jumped down into the arena. Tsukishima sped up just in time to catch Tadashi in his arms. He almost collapsed in relief at finally having his lover back. The feeling of holding Tadashi’s warm solid body against his own left Tsukishima so light and happy, not even the most poetic of words could describe it. The two spun in joy before collapsing to the ground with Tadashi safely in Tsukishima’s lap.

“Tsukki, thank goodness you’re okay,” Tadashi sobbed into Tsukishima’s neck as he held his lover close.

Tsukishima’s long elegant fingers gently combed through Tadashi’s hair as he allowed Tadashi to sob into his neck. “Thank goodness I have you back,” Tsukishima replied in a shaky but happy tone. 

Pushing Tadashi back a bit he pulled his lover’s face from his neck. Tadashi made a questioning sob as he looked up into Tsukishima’s eyes. Cupping Tadashi’s cheek in his hand Tsukishima admired his lover. Large tears streaked down Tadashi's freckled cheeks. Tsukishima could not help but softly smile causing Tadashi to break out in a grin of his own.

“I missed you, Tsukki,” Tadashi choked, his tears now subsiding as his bright smile only grew.

A rare soft smile settled on Tsukishima’s lips. He needn’t say anything for his eyes alone told Tadashi all he needed to know. Gently and tenderly, Tsukishima leaned down to plant a gentle kiss upon the lips of his lover. Without any hesitation, Tadashi eagerly returned the kiss. The kiss was so gentle and sweet that both men felt a comforting warmth spread through their bodies. The joy they both felt in that moment was a joy neither would be able to explain but both knew the other shared.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 29 is done! The Yama and Tsukki have finally reunited! They got to kiss! Squeeeee! It felt so nice to write that! It was such a pleasure to write this as a whole chapter! Once again sorry for the crappy action writing :P Now all that is left is for Atsumu to free Yama’s soul. Will the demon do it? Will he take back his word? Will Tsukki have to go up against a final boss? CALAMODY ATSUMU!!!! There is only one way to find out so stay tuned.
> 
> Yeah so here we are! Chapter 29 over and just one more chapter to go! Are you guys ready? I am so sad that this is almost over. I had way too much fun writing this and I am just so flattered that so many of you have hung around this long. Thank you! It pains me to end it this fic but all good things eventually come to an end. I hope you have all enjoyed the ride. I will have chapter 30 up same time as always next week.
> 
> Thank you all for the follows, bookmarks kudos and reviews. I love hearing from you all. I’d love to know what you think of this fic so even if you are reading this years from now feel free to leave a comment. You know it will make me smile and who knows, future me may need that.
> 
> Welp, for the last time for this fic, I will see you all next chapter.


	30. Together at Last

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay! Here it is! The final chapter! Chapter 30! I hope you guys are ready for some serious fluff! Don’t forget to brush your teeth after indulging in such rich sweetness! I wouldn’t want to cause you any cavities.
> 
> As always I want to thank my beta reader heichousheadphones (https://heichousheadphones.tumblr.com/) for always beta reading each and every chapter here and bouncing ideas around with me. It’s been months and they have been such a pillar of support. They make a lot of nice art and post it to their tumblr so if you have the time please do give it a look.
> 
> Without further ado, here is chapter 30.

“Whoo-hoo!” Bokuto loudly cheered as he sprinted across the arena to where Tadashi and Tsukishima sat. 

The two kissing men broke apart to find all their friends rushing towards them. Kuroo had a coy smile upon his face as he winked at the two. Yachi sobbed uncontrollably as she threw herself upon Tadashi. Noya and Tanaka hooted and cheered as they failed to get a high five from Tsukishima. Chikara did his best to control the two but found it hard for he too cheered with excitement. Akaashi and Bokuto held each other close as they joined in with the laughter and celebration. Kiyoko smiled kindly as she helped Yachi off of the exhausted Tadashi.

“Did all of you…” Tadashi gasped as he was finally able to take note of all who had accompanied Tsukki on his rescue mission. “Did you all help Tsukki get here?”

“We sure did,” Noya and Tanaka cheered in unison as the rest nodded in agreement.

“But… I… What… Why?” Tadashi stumbled over his words in his confusion. His eyes lingered on Noya, Tanaka and Ennoshita, none of whom he had met up until this point. Why had so many people gone out of their way just to save him?

“You didn’t think I would just let you die!?” Yachi sobbed loudly causing Tadashi to fall into a mini panic.

“You’re our friend. We wouldn’t let these demons have you,” Kuroo joked as he gave Tadashi’s head a quick ruffle.

“Yeah,” Bokuto chimed in. “Besides I had to pay back that damn warlock for what he did.”

“And, you also went out of your way to help us,” Akaashi quickly added.

“We don’t know you but we just wanted to beat up some demons,” Tanaka cheered, his aggressive smile making Tadashi a little uneasy.

“Now, there is one last thing we need to do,” Kiyoko hummed as she looked to Atsumu.

Atsumu was currently looking to the group in disgust. Beside him stood his brother who looked as if he was checking Atsumu for any bad injuries. The demon hadn’t gotten away unscathed but Osamu found nothing fatal to a demon. Atsumu made eye contact with Tsukishima and sneered. Tsukishima held Tadashi possessive as he returned the sneer with a smile.

Helping Tadashi to his feat, Tsukishima stood. “Are you well enough to walk?” He softly asked.

“I think so,” Tadashi quietly replied, not liking the weakness he currently felt. “What about you?” he asked as he looked to Tsukki’s blood soaked shirt.

“I’m fine,” Tsukishima insisted as he brush Tadashi’s cheek with the tips of his fingers in reassurance. “Merfolk heal fast.”

“Good,” Tadashi whispered with a gentile smile. Tsukishima, his features soft and full of nothing but affection, smiled back. A long moment passed before the two turned to face Atsumu. 

Keeping Tadashi close to his side, Tsukishima, along with the rest of their possy, made their way to Atsumu. “A deal is a deal, Atsumu,” Tsukishima grolwed. “I won the duel so Tadashi goes free.”

Atsumu made a sour face as he looked from Tsukishima to Tadashi. Tadashi glared up at him despite hiding behind Tsukishima ever so slightly. Atsumu’s lip curled as he looked directly at Tadashi. Seeing the human and the merman so close made Atsumu sick.

“Such a strong magical creature bothering with such a thing,” Atsumu grumbled only to feel a strong hand on his shoulder. He turned to find Aran frowning deeply.

“He’s right, Atsumu,” Aran calmly prompted. “Now where is the contract?”

Atsumu pouted. He had never been a very compliant person, especially when he is the loser. His pout grew when Osamu join in with the pressure. “Fine! Fine! It’s right here!” Atsumu snapped as he pulled a scroll out from within his robes.

With a flick of his wrist, Atsumu unraveled the scroll. It glowed with a strong power as it opened. At the very bottom of the writing was Tadashi’s name in red, the ink still looking as fresh as the day it had been signed. Tadashi could feel the power from the piece of paper keep hold over him. A shiver ran down his spin as he began to feel overwhelmed by the magic. He scooted even closer to Tsukishima as he eyed the parchment. Almost as if Tsukki could read his fear, Tadashi felt a strong arm wrap around his shoulder. 

“Free him now, Atsumu,” Tsukishima warned with anger, the mere sight of the paper upsetting him.

“Calm down, Prince of the guppies,” Atsumu sneered as he snapped magical blue fire into existence.

Tadashi held his breath as he watched Atsumu lower the paper into the flames. At first it seemed as if nothing was going to happen but as the magical flames licked the sides of the magical parchment, it began to burn up. As the fire crawled up the paper Tadashi felt the curse on him lift. A feeling of lightness and freedom overtook his body. By the time the paper had been burnt completely Tadashi could feel his very existence become his own once more.

Fully of giddy excitement, Tadashi captured Tsukishima into a hug. “Thank you, Tsukki. Thank you for freeing me!” He cried in joy as he held his lover close.

Before Tsukishima could reply the two lovers found themselves being enclosed into a warm group hug. Bokuto and Yachi sobbed with joy while Kuroo laughed at the annoyance this show of affection was giving Tsukishima. Even Kiyoko and Akaashi joined the large pile.

Tadashi had never felt so safe in all his life. “Thank you, everyone,” Tadashi sobbed once more. “Thank you all for saving me.”

“There, you have your stupid human back,” Atsumu spat as he visibly showed disdain for the current display of affection. “Now get out of my castle!”

_______

The group had been kicked out the castle pretty fast. Aran and Osamu seemed eager to get rid of Tadashi and Atsumu wanted nothing to do with the group. The trek back down the mountain to the hunter’s cabin was next to impossible for Tadashi who was still recovering from Atsumu’s morning visit. They had only walked five minutes when the world around Tadashi spun causing him to collapse on the spot. With quick reflexes Tsukishima caught Tadashi the moment he stumbled.

“Sorry, Tsukki,” Tadashi mumbled as he rested his spinning head upon Tsukki’s broad chest. “I just need a moment and then I should be fine.”

“You’re too worn out,” Tsukishima pointed out, his tone stern but caring. “I’ll just carry you,” he insisted.

“No, Tsukki, you’re still injured,” Tadashi replied as his tired eyes looked to Tsukishima’s blood soaked side.

“It’s fine!” Tsukishima quickly remarked. “Like I said, we merfolk heal fast.”

After much insisting from Tadashi that he was fine and everyone, especially Tsukki, arguing that he obviously shouldn’t be walking yet, it had been decided that Kuroo and Bokuto would take turns carrying Tadashi. Kiyoko had made the final decision. She didn’t want the prince to overexert himself until after she had thoroughly checked him over. Tsukishima walked close to whomever was carrying Tadashi at the time, not wanting to be a part from his lover for even a moment. Tadashi, barely able to keep his eye open, passed out only moment after Kuroo had hoisted him onto his back.

Once the crew arrived back at the demon hunters cabin it had been decided that all would stay until Tadashi was well enough for travel. They had laid Tadashi in Chikara’s bed to rest. Stubbornly, Tsukishima refused to leave the room insisting on staying by Tadashi’s side until Tadashi was awake. Pulling an armchair next to Tadashi’s bed, Tsukishima made himself comfortable while he waited for his lover to awaken. Before long he too fell asleep, bent over with his head resting on the edge of the bed.

___________

Tadashi’s body felt stiff and his mind was clouded as he came to. It had been a long while since he had been allowed to awaken on his own without having Atsumu there to feed off of him. His currently sore body and foggy mind reminded him of his time first waking up as a merman. This thought immediately reminded Tadashi of what had gone down last night. Fearing that it had all been some desperate dream, Tadashi quickly blinked his eyes open. The room he was in was bright from the late morning sun shining in through its window. He squinted as he took in his surroundings. He took note of the beautifully crafted wooden ceiling as his eyes slowly got used to the light.

“Tadashi?” a worried voice called.

Tadashi turned his head to find Tsukishima sitting next to him in a comfortable looking arm chair. The prince’s brow was furrowed in worry as he leaned over to examine Tadashi. A sweet smile bloomed upon Tadashi’s lips as he looked up at the prince. The mere sight of his lover filled Tadashi’s heart with a happy, safe warmth.

“Tsukki,” Tadashi replied, his voice dryly cracked as he spoke. He delicately lifted his hand silently asking Tsukki to take it and take his hand Tsukki did.

“How are you feeling, Tadashi?” Tsukishima asked in worry. He held Tadashi hand tight as he leaned in close to Tadashi’s face.

“It’s really you,” Tadashi replied as happy tears gathered at the corner of his eyes. “You really came to free me.”

“Of course I did,” Tsukishima gently replied. He then leaned over to plant a soft kiss on Tadashi’s forehead. “I’d go anywhere for you.”

“I didn’t know you could be this sweet,” Tadashi joked with a tired laugh. He still felt tired and worn but unlike when he had been in the demon’s castle, he now felt relaxed. He rolled onto his side so as to feel more comfortable as he took in his Tsukki.

It was strange for Tadashi to see Tsukki as a human. Before he had been far too stressed and terrified to even focus on how magnificent Tsukki looked. His legs were so long and from what Tadashi could recall from the fight, Tsukki moved so gracefully on them. It almost made Tadashi worry what Tsukki will think once he sees how clumsy Tadashi was on his own legs. He pushed this worry to the back of his mind as he allowed himself to relax.

“I can’t believe you’re here and you have legs,” Tadashi comfortably sighed as he shamelessly carried on studying Tsukki. He could see the prince’s cheeks go pink as he did so. “They look good on you, by the way,” a small cheeky smile spread across Tadashi’s lips.

From the way his cheeks went from pink to red, Tsukishima seemed to enjoy the compliment. “Well I never knew you could be so smooth with words,” Tsukishima retorted cooly, though his cheeks were still dusted pink. He felt his heart flutter when Tadashi stifled a giggle. It was one of many things he hadn't realized he missed about Tadashi.

“I suppose we still have a lot to learn about each other,” Tadashi replied, his tired voice was laced with excitement. He examined Tsukki for only a moment before decided to make some room on the bed. 

Tsukishima watched in question as Tadashi scooted back. He wasn’t an idiot. He had a feeling he knew what Tadashi was getting at but he couldn’t make a move unless invited. His confusion slowly turned into sly smile as Tadashi settled.

Tadashi patted the empty space as he shot Tsukki a needy pout. “I’m cold,” he simply said as he did his best to look pathetic.

Tsukishima’s smile grew as he admired his adorable lover. He was seeing a side of the human he hadn’t seen before. “What do you want me to do about it?” Tsukishima dryly asked, though he was unable to hid his smile.

“I was hoping you could lend me some of your warmth,” Tadashi hummed as he lifted the covers. He felt a sudden wave of shyness at his own assertive advances. Perhaps it was the lack of energy that made him so bold. His cheeks went bright red as he began to second guess himself. The worry hadn't had time to fester for the next thing Tadashi knew, the empty space next to him dipped down as Tsukki rolled into the bed.

Tsukishima gently wrapped his arms around Tadashi’s upper body. The way he handled Tadashi was almost as if he were handling delicate proclin. He pulled the smaller man close to his chest careful not to smother him. He rested a supporting hand behind Tadashi’s head as he used his other to secure Tadashi’s waist. He breathed deeply as he gently nuzzled the top of Tadashi’s head. His legs intertwined with Tadashi’s as he savoured the feel of holding his lover close. Unbeknownst to Tsukishima, such leg entanglement was quite intimate amongst humans. 

Tadashi’s cheeks went bright red as he felt the beating of Tsukki’s heart. As his legs curved around Tsukki’s he felt his own pulse increase. He shily wrapped an arm around Tsukki’s upper bodys snuggling at close as he could to his lover. As he began to relax into the embrace, he nuzzled gently into Tsukki’s neck. The embrace was soft and warm causing Tadashi to feel safe and secure as he melted into Tsukishima.

“You don’t know how badly I’ve been wanting this,” Tsukishima whispered into Tadashi’s hair.

“It couldn’t be nearly half as much as I longed for you, Tsukki,” Tadashi happily signed away any tension he may have been holding.

The two stayed comfortably entangled for a long while. Both savoring the touch of the other. Both enjoying the scent of their lover. Both never wanting to let go. Warm, secure and relaxed, Tadashi drifted into a very comfortable sleep.

______

It was later that afternoon when the two lovebirds were found by a very surprised and embarrassed Yachi. Upon seeing the two engangled and asleep she had given a loud squawk thinking she had walked in on something else. Her distress had alerted the others causing anyone within earshot to run to the small bedroom.

“What’s wrong? Did something happen?” Bokuto asked as he entered the room like a knight ready to fight off a dragon. 

“I-It’s nothing!” Yachi squawked in reply as she wildly waved her arms in the air. By this point, Yachi realized that her assumption had been wrong and that the two in the bed had merely been sleeping. She internally apologized as both Tsukishima and Tadashi groggily stirred beneath the covers. 

“Oh my,” Kuroo hummed as he sauntered into the room. “What have we walked in on?” a lard tooth cheshire smile grew with glee as Tsukishima sat up to glare at them all.

“What the hell are you all doing in here?” Tsukishima snapped. Not only had he been woken up from one of the most blissful naps he had ever experienced but now he also had to deal with his two bozo guards.

“S-S-Sorry,” Yachi blubbered apologetically as she gave a deep bow. Tsukishima merely glanced at her, unable to be too angry at the girl.

“Well, we heard a shout and came to check it out,” Bokuto explained sheepishly. “So what’s the problem?”

“The problem is you’re too loud,” Tsukishima flatly replied.

“Sorry…” Yachi meekly repeated.

“Wasn’t talking to you,” Tsukishima frowned, his eyes fixed on Bokuto.

“Wh-what’s going on?” Tadashi groggily asked as he sat up, leaning on Tsukishima for support.

“Nothing. Go back to sleep,” Tsukishima insisted, his tone sharper than he meant it to be. The sharpness didn’t seem to register with Tadashi who currently seemed to be falling back asleep on Tsukishima’s shoulder. 

“What’s the commotion? Is everything okay?” Akaashi asked as he rushed into the room. He stood beside Bokuto as he looked to Tsukishima and the snoozing Tadashi.

“Everything is fine!” Tsukishima growled in annoyance.

“There was a scream,” Kuroo cheekily repeated, purposely baiting Tsukishima.

“Sorry…” Yachi whispered as she did her best to shrink away.

“What’s going on? Why is everyone in here?” Noya chirped happily as he and Tanaka bounded into the small room. 

“Wait! Are you all having a party without us?” Tanaka loudly asked as he and Noya looked around the room in suspicion. 

“Not those two,” Tsukishima practically groaned and he buried his face in his hands.

“Is there a party?” Bokuto asked in utter surprise.

“No! There is no party!” Tsukishima snapped.

“This looks a lot like a party to me,” Noya pointed out with a large grin.

“No!” Tsukishima growled, looking as if he is about to lose his cool.

“Just five more minutes, Mom,” Tadashi snored, drooling onto Tsukishima’s shoulder.

“If there isn’t a party than why is everyone in here?” Akaashi quietly pointed out.

“There was a scream,” Kuroo repeated, looking as if he was about to burst out laughing.

“Sorry…” Yachi quietly squeaked from the far corner of the room.

“A scream? Why?” Tanaka gasped.

Everyone, aside from Yachi, looked to Tsukishima for an answers. Tsukishima frowned deeply as the pressure in his head began to build. Tadashi snored loudly as he drenched Tsukishima’s shoulder in drool. Tsukishima’s eye twitched as he approached the brink.

“Hey! What are you all doing in here?” Chikara scolded from the door. “You two better not be heckling Tsukishima and Tadashi! Tadashi needs his rest,” he snapped as he studied Tanaka and Noya with much suspicion. The group attention turned to Chikara who hand’s rested on his hips like an angry mother. A long silence filled the room.

“There was a scream,” Kuroo purred cooly, his smile still as wide and toothy as ever.

“Out!” Tsukishima growled, his tone dark and his shoulders shaking.

“Pardon?” Bokuto stupidly asked. Akaashi smartly took a few steps away from the bed. He knew his boyfriend was a goner.

“EVERYBODY OUT!” Tsukishima snapped as he nearly bit Bokuto’s head off.

Nothing more had to be said as the group of room invaders scrambled for the door. All piling up in the door’s frame, it being too small to fit them all at once. Kuroo’s manic laughter filled the air as everyone, beside Akaashi who wasn’t too bothered, nearly trampled down Chikara in an attempt to dodge Tsukishima’s wrath. With a push and a shove and several shouts of ‘Ouch’ and Yachi sobbing ‘I’m sorry’ the panicked crew fled from the room.

Tsukishima released a heavy sigh as the room once again filled with silence.

“Tsukki, be more quiet. I’m trying to sleep,” Tadashi groggily mumbled.

Releasing a defeated moan, Tsukishima wrapped his arms around Tadashi and flopped them both back down onto the bed. His nerves began to fade as Tadashi once more comfortably wrapped himself around Tsukishima. With a deep sigh, Tsukishima nuzzled the top of Tadashi’s head. “The things I put up with for you,” he pouted as he savoured the scent of his lover. The only reply he got was an odd half moan half snort from Tadashi.

________

It took Tadashi a full two days to recover enough energy to be able to embark on their journey home. He had slept most of the two days away only waking up to eat and have light conversation with whoever came to visit him in the room. Tsukishima was by Tadashi’s side the whole two days, only leaving when he absolutely had to. Tadashi had insisted he go spend time with the other’s but Tsukishima heard none of it. Tadashi was secretly happy Tsukki had decided on his own to stay by his side those two days.

It had taken them a good day and a half before they had all arrived at Kenma’s cottage. During the day Tsukishima made sure that Tadashi didn’t overexert himself. Both Kuroo and Bokuto took turns poking fun at Tsukishima for being so overly tentative causing most in the party to laugh and Tsukishima to pout. At night, Tadashi and Tsukishima would share a blanket while sitting around the campfire and count the stars until they fell asleep. Not once did Tadashi feel scared or alone when amongst Tsukishima and his friends.

Once they had arrived at Kenma’s cottage they had decided to have a small celebration. Tadashi, embarrassed with all the attention, had insisted against it but his pleas went ignored. With the furniture pushed back and a large spread of fruits and pastries, everyone relaxed as they celebrated.

Tadashi’s eyes wandered the room as he made his way from the small buffet table to the large plush armchair Tsukishima currently sat in. He held a plate with a single strawberry pastry on it. He couldn't help but smile as he passed Kuroo and Bokuto who had learned a card game called blackjack and were in the middle of a serious game between them, Tanaka and Noya. As he passed, Kuroo sent him a toothy smile as he put his finger to his lips gesturing him to keep quiet. Tadashi presumed he must have had a good hand. With the card game now behind him, he heard a variety of loud groans as Kuroo laughed loudly. Tadashi stifled a laugh as he glanced over his shoulder to see Bokuto rolling on the floor in feigned agony. 

Tadashi then stopped short as he arrived at his destination. He looked down on Tsukki with a cheeky smile. His heart fluttered with joy as Tsukki looked up to meet his eyes. The blond man held the eye contact for a long second before cracking a very small smile.

“Can I help you?” Tsukishima cooly asked, unable to stop himself from smiling up at his lover.

“Is this seat taken?” Tadashi replied as he eyes Tsukishima’s lonely lap.

“Depends on who is asking?” Tsukishima retorted, unable to resist the urge to flirt. His smile grew into a playful sneer. “This seat is reserved for someone special.”

“And who might that be?” Tadashi plaid along as he acted like he hadn’t a clue who it could be.

“Wouldn’t you like to know,” Tsukishima replied cooly, his gaze suggestive sending shivers of joy down Tadashi’s spine.

“W-well then, I guess I’ll just find another seat,” Tadashi stuttered as he failed to keep his cool through the need to laugh. His reply won him a smirk from Tsukki. Failing to hold back a giggle he turned to pretend to look for an open seat only to find a strong arm pulling him back. He released a small yelp followed by a giggle as he landed gently into Tsukki’s lap.

“Hey, I didn’t say you could leave,” Tsukishima whispered into his ear.

“Tsukki, that tickles,” Tatashi laughed as he wiggled about, doing his best not to drop the treat in his hand. After a bit more wiggling and giggling, mostly by Tadashi, the two settled comfortably into the large chair.

Tadashi leaned heavily against Tsukishima’s chest as he allowed himself to relax. His eyes scanned the room as he forgot about the treat he had been holding. Kuroo, Bokuto, Noya and Tanaka were still at their heated card game. Beside them sat Kenma and Akaashi who seemed to be whispering comments about the group of card game players. Every now and then Bokuto would look up and wink at Akaashi causing the prince to blush. Kiyoko, Yachi, and Chikara talked calmly to one another from across the room. Yachi’s stifled giggles could be heard every now and then through the loud commotion of the card game. 

Tadashi felt warmth and comfort amongst his friends. Being so close to Tsukki, being open about who he is with the prince and knowing that he and the prince held the same feelings for one another was a dream Tadashi never thought would come true. Tadashi slouched down further into Tsukki as he allowed himself to relax.

“You holding up okay?” Tsukishima quietly whispered into Tadashi’s ear.

“I’m fine,Tsukki,” Tadashi sweetly replied as he placed a soft peck on his boyfriends chin. Tsukki’s cheeks immediately went pink. Tadashi couldn’t help but smile at the reaction.

Tsukishima smiled softly as he gazed down at his lover. Tadashi returned the smile with a soft one of his own. Tsukishima unconsciously tightened his hold on his boyfriend as he comfortably rested his chin on Tadashi's shoulder.

“Are you doing okay, Tsukki?” Tadashi asked as he nuzzled his cheek against Tsukki’s. “I know that fight was a few days ago and Kiyoko healed you but…” Tadashi broke off with a small frown. Apparently Tsukki hadn’t received any serious injuries during the duel but seeing him get struck in the side by Atsumu often ran over and over in Tadashi's mind.

“I’m completely fine, you worrywart,” Tsukishima whispered into Tadashi’s ear causing Tadashi to shiver with pleasure once more. “You worry too much.”

“Me? Worry?” Tadashi gasped, though he knew it to be true. “You’re the one who asked first,” he carried on with sass.

“I was just concerned about you,” Tsukishima huffed as he leaned his head into Tadashi’s. “You still seemed tired.”

“If you keep being this sweet I’m going to wonder where the real Tsukki is,” Tadashi joked as he nuzzled back. The two snuggled sweetly for a moment longer.

“Hey, what’s that?” Tsukishima pointed out once taking notice of the plate Tadashi still help.

Tadashi cocked his head in confusion, having forgotten he was even holding the sweet. “This?” He replied, holding up the plate. Tsukishima nodded as he studied the pastry only to realize it was a danish.

“Hey, I think Yachi fed us some of these on our travel to the castle,” Tsukishima hummed thoughtfully.

“Really?” Tadashi deflated slightly. “What flavor did you have?” hesitantly asked.

“I think it was the blue fruit,” Tsukishima hummed as he tried to recall what he had eaten.

“Oh! Well this one here is my favorite,” Tadashi perked up a bit as he held the plate high enough for Tsukki to see.

Tsukishima lifted his head and studied the patry. It had strawberries atop a flaky pastry. “I recall Yachi telling me the same thing. That the strawberry one was your favorite,” he recalled.

“S-She told you that?” Tadashi stuttered as his ears turned pink. It never occurred to him that they had talked about him while they were separated. What else had Yachi told Tsukki.

“Yeah…” Tsukishima sighed as he recalled rejecting this particular pastry at the time. “I had told her I wanted to try it only once we were reunited,” he admitted. Tsukishima could feel the heat coming off of Tadashi’s cheeks. He couldn’t help but plant a small peck on those very red cheeks.

Tadashi only went more red upon receiving such tender affection. He shifted a bit in Tsukishima’s lap to get a better look at his prince. “Well, let’s try it then,” Tadashi said, holding the pastry up to Tsukki’s mouth. “Say ‘Ahhhh’, Tsukki!” he commanded with a sweet smile, his cheeks going from red to pink.

Tsukishima hesitated for a moment, the pastry held close to his lips. He knew when he was being made fun of. Normally he’d be upset but when it was Tadashi doing it all he felt was butterflies trying to rush out of his gut. He made the mistake of looking into Tadashi’s eyes to find them large and pleading. Weak to such a look, Tsukishima opened his mouth to be fed. Just as he was about to bite down, the sweet was yanked from his reach.

“Mmmmm so sweet,” Tadashi teased as he took a large bite for himself, a bit for the jam rubbing off on the tip of his nose. 

Tsukishima released a disgruntled gumble as he pouted deeply. His pout broke almost instantly as he looked down upon his giggling lover. With the jam on his nose and eyes crinkled with laughter, Tadashi’s pure smile was too much for the prince.

“Sorry, Tsukki, you were too slow,” Tadashi laughed. He then held the pastry to Tsukki once more. “I promise not to pull it away this time.”

Tsukishima looked to Tadashi with suspicion only to have Tadashi bump the pastry against his closed mouth. 

“I promise,” Tadashi mock pouted.

Tsukishima rolled his eyes as he took a bite of the danish. Immediately he could see why Tadashi dubbed this his favorite pastry. The jam was both sweet and tart, the pastry cream was smooth and satisfying and the pastry itself was light and flaky. “That is good,” Tsukishima commented as he watched his lover take another large bite. 

“I know, right?” Tadashi smiled brightly. “Thank you for waiting to try it with me,” he then added, a bit shyer this time.

“It was worth the wait,” Tsukishima sweetly replied before licking the small bit of jam off of Tadashi’s nose. This caused the freckled man to go beet red. “Very sweet,” he added in a seductive whisper. 

“Oya, oya? What do we have here?” Kuroo chortled as he caught sight of Tadashi feeding Tsukishima. “Why, little Princie never lets me feed him.”

This won him a silent glare from Tsukishima. Tadashi resembled a strawberry as he quickly tossed the last bite of pastry into his own mouth.

“Aww no need to be shy you two,” Noya insisted loudly. “Love is a wonderful thing.”

“Hey, Akaashi, why haven’t you fed me like that yet?” Bokuto loudly complained. 

“You drop too many crumbs when you eat,” Akaashi flatly replied. Several people in the room laughed at Bokuto’s expense.

Sitting up, Tadashi watched the member in the room laugh light heartedly. Tsukishima unconsciously wrapped an arm around Tadashi’s waist, holding him close. Tadashi felt warm and safe in the light hearted atmosphere. His time with Atsumu still felt so fresh and the feeling of hopelessness not far behind. He had thought for sure his life was going to end with those demons. 

“Thank you, everyone,” Tadashi said, breaking the laughter. “Thank you all for going to such lengths just to save me.”

“We told you, it’s no big deal,” Bokuto insisted with an encouraging smile.

“Besides, Prince Kei here would have torn up the whole ocean if we tried to stop him from finding you,” Kuroo added with a cheeky smile. Tsukishima frowned deeply but didn't deny it. He most definitely would have torn the ocean apart to get to Tadashi.

“And we are always open to taking on some demons,” Tanaka cheered with a fist pump.

“It is our job,” Chikara calmly added.

The guilt Tadashi felt subsided upon being met by the smiles of his friends. “I put you all through so much hardship, and I’m sorry that my poor decisions lead to it,” Tadashi apologised for the 10th time since being saved.

“If you apologies one more time than we are going to tie you up and tickle you,” Noya threatened playfully, causing Tadashi to lean into Tsukki. Tsukishima glared at the smaller man only to find Noya sneering back at him.

“This is a party, we should be having fun, not snarling at each other,” Kuroo sighed with a good natured shrug.

“Yeah, why don’t you two come join our card game?” Bokuto insisted as he scooted over.

“I’m fine,” Tsukishima rejected almost immediately.

“What? You afraid I’m going to beat you?” Tadashi playfully whispered, giving a small wiggle.

A long pause filled the air. Tadashi smiled widely as he leaned back to look up at Tsukki. Tsukishima had found himself to be quite weak to that smile. “No…” Tsukishima replied with a pout as he resisted to jump his lover then and there.

“Then prove it,” Tadashi sassed with a smirk.

“It’s on,” Tsukishima flatly replied. Tadashi’s smile grew to be a bright as the stars.

With that, the two love birds untangled themselves from each other and joined the game on the floor. The room once again filled with joyous shouts and laughter as the cards were passed out. As the first round commenced Tadashi could not help but once again thank the heavens for being blessed with such wonderful friends. Unable to fight the urge, he leaned over to leave a small peck on Tsukki’s unsuspecting cheek. Tadashi's smile grew as he watched his lovers cheeks go bright red. He really is the luckiest man alive.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am not sorry for the fluff! Not at all! After all Yama, Tsukki and all of us have been though a lot and we/they deserve it! I don’t care if we all have cavities now. I don’t care if we are all going to go into diabetic coma because of the sweet! It was worth it, I tell you, WORTH IT! I’d do it all again if given the chance!!! Ahahahahaha.
> 
> But really I would like to thank you all for coming this far. This was a long 30 chapter fic and now it is over. I am so sad. It’s kind of hard to post this. It almost doesn’t feel real but here we are. I bet I’ll come back and read these author notes in a few years and think “Damn, what was wrong with me XP”. I just had so much fun writing this fic you all don’t even know. I hope you all had a great time reading it. I also hope those of you in the future, yes I see you there future person, are also enjoying this fic.
> 
> As sad as ending this is I am also happy to say that my next fic is well on it’s way. I plan to start posting my new Tsukkiyama fic in about two weeks. Next weekend I will be traveling and will take a small vacation break from posting so expect my Tsukkiyama Pokemon AU fic to be out the last weekend of July. I really do hope to see you all there because I just love my readers so much! 
> 
> As always I want to thank everyone who had bookmarked, left kudos, followed and reviewed this fic thus far. You all ready kept me going and made me feel like all the time spent on this fic was well worth it. I loved to hear from you all. It really does encourage a writing to get feedback and such. Please do leave a comment and let me know what you think of this chapter and the story as a whole. I really do want to know. Also those of you who are reading this month, years, eons later, I want to hear from you too. Who knows, it might just be what future me needs to help me out of a funk.
> 
> I do hope to someday write a sequel to this fic. I have created an outline and such but no chapters have been started on currently. I Probably won’t be starting it for another few month. I want to do some new works and let my mind just focus on something different so this doesn’t get stale but I do want to come back to this and explore merTsukki and merYama’s relationship under the sea. I hope to see you all there as well once I start on it.
> 
> Well I am sad to say that this is all for now. As much as I would like to say “See you next chapter” there is no next chapter. But what I can say is see you in the next fic!!!!


End file.
